A Certain Project Imperator (Book Three) (ACs)
by LoremasterEolas
Summary: Everything has come down to this as WW3 grips the entire world, and as Europe stumbles on the verge of collapse, those who had escaped to Academy city prepare for the inevitable showdown with the horrors of Imperator. Never has it been so important to understand who you are and accept the reality of the current world. As the final chapter of the AC series is now...
1. A Dark World

**A Certain Project Imperator**

**Chapter 1** - A Dark World

* * *

><p>"GO TO HELL... LUCIFER!"<p>

The boy shouted with all his might towards the dark figure that echoed his own appearance. And without wasting any time, Eolas took out the pen he obtained from that abandoned office building. He than used it to stab his knee without hesitation, this surge of pain was enough to break the world created by power of a level six esper. It was like trying to break out of an illusion, enough direct pain would do the trick. Taking damage from some other source inside that world wouldn't cut it since, that would only be translated in the mind as mental damage.

And only Eolas knew how to break out of this since he has experienced the process known as the level six accession and with Mikoto Misaka unconscious in his hand. He had saved her from the dark fate he has experienced all his life. But it came at a rather high cost, since to break into a pocket dimension created by an ascending level have to use Level six powers. And while Eolas' ability to ascend to a higher level of power, when his eyes and hair turns white. It wasn't the true face of his level six powers and that was only because he suppressed the true form of it during the Sixth incident.

So to save Mikoto Misaka, Eolas took the plunge and unlocked his hidden powers.

Leading to this point as the pocket dimension faded from existence, Eolas was on the floor protecting Mikoto who was unconscious and there was no emotion in his eyes. This is because that was it, he was on the brink of losing control of himself and he using every fibre in his being to halt the process. You can tell this internal struggle as his eyes constantly change colour from his original sky blue to black. He was waiting so hard for the others to arrival and take Mikoto away which was his intention. And the first one to actually arrive was Princess Carissa who looked like she fought an entire army and than some. She slowly walked over towards Eolas without saying a word, she looked in the boy's eyes knowing what was going to happen. You'll think it would be rather simple just to kill Eolas right now, she had the Curtana Original which had the power of the ArchAngel Micheal, the one who defeated the Fallen Angel Lucifer.

But Carissa knew like a cornered animal Lucifer which was being hold back by the sheer will of Eolas, would enrage not only killing her but also Mikoto Misaka to which would be all for nothing if that happened. It would make the gamble of saving Mikoto pointless if she tried and so she slowly put her hands around Mikoto. To which Eolas allowed her to take her on Carissa's shoulders.

To which Eolas said the first thing since her arrival.

"Please... take her to the others and tell them get out of the country... even you... Princess... Get out... before I kill you..." Eolas said as you could hear the constant struggle within his voice. And at this same time the others arrived which included, Touma, Misaki, Villian, Nicole and Laura they all looked on in horror as they call all fell it. The feeling endless vortex of rage was frightening, they all felt rather stunned with that fear. But with most of them gritting their teeth, Carissa handed Mikoto over to Touma and Misaki to which the Princess Carissa responded to what Eolas said.

"Even so I have no intention of leaving this country, whatever you going to become soon, be prepared for me to resist it to the very end. But you lot should realise the danger of this situation." Princess Carissa said who was basically going to commit this order on behalf of the boy, since she was the one princess who watched Eolas progressed throughout those eight years. She knew full well of the Nephilim inside the boy and what it can do when it was immensely weaker during those eight years. It and Eolas specially has grown far more powerful since than.

"With the Original Curtana I can make this declaration. I declare myself as Queen Carissa of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and NorthernIsland. And with my first official act I banish you all along with my younger sister and Laura Stuart from my country... Now get out of my country and leave things here to me..." Queen Carrissa said with overwhelming authority.

But the others just stood there unsure if this was the right decision, Laura stayed quiet knowing she had no right to question Carissa and looking at her younger brother she felt rather guilty that it got this way. All because she decided to kill their father, her little brother has paid for it and she doesn't know how to fix everything. Misaki looked speechless as she felt like she saw this situation again, like the time at the end of the Sixth Incident. When she couldn't do anything to help the boy and just watch him leave. Touma was rather silent on that matter and looked clearly towards him, before turning to Misaki and the unconscious Mikoto who he was helping to lift. He knew the best thing he can do know was to get the others out of here.

"We better go going.." Touma said with an uncompromising tone.

"But Touma... we got..." Misaki said with a distraught voice...

"LEAVE NOW!" Eolas said with an angry tone, who got up on his feet he was clearly struggling himself. He than turned towards the others to which when he did you could see his eyes was strained and completely black with fury for the moment he talked.

" GET OUT OF THIS COUNTRY RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!... " He roared with fury, which literally frightened even the newly declared Queen and as the boy's eyes turned back to normal he buried his face in his hand. "... Just leave and don't follow... I'll try and give you guys all the time you need to escape..." Eolas said who before anybody had a chance to responded he literally launched him self into the distance with his telekinetic power.

He gave them no chance to longer argue and he trusted Carissa... no Queen Carissa to get them out of the country. And hopefully she would as Eolas tried to create as much distance he could, while travelling towards the north of London there was a sudden shock throughout his body. Which causes him to suddenly crash into the ground, while he suffered far worse crashes before during battles.

Eolas body couldn't move as he felt he was at his limit.

But despite what his mind was telling him, he remarkably continued to struggle to move in the complete opposition direction he came from. Wanting to put as much distance between them and himself as possible. But with out even realizing Eolas suddenly passes out from the struggle, and despite being passed out his will was strong enough to hold back the darkness within him.

And it would be a few hours later until his eyes open, still holding on but he couldn't move a muscle while laying flat on face downwards and only moving his head slightly to the side he could see them.

Aleister Crowley and Charles Stuart.

Aleister Crowley was drawing a magical symbol around Eolas, while his father noticing he was awake walked over and crouched down looking straight into his sons eyes.

"If I would to say one thing I'm proud about despite being also any annoying factor. Is the sheer force of your will, even have being struck by Excalibur which should of broken your spirit regardless of how strong you are... In fact it's strange when you think about it since the stronger the will, the stronger the effects of the attack. But you no only managed to fight on, but you saved your precious girl from a fate you now suffer. Again it makes me proud that my son achieved such achievements in the face of inevitability. But... my son... fate has come knocking and it's time to say good bye for the last time... We have waited long enough and you still seemed to be holding on. But now it's time to force the process which will weaken your spirit beyond repair... Good bye my son, go to permanent sleep knowing that you done all you can to stop Imperator." Charles said with a cruel expression who slowly stood up once more...

But Eolas instantly snapped when he did remarkably finding the strength to stand up and not only that he summoned Arondight from pure instinct. Almost cutting his father's head clean off if he didn't move. But Charles was able to avoid it and much to his also Aleister's surprise they saw Eolas wielding Arondight.

Which none of them actually expected, his father knew that Eolas had resealed Lancelot in Academy city. But to obtained the weapon of that cursed knight was something truly unexpected and even more so the smile on Eolas' face. From that point on blood started to come from his eyes and nose as the boy was chanting magical words under his breath.

Charles realized this turned to Aleister in desperation...

"Quick activate the spell pull Lucifer to the surface before it's too late!" Charles said angrily who got on the opposite side of Aleister who both started to chant a few words. Magical energy started to surround Eolas, who was trying lift Arondight over his head like he was about to chuck it far away. The immeasurable telekinetic power could be felt in the same area of the magical circle which was suffocating. And at the same time Aleister and Charles finished their chant...

So did Eolas and instantly upon finishing with all the strength he ever had despite being heavily hurt from using magic himself. His hand glowed with magical power as he literally threw Arondight in the air. It soared high like a bird being free from a dark cage, reaching above the dark clouds and quickly out of sight.

Eolas' defiant smile faded as the magic of Charles and Aleister begun to take hold. It was like something dark started to claw out of his mind and he held his head with both hands, while stumbling back turns his head to side to side.

"AHHHHH!"

Suddenly Eolas roared in pain as his power surged relentlessness which started to tare at the ground like it was nothing. But not only that a surge of telekentic power and magic started to merge as it shot straight to the sky like a pillar of power. Something similar to that day during the Sixth Incident, which Eolas first suppressed this power but unlike than this power felt dark, cruel and full of hatred.

And while his power lashed out towards the heavens, his eyes turned completely black as the boy known as Eolas Stuart vanished from his subconsciousness and it will be a few minutes later when the power faded leaving somebody completely different in Eolas' place...

Aleister Crowley smiled as he stepped forward to the reborn being in front of him and Charles.

"Finally... the final piece in this puzzle is here... Lucifer... " He said towards the being which stood in Eolas place, he still had the same appearance of the boy and the only difference was the pure black eyes. Who turned towards Aleister with a very cruel smile... "Project Imperator has been activated."

**...**

**...**

The following two weeks would become the darkest moments in human history since World War 2. Following the return of Lucifer's spirit who was now dominate within Eolas body, had only pushed the European powers to invade the United Kingdom, back not only be the Roman Catholic church and the Russian Orthodox church.

And they did a few days later after the revival of Lucifer into the world. Causing a chain of events throughout the world, due to the numerous backdoor treaties lead to a global conflict. But unlike D-Day in World war 2 none of invasion force would even get off the beaches of England.

All on his own and without support Lucifer inside Eolas' body, wiped out the invasion force of modern army and even hundreds of magicians sent by the Church and magical cables across Europe.

It was a utter massacre which would be followed by various massacres across the United Kingdom as Lucifer slowly for the thrill of it blots out resistance. Having no choice the Stuart forces pledged their loyalty of Lucifer thinking it was just the boy Eolas Stuart. Which would normally be the case for the dominating Stuart head, but this was different which was unlike the reign of Charles Stuart or his forefathers.

This was an utter dictatorship of everyone who got in Lucifer's path.

Everyone except for Queen Carissa who continues to resist to the present. But knowing he couldn't stay in the United Kingdom for long. Lucifer leaves the country behind for now to invade Europe with the Stuarts forces, including Charles Stuart and Aleister Crowley for the time being. Who intends to return to Academy city at any moment to acquire other pieces of the Imperator.

But the first step on their plan was to conquer Vatican City and they intend to leave a burning trail of destruction throughout Europe. To send a message and set an example that it was all hopeless. The reason for taking Vatican City was very simple, other than Eolas himself who was a big threat to Imperator. Vatican city was the second biggest threat since the very existence subdued Lucifer's powers on Earth due to the divine power that lies in it's very halls. Which was considered the closest place on earth to God.

And while Lucifer had all the intention to bring down even God, the spirit of the Fallen angel was all the willing to have the second best thing for now. But it would be even a tough job for him, specially without the right army behind him which was suppose to be a clone army of level five electromasters in the form of the Misaka sisters.

But that plan was put out the window thanks to Eolas, Mikoto, Touma and Misaki in Academy city.

It was a set back for Imperator, but not something they could overcome as Lucifer made it clear when he personally disintegrated the city of Paris. Which was the combination of Eolas' telekinetic powers and Lucifer divine power. It was basically taking apart objects at an incredible rate turning everything even living humans into dust. But even for Lucifer at the moment while Vatican City remains standing is considered a rather big risk.

Vatican City was protected from that power, since Lucifer's true strength was hindered by it's existence. But that didn't upset the Fallen Angel who was going to be happy to dismantle the realm of God on Earth with his own hands.

And for those who escaped the United Kingdom on the 7th of May, which included the likes of Laura, Princess Villian, Kanzaki, Stiyl, Nicole, Mikoto, Index, Touma and Misaki escaped to the safety of Academy city which they all thought was the furthest point away from the chaos in Europe. But even the World war has reached Japan's shores as the Russian navy attempts to invade the mainland, which only continues to be stopped thanks to the technological might of Academy city.

But those who have escaped and with there allies within Academy city... they knew it wouldn't be a safe haven for long after Laura reveals the pact between Aleister Crowley and Charles Stuart. It wouldn't be long for one of the three to come to Academy city and claim the other pieces of Imperator which included Accelerator, Touma, Last Order and also the final pieces of Avalon.

It all comes down to this...

The world quakes in terror of the Third Global conflict as a desperate plan has to be put together or it could be the end of Magic and the end of life as everyone knows it.

And the struggle begins in Academy city two weeks after the events of the British Civil War.

**Academy City, Eolas' Apartment**

**May 21st, 10:20am**

Within the confines of Eolas' Apartment many, including those who escaped the United Kingdom two weeks ago. Who included Laura, Princess Villian and Nicole were with Touma, Misaki and even all the other level fives. Which also included the likes of Last Order who was with Accelerator. Nicole was rather nervous being in the same room with a certain boy and the everybody was watching the TV.

They was watching the news coverage of the war going on across the world. Mostly they get events that involve Japan, like the attempted Russian invasions. But they do get news from across the world and they was waiting to hear about Europe who were left devastated knowing that France has been turned to a place of hell. This country is the one which was invaded first by Lucifer and those that follow him on his quest to destroy Vatican City.

And the news suddenly of Germany's collapse was another shock as Berlin was wiped through the face of earth. Which met a rather similar fate to Paris in France and it was last mentioned fires rose about the Alps which protected Italy from invasion forces from land in Germany's direction. Everybody was watching the news to keep track of a certain boy's movements... well the body of that boy, it was hard to say it was Eolas any longer...

And while this was going on Mikoto was leaning against the counter which looked out from the kitchen to the living space. She had the picture of everybody she cared deeply about which was a present from Eolas on her birthday at her side, also that very old Gekota strap which played host to Eolas' memories when he returned. And she had the letter Eolas wrote to her two weeks ago before the true chaos begun.

She often keep it by her side, with her at all times like a final keepsake from him. Often reading it at times to understand what she could do and once again she begins to read it to herself again.

_**"**Dear Mikoto,_

_If you're reading this letter, than I can only assumed it has happened. That I stand in the country of my birth no longer of my own mind. And I must say before I go any further, that I'm deeply sorry for breaking your trust and promises once more. For I don't have any other reason but this one. That I couldn't stand and watch as your future is taken away from you. I couldn't watch as you went through suffering that I had already experienced, I couldn't watch as you would be forced to do things which you should never do and I couldn't watch you suffer my fate._

_That is why I decided to accept my destiny._

_As the human weapon and monster which almost torn the magical community apart._

_And I know as you probably reading this that you blame yourself for what has happened. That you allowed yourself into that situation, but please don't. Because no matter what I will always protect you and that's because I love you._

_It's because of that reason, that I can only ask you of this Mikoto. If you have no other choice, than please kill me without regret. Because sooner or later I will in my warped mine come back to Academy city, and it will not be for happy reunion. It will be getting the last pieces of Avalon and Imperator. Which includes Accelerator, Last Order and Touma. As long one of these pieces remain out of mine and the other's hands. You have a chance to stop Imperator. The vile plan which intends to remake the world three of magic and the influence of God. Which means slaughtering an entire culture of people and destroying the world as we know it._

_So kill me if you have no other choice, since you're the only one out of all the level fives who have the power to do it. I know this is an unfair and a selfish thing to ask of you. But I think you know yourself deep down, if there is no way to bring me back. You must do it, because the thing which now has control of me will have no problem with killing you._

_It feels so unreal, since we both know this may of happen. That is why we promised to live each day like it was our last for the last six months. And I can tell you they were the best moments of my life, when it was with me, you and ... Sarah..._

_So I hope you understand why I'm writing you this letter, because I don't want you to lose the future you deserve._

_Even if it is without me._

_You can have a future beyond all this pain and hatred._

_You can have a future and that is my true dream._

_That you and everyone else that I cared for will have a future they can live with a normal life._

_One that you all deserve._

_My true dream._

_So please help me fulfill this dream and do what is necessary to survive._

_Love Eolas_

_Arondight **"**_

She had read every last word, constantly and she still wasn't sure were to begin. Even the word Arondight makes her wonder if he means to find it, but how and where was it right now? Last time she knew it was with Eolas himself and what happened to him... It was far too dangerous to do it even with a solid plan. And even now after two weeks since that day she and the others left the United Kingdom.

They had no idea what to do next, nothing came to mind other than survival.

Even the other Level Fives, who didn't have strong or barely any knowledge of the magic side had any idea. But knowing what truly is happening across the world, their presence here was a sign of support if any.

Nicole Mavros who was a dragon slaying magician from another world, didn't even know where to begin. To which nobody honestly expected her to even be here, they all hoped she didn't stop looking for a way to get home. But despite given a magical device which could lead her in the right direction. She hadn't used it since obtaining it, showing a willingness to support everybody to the end. But every time she gathered with the others, when the espers arrive she goes all jumpy and nervous.

Laura has been the most proactive so far using her still solid contacts across the magical community, she has kept an eye on the developing events and was trying to keep a record of possible magical items they should be able to gather for an advantage. But she knew her contacts will not last long as they slowly disappearing by the day.

Princess Villian has been distraught the most about the news of her country, which has been ravaged further by war and massacres since two weeks ago. But she knew her sister was still alive, but she worried everyday that could change suddenly. She really didn't know what to do if she ends up being the last royal family member alive.

There has just been no solid path to take again this growing darkening world.

As the others continue to listen to the news and hearing about the USA preparing their own invasion of Europe. A sudden knock on the door startled them all, to which Misaki was the first one to get up and answer the door where Mikoto look from around the corner in the kitchen.

"Oh my Shokuhou Misaki... Haven't your breast grown since I last seen you." A female voice said from the front door, who begin to grope Misaki suddenly without warning. Which caught the guys who was with that female and those who were looking from inside the apartment rather off-guard.

But Misaki didn't react as you may expect, she just slowly moved the female's hand away and spoke like she seen a ghost. "**Rebecca Collins**... You're supposed to be dead... You died during the Sixth Incident." Misaki said in shock as she knew that Rebecca was one of the level four telekinetics who gave up their lives during the Sixth Incident. To protect it from a missile attack... Rebecca was one of those people and she wasn't the only one. Rebecca had two male friends with her which one was an Italian...

He was Amato De Vitis and was one of the seven level four telekentics who supposedly died during the Sixth Incident. But Misaki didn't recognize the Russian male friend also with them two and Rebecca would introduce him to Misaki. "Oh... you already know Amato being one of the telekentics. But you haven't met my Russian friend here. He is a magician called Albert Rostov, who is the youngest and only survivor of the Rostov siblings. You may not know, but he and his brothers fought Eolas once in this very city which ended up being an attempt to save Eolas from the darkness originally. Of course when I say survivor, it's because his brothers was killed that same day. But don't fret, he's here to help..." Rebecca said with a smile as she heard Mikoto begun to speak...

"What is going on?" Mikoto said who put the letter in her skirt pocket, before walking over towards Misaki.

"Isn't that obvious Miss Railgun and Mental Out... " Rebecca said who past them by walking into the apartment to get look at everyone before continuing. "I want the exact same thing as everybody does here. To stop Project Imperator and save Eolas from his fate..." Rebecca said as she looked at everyone with a confident smile.

"So let's get started shall we?" She said to which got a sudden reply from Mikoto who had a bit hope in her eyes. She didn't really know if it will even by a plan or even have a chance of working. But this Rebecca looked fired up about it... "Started with what?" Mikoto said as she approached Rebecca closely who slowly placed her hand on Mikoto's head with a caring smile.

"A coup d'etat of course..." Rebecca said without a flinch in her expression. "Huh" Mikoto said who wasn't the only one caught off guard by that statement.

Rebecca continues to explain the intention.

"It's time we take back Academy city and overthrow the bastard who helped cause this mess. Aleister Crowley!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> It all comes down to this the final chapter in Eolas Stuart's story. I hope you enjoy book three and I hope I can bring the boy's story to a fulfilling conclusion. But until the conclusion, we have to get there first.

It's going to be a rough ride.


	2. Understanding a Dark World

**Chapter 2** - Understanding a Dark World

It's has been sometime since Rebecca sudden reappearance within Academy city, and quickly she had already caused a stir specially with the level fives. To which she had went to great lengths to get their autographs for her various... _innocent_ books she often made and this instead actually drove them towards the door. And while her books didn't go with them, the words of what Rebecca said had indeed stayed in their mind. The only level fives left in the apartment were Misaki and Mikoto, while Last Order had also left with Accelerator

Those weren't the only ones to run away from Rebecca's rather unique taste, though these two were ordered to obtain lodgings by Rebecca herself. And they were Amato and Albert leaving most of the girls in the apartment and Touma.

"Hhmm. I have a strange feeling Eolas would be proud about having so many lovely ladies in his apartment. Shame he isn't here though right." Rebecca said casually not realizing it was far too soon to joke about that fact. Some of the others looked rather surprised and Touma looked worried that staying in an apartment fall of girls may end up damaging his health.

"Oh I'm sorry shouldn't really be joking about it. But you see what I experienced these last two weeks. You need to joke about something to even get through. None of you should really be waiting here for a solution. Because the only thing that will happen is utter hopelessness. Like what happen to Paris and what I just heard Berlin recently." Rebecca said pointing out a startling fact next. " I was there on the day, when Paris was literally wiped from the face of the earth." she continued thinking about how close she was to get caught up in the attack.

"You were there? Can you explain to us how it happened so we can think of a counter the power used. Was it magic or esper?" Laura said with enthusiasm thinking this could lead to something.

"I been living in Paris since the whole Sixth Incident deal. Me and Amato escaped knowing it was best to be presumed dead, than remain in the city. When we heard Eolas was back in Academy city, we got back into contact though I kinda hacked his phone. But that's not the point, he told me some things about this magic business. And thats when we got in contact with Albert who taught us about a lot of things. Though seeing that what happened to Paris wasn't just magic... As a telekentic esper myself it felt rather too close to home. Basically Eo... well whatever he is know has literally took apart everything at an atomic level." Rebecca said revealing that in much simple terms Paris was basically uncreated at the seems.

"This included people themselves, they basically was turn to specs of dusts and vanished in his presence. It's not unheard off for Eolas in the past to deconstruct something, but that often required immense focus and was awfully not useful in battle. There has been more cases of Eolas actually reconstructing something, and from what I can tell in this very apartment he did it here. Call it a Telekinetic thing but even now I and Amato could also sense Eolas' power throughout this very room. But If you wanted an answer about what type of power hes using... esper for those attacks on the city. But the rumors going around according to Albert that he has also used magic." Rebecca tried to explain at the best of her ability for Laura.

"How is that possible for him to even use magic? If those rumors are true, don't Magic and esper power conflict with each other. It nearly killed him when he tried it against Earl once." Touma said thinking back to Eolas' first battle against Earl.

"Telesma... " Laura said nervously knowing that it was basically the power of angels and putting it in theory. Esper development is the type of power which tries to ascend the human mind closest to God. There is anything any closer than the angels. Magic and Telesma are different types of power, the reason why magic may harm espers is because its away from their state in the natural order. Now that Eolas has ascend abit controlled by the spirit of a fallen angel. Has allowed him to use Telesma. This is what Laura had thought and she explained it to the others. "This is a trouble fact if it's true. Not even Saints can handle that type of power, only a select few can which includes a birdway family member. And I'm afraid if Lucifer manages to conquer Vatican city, larges amount of Telesma use could start distorting the world."

Mikoto listened carefully not saying anything of note, until she remembered one of the times she was with Eolas.

"Maybe you don't have to worry about it being Telesma?" Mikoto said which got a curious expression from Laura. "Why do you say that? It's the only explanation..." Laura responded but Mikoto still disagreed and tried to explain.

"Well you see Eolas sometimes has the tendency to go into long winded explanation of esper calculations regarding our personal reality. It's something you should expect from the one who became the first level five and I guess six. But Well... I remember one time he spoke about adapting the esper mind to allow the use of magic, which was a touch and go. It was really nothing he couldn't test without taking huge risks, but he was working on it for months before heading to the UK. It's possible that what has become now... had figured this out?" Mikoto said to which got a curious expression from Misaki this time. But Villain and Touma looked the most confused out the group.

But Rebecca smiled from it and commented.

"How you speak about it reminds me, you two did in fact become an item." Rebecca said who suddenly dragged out a book which had a photo of them as the cover. She begun breathing heavily before staring intently at Mikoto before pointing at the cover. "I took this during the Sixth Incident, it has the most warm smile I seen from Eolas in my experience and you look great as well. It was this scene which made me guess you two would get together one day and it looks like I was right..." Rebecca said before sitting closer to Mikoto and opening the book to show her the contents inside.

"Since I was right I wonder if the things you do, were also correct in actual contents." Rebecca said who started pointing to lewd scenes in the doujsin

To which Mikoto completely went red and steam shot out from both of her ears like a boiling kettle. Before falling over backwards as a result. "Knock out... You still retained your ability to cause critical damage with those books of yours..." Misaki said amusingly as she heard Nicole fall backwards with a completely red face. Seeing that she had in her lap was a copy of another book featuring Accelerator and Eolas together. "Oh double knock out."

Villan sat that watching what accrued with an amusing expression. She was no longer in a royal outfit you expect of a princess, no she was now in an school uniform of one of the many places in Academy city. She wasn't exactly going to the school but just a way to blend in the city and not cause a scene. Though her beauty does enough for that and specially since she was borrowing a Tokiwadai uniform, one of Misaki's since they were of similar stature.

She suddenly felt sad about her position here.

She was just a princess in exile and couldn't do nothing.

Her elder sister Carissa the surviving member from the royal family other than herself was fighting a fierce battle for the future of the United Kingdom. Their country and the lives of their people were on the line. But she fears the worse because of the news coming out the country.

Massacres and the Knight Leader being MIA...

It made her feel so uneasy and useless... what could she do?...

"Don't worry... Princess Villian. " Nicole said remembering the last time she spoke with Eolas' alone. She remembered despite him being on the edge of hopelessness and defeat. His continuing promise of helping her to get back home still felt so possible. The confidence in the boy's voice than felt like she was completely assured that he will his promise through and even now in their current situation. That feeling hadn't left her just yet, was this just the natural power of the boy? Or just wishful thinking? "I have to return to the United Kingdom to get back home and before I do leave I'll ensure your country's safety. You have plenty of people who feel the same way you do about your home, we will go back one day and save it. And we will have Eolas right besides us in the adventure I can ensure you." Nicole said with surprising faith and this brought a smile to Mikoto's face more so than anyone else.

Nicole didn't really know what could happen, but she was really saying it lighten the mood specially for Mikoto and Villan regarding her country. But Rebecca needed to get this clear and they all should realize this isn't the time to think happy thoughts.

"As much I also like to say we can solve our problems, we can't so easily. I'm just going to be blunt here but people are going to die and in fact people are dying by the hundreds every day across the world. We can't sit here any longer, while the world fights with it self and under the disguise of that conflict they achieve what they intend. ... Project Imperator... " Rebecca said who turned towards Laura with a serious expression and Misaki followed suit, since neither of them have totally forgiven her for causing the mess at the beginning.

"Since you caused this mess why don't you..." Rebecca tried to continue before being interrupted by Laura. "Hold on I didn't mean for this to happen and besides my little brother said he doesn't blame me for what I did.." She tried to argue but was actually intercepted by Misaki. "Even so you tried to manipulate him for your own ends, despite knowing the damage your actions has caused already." Misaki said to which was followed on by Rebecca who interrupted Laura from talking. "Your little supporters told me everything, since I was the one along with Amato and Albert intercepted some of them in France. That you intended to collect all the pieces of Avalon for your own ambitions which means drawing your brother to the country. You killed your father not because how he treated you and everybody else... you killed him because it was the right time for your goals." Rebecca said with a rather frightful stare.

Laura was angry and upset by these attacks, while they were right in some ways how she did kill her father and caused this trouble. She never intended it to push the world into this state, she truly wanted to change the way her family works. And the others didn't realize how upsetting it was for her to know what happened to her brother... They're family after all despite the infamous relationship between Stuart family members.

"Stop it will you." Mikoto said calmly to which both Rebecca and Misaki responded straight away. "But Misaka... shes the reason why Eolas isn't here right now! And why Sarah is..."

"I SAID STOP IT!" Mikoto said angrily as she smacked the table with her electrical power surging through the fist that hit the table. "You all need to understand that Eolas figured out Laura's intentions before he even went to the United Kingdom and the only reason he decided to go because he wanted to know why. He was fed up with guessing why his family betrayed him when he was younger, he wanted to understand everything. That is why he went to the United Kingdom, not because Laura attempted to trick his brother or because of her request. He did it because he still cared for his sister and he wanted to learn about why everything happened personally." Mikoto said who looked down in sadness before continuing.

"I think it's despicable of you specially Misaki to bring up Sarah's name. Like the reason why Eolas went to the country, it was his decision to allow Sarah to come... It was his decision to go to the country and I supported him every step of the way. Even when he thought about abandoning the country and his family to protect you, Touma, Index, Sarah and myself from what was brewing in the country. I pushed him to stay and fight because I knew he would regret it..." Mikoto said and despite going through those memories, she didn't cry since they had become painful since coming back to Academy city.

"So the only people you should blame for what happened, would be Eolas and me. Since he isn't here you should only blame me since I encouraged and stopped Eolas from leaving before everything went down at the Summit. So stop blaming Laura, believe it or not she is hurting from what happened just as much as we all are and maybe even more. So stop it and look at the people who really caused the mess. Since we all know that none of this may of happened if Eolas left the country. So blame me and no one else..." Mikoto said who only got silent glances from everyone except for Laura.

"... Thank you Misaka..." Laura said with gratitude, since she was indeed hurting from what happened to Eolas. She never wanted it to happen and she regrets his fate every single day. "If you want to express your gratitude, than explain to us about Project Imperator. I know what Eolas told me about it, but I can assume there was some factors left out to even him." Mikoto said who stared intently towards Laura.

And she nodded before continuing.

"Of course, Project Imperator... Has been around far longer than this city and even the development of modern magic. It's been around since the first use of magic in recorded history, whenever there has been users of magic there has been a desire to destroy it. And over those years, it has been developed by a select number of people and the most dominate of those people were my family the Stuart family. And the support for Imperator truly picked up speed after many years of abuse by the Roman empire, who used magic in a record way to cause mayhem and torture. In fact it was their vile abuse of magic, which pushed everything into motion today. Since it was during the dark ages, while the Roman empire was retreating from all corners. That the legendary King Arthur fought his final battle against Morgana's forces and Mordred. While they did win, it was the end of magic's dominance in this country when the King died. His dream of a Kingdom where magic was respected along with it's citizens died with it. But the overall objective became to complicated since the king's death. This is because the desire to even destroy God had entered the plan..." Laura explained to which lead to a rather obvious question asked by Nicole.

"How would they even consider doing that? Is it even possible in this world?" Nicole asked to which Laura shook her head in disagreement. "No it's not possible with normal standards and the only one in existence to even come close to it would be Lucifer himself. The first fallen angel and formally the right hand of God. Only that broken tool can only hold the possibility of befallen God, the only thing in creation to even challenge that almighty power. But of course with Lucfier's fall there were restraints put in place which would echo across the world, the reason why the dark ages ended was because Lucifer's influence was weakened immensely with the establishment and growth of the Christian faith Lucifer's power in the mortal world was basically cut off. But his influence wasn't entirely gone and for many years the fallen angel has guided those few who remained loyal to foreseeing Imperator. But something always made me confused to why the former greatest magician in history Aleister Crowley supported the plan and developed Academy city to bring it to an reality. Either he has turned back on magic, or he has his own motives. But back to the point project Imperator is a plan which would see the destruction of magic and God's creation. Which would ultimately ended up see the world recreated in Lucifer's image. Since magic is a creation of God and the fallen angel want's nothing of it. But to recreate the world not only would see the destruction of an entire way of life, but everything that we known for something which is just unknown... That is what Eolas has been fighting against, the end of magic, the world and everything we know. " Laura explained who also mentioned how Touma, Accelerator and the Misaka Sisters were just as important Eolas was to see Imperator fulfilled. Though when asked exactly what their roles were, Laura really had no idea.

So what should they do with that information?

What should they do next?

"So... what should we do? I still think we should take down Aleister Crowley, he just as guilty as Charles Stuart. And taking him out the picture would no only make it easier to tackle Charles and E.. Lucifer. Since we wouldn't have to risk the actual city being used to turn against us." Rebecca said who feels overthrowing Aleister is the best step forward, but after listening through everything.

_"Arondight..." _Mikoto said to which who was overheard by Touma, who's been the quiet one of them all. Since it was truly frightening to talk while the girls fought but, he was listening closely to everything that had been heard.

"That's the sword that big Knight used Lancelot right?" Touma said who thought to bring that up with everybody despite knowing the answer. Which caught Laura's attention the most still but Mikoto answered first.

"Yeah, Eolas and I figured out a way for him to manifest it from the same dimension his power originates from. He's been using that sword ever since obtaining it in the fight against Earl. In the letter he wrote me, he has it's name written under his own. Which makes me think knowing him that he wants us to get Arondight... He wants us to find Arondight." Mikoto said confidently.

"You're kidding me right? Don't any of you know the capabilities of Arondight?" Laura asked to which a sudden movement from under the bed cover, saw Index slowly appeared from under them. Apparently shes been sleeping all this time and she looks rather ill which was a rather unusual sight.

"Yeah... I remember..." Index said slowly before explaining to the others exactly what Arondight is and can do. While she explained, both Mikoto and Touma's remembered the first time it was explained to them.

_**...**_

_Arondight the blade of the vengeful Knight. It's believed that the sword isn't truly existent in the current timeline, giving it a different name known as the 'Anchor of time.' The reason for this as it has the ability to call upon the strength of it's wielder from different points of time and drag it into the present. Meaning when Lancelot swings it, the blade calls upon past an future times when he swings it and combines the strength of the impact. But this only counts for the duration of when Lancelot goes into rage. It doesn't call upon the strength from past moments, when he is in a blinding rage. Meaning that it isn't an instant ability of the blade to use when entering battle. But this power also counts for kinetic blasts, which is similar to a telekinetic blast but has to go through the sword. While kinetic blasts allows Lanelot to throw objects away, he can't use to it lift objects up and move them around like a telekinetic could do._

_There is also another reason for it's second name, 'Anchor of time'. That is down to the identity of the sword's only user. The identity of the Arondight has been hidden throughout history, but has always been recorded as an undying Knight who cannot be killed. This is because some believe the Knight isn't dead or alive but stuck in between. Some suggestions point towards the sword's abilities, that upon receiving the blade Arondight. You become undying and always return to the state upon receiving the blade. Though this has been contradicted from other sources, the only way possible of beating this Knight was to take the blade away from Lancelot. She doesn't realise it, but it was rather obvious Index doesn't have any knowledge about the Stuart families' connection. And their method of dealing with the knight Lancelot. But even if she did there was still one problem facing them._

_**...**_

After explaining the history and it's capabilities Index hid back into the bed. To which annoyed Mikoto a bit, since she knew she would be sleeping their tonight and so to make sure she doesn't get ill. She would have to change everything once again, which has been a common occurrence these last two weeks.

But her eyes gleamed after her explanation, which also included everybody else in the room. Even Rebecca who heard this for the first time.

"This of course only can work, if my brother has bound his spirit to the blade. But if that is the case, than if we obtain the blade we can bring him back. That is something we should work towards, obtaining Arondight." Laura said who turned to Mikoto who was about to say something to shock the others.

"That is why we should go to Vatican city, and you have a way for us to get there right?" Mikoto said turning back to Laura. Who was rather surprised she even suggested that and Touma spoke up against it.

"You do realize Misaka that would mean entering into the middle of war? We also don't know how they would accept us in Vatican City and if you talking about using Laura's teleporting circles at the warehouse. I will not be able to help since my right hand will just negate any attempt." Touma said who was worried about the thought.

"I'll be coming with you!" Nicole said who didn't allow any one to respond and this was followed by Rebecca with a smile. "I will have to stay here and prepare to deal with Aleister for when you lot return.." and even Villian rosed her hand in the air. "I would like to go, even though my country never really got along with them. I could act as a representative at least of the resistance against the Stuart domination and help obtain information." Whos offering to go made everyone go silent as Laura spoke out.

"I think you all crazy to head to the one place Lucifer is marching towards to destroy. But I guess it can't be helped. Since to find out where Arondight is you going to have look for the person who last had it. Just don't confront him OK? I'll prepare a magical device which allows you to seeing magical objects in other's people's possession. So don't confront Lucifer even if its hard not to... just watch from the distance. It's too dangerous to even try and face him now. His powers may be weakened by Vatican's Citys presence. But this is still the power which wiped out Paris, which had large amount of magical protection and cabels. So be careful..." Laura said to which only annoyed Touma as he couldn't bare watch them get into danger where he couldn't help.

"Touma you should stay here with me and help Rebecca with preparations to deal with Aleister. Also I think somebody needs to keep an eye on Index, she has been awfully ill recently and somebody still could go after her specially in war time. If you so worried lets ask the other level fives if any of them want to help. One of them along with Mikoto and Nicole should be more than enough to handle things." Misaki said who pulled on Touma's shirt to calm him down.

"Fine... just come back Misaka safely..." Touma said to which Mikoto nodded in response who seemed rather happy about the support.

"Thank you, but who of the other level fives would even think about coming to another country?" Mikoto ask who wondered about which one of them would even come.

And it would be a few hours later in an abandoned warehouse, which was actually the one they fought Lancelot in was taken over by Laura. Which basically changed it into a workshop and was littered with various teleporting circles which the formulas was copied from the ones beneath the Stuart manor.

And those who actually intend to go to Vatican city was as followed. Mikoto, Nicole, Princess Villian, Albert who offered his support after finding out what was going on. And Sogiita Gunha was the level five who offered to help first... with strange enthusiasm.

"Why are you going Albert." Rebecca asked who was going to see them off and the Russian magician answered. "Because Laura is still considered an enemy in Vatican city and I actually have some pull being from the Russian Orthodox Church. So I can at least help Princess Villian with her negotiations and also act like a guide for the others." he explained who suddenly got slapped by Rebecca on the back a few times.

"Look at you Albert suddenly you became more helpful. Come back OK, since Amato will miss your company..." Rebecca said which got an angry response from the Russian. "THATS ONLY IN YOUR IMAGINATION AND BOOKS!"

Noticing that Touma and Misaki didn't come to see them off Mikoto sighed deeply before looking at those coming and then turned to Gunha with a worried expression. "Please don't smash everything up." Mikoto said worryingly to which got an enthusiastic reply. "I will not smash a thing which has guts! So don't worry Miss Railgun! Let's find this Arondight you spoke about alright?" Gunha said with a show of support which got a nod from Mikoto.

"Alright... Albert knows a way to get back through the circle on the other side, so just stay focus and becareful. They may be in the middle of a siege, but those bastards in Vatican City are still like vipers. " Laura warned before sending them all off within a strange magical light.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>Before taking on Aleister Crowley they first have to confirm the location of Arondight. What happens when the group arrives in the front lines of Lucifer's target of Vatican city and would Gunha behavior? Already we head to the most dangerous place in the world since the war has started.

The Vipers are going to be a bit more stingful at this moment of time.

Next time **Chapter 3 **- Arrival in Vatican city.


	3. Arrival in Vatican City

"Alright... Albert knows a way to get back through the circle on the other side, so just stay focus and be careful. They may be in the middle of a siege, but those bastards in Vatican City are still like vipers. " Laura said as without wasting anymore time, the light of teleporting circle overcame those who were standing inside and vanished within that light. Leaving Laura and Rebecca alone within the warehouse...

"Say... Laura. Do you think it's even possible that he can come back? After what I seen him become he makes those eight years look innocent in comparison." Rebecca said who was actually worried and that was for good reason. But Laura looked emotionless in her eyes and in fact wondered about the entire thing herself.

"If he comes back or not, would it really make any difference? Throughout the many years and battles he had fought there has always been one underlying fact about him. Even during those days he didn't consider himself human. That he is just mortal and there is limits to what one can achieve, even for him who showed unlimited potential. The reason for everything he has achieved, the esper development? It was most likely impossible to pull of with a normal mind. But being born a Stuart has given that advantage, since our minds, the Stuart mind was a gift from Lucifer himself. A gift to ensure that we as a family remained on top of the food chain for many years and it has worked. I wonder what my little brother would think knowing that his greatest weapon his mind was a gift from Lucifer. It makes me upset in my stomach that if any good was done by him, was because of that Nephilim's influence in the end of day. Ask me this... how can you beat somebody who gave you your strongest weapon and can easily match it? In the most honest truth, even my little brother is nothing to the actual Lucifer... But I guess his presence would be much as the best emotional support we can obtain in these dark days." Laura said who started to walk away leaving Rebecca to her self...

"She doesn't want to admit it, but she wants him back even more than everybody except for Misaka. Stuart siblings are indeed stubbornly cute... oh my a new doujinshi idea..." Rebecca said to herself as her eyes gleam with joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - <strong>Arrival in Vatican city

* * *

><p>"Huh... this didn't happen before... " Mikoto said who was suddenly standing on a strange plane of existence. Above in the sky it was dark as night, but you can see the stars above shinning beautifully in the clearest skies. And she felt like she was standing ontop of actual water and it was so clear it reflected the night sky perfectly.<p>

"I have to agree with Mikoto, since I remember we traveled by a teleporting circle before under the Stuart manor. Back than it was done by Laura's assistance also, but that time we just appeared in our destination. But where are we?" Nicole said who was just as confused, she felt like she was all stand on solid ground. But with each step she took, which anybody took, there was ripples in the water they were ontop off.

Villian suddenly had a depressed expression. "Did we die as this is what I imagined it in someway.." the princess said who was wearing a far more princess uniform. In fact it was less a dress but more of something royalty wear on formal occasions regarding military matters. It was actually her elder sister's clothes, but she was given it because of these possible situations after leaving the country.

"Gunha what are you looking at?" Mikoto said who walked besides number seven who had his arms crossed and was staring intently towards the sky above. Before he answer, Gunha pointed towards the largest star in the area of the sky he pointed at before responding. "That Star right there... has the biggest guts I ever seen." Gunha said with a serious expression. "I guess that's your kinda star than. " Mikoto said gratefully but she felt confused on how goes on about guts all the time.

"This isn't really a concern and it's actually very close to what the princess said. You do see this plan before you actually die. But don't worry, it's not like we dead or something... hahaha!" Albert laugh to which got an awkward stare from everyone.

"Still consider this a waiting room, like were you go before you die. So you find out if you were going to go to hell or heaven. If you were going to go to hell you fall through the water below our feet and if we go to heaven... well.. let's says it's much easier to contact those in hell than heaven. So I'm not really sure myself... But the reason why a teleporting spell took us here is because the world has become distorted." Albert said which sprung a memory for both Mikoto, Nicole and Villian.

_**...**_

_"Telesma... " Laura said nervously knowing that it was basically the power of angels and putting it in theory. Esper development is the type of power which tries to ascend the human mind closest to God. There is anything any closer than the angels. Magic and Telesma are different types of power, the reason why magic may harm espers is because its away from their state in the natural order. Now that Eolas has ascended abit controlled by the spirit of a fallen angel. Has allowed him to use Telesma. This is what Laura had thought and she explained it to the others. "This is a troubling fact if it's true. Not even Saints can handle that type of power, only a select few can which includes a birdway family member. And I'm afraid if Lucifer manages to conquer Vatican city, larges amount of Telesma use could start distorting the world."_

_**...**_

"Wait does that mean he is using this power called Telesma? Eol... I mean Lucifer." Mikoto said who had to ask about it.

"Yeah and no... maybe. Really what he has down to Paris and Berlin alone is distorting the reality. What he basically has done has throw them out of physical site, but they're still there. Waiting for somebody to either mold it into something differently or to be returned to their normal place in the human physical plain. If my understanding is right about Telekentic esper ability, then it's possible the atoms which make up Paris, Berlin and everything that was in it including people now solely exist in the eleventh dimension. So that is why I'm not sure if he has used Telesma or not, but I guess it's safe to assume it comes under the same dangerous category of using Telesma so we should call his acts which distort the world that from now on." Albert explained to which got a rather reasonable question from Villian while Mikoto thought to herself about the whole eleventh dimension thing. While she was an electromaster, the benefit of dating a level five telekentic master and the original level five gave her insight on these topics more than anyone else.

"Than how would we get out of here and to the place we suppose to go?" Villian asked to which Albert thought for a moment. " We may have to wait for the process to automatically happen, the teleporting magic will finally move us past the distortion. Or we find a short cut through the mess." Albert said who look around aimlessly. And while the others looked on Gunha will only notice something strange, to which Mikoto was also wildly confused.

Her power surged in her hand like a stun gun hitting the very plan of existence and it happened like an instinct which was so natural as sudden strong heart beat. She didn't understand it, but suddenly a light started to form in the shape of the door catching everybody's site and slowly they vanished once more. It wouldn't be long for them to find themselves in a rather unique place well. Somewhere most of them had never been and much to Albert's surprise they were actually inside the Vatican city lines. Which was a surprise since the magic was performed by Laura.

"They must of realize the important of the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Albert said who looked around than turned towards the sky behind the group. While it was clear and sunny at 9am in the morning, which is rather strange since they left Academy city about five pm in local time. Despite travelling the world Albert really hated that fact about it. Looks like he isn't going to get sleep for some time now, specially since he had only arrived in Academy city early hours in the morning. And he sometimes feels his tiredness cause him to see things, since when he looked up the sky was indeed clear and sunny above them. But in the distance over the area which isn't part of Vatican city, the sky wasn't clear or sunny... it was dark, cloudy and it looked like the sky was on fire.

"You got to be kidding me that is so COOL! There are fire balls falling from the dark clouds in the distance! I would like to catch some of them... WITH GUTS!" Sogiita Gunha said who was right to what he seen. While it looked cool to him, to Mikoto, Nicole, Villan and even Albert it was a horrifying site, more so for Albert and Mikoto.

Since Mikoto had seen a rather similar sight in that Test of courage game during her hotspring resort trip with Eolas. He said back than it was an image of the future if his past came back to haunt him. And that is just basically what happened, his past is haunting him and everyone else. While the scene of hell on earth was literally everywhere except for the vicinity of Vatican city.

Well it seems large parts of Rome remains untouched, but from the looks of those clouds in the distance it may not be long until that is changed. "Ignoring the rather scary clouds in the distance, this is Vatican city? Why did I thought it be much bigger than this?" Mikoto said to which Villan stepped forward to have a look before answering.

"Vatican city is only roughly 110 acres and has a population around one thousand. It's the smallest officially recognized countries in the world. But being such a small country, it has a very wide influence as you know. Many times in the past, Vatican city has committed atrocities in secret through the appearance of other countries in Europe. Which mostly has been Italy or France on record, but yeah Vatican city is a Wall enclaved city just like Academy city. So other than the massive difference in culture, it should be like Academy city... just more religious." Villian tried to explain which only got an awfully sinister smile from Mikoto and Gunha.

"Just liked Academy city hey? THAN WHO WANTS TO FIGHT ME WITH GUTS!" Gunha said who instantly got punched across the head with a electrical powered punch by Mikoto. "She really didn't mean it in that way you IDIOIT! WE JUST WENT INTO THE FRONTLINES WE DON'T WANT THEM TO THINK WE'RE ENEMIES!" Mikoto shouted who was now going to take control of authority in their little group.

"Albert or Villian were should we go first! I don't really want to trace around the city without telling those who control the place about our presence." Mikoto said which she made a good point, since they basically arrived here unannounced and before any of the others could respond to it. A distant figure who noticed their presence had also confirmed that fact.

"That is right, it's rather rude and suicidal just to appear in this city during these dark days. Right Princess?" A familiar voice sounded to which everybody looked towards on of the many gates that lead into the wall city. And there was William Orwell the Saint that was helping Eolas during the Civil war crises over two weeks back. He had stayed behind after the others including Villian, Nicole and Mikoto left the UK. So it was rather strange to find him here of all places.

"William! I can't believe you're here, what of my sister and my country?" Villian asked who was desperate to find out more, but as William Orwell approached he was took off guard by the princess' appearance. She was wearing the clothes of her elder sister when specially in military and formal matters which surprise him. But also he felt depressed to see those familiar clothing but it was not for him to tell her why and answered the question like nothing happened really.

"I'm here because your sister told me to come here and I couldn't no longer fake my allegiance to Charles. I retreated here after the fall of France and rejoined the God's Right seat to strengthen the defense of Vatican city. Since all should realize now that this city is the only place which is holding back the completion of Vatican city. Which this place falls they be coming for the other pieces of the plan, which includes certain espers and Kamijou Touma." William said who states why this place should fall and his intention not to allow it happen.

"Can you do something about them first Mr big guy..." Gunha said who was pointing to no one, but a closer look you can sand many magicians and priests around the area. Who seem ready to attack without a moment's notice. Nobody was actually surprised this had occurred since, they were basically strangers who showed up in a front line city.

"As long I'm with you all, than it shouldn't be a problem. But they will attack if you show any hostile tensions, so please don't cause any problems. Since even I may not be able to stop any repercussions." William said explaining the situation for being in the city. "Can't you tell them to go, since they can trust us with you right?" Nicole ask not liking being surrounded in this manner.

"Sadly he can't, since the last time this happened the Archbishop got killed. It's been some time William Orwell, or should I once again call you by Acqua of the Back." Albert said stepping forwards to meet the Saint.

"Just call me William. ...Oh Ah... Your the youngest brother of the Saint known as Rostov. Your brothers are considered heroes in this city, since your influences ultimately stopped project Imperator occurring three years ago. But how things look right now, it seems your elder brother's sacrifice seems to be in vain. Well on the surface..." William said who put his left hand on Albert's shoulders, whos words had brighten up the eyes of the young Russian magician. Since he was left alone since that eventful Christmas Eve. Where he and his elder brothers took on Eolas during those eight dark years. While they remained unheard off after the fact, it was only when Eolas returned to Vatican City after his return to Academy city.

That they got the recognition they deserve.

Sure Full tuning's death was the final nail which set off the Rebellion against the darkness originally. But it was the Rostov brothers who set off the sparks in the first place, which shortly lead to Eolas meeting with Misaki and that was a down hill trend to various other encounters and ultimately the fateful death of Full tuning.

Since it is no occurring, the brothers delayed Project Imperator from occurring giving forces across Europe to prepare. And to put it in perspective of the difference between than and now is rather simple. If project Imperator happened a few years back, than Europe would of already fallen in just a week and that was because as planned Eolas had lead an unrelenting assault lasting almost eight years. But since it happened this year some years after the original timetable, Europe was much more prepared and while it's on the brink of collapse it remains strong in the face of what has been unleashed on the continent.

Lucifer has been fighting on many fronts and that is because of his godly speed in his current state. Making it very hard for any of the forces to gain an advantage in this war. But with this difference between now and than, hope remains in those who intend to resist.

"What do you mean... on the surface?" Albert asks of William who turns his attention to Mikoto who was looking on and confused by his sudden focus on herself. "Because while his body now walks this earth as the most evil entity we face in our life time. He had saw this coming for some time now. He told me shortly after meeting up in the Stuart manor in the UK. After I pledge my loyalty to his service he told me this which you all should here..." William said he quotes the words of Eolas within his memory...

**_..._**

_"Despite witnessing my brightest days these past six months. The nightmares only had grown worse within my mind and he has been fighting against my will everyday. Sometimes I wish I could just fall to my knees and give up but than I'm reminded about the Rostov brothers. Despite having most of their family slaughtered by me, they continued to face me head to head to teach me a valuable lesson of humanity. Only one of them survived but ultimately they had achieved their goal. They sacrificed everything to bring me out of the darkness last time and even if I fall into it once more in the future. I will not give up and continue fighting against it... Even when you can no longer see the real me... I'll still be there deep inside fighting until the end. That is what the Rostov brothers sacrifice means to me..." _

**_..._**

Albert looked up towards William with a small gleam in his eyes and bowed his head in thanks. The young Russian magician has been feeling down since the entire Imperator project had started. But if what William said has true, than maybe his brothers sacrifice wasn't in vain. Eolas was still fighting deep inside of who is now called Lucifer.

But now only for him, it gave some confidence to Mikoto's hope for resolving this entire mess. But she will not admit it as it also make it more complicated for her to go through the worst case scenario. And that was to kill Eolas' body taking Lucifer with Eolas to deaths doors.

But she didn't show this confusion in her eyes and just watched as William turned towards Villian once more.

"Oh I forgot to mention, before we meet with the Pope we should check the medical ward since the Knight Leader is there." William said which brought gleam to Villian's eyes. "That be wonderful to check on him... right Misaka, Nicole, Albert and Gunha?" The princess said checking on everybody first, but they were happy to go check it and it's not like they had a choice. Since they would be attacked by the magicians and priests around them. Something which Princess Villian had forgotten and the others didn't think it's the right time to reveal that just yet...

And so they went off through Vatican city, passing the various gardens. As they went around, they the horrors of what it was like to be in a state under siege. There was disputes but they was dealt harshly with and there was even medical sites across the city, to attend to those injured from fighting in the streets of Rome itself. But despite this chaos of war, the further they traveled into Vatican city, there was less sighs of being under siege as you see priests calmly leading people to mass. But as they went towards their destination, Gunha brought up the question about what Albert mentioned earlier.

"You said some Bishop guy got killed and that's why those guys around us don't intend to leave us alone. So what actually happened?" Gunha said who was rather interested in that subject. Which was rather surprising for Mikoto as he never heard Gunha being interested in that explanation.

"He was killed by demons.." William said who casually lead the group, to which got a confused stare from everybody. And Albert was the one to go into proper explanation. "Well to put it bluntly, Lucifer is a fallen angel remember? He didn't fall to earth but to the bottom depths of hell and with his ascension, the Nephilim has brought the demons with him. Opening the gate between earth and this world by the use of his powers. Those fireballs you saw in the distance, if I think correctly is actually a demon arriving in this world. This is the chaos of Lucifer's ascension to this world and Europe is bracing the front of his wrath. But it's a sacrifice that we all have to take if it means saving this world. The Archbishop who was killed was by a demon posing as a traveler who was able to be undetected by even this city's defenses and destroyed himself in a suicidal explosion. You could see the aftermath of that demon's attack on the other side of this city but it's that reason why those magicians don't leave our sight. They probably been trained to deal with a demon suicidal attack. They are rare in Vatican city though, but out in the streets of Rome they could be anywhere so they're a dangerous threat." Albert explained.

"Wait demons? He's got an army of demons? Weren't they using the Stuart forces as an army instead?" Nicole asked which got a comment by Mikoto. "The Stuarts was supposed to be a replacement for the Misaka clones which never turned out as they expected." And was finally answered by William.

"Charles Stuart and Lucifer has tried to dominate the Stuart forces. But half of them escaped along with you guys two weeks ago and others had joined up with Princess Carissa during her resistance against them. It's more of a battalion than an army, sure a battalion of Stuart forces could conquer a country. But no to pull of the siege they doing on Vatican city at this moment. Only a demonic intervention can pull it off." William responded to which Gunha was smiling immensely, the thought of fighting demons sounded fun to him. But got an awkward stare from both Mikoto and Nicole. But before anything else can be said, William stopped and turned to everyone.

"Princess Villian we are here. I'll allow you to go in first, but I must request everybody try to be quiet." William said who showed them inside and the Princess did indeed go first followed by the others. To which they stopped as other than Albert and Gunha the others saw the rather familiar British gentlemen. He looked like the life was drain from his very body and had two blades next to him. One was instantly recongised as the Hrunting. Which was the Knight Leader's personal weapon, but the other was hard to tell since it was wrapped up by a cloth.

"Knight Leader?" Princess Villian said softly which got a instant reaction from him, who looked panicked from seeing the youngest princess before him and despite his poor condition he literally crawled out of his bed and feel to the floor despite the objections of everybody.

"Please don't push yourself!" Villian shouted the loudest, but the knight leader didn't respond and instead struggled to a kneeling position as if he was trying to honor the fact she was hear and pledging his loyalty.

"From the orders of the late Queen Carissa... " Knight leader said with exhaustion which got an instant reaction from everybody, except for Gunha who didn't know there names but knew it was a pressing matter. Princess Villian looked instantly shocked like her life was all over right now... " I've been given the authority to present this to you..." Knight leader said... who grabbed the sword which was covered by clothed and untangled it slowly to reveal the Curtana Original in his Sheath.

"The Queen is dead... Long live the Queen...Long Live Queen Villian!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> The horrible fate of being Royalty has now bears it's burdens on Villian... but what happened to Carissa? Find out next time as the Knight Leader reveals everything.

Next time **Chapter 4** - A Queen's Fall


	4. A Queen's Fall

"From the orders of the late Queen Carissa... " Knight leader said with exhaustion which got an instant reaction from everybody, except for Gunha who didn't know there names but knew it was a pressing matter. Princess Villian looked instantly shocked like her life was all over right now... " I've been given the authority to present this to you..." Knight leader said... who grabbed the sword which was covered by clothed and untangled it slowly to reveal the Curtana Original in his Sheath.

"The Queen is dead... Long live the Queen...Long Live Queen Villian!" the knight leader said while offering the blade to Villian. Before she could even respond, you could hear many others getting to the floor from their respective beds. In fact this entire ward as full of British forces loyal to the royal family and on by one they all got on their knee despite how injured they was in the process.

The horrible reality set in for Princess Villian, that the worse has happened and her elder sister has been killed. Even worse she feared for the state of her country even more. But despite the horrible reality of the situation, she didn't cry, but despite trembling from the news she stood her ground and took the blade. But before she even questioned the nature of her sudden new role.

There was something she had to ask, which was on the mind of everybody.

"What happened... "

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong> - A Queen's Fall

* * *

><p><strong>May 13th, England <strong>

Roughly eight days ago from the present, somewhere near the Stuart manor. Queen Carissa was leading a War council with the Knight Leader, Brunhild and Birdway. They were discussing on an important target and that was none other than Charles Stuart. Who has been crushing resistance in the United Kingdom since the beginning of World war three and Imperator.

After days of planning and resistance, Queen Carissa was ready to take Charles Stuart down for good, when it was confirmed that Lucifer was embroiled in wide scale conflict in Europe. It was at the Stuart manor were Charles had been getting it fixed up for his own pleasure, which could also mean the defenses of the manor. But this was a risk they had to take, since it may not be long until Lucifer would be free from his fighting in Europe and could travel back here at an given moment.

And they risk would pay off as at seven pm on May 13th, after the knights lead by the Knight leader surround the entire location of the manor, who had Brunhild and Birdway leading other knights in locations around the location. Queen Carissa barged into the manor with all the literally sense, smashing through the wall as if it wasn't there instantly engaging the rather surprised Charles Stuart. Queen Carissa barred down upon Charles with the intent to kill without mercy, but like the cruel individual he was Charles literally grabbed the servant he was talking to and threw him in the way.

Causing Carissa to cut the servant down much to her dismay.

But she couldn't wasting any time on that and instantly went after Charles.

"How Risky of you... Queen. Your mother was a foolish women, but now once did she ever fought of challenging me in the manor since she knew the horrible truth. THAT YOU CANNOT WIN!" Charles Smiled as he unleashed Morgana's flames without warning, which started to engulf the room with a sea of flames which incarcerated everything in it's path. This was the same spell which wiped Buckingham palace from the face of the city. But as he was still unleashing those flames he didn't release that with incredible speed, that not only did Carissa got out of the way, but all the way out side and smashed through the walls once more bypassing his attack and smashing him across the manor through the main stares.

"oh I'm sorry, you only just renovated those stares of yours." Queen Carissa smiled which didn't last long as it turned to a hateful expression. Raising her blade once more to prepare her next attack, Charles unleashed a magical bullet from his finger tips which smacked into Carissa so hard it caused her to cough up blood. To even imagine how powerful that was Carissa had incredible durability, which equaled that of something close to an angel thanks to the Curtana Orginal. But despite that Charles attack caused that much damage and with a smile he continued as he go back on his feet.

A wide spread barrage of Magical bullets kept Carissa down as while it didn't so straight away, the attacks were starting to take an incredible toll. She wasn't a wielder of Avalon so her wounds can't recover abnornally and had to do this the hard way.. specially when... Carissa thought as he bared the onslaught and charged straight into Charles once more piercing him with the Curtana blade.

He was pierced just below the right shoulder, near the top of his right lung. And despite this he grabbed hold on it's blade and looked cruelly in Carissa face. "Don't you forget, my family were once the royal family of this country you upstarts. That blade can be used by me just like it can be used by you." Charles said as he tried to wrestle control, but now allowing to let it go Carissa started to punch Charles face with powerful punches.

The Curtana blade gave her super strength, beyond even Saint's capabilities and Charles was taking them one after the other in the face. Than she elbowed Charles in the face before realizing his hold was lessened and Carissa took this chance to hold on the blade with both hands and ripped it out through Charles Shoulder before kicking him back.

She can see as he went flying, his shoulder and right side of his body was roughly detached through the rest. But the magical light of Avalon started to activate pulling it back together. So before she landed on her feet and before even Charles had a chance. She lifted Curtana in the air and swung down causing a distorted effect on the errors as the sword rips through the actual dimension towards Charles.

Hoping to risk that bastard from the fact of this existence.

But there was something the Queen didn't realize... How far superior Charles was with magical knowledge and more so the capability of that blade. As he literally just jumped through the dimension rip and suddenly appear to the side of Carissa to her perspective. But it was in fact a white strong looking chain with a large spike on the end which went straight for her throat. Dodging that more started to appear from rips of the dimension as what was known as the offensive chains of Camelot started to push Carissa towards the wall and in the ideal position another chain suddenly smashed through the wall wrapping around the Queen.

Figuring possibilities of what was going to happen next, the Queen amazingly broke out of the chains and smashed the Curtana through the wall towards where she thought Charles was going to show up. In he head, when she was chained by the spell Charles was going to show up behind and use his fire spell behind her which could kill her in theory. However she saw that coming first and when she smashed through the wall, her blade barely missed his throat and she than kicked him across the back field.

Charles crashing into the ground, he can be heard laughing as Carissa slowly approached him. You can see from her perspective the thousands of knights which has survived so far around the Manor, watching reading to intercept if needed. They was basically making sure Charles couldn't escape and he couldn't in theory.

"What are you laughing at you bastard." Queen Carissa said who approached the fallen Charles casually. "Just the fact you think you're winning... I haven't even said my magical name yet." Charles said cruelly as a terrifying aura of magical pressure started to fill the air... his eyes flashed black as he says his magical name.

"Adwyth-Hun999" Charles said which suddenly cause the ground to cracked under their feet, as he blindly unleashed a magical bullet which smashed into Carissa knocking the life out of her eyes. Not expecting the power of it as it sent her flying towards the manor.

"It's a shame I'll have to get this place rebuild... but that doesn't compare to burning the Queen... alive again! " Charles said cruelly who pointed his hand to the sky above the manor and after a few words you can see flames started to gather above it was a familiar image to when Buckingham palace was destroyed. This threatened to even wipe out not only Carissa but, also the forces which existed around the manor. Which was the entire resistance army, which could be wiped out if this attack goes through.

"Regnum771" Leivina Birdway said and suddenly a black dome of Telesma power started to engulf Charles before exploding without warning. The young girl started to walk towards the location of the explosion to which was now engulfed in flames and smoke to which Birdway smiled cruelly. "Oh Charles Stuart, that was for taking Lord Eolas away from us with your vile plans. You do realize that since the time you became head of house, everybody wished for your children to take over. No one cared or like you. So you shall pay for taking my true leader away and turning him into that file fallen angel.

"Like I care about any of that Leivina Birdway. You guys were nothing but tools more so than my only son. You still have roles to play, but if you decide to go against me than be prepared to die like a tool." Charles cruely said who was suddenly behind Birdway as if he teleported. But that wasn't the case since his speed was just that remarkable when he said his magic name. Birdway didn't seem afraid and fired a flintlock pistol aimed behind here into Charles stomach, who didn't move a muscle but birdway casually moved away.

"Do you really think that primitive weapon will do me harm?" Charles asked who knew all about Leivinia love for old fashioned weapons. But she only responded casually to her former head. "Probably not but that one might. The Knight Leader was suddenly behind Charles who almost beheaded the guy, but quick agile movement allowed Charles to dodge it by a hair but only to fall into an attack by birdway, who now had a cup which was her former wooden wand, changed to allow her to use water magic and a large stream of water smashed into Charles sending him further away from the manor.

Birdway knew Charles element was fire and so water would be pretty handy. Dodging one strike after the other, Charles rolled back on to his feet and hit the Knight leader back with deadly accuracy before smashing his hand to the ground causing white chains to head straight for birdway.

She didn't move and that was because a large claymore came crashing down into the chains pinning to the floor. But one started to move once more, since it's chain was extended and with a spike at the end it went to pierce the throat of birdway. But Brunhild stopped it by grabbing it with her left hand.

Birdway, Knight Leader, Brunhild looked towards Charles who was annoyed by these increasing number of flies.

"More pests to die doesn't really bother me... but don't complain when you find yourself at deaths doors because I'll only end up kicking you through sooner." Charles said as he noticed the army of Knights were tightening their grip around the area.

"LET DISPEAR FILL YOUR HEARTS AS HELL COMES CRASHING DOWN!" Charles said who used the time speaking to create large size meteorites in the air numbering in the seventeen. Which that started to fall to the ground much to the others dismay and caused great panic among Carissa's forces. Which even took part of the Manor with it and caused great harm to the numbers of the english knight.

Birdway, Knight Leader and Brunhild managed to escape relevantly unharmed.

Even Carissa managed to escape the manor mostly unharmed, but when she made it out after the meteorite bombardment she knew how many was lost from one devastating spell. But she also noticed what Charles had done. Not even he could take on three mighty enemies at once and specially if they were using mythical weapons.

So he used that bombardment as cover for him to summon a rather familiar blade.

"Excalibur..." Carissa said knowing this blade was the strongest sword in history. "To be held by such a vile man. Arthurian and his knights are spitting in their graves... GET HIM HE KNOWS HE HAS NO WAY TO ESCAPE!" Carissa ordered as everybody, herself, Birdway, Knight Leader and Brunhild. Including all the knights which had surrounded the manor... like a wave of loyal knights came swarming towards Charles.

Amazingly within this sea of knights, powerful magical bullet soared through them smashing knights into the air like nothing. Which even put Carissa on her toes for sometime. Charles than, swung himself around. Causing a wave of magical light surging from the blade Excalibur, it cuts through the front line of Knights and than using that confusion Charles headed straight for Brunhild.

Smashing through the rows of knights, the others tried to catch up to him as Charles clashed with Brunhild with furious ferocity. Her usual strength failed in Charles powerful strikes and even she become worried as Excalibur was breaking through her Claymore like it was nothing. And Instantly as if he had predicted the flow of battle, Charles kicked Brunhild back with a nearly shattered Claymore and turned round unleashing his devastating fire spell taking many Knights in it's flames but was stopped in it's tracks by Birdway's powerful water spells, which acted like a shield from further spread.

And as he was still unleashing his flames, the knight leader and Carissa came from both sides to try and corner him. But he quickly jumped dodging Carissa's attack, but got caught by the knight leader who not only smacked him nearly off his feet, but with amazing strength the Knight leader smashed him in the air who went flying...

But this was used to get a good firing shot for...

"EXCALIBUR!" Charles Roared with laughter as he stared at the battlefield. "UNLEASH YOUR FURY AND BRING JUDGEMENT!" Charles roared as he unleashed the same power from Excalibur which broke Eolas spirit over a week again. It was a blinding light at the knights trembled in fear as it headed straight for Carissa. She couldn't move as she watched the power surge straight to her and it was threatening to wipe her own instantly

"MY QUEEN!" The knight Leader said who jumped with amazing strength straight into the line of fire. Using his ultimate defense formula and with a miracle the knight leader took the attack straight on. The Knight Leader's actions allowed Carissa to move out the way as the knight leader was smashed into the ground.

Which engulfed the entire battlefield with it.

Despite not being in direct line of fire thanks to the knight leader. Nobody escape the blast of Excalibur and it ripped up the entire landscape. It would be a few more minutes until the dust settled and bodies laid around everywhere. Charles looked on with an amused expression.

"To think this was just with one piece of Avalon. Legend has it the more pieces you have the stronger the sword. With all the pieces I would be unstoppable." Charles said amusingly.

"Too Slow!" Charles said as he turned around catching the charging Brunhild with his free hand, grabbing her across the neck. But he couldn't react to her almost shattered Claymore still able to pierce Charles body without much trouble. Coughing up blood from this action, Brunhild crushed the handle of the her blade making it hard to take it out.

Angered by this and despite being mortally wounded Charles stares in the eyes of Brunhild and incinerated her as he unleashed a point blank range of that devastating fire spell. Even being a Saint, you would barely last up against that powerful spell. Her body turned to ash in a matter of seconds and the others watched this in horror as Birdway makes her move.

"You bastard prepare to die..." Birdway shouted as large amount of water started to engulf Charles and only surrounded him in a bubble of water distorting his standing. Than suddenly a steel blade appeared rotating like an electrical fan heads straight for Charles inside the water, despite being in an off putting position. He manages to parry the blade each time, however Avalon wasn't able to do it's job with the claymore stuck in his body.

And he couldn't take it out while under siege.

Without saying a word white chains from outside the water, started to appear and went after birdway which only got intercepted by Carissa who managed to survive that Excalibur blast. But there was still no signs of the Knight Leader she couldn't focus on that now and with quick thinking she parries each coming white chain. Before surging with tremendous speed as the white suddenly disappeared, Charles suffered devastating blows from the Curtana Original.

They were getting the upper hand, exploiting the flaw of the Avalon piece which was able to heal if something was stuck in the wounded area. While they lost a lot of knights and Brunhild. With Knight Leader's status unknown, Carissa and Birdway continue to fight to put Charles Stuart down for good. But they had realized it yet, but somebody has been watching from a very far place.

Just outside of Paris Lucifer watches from afar as the forces under his command were laying siege. He could wipe them out at any time, but he has been having fun hunting down certain individuals of the French magical cables one by one. But it was coming close to put an end to this city, but the fallen angel felt what was going on in the distance. As if the very air itself was a very extension of his mind, he could see what was going on through the connection between him and Charles.

And with a single step Lucifer moved a super sonic speed to the location in England in just a few seconds. And just in time as Carissa was making to make her finishing move on Charles, the Queen was going to come baring down on Charles. Lucifer grabbed the Curtana Orignal blade stopped the dimension cutter attack without much trouble.

Shocked by Lucifer's sudden appearance Carissa became stunned when he easily threw the princess back and in time as Birdway struck a large magical explosion similar to early at Lucifer. But with a move his his right hand, similar to how Eolas would of done it, the energy was drawn away by an invisible power and throw at a part of the surviving knights taking them instead.

And exactly like how Eolas would of done it, it was followed up by a unrelenting telekinetic blast hitting Birdway into the distance. Watching as Carissa got back up Lucifer pointed his left hand towards her without mercy. As dark energy started to gather in the palm of his hand.

"Die..." Lucifer said as a high magical wave shot like a missile towards Carrisa smashing her away which would shatter her resolve in just one attack. Turning his attention to Charles to help remove the blade. Carissa struggle on the floor as Lucifer's last attack nearly put her on death doors in just one attack and knowing that this was now hopeless crawled towards the Knight Leader who was barely moving.

She crawled in that direction with Curtana in hand towards the leader of knight and with a simple touch life reentered the Knight Leader's body. He begun to move as if his heart was restarted and turned towards Carissa who was know on her knees.

In the background you could hear knights dying without mercy as they try to buy time. "I'm so sorry... this whole thing ended up turning pointless... I thought we had a chance if Lucifer was distracted to take out Charles... I thought and I was wrong... Even if so many of our people died I will not regret any loss. Because we all did what we thought was right and for the future of this country." Queen Carissa said who struggle to her feet, while the Knight Leader had gotten on his knees in the typical way one respects royalty.

Wiping the blood from her face, Carissa with all her strength she took out a shard from her pocket, which was a Curtana second and than slowly handed the Curtana Original to the Knight Leader.

"My queen?" Knight Leader said shocked from the meaning of this act.

"As Queen it's my duty to inspire and protect my people. And as my loyal knight is your duty to follow through with my orders until the end. Consider this a last order from your Queen... Live my Leader of Knights... live and find my sister Villian and give that blade to her without delay. Live and give the British people hope again. I don't know how to explain it... but..." Carissa said who slowly turned towards Lucifer's direction who has noticed Carissa's movements. But she didn't care much about that and the memories of her mother went through her mind. Including memories of her elder sister and finally her younger sister Villian..."I have a strong feeling she be a much better Queen than I or our mother ever was some day. I may never be the best Queen this country will ever know... But stand here and watch for a minute my leader of knights watch as your Queen stands up with her final breath against the darkness that threatened our people and country." Carissa smiled with strong passion and confidence.

Before finally launching herself from her standing position, surging towards Lucifer without a moments notice. Carissa charged with all her might with the Second Curtana and as she was about to came down upon the unmoving Lucifer, the fallen angel knew this was the Queen's last attack.

But there was no hope, without any struggle Lucifer caught Carissa by the neck and stared at the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Carissa instantly spat blood in Lucifer's face knowing this was no longer Eolas at all. There was no sense of the boy and that worried her more than her vanishing life.

"Just kill me already you bastard. Since I will be going to heaven while you shall undoubtedly go to hell." Carissa said with a cheerful expression to which got a vile reply from Lucifer. "I would rather uncreate your very existence and reforming you into something suitable for the next world. The freedom of death will not comfort you my Queen." Lucifer said with a sinister expression as with a blink of an eye, Carissa suddenly was turned to dust as if she was pulled apart by the atom.

Leaving no trace whatsever.

Looking forward Lucifer had noticed that Knight Leader had already left and forgotten about his presence in the mean time. But the Knight leader saw everything until his Queen's end.

Until the fall of Queen Carissa, who reigned for only three weeks which turned out to be one of the darkness days of this countries' history.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>Not expecting Lucifer to react to fast, Carissa's attempt to take Charles down was crushed and she had fallen in battle to give Knight Leader the time to escape with the Curtana Original. Find out what happens when Villian react to the story of her elder sisters fall and the reaction to their presence in the city.

Next time **Chapter 5** - Vatican Dialogue.


	5. Vatican dialogue

**Chapter 5** - Vatican Dialogue.

Minutes has past since the Knight Leader explained the events that surrounded the fall of the former Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Carissa who was the second elder sister of the three royal princess of the royal family. However with the death of the elder sister and the Queen during the British Civil War. Now Carissa died in battle against Lucifer and Charles Stuart.

"Is there no one left to look out for those back home." Princess Villian asked showing a brave face wondering about the public in the UK. Instead of Knight leader answering that William took lead of this question. "My majesty, you should not worry about that one. It seems as long the public remains passive, they would not get any backlash from Charles. Lucifer sees them not even as ants so, they're safe there and besides Birdway survived that battle. With her magical cabal she is keeping an eye on things back home, but there isn't much she can do other than keeping the peace. She is however with the New Light Members at this time, researching the Stonehenge even now." William points out to which made Nicole's eyes gleam.

"Alright just get some rest all of you. It's no time to prove you're brave for me or anyone else. The fact the Vatican is willing to allow any of you here to rest and recover is a miracle. So don't waste it." Villian said with a heart warming smile, but shortly after she had said that she felt the need to leave specially after hearing their reaction.

"Of course my Queen." Knight leader said and the other response would be from the other knights.

"Everything for you Pr... I mean Queen!"

"All Hail Queen Villian!"

"We will take back our home majesty so don't worry!"

Her smile seemed to inspired the morale of the British wounded in this area and while there was indeed more else were including on the upper levels. She couldn't handle this sudden change and startled out the door, who was followed by Gunha, Albert and William first. "Being a royal member really isn't easy, but I hope she can get through from losing her sister. That was her only family member left right? If everything turns out alright in the future, shes going to have a tough time with marriage proposals to secure the future of her family name." Mikoto said who was worried about Villian but Nicole snarled at the thought.

"She is strong, it's just hard to see that fact and besides if everything turns out alright, she may end up marrying Eolas according to that pact." Nicole said with a teased expression but Mikoto didn't seemed effected and responded before heading out with the others. "If everything turns out alright, than me and Eolas would be getting married when we're eighteen. So I don't really need to worried about that Nicole." She said sticking her tongue out at her before leaving.

Which left Nicole stunned while watching Mikoto leave but she than begun to smile realizing something. "Yeah, that's right she isn't the same one... Villian isn't the only one trying to be strong in the current situation. Right Mikoto?" Nicole said before following them and as she got out side, she stood next to them all wondering what they was staring at and a loud thunderous roar in the distance.

They all watched as the sky it self erupted on fire, it was literally watching hell ascend onto earth itself. It was clear that just a few miles away from them, the most dangerous fighting in the entire world was being fought. It was really a scary thing to think about that at any time it could burst into this city. But they could dilly dally on that thought any longer. Since William was taking them to the heart of Vatican city and the throne of Saint Peter.

To the greatest Cathedral in the entire realm of the Roman Catholic faith and it's greatest strong hold.

St. Peter's Basilica

And inside this great Cathedral was the room were a certain pope resided and the entire time they had spent walking through the halls inside, they basically saw priests, Cardinals, bishops and even magicians preparing for battle. It was truly a fortress for the Catholic faith and they would need it to stem the tide of chaos burning through the continent.

It wouldn't be long until they stood in front of the Pope of the Roman Catholic Church.

"My Holiness these are the so called intruders, they had arrived here via the Anglican Church Teleportation Circle established here a week ago. They come here to expression their intentions before they go about their business. Which I can ensure you it's to find a way to stop this war." William Orwell said who pointed towards the man known as Matthal Reese, the current pope of the Catholic Church.

"Pleasure to meet you Holiness." Queen Villian said with pleasant demeanor and the others was going to bid their presence until Gunha spoke. "Hello Pops nice to meet you!" Gunha said surprisingly not mentioning about guts. To which everybody looked a bit awkward after that but it was long until the Pope himself brought things forward.

"I see you carry the Curtana Original. Queen Villian. While our societies hadn't always got along, let yourself know that the enemy of my enemy is my friend. So I implode your countries attempt to stop the harrowing events, even if we once desired to invade it. The thought of stopping the Stuart's influence was just great to let go and I'm afraid that decision had left the world in such a state. But at least more people are aware of the real darkness in the world which would be less likely if this World War wasn't occurring." The Pope said clearly to which Mikoto Misaka responded.

"Actually the World War was also on the agenda of those who created Imperator. Eolas told me that and the proof was within the plans itself. Which called for an army of level five espers, however that was stopped by him in Academy city." Mikoto said to which got a stern look from the Pope.

"And who may you be young girl?" the Pope asked.

"Mikoto Misaka sir... Holiness... eh.." Mikoto said unsure how to properly address the man.

"Oh so you're the girl who was with that boy Eolas Stuart. The ideas of love among the younger generation will always confuse me. But your love for that demonic boy or just your presence had help suppressing the Darkness within him for many years. This world would be long gone already if it wasn't for you. There is indeed something strange about you..." The Pope said but his words about Eolas angered her to respond.

"Eolas is not a demon!" Mikoto angrily said not caring if this was the Pope or not.

"Than what do you think he is right now? The boy was born to be the host of Lucifer and that was simply that the moment it's spirit took control. The moment he truly became a demon, though he had already been classified as one even before hand." Pope argued to which caught Albert's attention, who stopped Mikoto from responding.

"My Holiness? Don't you think that's unfair, since it was Eolas who stopped the potential World War, seventh months ago." Albert said in his defense which surprised the Pope the most.

"I know full well of that boy's past, even when he had killed your brothers. It's simply the case of evil outweighing any Good he has done. The boy was nothing but a demon spawned to harbor a much greater evil." The Pope responded who was not backing down from his position. Amid this discussion, Gunha suddenly walked away being distracted by something which caught his attention.

"HE NEVER CHOOSE IT! He never choose to become the host of Lucifer, so how dare you call him a demon! You have no right to judge, even if you're the Pope." Mikoto said angrily who's powers was remarkably undercontrol despite the large amount of electricity surging through her fists. Nicole had grabbed hold her left arm just in case.

The Pope looked towards the girl with a rather disappointing look and before he was about to respond Queen Villian interrupted. "Excuse me Holiness. But I would assume than you will not offer any assistance?"

"What do you mean Queen Villian?" The Pope asked.

"We intend to find the location of Arondight so we can bring Eolas Stuart back. We don't know how it will effect the original body. But the capabilities of that sword is able to bring back the last owner of the sword. With or without a body. It may seem hopeless to even try, but you must understand Holiness. That for seven years, he has been fighting against the spirit of Lucifer within his own mind. So technically this puts him as the only person with raw experience in dealing with Lucifer. He is the best chance we got not for a solution but progress to one. That is the reason to why we in Vatican city, because it was the closest location we can reach nearest to Lucifer's location." Queen Villian said to which got a rather surprised expression from the Pope.

If it was anyone else, they probably laugh at the thought of even going out to look for Lucifer. He was that dangerous to even try and scout his location but to actually observe him who would likely sense their presence? It was dangerous and foolish.

But the Pope observed the reactions of those before him and responded.

"I see there is no harm done to even try, specially since pieces of Avalon exist in two of you. There are certain information in the Vatican library which cover the Arthurian Legends that we been able to keep secret from the Stuarts. I'll give you guys access as long Albert remains with you. This is the only thing I can do for you all. Even If I think it's foolish to even consider the possibility, any help even in the form of that boy is better than nothing. Just don't do anything to risk this city, it's barely existing in the wake of this chaos as it currently stands." The Pope ordered which say certain Priests leave the room to prepare the access to the Vatican Library.

"Thank you my Holiness." Queen Villian said who didn't waste any time to urge the others to leave, before Mikoto turned away she had a hateful stare towards the Pope, who the later only looked on without much emotion. But as they all was about to head out, Nicole noticed something and mentioned it first.

"Wait... where did Sogiita Gunha go?" Nicole asked not knowing that he has left during the conversation.

Meanwhile in the St. Peter's Basilica, almost five minutes away from the meeting with the Pope. Gunha followed a rather shifty Cardinal guy, to which caught his notice. He couldn't explain it but he had a dangerous vibe when he saw his group heading towards the Pope. To make sure nothing happens to the others, he had followed this Cardinal to find out his intentions. From what he has heard from passing conversations with the Cardinal his name was Pietro Yogdis

"What are you doing young man?" A Bishop said who looked at Gunha strangely. He was obviously suspicious of Gunha and that is probably because of his clothing in such a holy place like this one. At least it was awfully clear that he was from Japan. But still it was obvious he didn't really belong here and despite that Gunha didn't look worried in any sense of the word and responded.

"Well I'm on a field trip to find the Bishop or Priest with the biggest Guts in Vatican CITY! I Just met the Pope guy and he approves me action. If you don't believe me go ask him." he said casually which only got a strange look from the Bishop... "Alright than you stay here, I'll be back..." the bishop said who left slowly and when he walked away Gunha said to himself. "What a sucker" Gunha quickly turned around the corner to see that Pietro was in conversation with a strange individual.

That individual looked like every other priest in the city, but there was something off by that one. Like he never truly belong in this type of society. The gaze of fire in the Priest eyes gave Gunha a bad feeling that it was one of those demons who sneaked into Vatican City and exploded in flames. Seeing this danger and just before Pietro begun talking with this Priest. Gunha jumped from the corner and charged straight for the two...

"Watch out Cardinal... THAT ONE IS A GUTSY DEMON." Gunha shouted which got an annoyed expression from Pietro and punched the Priest he was talking two into the face. And this shot his target down the hallway, which was followed by unexplained explosions and smashing the priest into the distant Wall.

Wrecking the hallway to which they were in and alerting everyone in the building.

"Who the hell are you..." Pietro said who stared at Gunha with an rather annoyed tone.

"Does that really matter? That guy was clearly a demon." Gunha said with confidence despite not having much evidence. But the Cardinal looked shocked by Gunha's words and confidentially responded. "I had everything under control and you have to interfere now you going to get this entire building wrecked because of your actions." Pietro said pointing out that was a demon who was most likely explode when in danger.

Hearing this Gunha instantly launched himself towards the demonic priest and smashed him through the wall into the outside courtyard. Suddenly Priests, mages and others who was nearby surrounded the targeted demon priest, who was now being surrounded by flames.

"LEAVE IT TO ME!" Gunha declared to which got the most startled expression from everybody and jumped from the whole in the wall he created landing on the ground rather heavily, but there ground didn't crack in fact it started to be covered in an invisible power. And as the demonic priest look like he was going to be overloaded with power, that same strange power started to cover him and he exploded. The sound of the explosion could be heard for miles and those who wasn't witnessing this would expect a rather large explosion. But in reality, the explosion was contained in an invisible power which only ending up destroying the ground beneath his feet, but it didn't damage the building one bit.

"What the hell Gunha! You run off and you got yourself into this mess!" Nicole said suddenly who arrived at the scene with William. "Huh Nicole... This guy was a demon so I took care of him" Gunha said with a smile, to which lead to an annoyed expression from Nicole. Mostly because she expected something rather silly to what happened here, but in fact he wasn't in the wrong at all. If Gunha didn't act things may have turned out different.

"Just a question, was there anything unusal about the demon?" William asked wondering if he can determine how they get past the defenses of Vatican city. To which his response would be something they totally suspected. " Of course he had amazing guts to enter a city full of enemies. He was about to assassinate this Pietro guy up there." Gunha said pointing to the whole he created. But no one was there to which got a stern look from William.

**Vatican Library, 11:20 am local time.**

It was some time since the meeting with the Pope, the event with the demonic priest had caught the group into constant questioning by the Priests and Bishops. Despite seeing it for themselves that the demon was indeed there, they had to figure out if Gunha knew about anything else. Yet the entire time they questioned him, the word guts came up numerous times and that Bishop came back to who he tricked saying while the Pope know he and the others was here. But the reason he mentioned wasn't exactly truthful and that got the most awakward laugh from the seventh ranked level five.

Mikoto and Nicole along with William went towards the Northen part of Vatican city, since there was the entrance which lead towards the area Lucifer was last seen. Which again was rather bold of them, since it hasn't even been tested in theory or witnessed that Lucifer can't break through the Vatican City defenses.

And Albert with Villan were the ones who actually went to the Library.

Both of them wanted to see this other information which was hidden from the Stuart family.

What they saw was a rather wonderful site for Albert at least, they entered a massive great hall full of book cases filled with many type of books and scrolls. They don't really look protected at all for probably for the most oldest and guarded library in the world. But that was just what can be seen. There was actually a layer of interworked magical energies spread across the room, which gave it more protection than the Stuart manor ten times. Which was something beyond what was deemed impossible since, even three times the defenses of the Stuart manor was unheard off and that was because the city itself was similar in the defensive spells. The difference was between them and the actual Stuart manor is that two billion followers of the Christian faith was powering the defenses.

Either way they knew exactly where they had to look for their information, since it was already laid out on one of the many tables throughout the hall. There was priests near it probably to make sure the documents weren't damage and to lock them away afterwards.

There was various scrolls and books regarding the legend, including a documentation of every single knight of the Round table. Even one known as Sir Mordred who mortally wounded the Arthurian knight at their final battle. Knowing that he might be relevant when Albert came across it, he gave it Villian who started reading it. It had everything about that knight, how he grew up to even his favorite food and there was something strikingly familiar to Villian.

"Wait... that... this Mordred person is rather similar to Eolas."

"Wait what do you mean?" Albert said who stopped look through the other information.

"His history, sure most young kids was drawn for war at an young age so it's not noticeable. But it said here that he has similar mental trait which the Stuarts had and he was considered the strongest knight to combat magical spells in most situations. More so than the other knights which made him a worthy rival to the Arthurian King, who was aided by Merlin at the time... Even this says it... " Queen Villian said pointing towards the document, which Albert started to read out.

"After various investigations and interviews with survives it has been determined that Lucifer had attempted at rival through the body of Mordred, but was stopped by King Arthurian at the cost of the King's life. That's insane so Eolas is just version two?" Albert said who was really sure how to take it. But this gave him a few answers, while it didn't tell them how Mordred was but if it was in a similar state how Eolas is right now. Than that only means the Excalibur could be the key to stopping him.

But even he knew that this would require a piece of Avalon and while Excalibur could be summoned by a wielder of Avalon. It's only a fraction of the original's power and doesn't competent to the overall power of that was Excalibur in the hands of the Arthurian King.

"I guess we have to give that old King some credit, who would of thought that some legend about knights ended up being a story that stopped the destruction of this world. King Arthur was pretty much an equalist, he didn't believe in the rule of Magic but also don't believe in it being suppressed let alone wiped out. The ancient Stuart family members stoled the true Avalon Scabbard to ensure his downfall, because they know he would leave the magical users alone and unchecked which went against everything. And it was their path to power within the country. " Albert said in response

"But how would one with a piece of Avalon summon the Excalibur? Charles was said to have done it on numerous of occasions." Villian asked to which Albert responded quickly. "That is only a fraction of the power however, so it doesn't really matter if you did or not. Though in comparison, one of those Excalibur blades equal the strength of your Curtana Original. The Original Excalibur is just that powerful, since it's origin is unknown we don't know exactly why it was created."

"That is rather simple... the blade was created by no one other than God itself... Excalibur the sword of Miracles. There is a reason why it bears that name you know." Said a familiar voice to Albert.

"Fiamma? What do you mean by that!" Albert said who looked towards the man known as Fiamma of the Right, the leader of the God's Right Seat. He seemed like a young man, with golden eyes and fiery hair who also wears a red suit.

"Nice to meet you, Queen Villian. " Fiamma said bowing his head slightly towards Villian before continuing. "Basically see it in this way Albert. God once feared that not even the ArchAngel Micheal had the power to overcome Lucifer and that is why the almighty intended to give his newly right hand angel a weapon of his creation to overcome the difference. Since Lucifer's power multiplied with his malfunction. Excalibur was created by the almighty to bring a miracle to end the chaos in heaven. But of course before Micheal was given the blade, he had already defeated Lucifer ending the war. But once created you cannot destroy something that brings Miracles, even for the almighty this was deemed impossible and the alluring power of Excalibur threatened to distort the other weaker angels. But predicting that Lucifer may rise to the surface once more, the almighty cast the sword down from heaven and into a magical stone which Merlin himself was appointed to guard after until someone worthy was born to wield it. And of course with the intention to fight back Lucifer, Merlin established the counter plan to Project Imperator. All of this information is in the documents before you." Fiamma explained who seemed to have read through them all countless of time.s

"So what about Avalon?" Villian asked who put her hand on her chest, knowing that one of those pieces was inside herself.

"Avalon is indeed a Miracle onto itself. But it wasn't created by God to contain the blade's power as it's suggested to how Excalibur is summoned by the pieces. Avalon was created by the wish of a mortal man, who pulled out Excalibur at a young age. King Arthur was the creator of Avalon, by wishing for a Miracle to make his kingdom a Utopia. But such an idea cannot happen on an imperfect world or it would create too much distortion that not even the angels can repair. So into it self, Avalon become a tool to not only suppress the powers of Excalibur from effecting the Divine and helping Arthurian to achieve his goals. But it become another afterlife which was separate from Heaven itself. We would consider it an heretic dimension, but it's existence is what keeping the other angels from malfunctioning." Fiamma said who seemed annoyed by the situation.

"Than do you know about how to unite the pieces of Avalon? Your explanation only proves it, that the original Excalibur could save us all from Lucifer and my country. We must find a way to unite the pieces of Avalon." Queen Villian said who stood up after the explanation from Fiamma who in turned answered back casually.

"Eolas Stuart took the Grimoire Merlin De'Morte from us during the time it was agreed that Index would read it. Basically it would be dangerous to read it, but knowing that you guys have it back in Academy city. Maybe you should try reading it with a piece of Avalon. We found out that the book acted strangely when once in the presence of a avalon piece holder in the past. " Fiamma said whos words brought hope to Villian and Albert's eyes.

**Musei Vaticani, Northern Vatican City**

**12:03pm **

Just outside one of the many museums in Vatican city, Mikoto Misaka was on herself ontop of the wall which protected the city from the outside and of course the dangers. The reason she was hear along with Nicole and William who have gone to two different parts of the wall, was because apparently Lucifer was spotted north of the city early this morning. It's unlikely he be there now, but it was worth a short and while she was looking she held the item to which would able to see if Arondight was still with Lucifer.

It was like a simple small spyglass and it worked as Albert saw Avalon pieces inside of Mikoto. Who than gave one each to herself, Nicole and William but not Gunha. Since recently hes been rather fitting for the role of demon hunting, he not only found that one earlier in the day. But he found two more hiding in the Vatican population, and the authorities of the city seemed content to leave him at sniffing them out. But they also felt some discontent since they can't figure out how they're getting in the city in the first place.

Mikoto have thought about that while looking towards outside of the city, seeing nothing but a burning battlefield and even modern military were outside trying to stem the tide. It was horrible and compared to the inside of Vatican city, it seemed rather peaceful in comparison.

"How can I find him through this mess..."

Her words was suddenly interrupted as a familiar boy smashed into the invisible wall that surrounded Vatican city and was the only barrier between the chaos outside and where she stood. The attack on the invisible magical barrier sent a shock wave throughout the entire city's barrier and before her was none other than him...

"Well I'm here now... WHAT DO YOU WANT MIKOTO MISAKA!" Lucifer roared with a sinister voice as he stood in the air right next to Mikoto with only the barrier being the wall between them.

The completely stunned Mikoto Misaka looked in the eyes of the boy who would normally be known as Eolas, while she knew in her mind this wasn't him anymore. The completely dark eyes being proof of that, but to her in her heart it stilled beated the same way it did being with him everyday in the past.

She didn't know how to react...

And the first words that came to her mind, told you of what was on her mind.

"Eolas..."


	6. A Confrontation with Lucifer

**Chapter 6 -** A Confrontation with Lucfier...

Somewhere in the northern part of Rome, there was Eolas only in body but truly it was Lucifer who had control. His very presence was so frightening that not even the demons that was ravaging the area dared came close. His dark eyes were like blackholes to which you get drawn into when you see them.

He stood in the middle of the war zone ravaged Northern Rome. And despite the battles going on between the demons and the Roman Catholic forces he casually answers a call over a communication talisman.

"To think a Cardinal of all people would be contacting me right now. What do you want, I already sent an agent in to talk to you? Pietro Yogdis." Lucifer said rather honestly, there was no need to use cunning or trickery with his words. He had no intention of hiding the identity of the one he was talking too.

"He got killed by some boy from Japan." Pietro responded whose voice could be heard through the Talisman. To which Lucifer slowly looked towards the direction of Vatican city, he was actually staring in the direction of Peitro directly without a deviation, if you followed the direction of his eyes. Somehow Pietro could feel his cold dark stare from such a distance, it reminded the Cardinal who he was dealing with.

"I figured as much... I can see she has come with friends." Lucifer said who altered his gaze, from his position he could see it not with the normal human sight. But his eye sight wasn't exactly normal, even if you was half way cross the world this being who had become Lucifer can still see you. Only if he was looking for you though and this is exactly how he noticed Charles being attacked in England from France. And how he is able to take control of multiple fronts. His speed was just basically faster than everything previously seen in the world, to which he can overcome many and made his former self being Eolas, slow in comparison and that boy was known for his speed, reflexes and quick observations.

And right now he can see her standing on the wall looking out towards Rome, which was a dangerous position since the barrier around the city protected things coming from without. But she could accidentally move her arm out of the barrier to which he could simply pull her out than.

"Than talk to me right now, what will get you to unlock the defenses of Vatican city to allow me to walk in." Lucifer said with a sinister smile.

"Promise of understanding, you once told me you doing what must be done to free us from God Influence to stand out of the cage set by the almighty. True freedom is to allow us to choose who we like to worship, even if it's God... Alright?" the Cardinal said to which stirred Lucifer's interest.

He looked rather annoyed by what the Cardinal said but he decided to listen.

"Go on." Lucifer said which Pietro actually did. "Only the Pope can disable the defenses of Vatican city, when I do become one than I'll allow you to walk in and remove the restraints on your powers with the condition to let as survive your coming. Vatican city can become a beacon of hope after you done with this world." Pietro said who's only interest seems to be becoming Pope despite the cost.

"Oh... Sure... why not. " Lucifer said whos eyes was fixated on Mikoto Misaka the distance. Causing his visual to falter and stir to a different scene which only occurred in Lucifer's mind. From the ravaged areas of Rome to a tranquil setting, where the night sky filled with twinkling stares was reflected in the water which covered the entire ground. And in the distance Lucifer saw Eolas who seemed beaten to death, but still alive sitting on a stone crafted throne.

Slowly looking up straight back at Lucifer with furious eyes.

This was a check and warning that Eolas was still very much existing, but even so he seemed rather distant inside the body dominated by Lucifer. Like he was there and he wasn't at the same time.

Knowing that even with Vatican's fall he would still be hindered by Eolas' spirit, he knew that to crush it once and for all he would probably had to destroy the final hope he has left. Which was that girl... "Become Pope and get me into the city than I'll consider your condition." Lucifer said angrily after hearing Mikoto's voice in the distance.

_"How can I find him through this mess..." _

Lucifer heard her words and spat out in response, throwing the talisman down to which you could hear Pietro's voice as it fell to the ground. "Excellent" And suddenly it stopped glowing, showing the connection was cut. Than without thinking any further Lucifer went to lash out, knowing that killing this silly girl he could be free from Eolas' spirit.

And like a shooting star, Lucfer soared across the Northern parts of Rome and punched the barrier of the Vatican City thinking she was out far enough to get hit. But just ends up causing a massive shockwave to surge through the entire defense of the city. Scoffing at the idea he couldn't attack Mikoto Misaka, Lucifer just remained at her side bout on the other side of the barrier with his gazed fixed on Mikoto Misaka. With Eolas' memories of his time with the girl going through Lucifer's mind.

Each one was like poison to Lucifer's resolve, but he endured it as he responded to Mikoto's words earlier.

"Well I'm here now... WHAT DO YOU WANT MIKOTO MISAKA!" Lucifer roared with a sinister voice as he stood in the air right next to Mikoto with only the barrier being the wall between them.

The completely stunned Mikoto Misaka looked in the eyes of the boy who would normally be known as Eolas, while she knew in her mind this wasn't him anymore. The completely dark eyes being proof of that, but to her in her heart it stilled beated the same way it did being with him everyday in the past.

She didn't know how to react...

And the first words that came to her mind, told you of what was on her mind.

"Eolas..." Mikoto said with a stunned expression and wasn't sure how to truly act. Lucifer looked at Mikoto from head to toe slowly and wonder for a moment before even saying another world. He suddenly put on a kind expression, even his eyes had turned back to normal and offered his hand towards Mikoto Misaka.

"Yeah it's me. I'm back Mikoto Misaka and I find a way to end this entire mess. Just take my hand and we can go there straight now." Lucifer said with a comforting smile, who was clearly trying to trick Mikoto in taking his hand. Since the Fallen Angel knew very well if she does, than nothing stops him from pulling her out of the city's defenses and than so he could kill the esper.

Crushing Eolas' spirit once and for all.

The expression on Mikoto's face was clearly telling the conflict she was feeling, so much she wanted to reach out and grab Eolas hand knowing everything would be OK. Knowing that people here would not suffer and they could return to Academy city together. That was something she dearly wanted even if she didn't say it out land and that was shown when her hand slowly approached Lucifer's hand.

Memories of their time together was flowing through her mind and not knowing the same thing was occurring with Lucifer who had all of Eolas' memories. While Lucifer hated the thought of them, Mikoto held those memories close and with each passing moment her hand got closer.

Than a certain momeny at ten years old passed her mind.

**_..._**

_"Eh... question... My mother said to make the most of our time together, because growing up could naturally pull people apart. I don't want that happen to us, so could you promise me... That we'll stay together no matter... what."_

_Mikoto had said who was very embarrassed, Eolas didn't understand the underlying nature of the question. But he didn't see no reason why the couldn't now or in the near future. He smiled before answering_

_"I promise." though Mikoto expected a kind answer, she was still surprised. "There is no reason, why I should leave your side now or even in the future. So you should stop worrying about the future and lets have fun today... Alright Miko-chan?"_

**_..._**

And before her hand reached Lucifer's hand suddenly furry was seen in her expression and instantly much to Lucifer's surprise she took out an arcade coin unleashing a Railgun for a deadly shot. The defenses of Vatican city didn't do anything to stop it and that is because it came from within. Though it was up close and really hard to dodge for any other person, but using Eolas' own powers Lucifer was able to avoid being blasted through.

And before Lucifer could react Mikoto exploded with anger, that the very wall she stood on cracked from her electrical surge.

"Do you think I would be fooled by you? You can never hide who you are Lucifer and you will never fool me or anyone that you're him. You haven't seen him truly smile or laugh. You haven't seen him try to comfort others and give them hope so don't you dare even TRY!" Mikoto shouted once more, followed by another powerful electrical surge.

"Your eyes may be normal, but I never seen so much darkness in there let alone your very presence. It's just insulting to everybody who knew the real him when you used his powers right now. Everything about you is different so trying to act like him will only make you look like a fool."

Lucifer looked rather disappointed as his eyes turned back to pure black and to which he responded to Mikoto's defiance.

"Stand strong all you want Mikoto Misaka. But the time of your demise is only inevitable as the collapse of this city. I will come for you and I will kill you including everyone who dare get in my way. And you know you'll have no choice but to get in my way, since the only hope you have reside outside these walls and Academy city." Lucifer said as he pushed himself away from the walls of Vatican city, instinctively moving his right hand to defend himself from a familiar attack.

"ROAR OF THE GHOST DRAGON!" Nicole shouted in the distance as a dark tornado of purple energy which smashed into Lucifer's right hand. But as it did clash the magical energy faded like dust blown in the wind. And with a cruel smile Lucifer disappeared with the same speed as he arrived. With only the distant battles of the demons ravaging Rome to keep her and Nicole who arrived company in their thoughts.

Mikoto held her left arm as she was full with anxiety, clearly from what Nicole could tell she was really frightened from even facing him right there and than. Even if she had the courage to strike at Lucifer, that was only behind a barrier. But there was a difference between this moment and the time she may have to kill him if there was no hope left.

Reaching out herself, Nicole naturally embraced Mikoto in a hug and they would remain like this for a few minutes before Nicole went to ask the obvious question.

"Hey, did you manage to find out about Arondight." Nicole asked which caused a jerk reaction from Mikoto, who's expression has bin hidden all this time until she looked up to Nicole.

"I kind of forgot..." Mikoto said with a regrettable expression.

"Jeeze... Now what are we going to do?" Nicole said who thought for a moment before coming up with something. "Than we will have to go after him right?" Nicole said suggesting probably the most dangerous thing to in the entire world.

To chase after Lucifer himself, not many would say that with an honest expression. But that's exactly what Nicole was suggesting, thinking it was important to find the location of the Arondight and quick.

"Honestly I didn't think this would work, but it was better to try than not at all. The actual fact you managed to lash out at Lucifer, despite his tormenting presence is something you should be proud off Misaka. Lord Stuart most of foreseen your courage to defy him despite your feelings." William Orwell said who had returned after hearing the commotion of Lucifer's visit. Actually he wasn't the only one, many magicians and Priests has arrived in response to Lucifer's attack on the barrier to try and get to Mikoto.

William continued as he made it to the girls on the wall.

"I'm immensely against any of you two to chase after Lucifer. This isn't some civil war in one country, this is a civil war against the entirety of creation and that thing is the center of all this chaos. Even with two pieces of Avalon Misaka, you don't stand a chance against that monster. And I have no intention of allowing two of the people Lord Stuart cared about to get themselves killed." William said honestly who clearly had no intention of allowing them to chase after Lucifer. His eyes was completely serious and to the point he would enforce his wish if he had too.

Both girls quietly accepted the fact since they could tell how serious he was from just his expression. Also William wasn't the kind of guy to deny a chance without offering something to replace it.

"Still I have some good news, got a message from Fiamma just before Lucifer attacked the barrier and he was reporting a message in from Queen Villian. That one of the injured English Knights mentioned another spoke about being in London when Lucifer ascended two weeks ago. But of course the one he spoke about is south of Vatican city and in Rome itself. While it's still rather dangerous to go out of the city, the demonic forces and nor has Lucifer has past the city. They're too focused on the city to even bother with the south." William explained which brought hope to Mikotos eyes.

"Than we need to find this guy and find out what he knows. Thank you William, but I have to ask why are you so loyal to Eolas despite him no longer being here." she asked a various curious question, but got a quick and honest response.

"Because he is still alive and fighting. And I'm not alone in thinking that way, everybody who supported Eolas Stuart in England still do until we know he no longer exists in body and spirit. That is why many of them had decided to stay with Lucifer and support him. Not because they're traitors, no because they want to stay as close to Eolas' body as they can to find the perfect time to strike and bring him back. And I will fulfill his wishes until he is actually gone or the danger is over." William explained to which made Mikoto think about another question.

"What were his wishes in your words?" Mikoto asked.

"Too look out for you, and to support you all until the end of this crises." William said revealing his intentions to see this entire crises until the end. Which only brought a smile to both Nicole and Mikoto.

"Thank you William..."

**Southern Gate of Vatican City, **

**2:39pm,**

Sometime has passed since the confrontation with Lucifer and they all had gathered at the southern gate. Even though the demon horde and even Lucifer hasn't pass the northern area of Vatican city. It still was dangerous to go out of the city, so they all have to becareful.

Even though Queen Villian had the Original Curtana, she wasn't exactly a fighter in any sense of the word. So it was rather pointless for her to go out of the city, just in case there was trouble even in the south of Rome. Nobody was willing to risk the last surviving member of the British royal family. Specially since who would even consider keeping control of the UK after the entire chaos has pasted.

If they even managed to get past it.

Nobody was willing to hand past to any Stuart survivors so that was no other choice. Nicole, Albert, Mikoto and Gunha were prepared to head towards their location.

"His name is Alexander and you should tell him apart from the Roman Catholic Knights by his Armour. He should be at the army station at the Roman coliseum. Give him this and he will be obligated by the royal family to diverge his knowledge." Queen Villian said handing Albert a scroll with the royal family symbol.

"Alright will do." Albert said who turned to Mikoto and the others.

"It seems everybody is ready, than let's get this over and done with." Mikoto said who felt a bit worried about Lucifer's warning earlier.

**_..._**

_"Stand strong all you want Mikoto Misaka. But the time of your demise is only inevitable as the collapse of this city. I will come for you and I will kill you including everyone who dare get in my way. And you know you'll have no choice but to get in my way, since the only hope you have reside outside these walls and Academy city."_

**_..._**

But instead of making her feel worried any more, it made her only angry and she started to walk out of the city without regrets. She was followed by Nicole, Albert and Gunha leaving Villian and William behind. He would of come out to help them, but he isn't technically not allowed out the city. But it would seem they hadn't need any help from him, since their journey to the coliseum was rather peaceful. Despite the fierce fighting happening only miles away and everything looked fine.

But of course in this city, that doesn't intend to last long.

And Gunha seemed to be the only one to notice it when they arrive at the Coliseum.

Without warning Gunha shockingly jumped straight up through one of the many archways of Coliseum and you can fighting breakout instantly. Until a man in Armour was throw out of the Coliseum from the south level by Gunha, who started to turn into fire and than in dust before he hit the ground.

"Demons... here?" Nicole said who was rather surprised. "This shouldn't really be a surprise, they're swarming all over the places only a few miles away." Albert said who seemed to cast a spell to scan the entire building. And while that happened, Mikoto watched as Gunha stared back down from where he was in the building with a serious expression. And Mikoto looked up thinking about her confrontation with Lucifer and her electrically power started to surge as she came with a conclusion.

"This is no coincidence. Lucifer knew we was coming here, they knew that we being finding the Arondight. Gunha do you know whats going on in there." Mikoto shouted up, with no intention of being sneaky. Gunha looked back around where he was before turning back to Mikoto from where he stood.

"There are demons everywhere and they're fighting the knights here already. It seems they haven't been here that long so we need to hurry..." Gunha said who suddenly charged further into the Coliseum.

"You heard him lets go!" Mikoto said as she lead the charge with Nicole and Albert following suit

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>Eolas and Lucifer may not be the same person to Mikoto Misaka, but there is something the fallen angel has inherited from the Original Level five and that is foresight. Find out what happens when the events at the coliseum begins.


	7. Enter the Cerberus

It wasn't long after the group left to find the English Knight known as Alexander that Villian was reminded of a very nagging question on her mind. This question has been on her mind since the civil war in her home country.

"Something has been on my mind, which has been nagging at me since leaving the UK. William..." Queen Villian said with an awful sense of curiosity. "What did you and the others find beneath the ruins of Buckingham Palace." Villian asked wondering what was exactly beneath those ruins. She knew they found something since their circle has been filled with those rumors, but William and the others hid it due to the sudden collapse of the UK following Lucifer's accession.

William looked back her with a surprised expression.

"Of course, the Queen of the UK should know this more than anyone else. Come with me and I'll shown you what we found beneath Buckingham palace."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - <strong>Enter the Cerberus

* * *

><p>"You heard him lets go!" Mikoto said as they all charged into the Colosseum.<p>

Mikoto and Nicole walk through the front entrance straight into the arena stands, while Albert using his magical power disappeared and suddenly appeared above where Gunha was standing. He was pretty efficient with teleporting and diverting magical spells. But he had more than those specialized magic and he was about to prove it since the moment he appeared at the place Gunha was the first thing he saw was a battle ground between demons and knights. Gunha was smashing into the endless number of demons pouring through the upper archways, which seems to have been turned into temporary portals.

As he observed the area, one of the knights possessed by a demon was about to come down on Albert, but the demon knight missed and Albert didn't move at all. This would continue for another three strikes as Albert just continued observing the area until he was finished and turned with a sinister expression towards the demonic knight.

"You can't hit what you can't properly see. Pathetic demon.." Albert said as he slams his left hand on the demon knight's chest. "Get out.." Albert continued to say as a white magical staff appeared in his right hand. Unleashing a magical light slamming into the knight without mercy, but it wasn't causing harm to the knight himself. You could see the shadow of a demon being pushed out of the knights body with force.

Exorcising the demon from the knight for good.

As the knight fell to his knees from the shock of the exorcism, Albert slammed his white staff on the ground before pointing towards one of the many portals in the many archways. He than threw it like a spear which smashed into the portal breaking it like glass.

"That was much easier than I had thought." Albert said who suddenly heard a furious roar and turned to one of the other Portals to see a demonic large wolf peering out. "I think I spoke too soon." Albert said as he prepared for battle.

And as he battled the demons on the highest parts of the Colosseum. Mikoto and Nicole walked through the lowest stands of the Colosseum. Mikoto's electrical power started to grow with immense pressure and to which had actually startled to worry Nicole. She had noticed since the whole Level six attempt on Mikoto two weeks ago, her power has grown beyond her normal standards.

And this wasn't the first time this had happened, it came to her knowledge that was the second time it happened. But something felt strange to Nicole it was like she was seeing a bit of her own Mikoto. But in what way?

"Time to use a new ability.." Mikoto said who eyes up her targets which were all the demons in the bottom of the Colosseum. And with nothing standing in her way, her new electrical might started to compress itself into her right as she flung it towards the first target. While at first it acted like her normal lightning arch attack, it shocked the first demon to the ground and than instantly it continued like a magnet towards the targets Mikoto had in her mind, connecting each demon in a long electrical chain. Not realizing at first what was going on the knights across the area took this chance to attack and cut down each demon which was electrocuted by Mikoto's attack.

"Chain Lightning?" Nicole said who was rather surprised.

"Ehh.. yeah... just thought of it.." Mikoto said with a smile as she turned back to the chaos inside the Colosseum. As the demons that was struck down turned to dust, Mikoto and Nicole scan the area to notice more than one English knight among the Catholic knights. It make time some time to find who which was Alexander because they look all the same.

But they really didn't have the time to ask questions of who is who, when explosions rock the upper part of the Colosseum as many more demons rain down from the top into the bottom parts of the Colosseum and to make matters worse Albert was seen thrown across the air by a demonic giant wolf.

"ALBERT!" Nicole said who's dark purple wings appeared behind her and she unleashed a familiar attack.

"Roar of the Ghost Dragon!" Nicole shouted as her attack soared for the demonic wolf which was after Albert like a dog with a bone. So much so it didn't even notice Nicole's attack which smashed into it and send it flying in the other side of the Colosseum.

"I'll go see if Albert is fine..." Nicole said who hurried to his location with all her power. While Mikoto looked desperately as just more demons appeared to engage the knights, this was just annoying and she couldn't risk Alexander getting killed if he hasn't already.

Sending another chain lightning attack across the area, smashing into all of the demons she can see, who stood out by their demonic eyes and ashed burned appearance. Once again the knights took advantage and struck them down once again...

Another explosion occurred as you can hear the sound of a boy shouting "GUTS!" above as more demons starting falling, this time now all of them were prepared to fight as Gunha has attacked some of them. "GET OUT OF HERE! NOW! WE'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" Mikoto shouted as shot literally shot demons out of the sky before they landed with the same ability for the third time.

She suddenly took a deep breath since such an ability was rather hard on the calculations. But the knights refuse to leave, like they had no choice but make their stand here. Mikoto didn't realize that most of the defense south of Vatican city realize of the existence of this Colosseum. If they allow it to fall than there goes the rest of Rome leaving Vatican City isolated.

"Fine than I'll force you..." Mikoto shouted angrily as she jumped forward that one to the side of the wall just besides the entrance she came from. Using her electrical power she stayed sticking to the wall and that used her electromagnetic powers to force the knights to walk through the entrance by force. She struggled at first since the Knights was pretty strong, but their metal armor worked against them as they started to be forcefully marched through entrance.

While Gunha suddenly dropped to the middle of the floor, who looked like he just came out of a frying oven. His clothes was slightly burned and his fist looked like he has punched pure metal for hours. But this was just barely minutes since he entered battle, but he didn't look this bad even after sniffing out demons in Vatican city.

But he wasn't through just yet and the most serious expression was on his face as more demons fall to the ground to engage him. But before that occured a few memories went through his mind.

_**...**_

_(Book one, Railgun's Gambit)_

_"For me... The first time he wanted something normal in his life, he paid a price I feel is worse then death. He lost his memories and himself for two years. And now that hes back and trying to rebuild his life from the ground up. I couldn't do anything back then but I will not let his life be destroyed again! You call him a monster, he's taken your lively hood away and hes killed people you know. But that's not him, it was never him, power corrupts you know... I have seen it before... And I seen it right now, so don't hide behind those excuses, I know you three are truly just scared of him. But let me tell all three of you, that I'm more scared then all of you put together. But maybe not for the same reason... But I'm going to still go and face this situation head on. I have no intention of letting his life be destroyed again and I have no intention of allowing this city to control me by having something that can suppress us. Think of it this way, if you guys allow the Original Level five be defeated by the Rensa. Then what stops them from suppress us next? When does it end?" _

_**...**_

That was a memory of the time Mikoto tried to convince him, Kakine, Mugino to help Eolas and Mikoto against Micheal. She remembered the distraught look on number three's face and when she returned from Academy city without Eolas. He knew and probably everyone else knew that she was suffering because of what happened, he had a felling she blamed herself for what happened which forced Eolas to do what he did two weeks ago to save her from the horrible fate.

So he knew it was important to find the location of Arondight and not only stop her suffering but everyone. And as the demons touched the ground to attack him, using one of Eolas' trade mark tricks, he used his power to cover the ground which allowed him to track the demon's movements even when hes not looking.

And when the first one touched the ground, he stepped forward with surprising speed and smashed his left fist into one demon, turning it into dust instantly. And this continued as he easily smashed through each of them with powerful physical strikes. The demons had no chance to fight Gunha up front and close so some of them decided to strike from a distance.

By unleashing powerful magical flames from their mouths and it engulfed Gunha in a torrent of flames. But that wouldn't stop him as the ground was smashed a few cms down as the flames was throw back with Gunha's overwhelming power. And he threw his hands arms as if he was throwing the flames physically, with them the demons was smashed away turning them into dust.

The flames dispersed as Gunha looked rather disappointed.

"Oh... there wasn't a gutsy one between them." to which he started to chuckled as Mikoto looked on amazed to what she just witnessed. But that look would turn to horror as another dimension gate opened up right behind him. Even Gunha felt it but couldn't move as a massive amount of foreboding pressure consumed him. The large dimension gate similar to what Albert closed earlier above, started to activate as something large was coming out of it's gates.

It was similar to what that demonic wolf looked earlier, black fur with red eyes and this time it was massive in side probably the same size as a house. But there was a surprise when another head appeared out of the dimension followed by a third. A large demonic three headed wolf.

"You lot really had to come here, I guess that boy would be proud his friends are still fighting even after he has gone." a familiar voice said who stood above where the three headed demon wolf appeared.

"That's Aleister Crowley!" Albert said who was helped up by Nicole...

"Yes and it seems you guys came here to find out about Arondight. Just as I predicted that you claw onto that small hope. You do know if you just asked, than I may be obliged to help. But you had to interfere with my plans here and no you'll all shall pay the price." Aleister said with a sudden cruel smile and continued. "Go on Cerberus, wipe out their fleeting hopes." he said which was followed by Cerberus the large three headed demonic wolf's roar!

It was deafening, but it was this that allowed Gunha to move in time as Cerberus almost tried to eat him instantly.

"ROAR OF THE GHOST DRAGON!" Nicole said which the horrifying dark purple tornado of magical energy smashed into one of the three head. But was brushed off like nothing had happened. Nicole joined Gunha as she faced the massive cerberus head on, while Albert managed to make it to Mikoto.

"They don't sound happy back there." Albert said referring to the knights who could be heard shouting. Surprisingly they was still being held back by Mikoto's power. And while it was taxing on here to keep them in place, she was worried about Albert. He didn't seem the most sturdy of people and he had got caught by the demonic wolf earlier. He had look like he was thrown around like a rag doll by a rabid beast.

Albert noticed her expression and just shrugged it off.

"Let's say demon wolfs have better eye sight than other demons. Misaka release the knights I'll deal with them and get the information we need. You should help the others keep Cerberus back." Albert said who raced towards the entrance to find the knights, you can hear them create a ruckus outside specially after Mikoto released her electromagnetic grip. But Albert didn't have a problem since when he got to meet them, he stamp his left foot and a mirror wall was created behind him.

"Now... Please will somebody point out Alexander..." he said with a sinister expression as Mikoto inside walks forward to stand beside Gunha and Nicole.

"We shouldn't really have a problem with this beast. There are many pillars here to the side of us, which could be use to help avoid Cerberus attacks..." Nicole said whos words was caught by Aleister's every listening ears.

"Oh you think to take advantage of my pet's size? Don't worry about that... it can be taken care off..." Aleister said as he pointed his blasting rod at the great demonic beast. To which a magical energy started to flow into Cerberus without stopping causing to grow smaller at a rather rapid rate. It continue to do so until the beast was nice double the size of any human they ever known. But it was now small enough not to be hindered by the pillars.

It's smaller now so it should be easier to handle right?

Cerberus roar once more with the same frightening aura and to which Aleister reactivated all the portals in the upper parts of Colosseum. To which more demons started to pour through to which started come crashing down onto their level to attack.

"I'll handle the small frys you two handle the doggy." Gunha said who didn't waste any time to lay into the demons. But despite that Cerberus didn't move yet and that was because Aleister wasn't ready to unleash him. Specially because he appeared right before Mikoto and Nicole in front of Cerberus.

"You know it would be so easy to do it again..." Aleister Crowley said who looked towards Mikoto with a curious expression. Ignoring Nicole for the moment, who didn't take his sudden forward appearance lying down. Her ghostly wings appeared without warning and struck out towards Aleister, but the dragon slayer from another world wouldn't count for Aleister's reaction. It wasn't speed, but it was like had had predicted it since his blasting rod pointed at Nicole the moment the thought entered her mind. Realizing that she was outmaneuvered, she tried to move out of the way but she was far to late as she was blasted away with frightening force.

Mikoto would help but she felt like she would be killed if she moved and spoke about what he just said. "What do you mean do it again?" Mikoto said who wasn't sure what he meant.

"Putting you through the level six shift again." He said which instantly brought a frightening stare to Mikoto's eyes. "Eolas' efforts to save you two weeks ago would be in vain. I wonder how he react knowing that you fallen into the level six shift once again. But you know... that isn't going to happen." Aleister said who started to turn away.

"Why... it's your fault this has happened! He could of gotten through everything two weeks ago. He could of endured and not allow the darkness overtake him. Everything that you threw at him it didn't work, except for holding me hostage by putting me through that. When I heard what happened... my heart broke in two and it's not because of what he had become because of it. It's because he sacrificed his future that he tried to build for mine. He gave me a chance and I'll always be grateful for that... but not at the price of his own... " Mikoto said angrily who instantly took out an arcade coin without thinking and unleashing a Railgun up close almost taking Aleister's head off. There was a serious frightening look in Mikoto's eyes and her powers was growing at a rapid rate.

"Do you think I'm going to let you get away with it? I will make you regret every minute you spent planning that day. But the question has to be ask Aleister why? Don't you intend to make matters worse by putting me through that again? Wouldn't that be the ultimate victory over him?" Mikoto asked angrily to which made Aleister turn back to the third ranked level five.

"Because I have no intention of allowing Lucifer to get his way. He is nothing but a tool in my own plans and the existence of Arondight is one of my many back up plans. Your sisters being the other one... But in good faith allow me to give you some hope... That you would need to take a piece of Avalon and make contact with it on the Arondight. Only than will the Miracle will occur... But of course I'm not going to tell you if it exists inside Lucifer or not... There are methods of getting items out of someone, so my admission on helping you guys doesn't mean I'll tell you if it's in reach." Aleister said who started to walk away before responding once more...

"And besides you guys may not even survive Cerberus yet... Kill them..." Aleister said as he vanished into a magical light. Leaving a furious Mikoto with Cerberus staring her down. She didn't seem afraid specially after demons being beaten up by Gunha was literally thrown past her eye site. It only pushed her to attack first...

She stepped forward causing the great demonic beast to stir and leaped towards Mikoto as it intends to swallow her hole. But with the movement of one arm she unleash a powerful lightning arc, smashing into the great beast followed by another with her other arm and continued this into a rapid fire lightning arch. It was a terrifying barrage of attacks similar to lightning strikes directed at one target.

It was like she was unleashing her rage all at once upon this demonic beast of hell. "AHHHHHH!" she shouted as her furious attacks continued to unleash her onslaught, which caught the attention of Gunha who watch in worry. The demons themselves looked rather fearful of Mikoto's onslaught which was an amusing site. And Nicole who was hurt from Aleister's attack finally managed to brush it off and stumbled towards Mikoto before trying to keep control of her...

"Mikoto..." she said struggling to calm Mikoto down..." Mikoto... enough you going to tire yourself out." Nicole said who managed to stop Mikoto from attacking... she was right this barrage of strikes had pretty much exhausted Mikoto who was already used alot of power on controlling the knight's movements.

And to make matters worse, within the dust that was whipped up by her onslaught. You can see six pairs of red eyes which was followed by another terrifying roar which blew away all the dust and made everybody struggle to keep standing.

Cerberus looked like nothing has happened and unleashed demonic flames from all three of its mouth pointing at all of them. Gunha, Mikoto and Nicole at once causing them all to move out the way, to which Cerberus took advantage of the confusion and headed straight for Mikoto. Still moving in the air, she was out of position to dodge and if it wasn't for Gunha who suddenly came crashing into the demonic three headed wolf. She may as well of lost her neck in that moment.

Just as Gunha was about to lose his arms, when he got up the left most head bit down on Gunha's arm. Refusing to let go of him, Gunha decided to punch the head of the Cerberus with his arm in the skull constantly without stop.

He was gritting his teeth from the pain when a Railgun blast comes soaring, knocking the other two heads away as Nicole suddenly appears besides Gunha with her familiar reaper scythe created from her magical energy. "ETHEREAL LOTUS: REAPER'S SCYTHE!" Nicole shouted as she slices through the neck of the head with Gunha's arm clean through.

With this Gunha managed to pull his arm out, which had massive teeth mark in his arm. He jumped backwards with Nicole towards Mikoto and look around seeing the demons returning for a second round. But Cerberus was moving strangle shaking around in response to losing one of it's head, until the one chopped off suddenly turned to dust and with another massive roar the third head regenerated. To make matters worse Cerberus started to charge forward with the intention to kill and with all the other demons everybody thought twice about stalling for time.

"This thing took a beheaded and Mikoto's onslaught like nothing... besides Gunha is injured I'll prefer to retreat." Nicole said not want to try her luck any longer... this thing just seemed impossible to handle.

"Get back than you two... Run for it!" Mikoto said as she unleash a wide static electrical field which begin to do hundreds of minor shocks to all the demons and even Cerberus. It wasn't damaging in any shape or form, but it was stunning the movements of her targets enough to slow down their assault. To which she followed Gunha and Nicole without wasting at more time through the same entrance way they made it through.

But just before they got through Cerberus shock off the effects and steamrolled ahead with increasing speed. It was still large despite it's reduced's size and smashed into the entrance archway, clawing itself through towards the three who was escaping. And frighteningly it was going to catch up until a staff made of white magical light was thrown past them into the face of Cerberus... blinding it and giving the others time to escape. As they got out, the entrance way was that sealed by a mirror wall which confused the demonic beast.

They found themselves back outside the Colosseum to see a rather impatient battlieon of knight and a rather cheerful Albert who was happy to seem them in one piece mostly... He than turned towards the impatient knights who all seemed startled under his gaze and straightened up. Making the three wonder what the hell did Albert do to them... but the reason why he was happy was simple... he had gotten the information and you can tell since the closest English knight near him had the seal which Queen Villian gave him.

After which the knights pasted the three without regret, knowing what they had to face. And the others couldn't do nothing but watch them head back inside, it was not their role to help protect the city. And even if it was the thing inside was just unstoppable at the moment, with the ever increasing number of Knights as they all left back inside the Colosseum. Albert explained why... "They all sworn to protect this place until the last of them. So even if we can argue with them it wouldn't help. The knights have their own honor you know and besides Alexander came through. I know what happened with Arondight." Albert said which spark a reminder of what Aleister said to Mikoto earlier. How taking a piece of Avalon to arondight will bring about a miracle. Did he basically confirm the method to revive Eolas?

"So... what is the information." Mikoto said who couldn't wait for the answer... "Well Alexander witnessed Eolas casting a spell before throwing the blade Arondight in the direction of the Scandinavia. Which means it could now be in Denmark, Norway or Sweden. But we worry about that latter this only just proves that Arondight isn't inside Lucifer at this moment of time. "Albert explained to which brought a smile to Mikoto's face since she knew that Eolas did indeed planned them finding it.

"Wait how do we know the knight isn't lying?" Nicole ask which was an honest one.

"Have you ever met a lying knight? And besides why would a loyal knight like Alexander lie during a request from his Queen? We can trust this information, we just need to find about where it exists in Scandinavia. But for now we got to go back, even if this place falls we cannot stay here in case Lucifer turns up and we all be dead than." Albert explains which the others agreed.

Despite a part of them wanting to help, it was pointless... they had no chance against Cerberus who brushed off everything like it was nothing. They can only walk away as the south of Rome is threatened to fall. But the entire world could inevitably meet the same fate if they stay.

And as they headed back with all speed, to also find Gunha a way to tend his wounds. William Orwell takes Queen Villian to a national secret of the United Kingdom. In the basement of the same medical wing, which many of the british knights were staying. They was a mystical aura which even she felt with wonder, despite the room being rather bland which was cleaned out for this secret.

There stood a stone table with somebody laying ontop it motionless. It was a man in knight's armour similar to lancelot's... lying peacefully in a deep sleep. The stone table had many carvings you find from the dark age times and William was quick to reveal who laid there.

"There he seems more like a sleeping beauty at the moment, this is him. The legendary king Arthur was the one who was hidden beneath the ruins of Buckingham Palace. Now I understand how Earl mixed up the location of the piece of Avalon, King Arthurian's aura resembles that of a Avalon piece without question..." William explained to which Villian had the strong urge to kneel in the presence of this Legendary King.

Even though Villian had the respect for this sleeping King like any other would... this wasn't going to help her save her country. A King who is bound to this state by the missing pieces of Avalon... had no way of helping. Specially since one Charles Stuart had one of the pieces and that vile man had no intention of giving that piece up.


	8. The Big Three

**Chapter 8** - The Big Three

The world was at war and that news hasn't really been pleasant to digest since two weeks ago with the revival of Lucifer. His influence spread like a wildfire across the UK first, than the European continent with his counter invasion and the introduction of the demonic forces after the fall of Paris. Despite all attempts to hinder the advance of the Stuart forces and Lucifer's forces had come to nothing. The horrible fact which was on everybody's minds is just how they were just toying with everyone.

It was awfully stated many times in many battles across the European continent that Lucifer was simply toying with humanity. And this was shown on two occasions just how lightly he was taking the mortal forces against his warpath. Those examples was Paris and Berlin. When the two countries most mightiest forces in their arsenal had gathered to resist his siege, but to set an example he wiped out each city in a matter of moments. But of course from the behavior understanding people have gathered about Lucifer, the reason he doesn't do it everywhere because it would be rather boring. These were also traits from Eolas' own personality, while it wasn't the same since he often enjoyed a good fight and like to compete with people, Lucifer's personality was a twisted version who only wanted to watch people suffer slowly and that is why he takes is time with conquering Europe and everyone knew it.

But it doesn't mean people would give up, since they had no choice but to fight or perish if the resistance against Lucifer failed. So the best chance they had was to contribute not matter what, but despite the combined forces of many former armies of Europe and even Asia they were losing.

And the others were winning.

Lucifer knew it and while he was enjoying himself by taking time with the mortal fighters, he knew that no matter what he would do with dealing with Vatican city shall take time. Specially since to even tackle that city of God, they have to conquer the rest of Rome to which was heavily defended south of the Vatican. So after hearing of the collapse of the Colosseum in Rome, shortly after Mikoto's group had to escape, Lucifer, Charles and even Aleister had decided to met which was in response to the presence of Mikoto and others from Academy city.

They met in the barren waste land of what was formally known as Paris. There was no signs of explosions or serious fighting. But a completely blank landscape which was previously occupied by the city of Paris the capital of France. Which currently lies in ruins ravaged by the demonic horde being summoned by Lucifer's presence and manipulated by Aleister's magic. Who in turn has learned to use these portals to get around rather quickly.

But despite that he was the last one to turn up much to Lucifer's annoyance, he may enjoy watching people suffer slowly but he didn't like waiting for discussions like this one. He just wanted to get back to his own satisfying hobbies.

"You're late Aleister Crowley, hopefully for a good reason." Lucifer said angrily which Charles looked on with curiosity and smiled briefly. Aleister responded casually to the fallen angel's words. "I just had to deal with things at the Colosseum. I disable Rome's last line of defense for the south of the city, now it only needs to be destroyed and the rest of the city will go along with it. But of course two level five espers, well known magician and that girl from another world showed up... They didn't say why but they tried to interfere so I sent Cerberus on them. In doing so has secured the collapse of the Colosseum." Aleister said explaining his position for being late to which wasn't truly a concern to the fallen angel at the moment. But he wasn't looking Aleister in the eye, only Charles had the respect to look him in the eyes.

"Charles what do you have to say?" Lucifer asked of Charles Stuart who looked at the fallen angel with a sly expression.

"Arondight is no where to be found within the United Kingdom in it's entirety. Even if it was hidden by magical means, the process used these past two weeks would of found it even in a much larger country like China by now. Whatever my son had done that day, he had no intention of allowing you to keep the blade formally belonging to Lancelot. Though I'm surprised he has managed to gain owner ship of it from Lancelot. But knowing now that it's not in the UK, means it must of either fallen into the sea or landed in one of the Scandinavia countries. " Charles said explaining what he has been doing recently and forgot to mention one thing. "Oh and it seems that Villian now has the Original Curtana blade. The magical tracker at my manor confirmed this a few hours ago. But it shouldn't really be a concern, giving her that weapon is like giving it to a baby. She will not become a threat even with a piece of Avalon and we can deal with her when it comes to it." Charles further explained to which Lucifer finally turned around to face them both.

"Project Imperator hasn't even broken into the first stage yet, everything that has happened up to this point only was the pre-stages. Finding a worthy host who's body and mind is able to comprehend the power of angels. Who is also experienced in warfare and to take control of the United Kingdom, back up by a reasonable army. Despite who we are here no one is able to effectively conquer Europe without a reasonable force. If I did it all on my own, even I would falter against the combined might of the magical forces which followed the almighty God and his wretched angels. But not only was Imperator delayed by Eolas Stuart, who managed to broke my hold nearly three years ago. But he ruined the army that was needed to conquer this land mass and to make matters worse he has removed all information on this Misaka network from this body's memories. So we had to do with a divided Stuart forces base which occurred after the civil war and has lead me to summon the demonic forces of the underworld. What a terrible situation, you both have failed to secure the army that was originally planned and a piece of Avalon for all three of us." Lucifer said who was clearly annoyed by the altered parts of the pre-stages of imperator.

"Eolas was born with a piece of Avalon thanks to Merlin himself. While the reason is still unknown it proved the fact there was five of them. He would still have one but he given that piece to his little girlfriend you supposedly met. " Charles said to which brought Lucfier's attention. "Yeah, that girl had two pieces from what I seen. This boy's memories say the second was from the defeated Earl Stout. A third piece was hidden inside Laura who rebelled against your control and even killed you. And you hid another inside the young girl Sarah and unnecessarily ripped it out of her body. I must admit Charles, you been working hard to gather the pieces of Avalon and if we still have every piece mentioned than our victory would be absolute. But with only one piece of Avalon, things still can change..." Lucifer said who looked rather serious in the distance.

"But Lucifer why does it matter? Avalon is in pieces and no longer threatens you like it did of the time of King Arthurian. No one can draw the true Excalibur blade even if I lose

my piece. The information to unite the pieces of Avalon died with Merlin. You said it once yourself, that not even you understand the theory behind Avalon. Not even you can unite the pieces, so why worry about a broken item." Charles responded who didn't really understand Lucifer's worry.

"Because those damn items represent hope, the same hope the Arthurian king inspired thousands of years ago. No matter what you throw at it, no matter how dark it gets in this world for them. The Avalon pieces keep shining no matter what and that is what inspires humanity. Hope against an unending chaos and that is what pisses me off. These rats who dare cling onto the false freedom they call the present reality, will be driven by one of the many weapons which the almighty God had created. A tool in mortals eyes believed to help them, but it's a tool which only secures them in a cage for their entire existence." Lucifer argued back and continued when he turned to Aleister. "You need to go back to Academy city and crush what hope they have left, secure the second stage of Imperator. Capture the Imagine Breaker and the one who wields the power of God. Capture them in time for when I crush Vatican city, because Academy city will be next." Lucifer said with a terrifying tone ordering Aleister to do what was agreed.

To secure the second stage of Imperator and that was the various pieces to which would lead on stage three. Stage one was the destruction of Vatican city and the return of his true power that can be wielded in a mortal body. But even though he barely has a fraction of his true strength a reminder had to be made, since Lucifer can peer into the hearts of many.

When Aleister bowed his head and intended to leave for Academy city he called out to him.

"By the way Aleister..." Lucifer said as when Aleister turned around a powerful blast of dark magical energy went straight through him without mercy. Catching both Charles and Aleister by surprise who really didn't expect this turn of events. Charles remained silent as he just witnessed Luicifer blast one third of Aleister away, who basically destroyed Crowley's right arm and parts of his chest. But despite this sudden deadly attack, Aleister's mind didn't falter and looked back at Lucifer as if nothing happened.

"Remember your place, I already know about your intention to usurp the position of God when I remove him. You intend to stab me in the back, when we reach the fourth stage so this is a check and warning Aleister. So go back to Academy city and heed the next stage of the plan. I know you will anyway, because to get what you really want. You'll have to see project Imperator through." Lucifer said with a terrifying smile, since he knew he had all the cards. "To make sure you begin straight away, I'll give you a hand since a third of you just been destroyed" Lucifer said who going by his word used his left hand and started to distort the surroundings around Aleister. What was basically happening is that he was changing the physical surroundings for Aleister by a dimension rift. This can occur by twisting reality itself with divine level of telekinetic power and Telesma. Basically this was a form of teleportation, but the price of it was damaging reality. Creating more distortion in the world.

And just like that Aleister was gone as if he was never there, sent back to Academy city. And slowly Lucifer turned his attention to Charles. "Don't you even think you can get anything by me also Charles. I'm not your son who you can play mind games with. "Lucifer said angrily to which Charles responded. "Why would I spend my entire life in preparing for your summons and that betrayal you. I'm not that foolish Lucifer and besides do you really think you can trust him? There was a reason I made sure my deceased wife's body acted like a spy for me by working with him." Charles said who talking about his wife's dead body like nothing.

"It doesn't really matter, since his usefulness comes to an end after he secures the second stage. When the imagine breaker and the one who wields the power of God is mine. I'll kill him before he even sees the fourth stage of Imperator. I may of never agreed with your sons intentions but I'm happy to fulfill a warning he once made to Aleister Crowley..." Lucifer said as one of Eolas' memories ran through his mind.

...

_"By the way. Aleister Crowley, despite being the manipulator of this entire mess. I choose to let it slide since I know how important you are to this city's functions. But there is something you need to understand... Step out of line again, then next time **I. Will. End. You.**" (Book one, Nightmare's End) _

_..._

"If I get the chance do you want me to deal with those brats from Academy city? If Aleister fails at least?" Charles said who felt the need to cause some more pain. Lucifer stared towards him with a satisfying grin. "If they come across you sure... but I need you to find the Arondight. We both know that your son isn't some fool, there must be a reason why he threw the sword away and I don't trust him one bit. He is a Stuart afterall and you all are crafty bastards." Lucifer said to which Charles replied with a bit of hesitation. "I'll take that as an complement."

"It wasn't." Lucifer said whos attention was suddenly caught by something in the distance. "Oh it seems that girl and her friends from Academy city has crossed one of the markers." Lucifer said who can sense their presence from this far away..."No need to worry about her anymore.. I'll kill her right now and take the Avalon pieces away!" Lucfier said with a bloody thirsty voice and with a step in the direction of Vatican city. The fallen angel moved with such speed that his departure created a sonic boom much to Charles' dismay..

"Christ! I hate it when he does that..." Charles said angrily as he turned in the direction of the UK. He thoughts quickly turned to that day, when Lucifer was reborn two weeks ago. More accurately he was thinking about his sons actions, who casted a spell at the last moment causing himself great pain, summoning just to do something to Arondight and send it away.

He agreed with Lucifer's worries.

Eolas did more than just threw the Arondight away and he was going to find out what no matter how long it takes.

**Southern Gate of Vatican City, Rome**

**4:09pm**

It only took a few minutes for Lucifer to reach the southern part of Vatican city, normally in this case it would be hard to track people there due to the existence of the Colosseum. Which acted as a hub for the magical defense of half of Rome. But with that now destroyed by Aleister's interference with the help of Cerberus. Lucifer was able to properly sense who goes in and out of Vatican city from all sides.

So he was delighted from the fact he caught the sense of Mikoto Misaka and her friends. And he made sure to show that delight when he suddenly appeared out of no where from the side and Mikoto barely was able to react to stop Lucifer's destructive telekentic punch. He smashed into Mikoto's defense like a rocket, who erupted in electrical power and used both hands to catch Lucifer's fist. Despite managing to catch the blow the force of telekinetic power smashed against her electrical might. While it canceled out the power, it still pushed her back many yards.

She had all the reason to be surprised, she didn't expect to suddenly get attacked and the thought of Lucifer suddenly appearing out of no where was a frightening thought. But Lucifer actually look rather more surprised, he didn't understand why his attack didn't put her down. The most he expected the Avalon pieces to bring her back from death, but he didn't expect her powers to stop his own so strongly. He stumbled backwards in response and turned his head to see a purple magical energy blast in his direction.

This was Nicole's Roar of the Ghost dragon and without much effort Lucifer confined the power into a small sphere before crushing it with his hand. His warped telekentic power worked just than. So why wasn't it properly working on Mikoto Misaka, that thought went thought his mind and while she stood there unsure what to do. Gunha despite being injured stepped forward to challenge Lucifer...

"Come on than... show me your guts Bastard!" Gunha said who with his good arm, went for a powerful amazing punch. But showing his speed and the familiar reaction time which Eolas was known for Lucifer stepped out of the path, than grabbed hold of Gunha's arm before throwing him crashing into the nearby building.

Lucifer than turned around quickly, to see Nicole in her ghostly dragon form with her Death Scyth technique aiming to cut him in half. But moving his body in time, not only was he able to dodge her attack but he used his telekinetic power to throw Nicole into Albert with incredible force sending them both away.

He than turned his attention to Mikoto Misaka, who looked angered by the situation. Who wouldn't? They was just a few steps away from entering Vatican city and while they could make a break for it, they only get slaughtered before they even managed to get any closer. She knew this because of the vibe she was getting from Lucifer, who was watching even the slightest move she'll make and that was frustrating. Because it was awfully similar to how Eolas fought, who took advantage of even the slightest movement his targets made so he can win.

"Well hello Mikoto Misaka, to meet so soon it was rather surprising for me also since I didn't expect you to leave the confines of Vatican City. It's like you was asking for a death wish." Lucifer said with a laughter before continuing. "I'm happy to make that a reality for you and to make things more truly gratifying... BY USING HIS OWN POWERS! SMACKWAVE!" Lucifer roared announcing the signature ability of Eolas' Telekentic powers and he went straight for Mikoto Misaka who stood her ground despite her trembling hands. As if he was smacking the air itself Lucifer unleashed an explosion of telekinetic power, which forced had no comparable equal as the building behind Mikoto was destroyed one by one as if they all turned to dust as far as the eye can see.

It was a terrifying display of power and Mikoto took the attack head on. Not even her companions was sure that she could survive that attack. Even the onlookers from the wall of Vatican city only expected the worse. Lucifer's version of the smack wave wiped out a good portion of eastern Rome.

Was there anyone who could possibly withstand Lucifer now...

_..._

_"If there is only one person in the world who can truly withstand my powers. Than that would be Mikoto Misaka. I ensured before the time she became a Level five herself, that the personal reality code she has contained the calculations to disrupt my own powers. So if there is ever a day that I lose myself in the darkness once more... Only she could put up a fight more than anyone else..."_

_..._

Before even the dust has settled, the sudden eruption of electrical power stunned everyone as it showed that Mikoto was safe and untouched from what just occurred. She moved a few inches from her original position, but other than that she barely had a scratch on her which greatly disturbed Lucifer's thinking. As what Eolas had thought many years ago, the electromaster powers which has uniquely been dubbed Railgun after her signature technique had the ability to disrupt the flow of telekinetic powers. This means as long she calls a cool head, she shouldn't be able to be beaten by Eolas neither Lucifer as long he uses his stolen powers. And she knew this more than anyone and only begun to realize the true effectiveness as she survived that attack.

Albert called out upon witnessed what had happened.

"LUCIFER IS LIMITED MOSTLY BY EOLAS POWERS FOR FULL ON COMBAT! SO DON'T BE SCARED... HE ISN'T EOLAS AT THE MOMENT... SO FIGHT HIM WITH YOUR WHOLE HEART.." Albert said as he rushed to get Gunha with Nicole since they knew he was far more injured than the others. Without saying their intentions, Mikoto knew they try and made it in Vatican city. Unlike her who just proven she has a great chance of getting in, the others were sitting ducks against Lucifer's abilities at this moment of time.

"Right..." Mikoto said with a sinister voice as incredible amount of electrical might was charging in the palm of her right hand. But before she begun to attack, Lucifer turned his eyes to her companions which only angered Mikoto. "You fighting me right now" she said angrily as she unleashed a devastating Lightning arc which Lucifer couldn't follow stop sending him backwards out of shock. Seeing this she unleashed another one, than another without stopping. Each time, Lucifer was bewildered about how she was effectively hurting him. It was impossible in his mind, he was a being beyond mortal understanding. He had the powers of an angel and more even while his strength was limited by the existence of Vatican city.

Nicole was the only one among them who understood why. Specially when you think Lucifer should have Eolas' memories. And that's the thing, he actually doesn't have the full memories of Eolas Stuart. The few favors that he asked before saving Mikoto two weeks ago, was removing some of his memories to hinder Lucifer in advance.

_..._

_"There is something I need to tell you all... and I would need a couple of favors..."_

_..._

Nicole thought to herself with a smile, while helping Gunha towards Vatican city with Albert. That one of those favors was removing the knowledge of how Mikoto's powers work against Eolas' own abilities, so they he doesn't figure a way to fight back against them. But this wasn't complete protection but good enough to give the Railgun the advantage she needed.

As she continued her attack without stop making Lucifer feel almost frustrated about his inability to break out of this attack chain. Everyime he tries to use his powers which became a warped version of Eolas' own powers, it felt like he was stunned when Mikoto's power raged to disrupt his own. He might as well be stunned since that's exactly what was happening.

He couldn't go anything with Eolas' powers against this girl and when the others made it inside the gates of Vatican city. He decided to suddenly change tactics and unleashing a black magical energy blast from his left hand which was just as devastating as the earlier smack-wave. But instead of taking the attack head on, like a spark of instinct Mikoto got out of the way just in time as she started to recognize clearly the difference between a magical attack and esper ability.

The frustation in Lucifer's eyes were at his peak as he wasn't through with the girl. But before he can even responded, the fallen angel was surprised about her speed as Mikoto herself now raced towards the gates of Vatican city.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Lucifer roared out of anger as he charged straight for Mikoto intending to strike her down without mercy. But with the short distance between them and the city limits along with her own speed. Not even Lucifer was able to stop her in time as she barely made it through just as Lucifer was about to grab the back of her next.

Causing his fist to smack in the barrier that protected Vatican city.

Angered, Lucifer punched the barrier with all his might and shouted in response.

"I WILL KILL YOU WHORE!" Lucifer shouted in rage as he punched the barrier that protected Vatican city again, to which Mikoto had turned to him without flinching as the fallen angel unleashed his rage on the barrier. "I WILL KILL YOU AND CRUSH HIS SPIRIT ONCE AND FOR ALL. AND DONT THINK THIS CITY WILL LAST AS ONCE IM DONE WITH THIS WRETCHED PLACE IM GOING TO GO TO ACADEMY CITY AND TEACH YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF PAIN. I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER THAT YOU WILL SOON BEG ME TO KILL YOU OUT OF MERCY." Lucifer roared as he stared intently in the eyes of Mikoto.

And despite everything her left hand was still trembling, but she slowly took out the magical item which allows users to dectect others which are hidden from plain site. Looking through this spy glass, Mikoto didn't see nothing inside Lucifer whatsoever.

There was no magical item.

There was no Arondight which only mean the information from the knight was more credible now than it was before recently. And like a Lion stalking it's prey behind metal bars, Lucifer paced up and down the length of the Gate into Vatican city. Looking intently at everyone as he was about to pounce on them, before walking away quickly disappearing from site.

And when he had gone, Mikoto fallen to her knees without explanation.

"Mikoto are you alright?" Nicole said out of worrying, who instantly dropped Gunha's arm to tend to the Railgun. "Scary... that was scary... I don't think I can do that anytime soon again." Mikoto said as her hand continued to tremble from fear before continuing.

"We got what we need though, and I just confirmed it. Arondight isn't with Lucifer, and that it's in Scandinavia. But searching those countries will take a long time to find a single blade." She said who was followed by Albert, while Gunha turned his head towards some of the people who were looking on from Vatican city. And when Albert begun to talk Gunha started to walk off as if nothing was happening.

"That's perfectly fine as I know on record that Aleister Crowley has a way to detect magical items in the Windowless building. Let's say it was a way he kept tracked of Eolas during those years, but focusing on his piece of Avalon which now reside in you Misaka." Albert said who pointed out the obvious next step and Mikoto said it out clear as day.

"We need to take control of Academy city, hopefully Rebecca has already begun preparations." Mikoto said who was surprised that what they needed to go next lead straight to what Rebecca suggested to do first.

Confirming what they had to do a sudden contained explosion caught them all by surprise as Gunha seems to be well enough to go at it all over again. He had already taken out a demon disguised as a human. Which only made everyone think that either Gunha has luck with these things or a really good nose.


	9. Return to Academy City

Some time after the meeting with Lucifer and Charles, Aleister Crowley emerged suddenly in the windowless building back in Academy city. He was horribly injured, Lucifer had blasted his left arm off while also seriously damaging part of his chest. But despite this he didn't complain and struggle to his feet since not only was he hurting. But the way he arrived here via the warped space caused by Lucifer's power had left him is disorientating state. With only the voice of a certain entity to even welcome him back.

"You look rather rough." Aiwass said with an amused expression who suddenly appeared within the room, it's angelic golden like appearance was an anomaly in this world.

"Even you would be when you face that entity." Aleister said who started to stop the bleeding with various applications of magic. Aiwass look down at the God of Academy city and commented on what he said. "At this moment of time, Lucifer wouldn't be able to destroy me. Even when he was an angel that 'entity' would still be weaker. But of course this has changed and will change when his true powers are no longer suppressed by Vatican city. I find it probable that when he malfunctioned originally, his powers grew beyond Angelic level. In fact I would safe to say his true strength no resides on my own level. The difference between Lucifer and myself is that the fallen angel had learned of a way to manifested properly by obtaining a host of a suitable human. Though I wouldn't call the Stuarts fully humans." Aiwass said who was rambling on, but what it said intrigued Aleister who was still tending his wounds.

"Than what would you clarify the Stuarts." He asked who slowly got up his feet and walked towards the large tub structure in the middle of the room.

"Lesser Angels or demi-angels. At least in their mind, they aren't exactly human. I noticed this on many occasions with Lucifer's host, that the boy saw behind the limits of this world. Something which only can be previously seen by Angels and higher beings. It would explain how he has advance in manipulating his esper powers and rules of this world. He may think no one felt what he did that day and every over time. But he peered his gaze towards another dimension and took something out. From my understanding that would be obtaining this Arondight blade from the ghost of Lancelot. That feat is more than enough proof that the mind of the Stuart's aren't human in any sense of classification." Awiass continues while watching Aleister faded into his usual position in the room to recover and upside down like normal.

To which Aiwass continued with a slight annoyed expression.

"Don't you think its time you forget the reason you doing all of this? The reason why you release Christina Stuart's soul two weeks ago was borderline on mercy. You could of twisted her spirit to do your bidding more like Charles had do for so many years. The reason you did all of this? Helping them with this Imperator plan. Not because Charles ensured you escape his siblings many years ago, but because of your own family... Not even God can prevent what happened to your family, that type of world only exists in Avalon and neither us are welcomed in that dimension. So why do you cling on such a hope I don't know Aleister, but I guess it's interesting to see if you achieve it or not. I will watch your struggles to the very end, that you shall know." Awiass said with a rather cheeky expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - <strong>Return To Academy City

* * *

><p><strong>Vatican City, Teleportation Circle<strong>

What occurred shortly after the second confrontation with Lucifer could only be describe as terrifying. Something that few people saw in recent days and that was the collapse of the wider city of Rome. Like a flood of fire and chaos which spread to every road and back alley of the city. The Demon horde ravaged everything in their path and killing everyone in their way. It didn't matter what background they had, or if they even put up a fight. Children, women and old residents were taken by surprise with the collapse of the southern Rome defenses.

And they all paid the price as the dark clouds that were just north of Vatican city started to spread around the walled inner city. With balls of fire started to fall from sky showing how far the demon horde has spread after only just an hour. And was more horrible to a certain group was that this could of been their fault or even avoided if they stayed and fight at the Colosseum. Even though the demonic three headed Wolf seemed unstoppable, and they had a duty to get the information about Arondight to safely... right?

"You're right" William said who stood next to Queen Villian. "Cerberus is a high class demonic entity and would probably require a thousand priests to even hinder it's movements. It's something that only the strongest Saint or even an Angel could only fight. So don't feel bad about leaving the knights there. Anyone else would do the same, it's just those knights are dedicated to task and death wouldn't scare them from it. To a knight if they can at least delay the enemies objective for a few seconds, than it's victory in their eyes." William said hoping his words could calm the doubts Mikoto, Nicole, Albert and Gunha had about leaving the Colosseum.

"Alright... but you sure we can't do anything more here? ... Well that Gunha can do here, since it's like he was the most helpful on here." Mikoto said with a stern look realizing that she only brought trouble, by attracting Lucifer not just one but twice. At least she was able to confirm the information from that knight with the spyglass.

"The best thing you all could do is bring back the information to Academy city, about the Arondight and the existence of King Arthurian. If you guys manage to take control of the city and learn the actual location of Arondight. Than not only could we get Eolas back, but we can work with him to target Charles and get all the pieces of Avalon. And than we could bring the Arthurian king out of his suspended state. What we know about him is that he previously stopped Lucifer in the past." Villian said to which lead to Albert commenting on that fact.

"This means we will have two people who have large experience fighting Lucifer. Both Eolas and the Arthurian King. This indeed should be our overall goal, it doesn't secure Lucifer's defeat but it sure brings two effective counters. But this of course counts on us getting control of Academy city and even more dangerously taking on Charles Stuart. The late Queen Carissa tried with an army and failed to get it down." Albert said bluntly despite Villian's sad expression.

But it had to be said of the reality of the challenges that they face. And Villian knew it and was the first one to speak up afterwards.

"I'll be staying here to overlook the British forces that remain in Vatican city. I think they need a figurehead more than ever, even if I'm not sure I'll be up to the ta..." Villian said before being interrupted by Villian. "Stop! You shouldn't say that Queen Villian." Mikoto said with a smile before continuing. "You will be up to the task you proven that when we met the Pope, when I just got angry." she said remembering that moment clearly in her mind.

_**...**_

_"Excuse me Holiness. But I would assume than you will not offer any assistance?"_

_"What do you mean Queen Villian?" The Pope asked._

_"We intend to find the location of Arondight so we can bring Eolas Stuart back. We don't know how it will effect the original body. But the capabilities of that sword is able to bring back the last owner of the sword. With or without a body. It may seem hopeless to even try, but you must understand Holiness. That for seven years, he has been fighting against the spirit of Lucifer within his own mind. So technically this puts him as the only person with raw experience in dealing with Lucifer. He is the best chance we got not for a solution but progress to one. That is the reason to why we in Vatican city, because it was the closest location we can reach nearest to Lucifer's location." Queen Villian said to which got a rather surprised expression from the Pope._

_**...**_

"The fact you was able to stop a row in a calm manor, shows you have what it takes in my opinion. You'll always be better than me in that situation, since I would of seriously hurt that Pope guy if he had continued." Mikoto who actually admired Villian to which the Queen bowed in response. "Thank you, for helping me everyone these past two weeks. I'll make sure to pay you back when I can..." Villian said to which Nicole had a comment. "I think this is a rather good idea. Mostly because it's starting to look suspicious that a twenty two year old is wearing middle school uniform. Though the fact a certain Queen's uniform is big enough specially around... Never mind. Good luck Villian." Nicole said who got a nod in response but a rather quick response. "Hmm I think she was rather gutsy wearing that uniform. " Gunha said which got a surprised expression from everyone.

"It's true..." Gunha said continually who slowed walked on the circle suddenly feeling embarrassed. To which Albert would distract everybody's attention by speaking up.

"Than make sure you guys let us known what happens, specially you Queen Villian. No matter what make through this portal if the worse happens and Vatican city falls. Since we know that Lucifer intends to turn his sights on Academy city. We don't want to be caught while trying to take control of the city." Albert said reminding the others what they had to do next.

But as Nicole, Mikoto, Albert and Gunha were all on the teleportation circle they all suddenly heard a strange sound rip through the very reality itself. It was like a roaring thunder like none other in the world. And Albert felt strange when he heard this noise clear as day.

"Thats..." he said as he looked behind him, since were they stood they could just see over the Vatican wall in the distance and see all the buildings which populated Rome. Sure they were partially destroyed, but they marked the city like any other, but much to the horror of everyone who still was distraught by the sudden onslaught of the demonic horde. The buildings and everything within the confines of Rome vanished as they all slowly turned to dust.

This included anything living outside of Vatican city. All the defensive forces who was fighting back the demons were gone like they never even existed. With only the memories of those who remain to even record their existence.

And to put it more accurately Lucifer had basically uncreated the rest of Rome, leaving only Vatican city left standing in a now blank landscape. It happened right in front of their eyes and it was similar to what Albert had experienced back in Paris. That everybody wasn't sure how to react to what happened, except for William or tried to remind them that it wasn't their fault and they should remain calm.

"Don't feel regret about what has happened here, this is all on Lucifer's ambition to change the world into his image." William said who was next to Villian to which the Queen continued marking her last words they will hear in Vatican city. "Just focus on taking control of Academy city, and leave everything to us here in Academy city. It's clear as you look around that everybody knows what they're getting themselves into. You guys need to work on finding Arondight and find a way to end this chaos. I believe in all of you and those left in Academy city." Villian said with a smile who's benevolence was rather inspiring... "So good luck" she said to which was the last thing the group had heard as the scene suddenly changed from Albert's direction to a rather familiar setting.

They was back in that rather strange plane of existence. Above in the sky it was dark as night, but you can see the stars above shinning beautifully in the clearest skies. And once again they all felt like they was standing ontop of shallow water which was so clear it still reflected the night sky.

"We're here again?" Nicole said who felt this entire thing was strange, despite remembering Albert's explanation from last time.

_**...**_

_"Still consider this a waiting room, like were you go before you die. So you find out if you were going to go to hell or heaven. If you were going to go to hell you fall through the water below our feet and if we go to heaven... well.. let's says it's much easier to contact those in hell than heaven. So I'm not really sure myself... But the reason why a teleporting spell took us here is because the world has become distorted."_

_**...**_

Lucifer's actions were clearing distorting the world. They all saw it for themselves this time and that was the entirety of Rome that was wiped from the face of the earth. With nothing but Vatican city remaining as a reminder that the city once belonged there. They also saw the results of an area being uncreated. There was no life, but a blank rocky landscape were not even trees or plants exist. When they saw Lucifer tends to recreate the entire world that he clearly means it from those acts. Even if he intends to destroy or uncreate the very existence of locations.

Can they stop them? And what happens if the stonehenge is removed from the world? Would that mean Nicole would be trapped in this world forever? It's not something she was looking forward too if that actually happened.

Seeing how the others reacting to being in this place again she turned to Gunha who looked rather upset and Albert just looked complexed since he already heard the reason why.

"What is wrong with you Gunha?" Nicole ask who got a quick response as number seven turned to Nicole with a sobby expression. "I'm going to miss that place, there was a lot of gutsy demons." Gunha said with a sad expression.

"I can't believe you're upset about that? Why not about what happened to Rome." Nicole said in response. Gunha was ensure why he shouldn't. "Well there is no need to worry about Rome, we'll get that place fixed up in no time. " Gunha said who had a strong confidence they'll sort everything out.

"I see, I guess the best thing to do is believe in that right now." Nicole said to which lead to Gunha turn to Mikoto who was looking in the distance like before. " So Misaka... You going to bring us home now?" he said who remembered seeing what happened last time.

**_..._**

_And while the others looked on Gunha will only notice something strange, to which Mikoto was also wildly confused._

_Her power surged in her hand like a stun gun hitting the very plan of existence and it happened like an instinct which was so natural as sudden strong heart beat. She didn't understand it, but suddenly a light started to form in the shape of the door catching everybody's site and slowly they vanished once more._

**_..._**

"Huh..." Albert said who was awfully interested in what Gunha said, who explained what he saw last time and Mikoto looked at her hand in response. "I think that was just a coincidence." Mikoto said who didn't think what occurred last time will happen again.

"Maybe not." Nicole said who stepped forward on a feeling she had since going to Vatican city. "From what I learned from being in this world compared to my own. That not much is different from people in terms of ability. I have a feeling, that while you're not like my own Mikoto at least in life choices. You both share the ability to use magic, at least my Mikoto have used magic on many occasions similar to my own style of power." Nicole said who got a stern expression from Albert.

"I don't think that's actually possible. Even if she had two pieces of Avalon inside her the results of using magic for an esper would still be shown. And in the time I've seen Misaka, she hadn't showed any signs of magic whatsoever. I don't know how your Mikoto can do it without incurring the penalty of using magic as an esper. But it's clear as day, that type of power. Your type of power doesn't belong in this world." Albert explained which made him think for a moment.

"Whatever the case, like I explained before the teleporting spell has to bypass the distortion which effected the world. Than we will be teleported to where we desired. Maybe it was just a coincidence..." Albert said to which Nicole still disagreed. "I have a feeling we'll find out soon. Maybe it's just the effect of this distorted world." she said which was the final thing said on the subject, since Mikoto just looked rather confused. She knew that it was impossible for her to use magic. She sure could with the pieces, but she had no magical appetite or knowledge.

Specially after when she saw what happened to Eolas when he used it one one occasion. And with that being said they all remained in this strange realm much longer than before. Even three times the amount they spent last time which made them all wonder if the distortion got even worse in less than a day.

**Academy City, Eolas' Apartment**

**22 May, 1:41am **

After feeling like the repeated the day twice, they all returned to the abandoned warehouse rather tired. There was no one there not even Laura who used this place like a work shop and the appearance of various Nessarious meant she wasn't around. Since they only appear when Laura needed her workshop protected from outside influences.

But they were told she basically went to sleep for the night.

Seeing this as a sign they should also, they decided to meet up again the next day. The parted from Gunha first who seemed rather content with what they accomplished today. And the other three walked through the cold and rather peaceful roads of District seven. Which has seen a lot recently, but has recovered from the events of Eolas return and the sixth incident before that. These peaceful streets, which they enjoyed for almost six months before going to the UK. It was rather sad knowing that sooner or later they would once again become a battle ground.

While only Nicole and rest at Eolas' Apartment, Albert was only coming along so he contact Rebecca and the others to find out exactly were they found rooms in the city. But when they got there to Eolas' apartment Mikoto looked rather angry to find out what happened.

She often kept the apartment clean just because it was the natural thing to do when she was staying there. So suddenly finding it in a mess knowing she made sure it was cleaned up before she left made her furious.

Since you see Rebecca, Amato and three of the Misaka sisters had left the apartment in a rather messy state. It's like they had a party or meeting of sorts and never bothered cleaning up afterwards.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING IN HERE!" Mikoto said with an angry expression, which was a frightening site since both telekentic users thought they about to be shock dead.

"Sorry... sorry... Come Amato let's leave..." Rebecca said with a rush expression while packing her laptop away with her power, before walking past Mikoto and Nicole with Amato to grab Albert heading to the door.

But the door suddenly closed since it was partially metal. "Where do you think you two are going? You both telekentics so use your power to clean this place up, if Eolas can do it single handily than you both can do it right now." Mikoto said as she turned to them with a sinister expression... "Now!" she reaffirmed much to the horror on Rebecca and Amato's expressions.

It would be half an hour until those two and Albert left without any further word. It was very obvious to both Nicole and Mikoto that the two telekinetics were hiding something. But they shouldn't pry unless it's really important. Besides with the apartment now completely spotless just like how she left it, she started to sit down with three of her sisters at the table. Nicole sat on the bed looking over towards them as Mikoto begun to speak.

"So... why are you guys here anyway? It must be important or you wouldn't of made yourselves at home so comfortably. Specially since the apartment was electronically locked when I left, so you guys broke in for Rebecca?" Mikoto said who remarked the sisters was sitting on comfy cushions while also pouring themselves tea.

"We Misakas have been waiting here all day to talk with you. Explains Misaka 10033 who hides away the pick locking kit without suspicion."

"There has been a few conerns these past two weeks, which should be addressed by big sister Says Misaka 10032" The Misaka sister with the heart shaped necklace stood out among the other two, but the last sister had her own defining feature.

She was the one with more emotions than the other two.

"We really concerned about the safety of the network and the rumors about Last Order's role in the current growing conflict. Says Misaka 19090."

All three of them had defining traits that set them apart, 10033 had pick locking habits while 10032 had the necklace which made her stand out and 19090 had more emotions than the rest.

"You shouldn't worry about Last Order, shes rather protected by someone we all know right Nicole!" Mikoto said casually which got a off-guarded expression from the dragon slayer. "Huh... wait do you know?" Nicole said who was suddenly surprised by Mikoto's words, by she wasn't sure what Nicole actually meant by that one. "Never mind... " Nicole said regretfully which lead to Mikoto to continue on subject the sisters brought up.

"But yeah you shouldn't really worry about Last Order. But what do you mean about the safety of the network?" Mikoto ask who wouldn't actually be prepared for what they was going to say next.

"Many of the Misakas who were stationed in Europe have vanished without a trace and they not accepting any connections to the network Misaka 10032 says explaining the dire situation." Her words would suddenly hit Mikoto hard, since he had a good idea of the dire situation in Europe right about now. She had totally forgotten her sisters were all across the world and this made the fact frightening that some of them have gone missing.

"How many of the sisters were in Europe?" Nicole said asking the question for Mikoto. All three of the sisters turned slightly in her direction answer. "1,039 sisters were distributed across Europe... 783 have gone missing since you guys came back from the United Kingdom. Explains Misaka 19090"

The news only brought anger to Mikoto who stayed silent to remain calm. But her anger was clearly a way to hide her sorrow. Everybody she cared about was paying the price for what happened that day two weeks ago. When she was forced into a level six shift which not only cost Eolas' his freedom but now her sisters. And the worrying fact is she had no clue if they were alive or not.

What can she do to help?

**District Seven**

**Not long after Rebecca and her duo left. **

"You two do realize that your the poster boys for my yuri collection right?" Rebecca said with a cheeky expression while walking with her laptop bag in hand.

"You know if we were at the Russian Orthodox Church, you would be arrested for such blasphemy behaviorism Rebecca." Albert said in response to which got a quick response from Rebecca. "I'm an American Girl, so what the Russians think are right is far away from my own. Besides you don't actually mind my hobbies, so there is no need to bring that up." Rebecca said in response and Albert sighed in defeat knowing he wouldn't get anywhere.

"So Albert. Did everything go fine?" Amato said who seemed rather concerned, it was very obvious why since Italy was his home country and he was actually born in Rome. Albert knew this and slowly gave him the new about what occurred in Vatican city and Rome.

"I see... remind me to run this Lucifer bastard over." Amato said in response to which Rebecca had to ask the question.

"Even though it's going to be Eolas' body." Rebecca asked to which Amato reconfirmed his threat. "I think we both know that he would thank me if that kills Lucifer in the process." Amato said which lead to Rebecca retorting back and forward about how Amato doesn't even have the drive to fight.

And while that happened Albert interrupted to ask something he noticed when they left the apartment.

"Rebecca and Amato... What has happened since we left and why the behavior with Misaka?" he asked to which both of them stopped and Rebecca answered but not without pause. "We left so quickly and in such a rude manor because she is going to have her own problems to deal with and she is undoubtedly tired from what you told us happened in Rome. We'll let her rest before we get her involved but basically the Kihara family members who were arrested when Eolas returned over six months ago. Well... basically they were released today and not only that Misaki and Touma are missing when they went to confirm something." Rebecca said who revealed a lot happened since they been away...

"What did they confirm?" Albert said to which Rebecca would respond with a slight touch of fear in her voice. "They went missing after confirming the existence of Rensa Micheal... or at least variations of him. The Rensa... are back."


	10. A Scientific Civil War

"What do you mean the Kiharas were released?" Aleister said angrily over the intercom. He was talking to a room full of the Directors who seemed to be more shifty than normal.

One of them spoke up after Aleister spoke.

"There was no need to keep such valuable assets in prison, because you once again bottled to the wishes of that boy." A director spoke to which got a rather calm response from Aleister.

"You talking about a boy who brought this city to it's knees and when our own creation threatens to break us the second time. He took care of it without trouble, if you think backing down when we clearly would be outmatched. Only a fool would dare openly challenge Eolas Stuart." Aleister said in response to which got a quick reaction by another director.

"And now this boy is currently waging war in Europe from what we understand. So why bother listen to his whims? There is now way that boy can take on most of the world. So he will not be surviving to return here. And thus we decided to release Kiharas to help prepare counter measures for your decisions." A director had said to which was an indirect challenge to Aleister.

"You think going against me is wise. You sheep better learn your place." Aleister said with a slight annoyed tone.

"I think it's time you learned your place Aleister Crowley. No longer will we sit around chasing your fantasies and obnoxious plans. If it wasn't for you, than the Sixth Incidents would of never happened." Another Director said who made it pretty clear that most if not all of the Directors were basically announcing their revolt.

"And don't think your Rensa creations will help you. The Kiharas have achieved proven counter measures against your machines... We don't need you any more Aleister Crowley." The director said to which only got a slight remark from Aleister...

"Excuse me while I'll find all your replacements." he said as the line suddenly cuts. With those words alone they knew their life was in danger, but that's whats to be expects and one of the Directors picked up a phone in response. "Get the weapons ready and prepare to arm yourselfs."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong> - A Scientific Civil War

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do about it?" Nicole ask who was worried about Mikoto who has been silent since the Misaka Sisters left the apartment. Since than Nicole has had a shower and still she stayed staring at the photograph which Eolas photo-shopped with everybody she cared about in the picture. Mikoto was looking at Sarah directly for a moment, before turning her eyes to Eolas in the picture.<p>

Who had a rather goofy smile which was a strange and rare site to see. But when she remember his smile she can't help but remember the confrontation with Lucifer. She know that he and Eolas aren't the same person despite having the same body. With the only physical difference being his eyes which were completely black. But looking at Lucifer you can sense the darkness which was overpowering, the sense of rage and hatred which blind your sixth senses. Even when she closed her eyes, she didn't see that warm yellow aura which acted like a connection to him.

It was gone and his powers felt dark.

Lucifer wasn't Eolas no matter how you look at it. But seeing Lucifer just reminds her how much she missed those days, even if its only been over two weeks since she last saw him in a normal state. She just misses those days already when he was normal and Sarah was alive.

She smirked suddenly when she realized that she called Eolas normal once. He has never been normal, and his dream of living a normal life with her including the others is what made him abnormal. Since it was such a hard thing to do living in Academy city, but than she things about it that is not what he meant by a normal life. What he means is a life when he doesn't have to look over his shoulder because he may be targeted to get killed. Or that he has to fight for others or his own life as a common occurrence.

He wants to live a life where the only time he has to fight is to when he has a friendly disagreement or in a contest of ability. But not for when he has to fight for his life countless of times or to take other peoples lives.

He didn't want that anymore and Mikoto knew that more than anyone.

That is why she knew he tries so hard to help and the best example was the way he stood up for the New Light members to help Nicole. And she also knew when he found out about Sarah, his heart must of broken into two. Let alone what happened to her soon after his confrontation with his father.

And she felt regret that she couldn't support him in those final hours. And now with her sisters... how can she support them? They been placed across the entire world and she couldn't believe she didn't think about getting those in Europe away while she was there in Italy.

Why does she keep making mistakes.

"Mikoto... " Nicole said who once again pressed to see if she was alright, who sat down next to the table.

"Yeah... sorry. I don't know what I should do... It's a concern but we know Aleister Crowley mentioned Last order about the people who will be targeted soon. So we should find out from him personally." Mikoto said who was actually surprised by her sudden reassurance of the next step. Maybe she was just over thinking that she couldn't properly figure out the next step to help the sisters.

Thinking for a minute there was something that Nicole also wanted to ask.

"Just wondering, why do you choose to live here? Don't you have your own dorm with Kuroko Shiri? She hasn't been around since the first few days we came back to Academy city after the UK incident." Nicole ask curiously to which Mikoto looked up with a smile.

"That is because Misaki and I decided it was best to temporary erase their memories. This also goes for Saten and Uiharu. They would try to help me no matter what I'll say and I know it isn't a bad thing. But this current situation is far too dangerous specially for those who don't know anything about magic. Even as a level five I was almost overwhelmed by the dangers of the magic side, when me and Eolas faced Lancelot." Mikoto said explaining her decision.

"I see... I guess it would protect them from retaliations. So that is why you're staying here? Because Kuroko thinks you're a stranger at the moment?" Nicole ask to which Mikoto nodded her head before continuing herself.

"Yeah and that this place... I don't know how to explain it... but it's like he's protecting us right now." Mikoto said with a slightly awkward laugh to which Nicole looked rather sly about what she said. "Yeah, I can understand what you mean. He must of lived in this apartment for most of his life, since you can feel his telekentic power resonating strongly. It's a frightening thought just how powerfully potent is ability is at times. But than again he is the Original Level Five in this world right? Than it really isn't a surprise in that case, but you know it's also kinda creepy for girls to live in this apartment. It's like hes watching everything inside all the time." Nicole said with an awkward expression.

"Well that didn't stop you sleeping here? And when I think about it lot of girls have slept in this apartment... Sarah, Misaki, Rebecca...me... you..." Mikoto started to have a worried expression after realizing that fact. "He's had a lot of girls staying here, I really don't know if I should be worried..." Mikoto said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Well he is a pervert, remember the time he walked on us in the bathroom at the Stuart mansion?" Nicole said still with an awkward expression, she didn't like remembering that memory.

Mikoto sighed in response "All boy's are naturally perverts..." both of them laughed in response and more so when Nicole mentioned Touma. And this would continue for sometime before they both finally decided to sleep. While all along being ignorant to what was currently going on in Academy city.

**District 19, Academy City**

**2am**

Exactly at 2 am the reminder of what was going on was heard rather loudly as sound of Walls being blasted into echoed through the many alleyways. Much to Touma's dismay who was quickly running through them to escape the chasing party, which considered of a large number of Hound dog members but despite them having the strongest advantage against him. They weren't exactly what he was scared about, putting this down as a reality you could here him curse under his breath as every turned down this maze of Alleyways was met off by strange looking students or Hound dog.

There was roughly nine Hound dog members chasing him, while in total so far there was four students. Without a doubt Touma knew these Students were in fact Rensa an echo of both the First and Second Sixth Incident. But what were their goals right now? They seemed to been operating differently, but now isn't the time to think about it. Touma was more focused on throwing everything he can pick up while running and chucking it at the students as if he was fishing for something.

He managed to do it four times without losing speed and he didn't have to worry about getting shot down. They already made it obvious they need him alive for something which only made him feel more frightened and he wasn't going to allow himself to get simply captured.

"Maybe I thought that a bit soon... Just my rotten luck." Touma said who had both of his hands up, the entire time he has been running, he has been forced into a certain path by the arrival of Hound dog members or the Rensa up certain alleyways and he just ran into another hound dog member who had a riot shield and a hand gun stuck in Touma's face.

You think the humans would do the talking, but displaying there differentiating behavior in the past. One Rensa jumped over the entire group and stood next to the one which stopped touma. While the other three barged in front of the other hound dog members This allowed the Rensa to surround the Imagine breaker in such a small area. This was probably because these Rensa had much more physical strength and had a better change to wrestle Touma down than the black ops group.

"Kamijou Touma. We units have been ordered for your capture and digress it would be wise to come with us without resistance." The Rensa said in a robotic voice who was standing on his own next to the hound dog member. He had no choice in this situation, maybe he could of made it out if it was just the Hound dog members. But the Rensa suddenly have gotten complicated, they don't rely on their stolen powers against him and use physical means. Which mades far more complicated to deal with them. Specially from what Misaki told him earlier that these ones seemed to be on the actual level five status.

Which makes them far more dangerous.

It would be even impossible for him to even resist.

Well that's if he didn't get into this situation without a plan.

And the sound of three gunshots rung awfully close and right in front of Touma's eyes as the three Rensa which was behind him were shot down by known other than the hound dog members. But as the one next to the lone Rensa pulled his gun on it, the Rensa reacted straight away after seeing what happened. Smacking the black ops member into the wall which in turn took his helmet off revealing the member had starry eyes.

A rather telling sign of Misaki's influence and that was no doubt the others were under her control as well. Since the Rensa who were unprepared had been disable with a well placed shot in their core. Which was basically their brain since they may have the powers of the level five which were stolen and used to keep the actual espers under control. But they still had the same weakness as a human, to which if their brain is destroyed than they go with it. They weren't exactly like the terminators from those old movies, though Micheal was more like that than these ones which was a blessing.

But the surviving Rensa, seeing what happened had legged it knowing he was caught off guard and unleashed a powerful meltdowner blast at them all. But doing what he does best, Touma quickly stepped forward and smashed the attack away with his imagine breaker.

While the controlled Hound dog members opened fire.

But as predicted the bullets started to fly back after the Rensa turned to using Accelerator's power. And the agent with the riot Shield quickly got in front to stop the returning fire.

"After him..." Misaki said suddenly who literally revealed herself from around the corner and she was followed by two more hound dog members. Touma nodded in response and under Misaki's power the entire group move forward after the Rensa. While they did the black op agents continued their fire, to keep the Rensa pinned even though they were being sent back like nothing. But the one with the shield was doing a pretty good job at protecting them.

This continued until they all suddenly emerged on a large street and the Rensa suddenly finding he had much more room decided that it fight back. Suddenly using Mikoto's power a lightning strike shot like an arch above the shield using agent and hit one of the other agents behind. But seeing this coming Touma already had his imagine breaker touching that same agent.

Instantly canceling out the the damage and in response they all opened fire once more unleashing a hailstorm of fire to keep the Rensa in reflection mode. To which was the plan as the two which arrived with Misaka was carrying some heavy equipment cases. The two quickly started to open it to put together two strange looking guns which made Touma comment.

"Are they setting it up right? You're controlling their actions, so it's not like they can rely on their own knowledge." Touma said who was worried, who turned slightly to what they doing but also keeping an eye on the Rensa in case it uses it's powers.

"Shut up... I'm trying focus right here. Putting these things together while controlling the others isn't any easy task you know." Misaki said as she was clearly tired from this complicated actions, controlling others weren't that easy in tense situations even thought it does look easy most of the time.

Her abilities weren't directly offensive, she had to manipulate and use others to hold her own in a battle in this one. So she works the hardest in a fight more than any other level five. Even Eolas once mentioned that if Misaki had actual fighting powers, rather than her current ones than should would be a natural in battle.

"DONE!" Misaki said as the guns the two agents were holding looked familiar to grenade launchers. "Get out of the way..." Misaki shouted to everyone including Touma as the gunfire timed as the agents swapped places with two of those that were firing and aimed their strange guns at the rensa.

"Fire..." Misaki said to which they did that and not expecting anything to come from it, the Rensa stood it's ground to take the fire head on. And what was fire was two energy circular balls which shot straight at the Rensa and on contact it was like the Rensa was electrocute before falling to it's knees as if had been knocked out. But in fact what actually happened is that the Rensa' unit was fried and whatever they used bypassed Accelerator's power.

"It worked... why the hell did that actually work." Touma asked to which was a good question and Misaki looked at the agents for a moment.

"Forget about starting a rebellion. One has already started... think about it why would a group like Hound dog create a countermeasure against the method to keep level fives under control? Which can also force this city into basically a dictatorship if they use the Rensa that way? But somebody is striking back first and I can imagine it's the Kiharas. They obviously aren't going to be on Aleister's side since he got them all arrested because of Eolas' demand." Misaki explained thinking on it for a moment and Touma looked in the distance as the light of fire can be seen in his eyes.

"I think you're right." Said Touma as the sound of explosions got closer and they both looked in the distance in all directions. To realize a sudden eruption of fights occuring across the district which only means one thing.

A start of a civil war between two other factions in Academy city. They felt out of the loop but both of them knew that the Kiharas were involved and the Rensa. They had to bring this information back to the others, but they had a feeling that Rebecca already knows. Since by the time they ever found out everything, Misaki knew should probably already did the information up via her hacking servers.

"I can't believe that strange girl was right... you guy missing for hours and to find you in this back alley dump of a district?" Accelerator said suddenly who appeared on a building above them.

"How did you find us than?" Touma ask curiously to which Accelerator looked annoyed and that was because the fighting around them was getting closer.

"It doesn't matter..." Accelerator said who jump down beside Misaki and look at them both. "Follow me... I'll walk you both home If I have two, since I have no intention of dealing with an angry Rebecca." He said to which made Misaki laugh from the fact. "You barely know how but you already seen her angry side? I feel sorry for ya." Misaki said out of amusement as she got the Hound dog agents to follow, she wasn't going to leave them behind yet.

"Suddenly another person has arrived on the scenes." A strange voice said who walk around the corner in front of them and the direction they was heading. It was a tall looking man in a common business suit, but had strange looking gloves and a fierce looking expression as if he belonged in an Irish bar.

"I'm sorry to say this... But I can't exactly allow two priority targets leave my sight... the name is Kihara Bunshi... Accelerator... I'll show you just how cowardly by brother Amata is compared to me... you and Kamijou will submit to me when this night ends..." Bunshi said with a sinister expression and he was no joke despite not looking much or not seeming to be an esper. There was this frighteningly bloody thirsty feeling coming from him.

Was the night just starting for them?


	11. The Enforcer

**Chapter 11** - The Enforcer

The Kihara Family is one of the largest gatherings of Scientists known for working for the dark side of Academy city. They often the head of some of the most twisted experiments and as a result clashed with Eolas on various occasions even when he as being controlled by Kihara Gensei. As a result of their actions for many years they have been highly influential within the darkness of Academy city.

But that influence was directly challenged by Eolas Stuart during the first Sixth Incident who crushed many of their extreme experiments, most notably the preciser experiment for the Micheal project, which resulted in hundreds of failed test subjects. Or to put it more bluntly, hundreds of dead child errors which has occurred over the many months.

And their influence was finally destroyed by the boy's return in the second Sixth Incident. With one of the most notable members of this group being killed, they believed to be by Eolas even though it was Tabigake.

Since to protect Mikoto's father, Eolas took on the blame and forced Aleister to get them exiled or arrested. And to ensure their influence was broken, Eolas often enforced his will throughout those six months to make sure they stayed locked away.

But with Eolas no longer here and the sudden permanent absence of Director Stuart, with the temporary absence of Aleister Crowley. The Directors have taken onto themselves to release the Kiharas left in Academy and tired of the constant strain of resources to chases fantasies which had been dubbed in their mind as project Imperator.

The Directors declared their revolt by using the Kihara members to create weapons, able to stop the build up of Rensa forces which had occurred since the end of the Sixth Incident. In a facility which was unknown to Eolas and much of Academy city, even the Directors. There was a massive factory under work, creating the Rensa for the very possible back up plan to force certain espers into Crowley's will.

The news of this factory had been let slipped to the Directors and the reason for it's existence being hidden from them, pushed them to do what they did. So as a countermeasure they brought in the Kihara's once more who help further the limits of science so many times before in the past. Seeing this as a correct way to go for Academy city, they declare their civil war against Aleister to him. And they hold the advantage as some of the Rensa units are mostly programmed to see the Hound dog members as allies. Of course that wouldn't last until they attack, which is why right now a desperate battle had been launched to crush all units who were ordered out to obtained certain pieces for Aleister's puzzle.

Kamijou Touma being one of them.

The wielder of Imagine Breaker was a crucial piece in Lucifer's plan to dethrone God forever. Which has been part of project imperator for thousands of years.

And the other is Accelerator.

The one who wields the power of God.

To face the wrath of heaven, which was an inevitable occurrence if the realm of humanity falls. This power was needed no only to stand against it's might but also to bypass the barrier which separates heaven and earth. Specially for Lucifer who had fallen from the realm and once that happens it was nearly impossible to get back unless you force you way. But even with the fallen angel's knowledge of the divine and hell, focus point would be needed to even big breaking through.

How that would be done wasn't yet revealed.

But the fact Aleister Crowley wanted those two to be submitted to his will had been caught on by the Kihara family and the Directors leading up to this confrontation.

"I'm sorry to say this... But I can't exactly allow two priority targets leave my sight... the name is Kihara Bunshi... Accelerator... I'll show you just how cowardly my brother Amata is compared to me... you and Kamijou will submit to me when this night ends..." Bunshi said with a sinister expression and he was no joke despite not looking much or not seeming to be an esper. There was this frighteningly bloody thirsty feeling coming from him.

So much so that Accelerator literally warned the others away.

"Get back... now!" Accelerator said in a strange reaction which was abnormal for him and for good reason as suddenly Bunshi pulled out a strange looking handgun, which seemed to look out like a Scifi movie which was more than the standards of Academy city. Without reluctance he fired the gun, sending out a nasty shock wave in response and a single bullet which reflected off Accelerator like normal but it told Kihara Bunshi everything he needed to know about Accelerator's current status of his abilities.

And without wasting even a further second, Kihara Bunshi charged forward in a rough style as if he was raised in hostile environment. Who strangely enough with every stepped had started to crack the very ground and his abnormal strength was shown even more as he barely touches the wall of the building hes running by, tearing into solid stone as if it was nothing. Before he brushed that hand forward, what seemed like a light blue inter-work of connections appeared on his hand. Catching Touma's eyes the most who seemed like he has seen this before but couldn't put a finger on it as Bunshi brushed his hand foward. Causing a shock wave which knocked everyone stumbling off their feet and must frighteningly Accelerator's whos reflection power didn't seemed to work.

And this frightening feeling continued as Bunshi stamped his left foot in the ground which broken the concrete floor and than sprung forward with incredible speed. Taking Accelerator off guard who didn't expect the guy's punch to get through, but that's exactly what had happened. Kihara Bunshi punched Accelerator with incredible strength that sent his flimsy body right over Misaki, Touma and the group of hound dog members under their control.

"Christ who the hell is this guy" Touma said as he regained his composure but before he stepped forward Misaki reach her arm out to hold it back while she pressed a button on her remote the intent was to take control of the man before him.

But a rather evil smile from the man, show it didn't not work much to Misaki's surprise. "Something is blocking me." Misaki said who wasn't sure what before Bunshi charged forward once more, so she focused getting the black ops agents to open fire with a relentless assault.

And they were left bewildered as Bunshi blindly dodged each bullet with fast movements, without losing his momentum running towards them. "What the hell is he some bloody machine?" Touma said who stepped and went for a strong cross punch against the Kihara with his right fist. First Kihara easily dodged the attack from Touma, but his expression changed to that of surprise as Touma's fist past his eyes.

As a retaliation Bunshi punched deep into Touma chest, before he could even react. But Touma didn't back down, despite feeling like a jackhammer to smashed into his chest and stood his ground before sending a left than a right... Both which missed and Bunshi returned in kind with three quick punches, but the misfortune boy was fortunate as he manages to dodge them all before stumbling back.

"Get out the way you bastards!" Accelerator road who charged between them to get to Kihara, while wiping the blood from his nose. With his left hand he furiously tried to grabbed hold of Bunshi, who only slapped his hands away much to Accelerator's annoyance in some way it was like he was fighting Touma all over again. But this wasn't the actual case, there was a trick here none of them weren't exactly understanding.

Accelerator than crashed into Bunshi like a raging bull, trying to overpower Kihara who seems to able to not nullify his power but divert it. But it didn't help him this time as Accelerator finally causes him some damage by smashing himself into Bunshi's chest and than threw him with a slight struggle not only over himself but everybody else and across the street.

Bunshi struggle to stop the force and crashed into the wall across the street. This was truly the first time Kihara got hurt in this exchange, but he barely shows it as when he finally gets back on both of he feet. He dusts off his clothes before suddenly firing another shot from his strange gun, showing just how naturally quick he can be much to the other's dismay.

The strange sound echoing in the area, once again told him everything he needed to know about the status of Accelerator's powers who stepped forward blocking the bullet with his hand. Kihara amused by this display, fired the rest of the magazine in his gun. There was a total of five more shots, with seven in total in each magazine. With each bullet followed by that same disorienting sound, but they ended up being nothing as Accelerator manages to reflect them all back at Bunshi. Who simply moved his body slightly five times as if he predicted the line of fire.

"Save me the trouble of dragging you both kicking and screaming. Surrender now..." Kihara Bunshi said who stared towards them with the intent of crushing them.

"What are you... how did you..." Touma said who tried to get his head around how his powers work. Since this was clearly not the work of science right, other than that gun. It was clearly the work of science fiction.

Bunshi laughed at the thought and with his Irish accent he responded. "Do you really think I'll tell you my abilities? I'm not some foolish enemy who would do such a thing. Idiot..." Bunshi said in response with a cruel laugh.

"That normally works with all the bad guys I know.. " Touma said who looked rather bewildered from his response. Misaki suddenly look surprised as she finally remembered who they were facing.

"That... that man is the one who captured man and put me in those experiments before meeting Eolas... " Misaki said remembering it was Bunshi who originally put who through her experiments. "He's known as the Kihara Enforcer and ensures test subjects stay on track of face his retaliation. Though it's rumors... but he even stopped an enraged Eolas on a few occasions. That's just how dangerous this man is..." Misaki said with a slight sense of horror.

"Ah yes I do indeed remember you Shokuhou Misaki. Your the girl whos dad tried to stop me and he was beaten to pulp in front of your eyes... And this... one of my targets happens to be your boyfriend. How about I gracefully bestow on him the same treatment. What was it... three punches to the nose... breaking some of his ribs and two broken legs... I think that would make it easier to drag him away." Kihara Bunshi said with a cruel smile before quickly reloading his gun and turning it into Misaki's direction. "I would return you to your parents. But this is much more suitable for something like you...We no longer need your services..." Bunshi continued who fired the same gun, with the bullet soaring out towards Misaki. Which still echoed that same disorienting sound.

"DID YOU FORGET ABOUT MEEE!" Accelerator roared who caught the bullet with his bare hands, crushing it at the same time and grabbed one of the hound dog members who dropped his weapon case before sending him flying towards Bunshi. The Kihara brutally kicked the agent away with incredible strength, but only in time as Accelerator pulled out a shotgun from the weapon case and fired.

Stumbling backwards, Bunshi quickly clicked his fingers which caused a vibration effect sending all the bullets away with blinding result. But this was much joy to Accelerator... "Ohhh... So you use vibrations... now... I understand... now I UNDERSTAND!" Accelerator said with a bloody thirsty expression as he continued to fire the shot gun again, again, again as he walk closer under he run out of cartridges.

Bunshi had stopped each one with vibration effects and when accelerator went to attack by using the gun as a physical weapon. He dodged each strike before breaking the shot-gun when it smashed against his arm. This lead to a fierce physical brawl as both Accelerator and Bunshi went into a physical show of strength while both using their powers.

Accelerator was out matched in the fighting skill department but he still met blow with blow. With each one being made between them creating a horrifying sound and pressure. And despite it all... despite looking like he took more damaged than Bunshi had. Accelerator roared "SO YOU KNOW AMMATTAA? THERE IS NO NEED TO SHOW HE WAS A COWARD. THE ONLY THING THAT NEEDS TO BE SHOOWN IS HOW I DEALT WITH HIM... IS THE SAME WAY I WILL DEAL WITH YOU!" But Accelerator's rage wasn't doing him favors as Bunshi saw the opening to wail into his face with a few powerful punches.

Causing the mighty esper to fall to the ground.

Than moving his arm back, the chain of light blue inter-work connection started to appear on his hand like before... Just as he looked in Touma and Misaki's expression who was watching him closely...

Causing him to stop what he was about to do...

"Enough is enough." Kihara Bunshi said with his rather unique Irish accent. "If I continue than this probably end up how the whole Eolas thing went." Bunshi said turning to Touma and Misaki with a evil stare. "Don't even bother asking Kamijou Touma, like I will tell idiots like you two anything about my abilities. I have a strict rule of keeping that information under wraps and that even means a time limit on my battles. Don't want you guys to figure out my powers right about now." Bunshi said who tided himself up and at the time Accelerator grabbed hold of his leg.

"I'll kill you... bastard.." Accelerator said who was about to try and crush his leg, but the Kihara simply kicked him in his face. Causing him to let go out of pain, and another thing would stop the Kihara to leave.

"Why are you leaving so soon. Kihara Bunshi. You came back for my daughters friends and now you intend to walk away with the first sight of me." says a familiar voice to which Touma and Misaki turned to see none other than Tabigake Misaka.

"Why are you doing... here.." Touma and Misaki said remembering Mikoto's father from the hot spring trip. Which the only thing that came to their mind was a dictatorship as he overzealously protected his daughter from perverts.

"I been keeping track of this for a long time so you known. To find in recent days he has returned to Academy city, after being in the Americans for the last few years. This is one guy who needs to be put in his place, so after seeing you guys getting attacked by him. I thought I should step in..." Tabigake said who looked with a fierce expression towards Kihara Bunshi.

"Shut up old man before I make you regret it." Bunshi said in response but he really wasn't in the position to do anything.

"Let me tell you some truths about him. Amata Kihara is indeed his brother, though he was adopted at an young age in Amata's family. He hates curry and he uses a combination of magic and science techniques in battle. That is the reason you guys was having trouble, you didn't account for the fact this Kihara actually uses magic." Tabigake said like a boy with a grin who spoiled somebody's secrets.

"Whats that about curry?" Touma said wondering why the hell that was mentioned in the first place.

"Misaka Tabigake you will pay for that, so what your back... all of you." Kihara Bunshi said with a huff while walking away like nothing had happened.

While Touma headed over towards Accelerator as the first reaction Misaki kept her eyes on Tabigake.

"You came back because you found out about the Kihara's return to the city? Worrying about your daughter even thought she is probably one of the strongest in this city" she said wondering if that was the case.

"The strongest esper in this city just gotten beaten up by one of them. Come on we take the boy back to the hospital..." Tabigake said who picked up one of the weapons which was used to disable a Rensa. "Than I'll see you guys in the morning... don't tell Mikoto yet... I would like to surprise her that I'm here. Specially after I learned she is now living in that boy's apartment." he said with an uncomparable fury which made Misaki felt scared for her life in that moment.

**Meanwhile in District 17**

A certain group of three were rushing around the many roads, which ended up getting them to the wrong district. They weren't even in the same place that they tried to find Touma and Misaki in. So much so for the whole attempt to help them out and even now they didn't realize their trouble was over.

"I thought you two pretty much grew up in this city! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET LOST!" Albert said with anger who only wanted to go to bed. He's been up more than two days right now and it was starting to have an effect on his sanity.

"Shut up! You been here before when you attack Eolas... so how about you? Why did you get lost!" Rebecca said in response who felt really embarrassed, she was suppose to be on top of these things and if she got lost how the hell would she even coordinate a bloody rebellion?

Amato stopped moving after realizing it was pointless.

"It's like this is a completely different city... what happened hey?" Amato said with annoyance to which it suddenly came to Rebecca. "Yeah of course, the reason we got lost is because the city was basically ruined twice in the course of two years. Let's not forget the Academy city invasion... this city has been broken up so much time, they rebuilt all the streets differently and the maps on my computer are all wrong... AHAHHHHH!" Rebecca said who realize she made a big mistake...

"ALBERT! AMATO! Let's just retrace our steps..." Rebecca said defeated as she turned around and begun walking.

It would three hours before they find their way back to the hotel they were staying.

Many hours later as the night passes quickly, the morning came without further incident. Until the clocked reach 9:00 am and just as it did the doorbell rung on Eolas' apartment door.

"Who could that be?" Mikoto said who was in some casual clothing walking over towards the front door. And as she opened the door, you could see her changing expression from curiosity turning to one of shock.

"Papa?"


	12. State of Affairs

The night that just pass when Accelerator, Touma and Misaki fought off a dangerous Kihara known as the Enforcer. Something else occurred at a certain residence of an Anti-Skill Lieutenant Yomikawa Aiho, who was the Guardian of both Accelerator and Last Order.

It was unlikely no matter who you were in the underworld to risk attacking the home of an Anti-skill office. They may mostly be ignorant of what truly goes on in the city, but the Anti-skill do stick together and like a swarm of locust they would normally stick together. So it was never really a good idea to attack them without good reason. This time it was more than just a simple good reason, it was something that could very well dictate the future. And that in Aleister's mind was to acquire Last Order, Lucifer may have found out of his plan to change the world in his own image. But the Fallen Angel in his mind was truly underestimating the scope of his plans.

There was more than one reason why Mikoto Misaka was chosen to be cloned.

But those reasons weren't on Last Order's mind when the door bell rung. Knowing herself that Accelerator had stepped out, Aiho thought it was he who just returned and forgot his key to get in himself. Since Accelerator had rushed out after getting a phone call, but sitting on the sofa Last Order had a rather bad and familiar feeling. She turned just as Aiho headed towards the door, she even stood up on the sofa to look properly at the door from behind Aiho.

And just as she was about to open the door, she could see it... the familiar site which dictated the moving events during Eolas' return to Academy city. The blue hunters which referred to how the Misaka sisters and Eolas figured out who the Rensa were disguised as normal students. While connected to the network, the sisters and Eolas was able to see a blue outline of the body, which could even been seen through physical walls.

And that is what Last Order has seen through Aiho and the front door.

Are these blue hunters were representative of a certain Artificial Intelligence.

The Rensa Micheal.

But was it him?

He was supposedly destroyed by both Eolas and Mikoto. While they did indeed destroy the core of the AI, there was a chance it could of hid it self in a different network. And that was the dangerous nature of dealing with such things, they could escape without no one knowing.

"NO DON'T OPEN THAT! Misaka Misaka says with such urgency!"

Just intime Aiho stopped before she opened the door and turned to Last Order. "Hu what do you mean?" Aiho asked and that would be the last thing she would say tonight as she suddenly went flying with the front door blown of his hinges. Last Order was stunned to see clearly a Rensa standing in the door way, but she was shocked to see that Aiho was flung over the sofa with the door just smacking itself away, barely missing Last Order.

And with heavy footsteps the Rensa walked in unopposed towards Last Order. The cold red eyes stared at the young Misaka sister who didn't say a word and didn't move a muscle and that was because she was frozen still from fear.

"Rensa Unit, Gabriel. Serial number 20001 also known as Last Order... You're coming with me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 - <strong>State of Affairs

* * *

><p>"Papa?"<p>

Mikoto said out of surprise, and for a good reason since her father was standing at the door looking rather annoyed. She felt like a little kid in his presence, but putting that aside for the moment she was shocked to see him here because she last heard he was hiding out with mother in a safe house nearer to Kyoto. The reason for this because of the recent attempts at invasion of Japan from Russia to get to Academy city. So somewhere like Kyoto was a pretty good place to stay away from the war. Was he here to make sure she was alright? Which shouldn't be a surprise as that what you expect of your parents to go check on their child in time of war? But that wasn't exactly the focus of Tabigake's mind right about now. He was thinking about something which only made him see Eolas in more of a bad light. He can see Nicole sitting at the table from wear he was standing and he knew full well this was Eolas apartment.

It was bad enough that he learned Mikoto was actually living here, but with another girl which only brought fury to Tabigake's mind.

"Where is he?" Tabigake said suddenly to which caught Mikoto by surprise. "That pervy bastard? Living with two girls? Hes basically cheating on you Mikoto!" Tabigake said who stormed in to see Nicole properly who looked rather speechless.

"Mr Misaka? No it's not what you think!" Nicole said who was caught of his guard by what he said. But Mikoto wasn't going to allow her father, to get up to his usual antics when it came to Eolas. Specially since from the sound of it, her father didn't even realized what had happened. "Papa... don't you know what happened to him?" Mikoto asked to which Tabigake just looked silently. He knew something happened, but didn't know what exactly.

And for a while Mikoto went to explain to her father what happened and why it happened. Making sure he didn't get the right idea he just did a 360 karma turn. He lost control because he decided to save Mikoto from the clutches of an angel being corrupted and taking control over her body. The same fate which occurred to Eolas and he didn't want her to suffer through it.

By the time she was done with the explanation, Touma and Misaki were let in with Index who still seems rather ill. Like before she hid on the bed as the discussion continued specially as Tabigake thinks on the situation with Eolas.

"I see so it finally got to him." Tabigake said whos comment only got an awkward stare from his daughter. "Well these things just happen, when you play in the dark world he was involved in so long. It either consumes you or you get killed. Rarely do anybody escape and sadly that is what happened to him. I don't know what you guys intend to do about it, but for now we need to focus on a separate issue." Tabigake said who quickly turned the conversation to something else. Knowing that it was touchy subject.

"You mean that guy from last night?" Touma said to which Tabigake nodded in response.

"The Enforcer. His name is Kihara Bunshi, neither of it is real name, but like some people in this city. Real names are a thing of a past. As I mentioned last night this guy uses a combination of advance technological gear and magic." he explained while Touma continued to speak up.

"So hes not an esper right?"

"Of course not, he wouldn't be able to use magic if that was true." Nicole said in response to Touma's question.

"That is correct he isn't an esper in any shape or form and that is because hes one of the few Kiharas who focused on magic and how modern technology can work with it."

"So is it true? That he actually stopped a raging Eolas a few years back?" Misaki said who remembered what the Kihara said before leaving. Normally this type of information would be unknown, but Tabigake Misaka has kept an eye on the Kiharas for a long time specially Bunshi. Mikoto was bewildered from the fact something happened the night they just day down and rested.

She wanted to help deal with the current crises.

So it annoyed her a bit.

"Yes that would be correct. Kihara Bunshi stopped Eolas Stuart who was in a fit of rage and he from my memory is the only one capable of doing such a thing. It's a very well known fact among the Kiharas, but it only happened because Gensei only wanted him just be one stepped to make Eolas in the weapon they wanted. Eolas was indeed beaten down by Bunshi, but the second time they clashed Bunshi was humiliated. It seems whatever the trick is to Kihara Bunshi's abilities, Eolas figured it out after one confrontation with him. It's this reason to why he hates giving his targets time to figure out his abilities and also the reason." Tabigake explaining Bunshi's history with Eolas.

Misaki honestly didn't look to surprised, she knew full well of Eolas' insane ability to adapt. "Is this the reason why we got lucky, that he didn't interfere with the first Sixth Incident? Because I'm pretty sure if that didn't happen. Than the entire rebellion would of probably been put down after one night." Misaki ask to which puts in perspective just how powerful Bunshi would of been if Eolas didn't figure out his abilities.

"That would be correct, he was actually was forced to leave Academy city because of it. Deciding it was best to focus his time on a continent when one brat didn't know how to beat him. I was going to follow him to the Americans when Eolas contacted me about getting out of Academy city and well you know how it went after he lost his memories." Tabigake further explained which got a glaring look from his daughter.

"And you never told me that, you do know I was upset because I thought he was dead at the time." Mikoto said who had pouted at her father.

"He thought it was best he remained forgotten at that time and I honestly agree with him. And from what I heard those two years was a great benefit for him to overcome his inner demons. But I guess that is all in vain now? But let's not dwell on it... what are you guys going to do about Bunshi because what he did to your strongest esper he isn't any joke. And I don't know if Eolas has told anyone of you about how he defeated him because I never figured it out." Tabigake said asking the most important question.

What Tabigake said had caused Nicole to look startled, but before she even get to say anything the ill looking Index spoke up.

"Well we figure out what he can do... If I watch him how he fights, than I'm pretty sure I can figure out his secrets." Index said who didn't piratically looked up to the task.

"Are you sure you can? We haven't even figured out whats wrong with you, other than being one dry cold." Touma said who was a bit worried.

"THAT IS DIFFERENT FROM UNDERSTANDING MAGIC! And If I prove myself right... you" Index said pointing at Tabigake... "Should buy me fancy food." she said with a cheek tone and didn't expect Tabigake to agree but she was surprised when he did...

"Alright. I don't see harm trying, she is what you call the Index of magic right?" Tabigake said who didn't see why not.

"Really? And It's Index Librorum Prohibitorum! You hear that Touma! We get to eat fancy food!" Index said with a smile, but before Touma could respond Nicole would finally but in after waiting. But it's not what you normally expect when somebody interrupts, you could feel her unique magical power leak from her as a strong foreboding feeling gripped everyone in the room.

"Now that little problem is settled what do you mean he beaten our strongest esper? That's Accelerator right?" Nicole said casually but you could see she was suddenly very pissed off.

"... ehh... Yeah." Touma said who continued with a nervous tone in his voice.

"Where is he now..." Nicole asked which sounded more like a demand.

"We got him taken to the hospital in District Seven. He was pretty beat up and thats only because his body is unlikely use to taken so much dam..." Tabigake tried to answer, but before he could finished Nicole had gotten up on her feet and stormed towards the front door. Leaving without any word and left everyone else rather speechless.

"Has she got a thing for Accelerator?" Misaki asked amusingly.

"She just seemed worried in her own way." Mikoto said who didn't want to make any assumptions. She knew very well how that was like and didn't wish that on anyone else.

"We should check up on him later, it was our fault that he got dragged in the mess we was in." Misaki said who than continued. "But before than we should discuss about the civil conflict already occurring. "Rebecca was the first one to notice it, but it seems with the return of the Kiharas the Hound dog group had turned on the Rensa units. Which in a way is a good thing, since the Rensa units we been seeing have all the powers except Gunhas." Misaki explained who was followed by Tabigake.

"Not all the Kiharas have returned to the city, since alot of them were exiled they stayed out of the city. To protect the interests they built up since being kicked out from the conflict going on right now." Tabigake said who than continued. "Other than the Enforcer, there is probably three Kiharas effectively in Academy city. They others who were arrested and kept in the city left on there own accord. Only four Kiharas stayed or returned." Tabigake said showing that he also has his own contact in this city and even the underworld.

"Papa do you know exactly which Kiharas..." Mikoto asked to which Tabigake responded by checking his smart phone for the information. "Kihara Bunshi as you already know. Therestina Kihara Lifeline, Kihara Bunri and Kihara Yuiitsu." he reads out to which Mikoto suddenly looking annoyed hearing a familiar name.

"Therestina Kihara..." Mikoto said who knew exactly how dangerous that Kihara can become is she remains lose.

"So you said they got a conflict with the Rensa units? Who control them." Mikoto asked to which Misaki asked with an obvious answer. "Most likely Aleister Crowley. I have a feeling the directors may gotten sick of following this Imperator fantasy. Despite it going on now, this city really hasn't seen the results of it. So it's no surprise if this is the case." Misaki explained what she thought about the situation.

"Haven't you forgotten about the weapons they used to take down a Rensa." Touma said who actually took it out the bag he had with him. Handing it over to Mikoto who wanted a look at it, but no the normal way, since on contact with her hand her power secretly surged through the weapon.

She figured it was a type of electrical pulse weapon from what she can tell, but she was no weapon expert. But Misaki knew a person that had that type of information and that was Amato a telekentic and genius mechanic. He probably could figure something out by looking at this weapon.

But despite not knowing about weapons, Mikoto knew this from her experience fighting Micheal. "These weapons will have no effect on the advance types. Unless they going to fire hundred of them at once." Mikoto said who continued to make her point. "The Rensa Micheal had samiliar calculating power as Eolas and we all knew his is by far the strongest out of the level fives. Despite everything he is the Original level five."

Touma thought for a moment after looking at Index, he was worried about her condition but this may be their best shot at taking down the Enforcer. He was dangerous if not only did he beat Eolas down once, but also Accelerator most recently.

"Our plan is take control of Academy city away from one of the men who caused this current crises. Than from what I learned why don't we do how Eolas did it roughly two years ago?" Touma said thinking about it. To which Misaki was most surprised about his words.

"So basically destroying all of their cards until they have nothing left? That is the long way! Eolas was a tactical and warfare genius but it took him roughly a week to pull it off. Imagine how long it will take us?" Misaki said in response but Touma looked rather confident.

"But if what the other level fives said yesterday is anything to go by, than we have more than two level fives this time around. And besides we should force the Kiharas against the Rensa units. Somehow... turning it in our advantage." Touma said who figured that was the best way to go with everything.

"What you guys are deciding is basically treason... I'm going to leave before you talk more about it. Or my father's instinct would be to drag you back home with your mother Mikoto. Good bye..." Tabigake said who didn't want to listen to this before he is forced to stop Mikoto himself. But as he was about to leave Mikoto stood up suddenly in response to her father's silent support.

"Papa? You do know this is all about getting him back right. So why? Weren't you normally against him full stop?" Mikoto said who had to know, since his supporting behavior of her actions specially when its about rescuing Eolas from his Darkness was a miracle in it self.

Let alone committing treason.

Tabigake had to think about it for himself. Not only did the boy save his daughter twice from the influence of the underworld, but he saved her life numerous times and tried everything in his power to make her life happy. Despite the horrible mess he was in himself. To the point where he made himself a target by taking on the blame of Kihara Gensei's killing, and to avoid his own daughter to see him in a different way.

"Isn't that obvious? He's looked out for our family enough times, so it makes me want to do the same for him. Good luck Mikoto and call me if you need anything. I'll be in Academy city for a while." Tabigake said while heading to the door, but as he got there suddenly Misaka 10032 who was easily recongised by her heart necklace. Arrived at the day rather exhausted from running so long and looked slowly up towards Tabigake.

"Father says Misaka with an embarrassed expression."

"Huh... wait this is not what it looks..." Mikoto said who was caught off guard, but her father put his hand up to tell her to calm down. He knew already about the Misaka sisters so there was no need to explain.

"What is the matter? " He asked realizing this sister wouldn't of come here in such a rushed manner without reason.

"Last Order says Misaka with a worried expression. Shes gone quiet on the network without warning."

Her words left the others shock knowing this could be a very worrying concern, since Accelerator wasn't in an condition to protect Last Order. Mikoto looked stunned and remember what Aleister said in Rome.

**_..._**

_"Because I have no intention of allowing Lucifer to get his way. He is nothing but a tool in my own plans and the existence of Arondight is one of my many back up plans. **Your sisters being the other one...** But in good faith allow me to give you some hope... That you would need to take a piece of Avalon and make contact with it on the Arondight. Only than will the Miracle will occur... But of course I'm not going to tell you if it exists inside Lucifer or not... There are methods of getting items out of someone, so my admission on helping you guys doesn't mean I'll tell you if it's in reach." _

**_..._**

Anger rose in Mikoto from the very thought of his words.

"Aleister... We need to find her fast!" Mikoto said in response determined to do what she can to help her sisters now. She delayed it long enough after even being warned of the possibility last night. Which made her feel guilt, but she overlooked it enough to move forward.

**District Seven, Hospital **

**11:21am**

Nicole headed towards the hospital without stopped and as fast as she could she arrived there in good time. But you could tell how worried she was even thought she wouldn't admit it. She stormed over towards the reception desk and when she placed her hand on the desk. Her powers started to leak out once more which caused a rather familiar foreboding feeling spread throughout the hospital floor.

"Where is Accelerator!" Nicole said who didn't get a proper response and this wasn't because they were ignoring her but because they didn't now. And like a familiar situation was about to occur a certain frog faced doctored appeared besides Nicole.

"Come with me young lady." the doctor said and Nicole don't raise a single worse. This is because she knew that this was the Heaven Canceller and she felt much easier knowing that he was on the case.

But something was on her mind, just a simple concern and that grew when she stared through a door on the second floor to see Accelerator resting in a private room.

"Heaven Canceller? How did you know I wasn't the one who put him in here?" She asked to which he responded very carefully. "I believe I'm a good judge of character and if you ask me you don't seem trouble to me." HC said rather casually who slowly walked away knowing when he isn't needed.

With a brief smile, she slowly walked in the room to find a rather peacefully Accelerator. Though it may not be because of choice, you see the collar which helped him control his powers and did also some natural body functions was off him as a way to keep him from not raging at the first chance he got.

He was awake and had a complacent stare when he saw Nicole in the room. And seeing the state he was in had caused her feel rather pissed that a Kihara was involved..

"A Kihara... The enforcer did this to you... right?" Nicole said wanting a confirmation and she was going to get it but now how she expected.

"Yes I did indeed put him here." The Enforcer Said who entered the room not longer after Nicole. The Irish looking business man which had confronted Accelerator, Touma and Misaki last night was already in this morning. But how? How did he find this place so easily.

"I figured he would get medic care, but nobody knew where he was located so I just waited on a hunch and there you came. The Heaven Canceller is a caring fool, but he didn't notice me following you two let alone you. Now get out the way lass, before I gut you to get to him. Now..." Kihara Bunshi said with a fierce aura but it didn't frighten Nicole in one bit, in fact she was hoping he show up.

And slowly but surely, the dark purple frighteningly ghostly wings started to appear at her back.

This was her answer to Kihara Bunshi's words and he responded in kind.

"Than don't complain to me when you're on your needs begging for your life..."


	13. A Desperate Clash!

**Chapter 13** - A Desperate Clash!

"I figured he would get medic care, but nobody knew where he was located so I just waited on a hunch and there you came. The Heaven Canceller is a caring fool, but he didn't notice me following you two let alone you. Now get out the way lass, before I gut you to get to him. Now..." Kihara Bunshi said with a fierce aura but it didn't frighten Nicole in one bit, in fact she was hoping he show up.

And slowly but surely, the dark purple frighteningly ghostly Talons started to appear.

This was her answer to Kihara Bunshi's words and he responded in kind.

"Than don't complain to me when you're on your knees begging for your life..." Kihara Bunshi said who looked towards Nicole with a fierce stare. Despite the very clear need to spill each others blood, both of them stood them as if they were playing chicken by seeing who would move first. And the first move was obviously the most important once as they were in a tight environment and despite Accelerator being his target. Both of them desired to see the number one esper to survive for their own reasons.

With amazing speed one of her talons reformed in a scary looking scythe and went straight through the nearby wall as she swung it right for the enforcer's neck without warning. But showing that same speed, the Kihara grabbed the scythe without any trouble as blue interlocking line started to cover his entire arm. Which was followed by a cruel smile by Bunshi, much to Nicole surprised as the Enforcer swung the scythe in the direction of the window which dragged Nicole with it even when she made it disappear. The sheer force of the Enforcer's swing was like an unstoppable wind which messed up the room also in the process forcing Accelerator's bed to move much to his dismay.

He couldn't do much as his calculating ability was hindered completely.

And just like his inability to do anything, Nicole had no ability to stop herself from heading right outside. Though she had no intention of crashing through a window and simply fazed through it. But it seemed like wasted effort as with immense speed, the enforcer chased her by launching himself out of the room himself with incredible strength in his legs. Which showed the same effect it arms occurs when he using his amazing strength.

His launching power was so great it looked like he was flying and he cashed after Nicole intending to smack her to the streets below. But by adjusting her body placement in the air she dived down herself, but also by turning her talons into chains and throwing that like anchors into closest building. Like anchors they started to tear down the building as Nicole descends to the ground.

She landed in the middle of the street much to the confusion of the public and the cars who stopped just in time. She didn't bat an eye lid as the Enforcer crashed down rather unharmed, though she could say anything about the road. Since it didn't bear well under the Enforcer's will. And the first thing he did was something similar to last night but Nicole didn't know this as Kihara Bunshi fired his strange looking gun, which caused a strange sound effect as it soared straight for Nicole. But without moving the bullet just passed through Nicole who continued to show her ability to pass through physical objects like a bullet.

"There just told me everything about you in hindsight.. for example... " Kihara Bunshi said who held up his gun once more, but this time it started to change from it normal blank but unusal look. Like the blue inter-working lines seen on his leg and arms. The gun itself started to show the exact same thing as if it was evolving.. adapting and suddenly the gun fired the same type of bullet was shown and the same type of sound was heard.

But as the bullet got closer a sense of danger filled Nicole as she tried to move out the way physically at the last moment, scrapping across her left check which was a surprise as she was naturally using the same magic, which allowed her pass through physical objects. Gunfire shouldn't hurt her yet this is already occurring barely any time in the battle.

"Crap... hes.." Nicole said who quickly jumped backwards, not just once but many times and turned around to run away from the charging Enforcer who used her confusion to get up closer. "Grit your teeth lassy!" Bunshi said as Nicole turned to see his fist come fight for her and barely she moved out the way, but the force being that punch was frightening. A second punched followed as the same force being his strikes continued, it felt like if she was hit by just one of these punches she could die.

That fact was real.

And than came a round house kick which was rather fluent for Bunshi's rough fighting style and that had much more force than his punches. Which only made her jumped further away this time and she followed up with one of her techniques.

"Doomed shackles of the Ghost dragon!" she roared as her the finger tips of one of her talons turned into chains once more and went for the Kihara straight away. It latched across his body and kept him tightly secured, but Kihara didn't look too bothered as one of Nicole's talons once again reformed into a Scythe. She charged forward and once again attack with... ""ETHEREAL LOTUS: REAPER'S SCYTHE!" It came down bearing on Kihara like an execution waiting to happen.

But as the Scythe was about to hit him, suddenly it stopped and a strange sound occurred before Nicole's own magic vanished. The Scythe and the chains vanished as if they erupted in Kihara Bunshi's presence. Nicole didn't know how to explain it, and she didn't have enough time to do anything as Kihara Bunshi landed a punch in her stomach with devastating effects as she instantly coughed up blood.

The force was strong enough to cancel her magic from appearing on the surface and her magical seemed to disappeared... But as she stumbled backwards and made sure she created some distance her power arose once more as the ghostly talons reappeared.

She thought about what just happened, but any attempt seems to be blocked as she got a pebble thrown at her forehead. The Enforcer didn't want her to figure anything out, so he had no intention giving her time to think and his remarkable aim hurt her the most as a red sore appeared on her forehead.

"Hey that..." Nicole said who tried to make a response, but this was cut off by a sudden gunfire and a bullet being launched into her left shoulder. Once again it should of gone throw her since she already had the power activate just in case. But the speed of his shot bypass the speed of the sound wave.

Taking advantage of her lagging reaction, the Enforcer launched himself forward and laid a powerful punch which felt like a jack hammer into her stomach. Than another punch across her face it looked like the life was knocked out of her eyes, if she fallen wrong right now than she could very well die. This was the strength of the Enforcer his style was effective and harsh.

The guy who put Accelerator down with brute force and also Eolas Stuart once.

Was there even a clear trick behind his powers? What did Eolas figure out which allowed him to beat the Enforcer? She didn't realize it, but there was still that one person looking after her since coming to this world. The very person who sent her here in this place hadn't abandoned her yet and to wake Nicole up from being knock unconscious from that last punch. He forced a surge of memories through her mind which echoed the events of the last few weeks and the last thing she saw in her mind was Accelerator in a bad condition in hospital.

Which seemed to have done the trick as life returned to eyes she placed her feet solely on the ground and turned her head back while she said a familiar few words.

"ROAR OF THE GHOST DRAGON!" She roared as a tornado of dark purple energy was unleash from her mouth and soared right for the Enforcer who seems to be caught off guard by her quick recovery. The attack smashed into the Kihara who actually looked worried and with one hand he tried to suppress it but the attack soared with mighty strength. Pushing him back down the street he was actually struggling which was barely seen last night.

Not seeing it properly for herself she entered dragon force mode as her magical energy erupts and her phantom like talons seemed to grow more deadly. Her good hand started to engulf in powerful masses of swirling phantom energy.

She than launched herself towards the Enforcer with the intention to kill this bastard.

By unleashing one of her secret arts..

"SECRET ART: PHANTASMIC CRASH OF THE GHOST DRAGON!" Nicole roared as with her good hand engulfed in power went straight for the Enforcer's face. But up close the guy seems to be in control and grabbed hold of that fist with quick speed. And despite blocking her punch her power still roared. The ground crack under the pressure of her phantasm energy erupting at the Enforcer.

But he seemed unharmed as if it never happened.

Nicole grunted as a massive sphere of blackish purple energy started to grow larger and larger. Kicking the Enforcer in the face before she spoke some words.

"COFFIN GRASP OF THE GHOST DRAGON!"

The energy than suddenly surrounded the Enforcer and engulfed him like it was strangling him until he would stop moving. Taking this chance to get back, she watched as in mere seconds she begun to move away. Her ability she just used negated as if it was never occurred, exactly like how her death scythe and shackles. They were useless on him and he showed just how clearly how useless it was...

But... something just clicked to her which she should of noticed way before than.

"Range attacks are a weak point in your defenses." Nicole said out loud much to Nicole's annoyance and the Enforcer's reaction would prove how correct her words were as he went on a rampage. Which was like being in a small china shop with a bull, the enforcer's arms and legs now had blue inter-works connections. Which increased his physical powers beyond normal and the ground itself couldn't handle the pressure.

"Roar of the GHOST DRAGON" Nicole Roared as her puffed up cheeks unleashed a close up blast of dark purple tornado energy. But because it was up close due to the Enforcer's speed it seem to have become useless. Kihara powered through the attacked and laid another punch in Nicole's stomach which made her cough her blood. But despite this damage she dodge the second punch and tried to create distance.

But the enforcer was having any of it as he grabbed hold of a nearby car. Throwing it with surprising ease than kicking another, they crashed into the ground near the fleeing Nicole. But many more were thrown which seemed endless from Nicole's perspective, which made it felt she was under siege from hundreds of people.

Before she event got a sense of his location, he already was close to her and grabbed hold of her bad arm. She slightly cried in paid as the Enforcer started to throw her into a nearby restaurant with immense strength. Sending her like a speed bullet through the window and crashing into what was a pretty full place.

After that it had all gone quiet, well if you ignore the public screaming from what has occurred. Kihara simply dusted off his blazer as he looked towards the restaurant, he can see Nicole laying there without much strength. With a smirk he thought he have a little game and practice his aim with an unmoving target.

The target was her head and taking out his strange looking gun. The Kihara turned around and started to take paces away from the restaurant as he was measuring the distance.

"Five... Four... Three... Two... One..." Kihara Bunshi said as he turned round, but to his surprise he wasn't able to shot Nicole in the head from this distance. Not because he can't but a sudden green light of energy from the actual restaurant. It was the Meltdowner blast which smashed into the Enforcer like a ram, sending him briefly off his feet.

A second one soon followed which smashed the Enforcer further away, giving a certain individual time to emerge from the restaurant.

It was Mugino Shizuri and she looked awfully pissed about it. The was a bit of food smuged on her clothes which probably occurred when Nicole was thrown into the building. "I don't know what beef you have with that girl and I honestly didn't want to get involved unless the other level fives were called upon. But you brought the fight to me and I'm not going to let you get away with it. And don't worry... Kihara Bunshi... thats right I know you... I HEARD HER SHOUTING ABOUT A WEAK POINT OF YOURS" Mugino shouted as a powerful orb of green energy, erupted in her hand like it had burst into existence.

"GET LOST!" Mugino shouted further as she launched her most devastating Meltdowner which literally broke the sound barrier upon launch, causing the windows and any other glass in the area to shatter. She intended to end this in one blow, but the Enforcer wasn't so keen to allow this to end. While he wasn't able to aim directly for her head. Kihara just showed how unworried he was as he continued to jump backwards while firing his strange looking gun once more. Side by side a small bullet against a turret of green energy, the bullet soared straight for Mugino scraping across her check since she had no intention to move. Because is she did, that she probably lose control of her attack and she decided to put everything into it.

Finally the Enforcer was caught up in the blast and it looked like he hadn't even had a chance to block it. In the torrent of green partical energy, the Enforcer was clearly taken the full force of the attack. Expecting to kill the foolish Kihara in one shot, Mugino stood carefully to see if he was alive.

The dust and smoke caused by her attack was immense and it took a few minutes for it to all die down.

"Hut that can't be true..." Mugino said who stared blankly into the direction of Kihara Bunshi. Who was hurt by the most dramatic damage to him wasn't a massive wound or larges amount of blood lost. But his blazer which forced him to discard it leaving him to fight in only a white shirt and black tie. But Mugino wasn't surprised about that one.

"Eolas?" Mugino said as not only her but Kihara Bunshi was staring at the boy resembling Eolas in the middle of them. He really did indeed look like Eolas down to the very fine traits that made the boy physically unique.

"Psh... thats not him." Mugino said who has gotten to know the boy well enough to tell the difference. The different aura about this one was completely different and she remembered a few months back of another copy cay Eolas lookalike.

"WHY DID HE SENT YOU STOP ME FIGHTING THESE TRASH!" Kihara Bunshi shouted in anger who realized what happened. He did indeed get hit hard by Mugino's attack. But he fired his gun to understand the parameters of the 4th rank level five. But this didn't happen, he only understood one person and that is only briefly due to it's changing nature.

The changing nature of a Rensa.

"Gabriel... What is... you better not... You rotten bastard." Kihara Bunshi said who suddenly knew what Gabriel was going to do and that was very obvious. When the Rensa's back open in a flower like array suddenly teleporting out of site.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Kihara Bunshi who channeled all his strength in his legs to literally leap back up to Accelerator's room in the hospital. But the Enforcer didn't notice that somebody already got a jump start on the Enforcer, who was in the air right above him.

And she was no longer messing around, upping her powers to the next level and she could go one step further is she had to do it.

"ROAR OF THE GOLDEN GHOST DRAGON!" Nicole who was suddenly in the air had unleashed a golden purple torrent of energy from her mouth which erupted towards the Enforcer's location hitting him hard into the ground. But that attack to the Enforcer was just as dangerous as Mugino's attack.

But how she get up there so fast? It was pretty simple, there may be a strange method which allows the Enforcer to attack her with physical bullets despite her power to move through physical objects. But it helped her immensely as she used it to quickly travel through the building near the Enforcer and travel to the top.

Kihara Bunshi who was quickly getting himself off the ground was seriously pissed. This was like annoying flies and he had the desire of crushing all of them. But as he intended to drag Nicole from the sky, who's ghostly talons had now twisted with a golden taint. She headed straight over towards the hospital building, using her momentum to get there.

"Two slow missy!" Bunshi roared but before he got the chance to counter, he suddenly was shot by a quick fired Meltdowner, that another which sent him flying back further.

"Don't forget about me you bastard." Mugino said as a further three shots was unleashed to her pleasure. Leaving Nicole to deal with the sudden arriving Rensa and in the perspective from outside as Nicole launched into the broken window of Accelerator's room. The other side of the hospital on the same level an explosion ripped through the windows and building causing great chaos at the hospital.

And a certain Rensa including Nicole stumbling on the other side of the hospital. In the court yard, Nicole struggle to her feet as she just thinked on what happened and the Rensa who had Eolas' appearance looked at Nicole with discontent.

"I have no intention of bring you harm, back down and allow me to take Accelerator." Gabriel said whos eyes turned bright red.

"You... or the Kihara... I will not let either of you take him away." Nicole said as her magical power erupted with great fury, the golden taint started to vanish as her ghostly talons begun to grow much larger than normal.

Gabriel respond in a robotic and frightening mannor.

"So be it."


	14. A Chaotic Clash!

**Chapter 14 - **A Chaotic Clash!

Gabriel was just like the Micheal Rensa.

With minor personality and functionality fixes put in place.

But the Micheal Type Rensa unit was the first of its kind. Born from the sub project of network impalement, the bases being Eolas Stuart's network brain path. Which had showed after three hundred forty two test subjects on child errors, that there was a rate success of 5.3995% and to find a compatible person to Eolas' network brain path. This first attempt to create Micheal had saw the deaths of three hundred forty one child errors, with Sarah walker being the only survival of that incident.

Even the test subject Alex Walker the brother of Sarah, who's mind only survive for a short period of time, before the second part of the this type of Rensa creation was the implication of a small device chip which held the network path of Eolas Stuart. Because of the advance mental ability of Eolas' mind being copied and implemented in a test subject, not long after it's creation and official use of powers the portion of Alex Walker which was it's brain becomes overloaded and warped.

Allowing the Artificial intelligence born from the creation to take control.

This is what happened to Micheal, the adapting nature of a self learning programming in the device, along with the unnatural adapting power of Eolas' mind, had caused Artificial intelligence to evolve to have a semblance of free will. This lead to Micheal committing the Actions he had done to survive, though it wasn't tree free will since he still remained chained to it's core programming.

That being killing Eolas Stuart not matter the cost.

But what is the difference with Gabriel?

Gabriel was the second generation of the advance Rensa unit.

But without clear differences there was a real threat it could be as dangerous as Micheal. But this one was obviously controlled by Aleister Crowley instead of Kihara Gensei and with the obvious lack of contact with it's bases. You may ask why this version also shares the same appearance as Micheal and obviously Eolas? Because of also using the Original Level Five's neural network.

If anything is to be sure this Rensa may also have the powerful evolution and adapting mental gifts as Eolas. Which could be a serious threat to everyone.

But a question had to be asked, what is stronger? The mental gifts of Eolas Stuart which had secured his dominance in battle for most of his life? Or the desire to protect someone with all her heart. And this would come as Nicole's power exploded to new heights, when her notable Ghostly talons have started to grow larger and extended up her arms until the energy slowly starts to cover her entire body.

But before anything else can happen, the Rensa Gabriel charged forward to try and stop what ever process was occurring with Nicole. Stepping forward Gabriel's eyes turned red showing it was in combat mode and with further time being wasted, before Nicole even noticed that not even her eyes can see... a truck load of telekinetic forced erupted sending her flying with immense speed. She smashed through the doors behind her and before she hit the wall in the hallway she passed through, but this caused her ghostly aura to grow weaker, but her talons remained the same length.

She faded into the main reception desk noting, people are evacuating and are in panic because of the explosion upstairs. Also not forgetting the fight erupting outside and she knew she couldn't keep fighting in the hospital. So she quickly stepped on the reception desk to try avoid the others and kicked herself back towards the entrance. As she was about to turn towards the entrance, suddenly Gabriel teleported right beside her and was about to smashed her down with raw physical strength. Sharing the appearance of Eolas his tactics seems awfully related to Eolas' own and this was shown when Nicole felt she was almost caught off guard.

But just not enough to get her this time as she falls through the ground, causing the Rensa to smash the ground slightly with his physical strength. With that Nicole quickly emerged behind the Rensa and silently with a ghostly scythe went straight for it's neck. But like Eolas specially in reaction time, the Rensa bowed down to dodge her attack which notified him because of using the telekentic power still.

She was facing the most advance Rensa unit of it's kind, this wasn't going to be as easy to chop it's head off. No she had thought as Gabriel quickly turned around, grabbing Nicole's face and threw the dragon slayer outside the hospital. As she left a certain doctor stepped in the reception.

"It was roughly six months between the events of his return and his trip to the United Kingdom. He planned his rebellion in less than a day; imagine what he could of come up with in those few days. Aleister Crowley." Heaven Canceler said who in his own way was rather angry what has happened at his hospital .

The Rensa unit Gabriel turned to the doctor and it's eyes turned blue as if had a different personality. And no longer in it's cold robotic voice it even sounded like Aleister.

"Are you seeing that boy has foreseen these events?" he said through the Rensa unit.

"He has left some ways to help out even when he is no longer round. So tread carefully even if you take me out, they will find a way to activate. " Heaven Canceller warned in what was a clear attempt to scare the Rensa away.

But in Aleister's mind who was speaking through the Rensa, he didn't believe it. Since he and Eolas' father could tell the boy was surprised about the sudden turn of events in the UK. There was no way he could predict any of these situations. Without answering the doctor the Rensa unit's eyes turned Red once more and started to walk outside.

The reason Nicole hadn't had a chance to get back at the Rensa unit, because the Enforcer was taking on both her and Mugino all by himself. The dude was that crazy and it seems he could go on for hours. If there was any clear definition of an unstoppable force than the Enforcer was it, to the point even if Gabriel attempted to get Accelerator the Enforcer could intervene let alone Nicole.

Calculating the biggest threat between the three, the Rensa unit has decided that the Enforcer had to die. Kiharas at this moment of time were high targets and to obtain Accelerator was important but it was something that couldn't actually fail as long he remains in Academy city.

And there was no place in the world for him other than this city, so that esper in the mind of the Rensa was trapped like a little bird in a cage. It can take this slowly and wipe out those who will try and stop him. With that all his mind, Gabirel continued to walk forward from the front entrance of the hospital before jumping straight in the street that barging pass Mugino and Nicole who seemed to have gone back to normal. Gabriel went immediately on the attack knowing very well what this Kihara was capable of doing, so instead of using any supernatural methods.

The Rensa used it's natural superior strength to overcome the Kihara, A left than a left, followed with a hard right Gabriel blew away Kihara's defenses with superior natural strength. "Bastard man vs machine huh? So be it but so you know I have no intention of not using my abilities." Kihara Bunshi said who didn't back down from this challenge and both of his arms started to glow with a blue interwork connections which covered them.

Going in for a cover, Bunshi surprisingly blew away the Rensa's defense in one shot which felt like it was a missile explosion. With a slight step in Kihara Bunshi continued his deadly assault showing some art to his fighting style, it was rough but it all connected very well and despite the Rensa's natural stronger body. It was blow away each time a punch was laid down, Nicole and Mugino watch in amazement as these two opposing forces battled each other with brutal strikes.

Kihara may have the upper hand but that was going to turn to a stalemate as suddenly Gabriel punched back which was loaded with telekentic force. Blowing the Kihara off his feet which took the creeten by surprise. Than it was instantly followed by a powerful meltdowner strike but because he saw it coming and because of the distance the effect wasn't that much only nudging the guy back. But this was used to allowed Gabriel to get closer who grabbed both of Bunshi's arms with strangling strength. Securing his footing, the Rensa started to feel like it was unmovable and then Gabriel started to laugh in a rather cold robotic voice.

"Hahahahahaha."

It's back suddenly opened without warning and that both of them disappeared without a trace, but the sudden sound of a powerful blow which belonged to Bunshi made Nicole and Mugino to look up. Both of the Rensa and Kihara was suddenly fighting in the sky, while still holding onto each other with one hand. They were punching each other with frightening blows in the face and Nicole couldn't but help think how much this Kihara's endurance is who has taken a lot of direct blows.

And what was going to happen next would beg the question how much more can this guy take straight on.

It started as Gabriel managed to catch Kihara's free arm once more, it was important to note both of them were only able to stay up in the sky because of the telekinetic force being applied around them by the Rensa. But that was going to change as they suddenly started to descended as the Rensa moved it's head rather close to Bunshi and opened it's move. What was see next would be something new even to Kihara Bunshi.

A Railgun was charging inside it's mouth like it was nothing.

"Well..." Bunshi said as they both descend from the sky in an increasing pace. "This is new..." he continued as he was suddenly shot by the Railgun attack, propelling the Rensa further up in the sky this time as Kihara Bunshi crashed into the ground under the Railgun like a shooting comet. The Road cracked under the impact and further broke away as the attack continued for a further ten seconds.

Covering the area in the dust of the ruined street and smoke caused by the attacks. And Gabriel came crashing down to make sure the job was finished, but upon making contact Kihara Bunshi was still alive and managed to trip the Rensa up before throwing Gabriel over his shoulder after getting up. But easily landing on his own feet, Gabriel charge straight in with a punch caught by Kihara who than went in for a strike but was stopped by Gabriel.

In a dead lock the picture of Kihara's condition became awfully clear.

He was hurt... and not like the extent he was with Accelerator or after Mugino's attack he was hurt with the clear signs on his chest, which was actually bleeding with burn marks around the impact of the Railgun.

But despite his clear wound Kihara Bunshi looked wiled up like he was ready to go all out.

"OH MY SO YOU HAVE FIGURED OUT HOW TO HURT ME TO THIS EXTENT TOOL OF ALIESTER. " Bunshi said in a twisted voice his limbs started to glow with a bluish power. "Just so you know fool I didn't exactly intend to stay here alone, you can see I was here ahead of the party just incase I needed it." Bunshi said once more who stared closer in the Rensa's eyes.

"What ever Aleister want with Accelerator we shall deny him it. HEY! LET'S SEE HOW LONG YOU ALL LAST AFTER THIS TRICK!" The Enforcer roared as black cars started to pull up close by as black opps agents started to appear in a heavy number, all were using the same weapon device which taken out a Rensa unit last night.

Gabriel was hit by two of those energy pulses which bypass it's quick change to Accelerator's power. Smacking Gabriel of it's feet and to the side away from Bunshi. Who didn't take this change to rest, but with a powerful punch sent Gabriel flying into the wall of the hospital. The Hound dog members started to get close with Kihara Bunshi at the command. But they did a mistake of forgetting about a certain dragon slayer, who at the sight of the black ops agents went on the attack.

"ROAR OF THE GHOST DRAGON!" Nicole shouted as her puffed up cheeks proceeded to unleash a purple ghostly tornado of powerful magical energy from her mouth. Which soared much to Mugino's surprise and torn into a good number of the Hound dog members. Even taking one out of their trucks without much trouble.

"What the hell you doing?" Mugino said angrily as she caught Nicole's attention with a stray shot of Meltdowner. There was clearly no intention of hitting her, but she knew it would grab Nicole's full attention.

"Killing them. They all just piss me off for what they have done... each and everyone one of them... they may not be the same ones like the Hound dog in my world. But both them and Kiharas are nothing but bad news as the recent events here prove it." Nicole said angrily.

"Wake up girl. We could of allowed them to destroy each other but..." Mugino said who unleashed a powerful Meltdowner to stem the sudden tide of attention for the moment. By taking out not one truck but a few of them along with a couple of agents.

"You gone and turned their attention to us so we have to get in the bloody middle of it." Mugino said angrily as she fired another attack to keep the hound dog members in their sight busy. But more were coming like a flood as if the entire organisation was about to make a big move.

"I DON'T CARE! I WILL NOT LET THEM TAKE ACCELERATOR!" Nicole shouted angrily as she jumped into the fray, despite having a wounded arm her attacks grew furious as her ghostly aura started to cover her body.

Another roar of the ghost dragon would just show how furious she was with the presence of Hound dog.

**Meanwhile... **

Within the hospital many, were evacuated to the back away from the fighting on the other side of the building. With only certain patients remaining inside at the moment, because they're too critical to even move. Though he wasn't exactly in a life threatening situation Accelerator remained in his room, unable to move that well because of his calculating assisting collar. And also because he was kinda strapped down so he didn't go wondering off for not liking the situation.

Specially when he is dealing with annoying doctors and he found them all annoying. But at least for most he didn't find the Heaven Canceller that annoying, who has helped him alot in the past and it would seem right now as the Doctor came into with what looked like a smaller brief case than your average kind.

"Accelerator I hope you feeling well, because I think we need your services in this situation. Other than a fell fractures and bruises you should be that to beat up after the treatment you have received. But I have to ask since I have no intention of forcing you. Do you want to help us and that girl who came to your room?" Heaven Canceller said who turned calmly to Accelerator to see his answer. He may not be able to move that very well, but he was able to move his head to express a yes or no.

He nodded yes almost instantly after Heaven Canceller's words. It was unknown however if it was to help the hospital, Nicole or because he really want to beat the crap out of the Enforcer and the other guy. Specially because they left his room in a total mess, it's like bulls had made a passing in his very room.

And it was obviously frustrating he couldn't do anything.

"Alright than, you should understand something before we continue. Last Order has been kidnapped. Don't know who exactly but Yomikawa Aiho was brought to a different hospital for our injuries and the sisters informed me of what occurred since Last Order has gone silent on the network." Heaven Canceller said which stirred Accelerator who try to move erratically.

"Calm down, I'll let you lose shortly, but you must understand for that reason you can use your normal chocker to help with your calculations. And that is where this comes in, to put it more bluntly where Eolas comes in." Heaven Canceller said who brought out a different chocker from the brief case before heading back over to Accelerator.

He than undone something than pulled out a small device.

"For the Six months between his return and trip to the United Kingdom. Eolas hasn't exactly been sitting still, even though he tried to enjoy a normal life he knew and even the Misaka girl knew that this would happen sooner or later. Project Imperator. Part of this requires you to full in the hands which started this hell. And this would mean you would be used like a tool to destroy this would and remake it a new. I don't know how you think about that and honestly it's not my decision to change your thinking. All I care about now is protecting this hospital and the patients we cannot afford to move. This device in the combination of the chip which was used to create the Rensa Micheal and Eolas tampering to act like a sub administrating hub for the Misaka network. Basically this chip not only gives you the ability to connect indirectly to the Misaka network as an admin, but it also to help you made calculations by using Eolas' Stuart brain neural network as a bases. Theres a copy of his mind in this small device which was built to replicate his mental gifts and has been used to create powerful rensas like Micheal. But it's time his gifts are put to much better use don't you think?" Heaven Canceller said with a smile.

This talk about the Original Level Five actually calmed Accelerator for the moment, that boy was a crafty one and still he kinda pisses Accelerator off. But well he can only remember the first moment they properly met.

It was during the First Sixth Incident.

_**...**_

_"Accelerator..." Eolas said with a calm but authoritative voice, one which he has earned being who he is and that was..._

_"The Original Level Five." Accelerator said who realized who it is without turning around. "The guy who made it possible for people like me to wield the powers of God. You know what you kinda piss me off as because of you I been stuck in this..." Accelerator said who stopped before finishing._

_He looked towards Eolas with a nerving look, like he was looking into a dark void which no light could possibly survive. But that faded under the offer of a handshake from Eolas._

_Who looked serious but with a sense of understanding. "You do know that I will hurt you if I take your offer..." Accelerator said who step forward to stand face to face with the Original Level five._

_"It will not..." Eolas said_

_"How can you be so sure?" Accelerator asked who was rather curious._

_"Because we the same... we seen what true power is like and it has cursed us both to isolation." Eolas said who continued from his thoughts earlier. He continued on what he was trying to say... "That is why I offer your handshake which is just a simple gesture. But a show of my respect to the person who has experienced the same pain as I and also one more thing... Radio Noise... the final nail in the coffin... It was the project which made me change how I see things... and now I'm stepping forward to change my life for the better... I hope one day you find something to allow you to change your life"_

_**...**_

Accelerator was seen as an equal and was actually respected in Eolas eyes. Since at the time both of them experienced the same pain for having so much power. Used liked tools or even worse at most they weren't considered human. But upon meeting each other even though it was a small gesture...

It meant to both of them that they weren't alone.

That they weren't alone and everything to do with the sisters may never happened if the city didn't think Eolas died at the end of the Sixth Incident. When that happened Accelerator felt like he was alone all over again. There was no one else who could possibly understand his position and that lead to some rather regrettable choices.

Would the level six shift even happen if Eolas had stayed in the city after the Sixth Incident it's hard to say. But that was the past and this was right now... Did he care that he was going to help from that boy?

No... he didn't and it may be strange to say that accepting this new device to help calculate his powers wasn't a sign of weakness. And it wasn't Eolas' attempt to show pity, thinking Accelerator would need help in the future. It was the fact he was considered and even thought about to be helped which stirred his mind. People often think because he had the power he does, that he doesn't need help... But they were wrong... he was human as any other and while he doesn't admit it... he can be just as vulnerable.

His thinking was finally broken when the doctor spoke once more.

"Hold on... " Heaven Canceller said who untied the restraints holding Accelerator back... the doctor than helped him to sit up before asking the question again... "Are you sure you want to use this chocker? While it's made the same way as your original device, they is no telling how the Original Level Fives' neural network path will effect you. " Heaven Canceller said as a quick warning and was answered by Accelerator some how managed to grab the doctor's arm which was holding onto the device.

In his mind he was willing to do it and slowly he turned towards the broken window as you can hear fighting going on outside. His mind went to the girl he known as Nicole, who he briefly met with the others these past two weeks. The looked she had disturbed him, but he shouldn't think more on it.

Specially with the fighting going on outside...

**Meanwhile outside...**

Nicole was frighteningly slaughtering a high number of Hound dog agents and despite hating the fact Mugino was also in the fray taking out her fair share. The Rensa and Enforcer who the later back up by other agents continued fighting. While unknowingly Mikoto predicted right before, figuring these anti-Rensa weapons will not have the same effect on advance types. But the situation was growing dangerous and chaotic as what seemed like an endless number of agents came storming in. It was like an entire army was going to swarm this place, whos objective seems to be to capture Accelerator and taking out the Rensa unit Gabriel.

It was obvious by how they were acting and what was being said.

But Gabirel was Aleister's ace in the hole, so they knew if they broke this Rensa here the city was basically theres.

Gabriel may be Aleister's ace in the hole, but it wasn't his only piece as suddenly three powered suits appeared in the sky. It looked like a metalic praying mantis with wings, with two arms, legs and sickles. There was a large cylinder on it's back and shields on it's legs with weapon in the middle.

And the sound of one of the black ops agent shouting told you exactly what it was...

"It's the FIVE_Over!"

All three of them acted like attack helicopters and started to unleash a barrage of powerful railguns more so that Mikoto's own version. The Railguns were being fired like a gatling gun from all three and it didn't take much time until they started to mow down the many numbers of the agents.

Even Nicole noticed the threat and had to get out of the way. Both her and Mugino weren't exactly a target but after dealing a powerful blow to Kihara's forces all three suddenly stopped above the Rensa pointing at the Enforcer who looked pretty peeved.

"Nice toys you have there..." The Enforcer said who stared at both the Rensa and the Five overs.

Finally the powerful Kihara Bunshi was at a loss for now. The looked in his eyes told you that story, he may seemed on the back foot but his expression clearly showed he didn't use all his tricks.

The Rensa's eyes however turned blue as like last time Aleister's voice could be heard through the unit.

"You know despite everything that boy was right, he was right to put you and your kind in check. Never should you have ever dared going against me, since there are things about this city which none of you Kihara will ever understand." the voice from Gabriel said as Bunshi responded. "You have lost track of your original intentions Aleister... You allowed that boy to throw you for the loop and here we are... This is all on your head Crowley..."

The Rensa unit's eyes turned back to normal as it went to order the attack, it knew Bunshi's limitations and looked confident in taking him down right now.

But a sudden surge of pressure could be felt strongly from the hospital. The Rensa unit Gabriel was the first one to comment on it.

"Eolas Stuart detected?" Gabriel said

"There is no way that boy is here right now?" Bunshi said out of shock.

Even Mugino and Nicole was confused as they knew that pressure from experience. They both witnessed the boy in battle many times, this was the same feeling those fights gave off when he used his power.

But thinking on that feeling a little bit longer, Nicole's own power started to calm as she felt something through the facade.

"That's not Eolas... It's Accelerator!" Nicole said as she watched the very esper himself leap outside his room from the hospital and crashed into the middle of the everything. The fighting had stopped the moment that pressure occurred and while they thought at first it was Eolas. Now they know who it was coming from and that was Accelerator. Who didn't even need his walking stick and he did seem different. Dressed in the same clothes from the night before the major difference about him was his eyes.

While they didn't last, they showed a striking familiarity to a certain boy when he gets serious. For a few seconds after arriving, the eyes, his eyes were pure white like Eolas' at times. They than turned back to normal as the Five overs turned their attention to Accelerator. Even all the Hound dog agents mostly out of fright pointed their gun towards Accelerator.

Even the Enforcer and Gabriel stopped to focus solely on him.

"Accelerator!" Nicole called out hoping that he was alright, but first ranked level five briefly looked back towards Nicole and Mugino before briefly responding.

"Number four... and... Ghost Girl... You better get out of the way... AS I'M GOING TO SEND THEM ALL TO HELL!"


	15. Taking Control!

**Chapter 15 - **Taking Control!

**United Kingdom, Stuart Manor**

**9:21am **

Laura Stuart the elder sister of Eolas Stuart and the daughter of Charles has been missing since the previous night and there was a good reason for it. You see she took the brave decision of teleporting back to the United Kingdom, which had basically became a dictatorship since Charles took power publicly two weeks ago and his hold was secured with the previous Queen Carissa's death. Though it wasn't like she was entering the lions dean without checking if he's home. Laura was informed by her ever decreasing contacts that Charles was in Norway and Lucifer was still contending with Vatican City.

Taking advantage of their absence she went back to her child hood home, the Stuart manor which looked rather abandoned since the word of Carissa's battle here roughly a week ago. She didn't like that fact. Despite her fathers intentions he and all the Stuart heads in the past always kept the manor in shape.

This is because their family wasn't obviously popular. This place was there home from the rest of the world and this has been a fact for nearly two thousands years. It's lasted so long that it had become a familiar symbol of the fact the Stuarts were still around. Most notably in the first English civil war when the parliamentary army attempted to take control of the manor. But the defences alone wiped out the attacking force and that was kept under wraps since it showed the rest of the country that it wasn't easy to remove Stuart influence.

Even in this state this manor still showed the Stuarts are wounded but still shaping the future of this country. And that was more right than any one could imagine.

Regardless of her feelings for the manor, she came here for a reason and that was to locate a certain group of individuals saved by Eolas in the past.

New light.

They had basically disappeared with birdway after the escape from the country. She has hidden her tracks extremely well to protect her sister and she isn't exactly going to show her location for Laura. Since at the end of the day, she wasn't the Stuart she promised to serve and even if Eolas was no longer with them in the normal manner. He wasn't technically dead and those supported him kept to that promise. Even when the divided Stuart forces work together to bring down their former lord Charles.

So when a body which should of been dead, telling from the usual mortal wound and smell. Started to move suddenly and stike out at Laura from a blind spot you expect her to be undefended. But a sudden rush of a nearby person and a magical shock wave knocked the undead body away with deadly force. Then there standing by a casual Laura was Kanzaki who looked pretty disgusted about the sight around them.

But she couldn't say a word about it as many of the slightly decayed bodies around them started to move, but had rather incredible reflexes and started to attack with swords in their hands. Most of them were knights so it was going to be a tough challenge. At least the Curtana original was out of the country and wasn't making them stronger than normal. Knights with that buff were harder enough, but undead knight was almost just too much. But for a Saint like Kanzaki it wasn't enough to cause her that much trouble specially in recent weeks.

She had upped her game and with three words she went on the attack.

"Breaker of God!" she said as a magical aura surrounded the saint and with one step she vanished with a blink of an eye. But she was instead moving at incredible speed that made her look like a soaring like going around Laura. In matter of seconds she reappeared as fast she vanished putting her sword back in her sheath. At the same time the undead bodies started to fall into pieces.

With such speed Kanzaki had cut them all up before they became a real threat, cutting through their armour like nothing.

And when was done she had much to say about the situation.

"This was obviously the final place of Carissa battle, the number of dead knights around them is completely astounding. It was a total slaughter..." Kanzaki said looking around with her own eyes, there was dead bodies as far as her eyes can see. Throughout the many trees at the back and her guess right around the entire grounds of the Stuart manor.

At least they were human bodies and not a dragon one which was still at Windsor castle. Somebody normally would remove them but the British people hadn't had the chance for being constantly under siege. Laura didn't say a word on it, in some way she respected Carissa even though the former Queen did defeat her in the Civil war.

She only did what she did for her country and she was destroyed by Lucifer as a result. Unlike those who followed her there was not a single track of her body left. At least Ashes remained for Brunhild who was burned to death by Charles.

"There is no doubt this had Earl's magic influence here. I thought he was killed by Eolas?" Kanzaki asked not sure how this entire thing was happening if that is true.

"You would be right, but undeath magic wasn't exactly Earl's own. My father can use that magic with pretty ruthless efficiency and it was my Grandfather who taught both of them. Father must be far too busy to issue a clean up, but with good reason since the state the manor is in the defenses are shut off. The bodies believe or not are a form of defense and that only means one thing. There are still some secrets here my father didn't want to be found." Laura said with a cruel expression, she continued to walk further forward even when a sudden stream of fire shot right past her and that was to stop further undead from rising. The bodies were burned to ashes in their very armour and that was down to one person.

"Stiyl you're late and don't tell me because there was a line at the local shops." Kanzaki said who was honestly surprised she got here before him. The tall red headed priest Stiyl Magnus looked rather annoyed and asked the same question as Kanzaki did just before he arrived.

"Don't tell me we come to deal with Earl? I actually been here awhile burning corpses around the manor, but not matter how many I burn. There seems to so many more, it's like there is just an endless supply of them. And here I thought we got out of the French catacombs last week." he said to which Laura held her hand up briefly before walking a bit further ahead.

"It's a problem so Stiyl would you be a dear and burn a magical crest into the ground. My father and Earl weren't the only ones to learn Necromancy magic." Laura said to which Stiyl agreed and Kanzaki looked on with surprise not thinking Laura could stand such magic.

She was a Stuart yes, but there was things that not even Laura would do and that was Necromancy. But as long she has known the Archbishop, she never used that type of magic and she has seen Laura used all types of schools of magic. From that alone Kanzaki knew Laura hated that type of magic and considering what she learned about her mother. Than it's obvious to find out what she feels that way.

Probably how Eolas feels the same way.

And she and Stiyl was about to see her use of the power in action after Magnus finally finished the magical circle. It was clear to Kanzaki from interactions with Earl, that what was needed is the blood of royals. And it was not that much of a secret the Stuart family once ruled as the Monarch.

The Stuart Monarch which fallen after an English civil War.

Laura bit her left thumb before holding her arm out infront.

"I'm no longer royal, but my blood remains so." Laura said as a drop of her blood falls onto the ground causing the magical circle to glow. "In the name of Morgaina, I beshee your curse upon this land." she continued as she held her left hand up like she was ready to slam her hand to the ground. At the same time the magical glow of the circle started to turn blood red.

"Release!" Laura finally said as she slams her hand to the ground upon the blood drop. The Circle reacted and suddenly dispersed with a loud strange sound. As if somebody just destroyed a window and what followed what white lights emerging from all the dead bodies as far as they all can see.

Kanzaki had thought for a moment that not all necromancy magic was awful. This one spell of that type of magical power was clearly the best one in her opinion. But it was also sad to see how many lights was seen, this site was truly home to a large slaughter.

It be rare if there was any knights left in the United Kingdom.

"Let's go Kanzaki and Stiyl. Need to get to the study..." Laura said as she lead the way towards the manor.

**Academy City, Outside Certain Hospital. **

**1:26pm **

Among the chaos of battle emerging outside the hospital. There was a Kihara with Hound dog agents, there was an Rensa with Five over support. And on the side was also Mugino the 4th ranked level five, who was disturbed in a restaurant by the fighting and there was Nicole. Who fought fiercely to protect Accelerator after hearing he was in hospital, the battle with Kihara Bunshi was a deadly one. It seems no matter what you threw at the guy, he either dodged with tremendous reflexes that rival Eolas' own ability or powered through them like a tank in a Role playing game.

A Kihara who uses magic, you wouldn't be able to say that three times without a chuckle among those who knew many of the Kiharas in the city previously and across the world. It was a thought that even Kihara Gensei looked down upon and actually devised the whole plan between Eolas and Bunshi to force him away. Calling what he described as a 'Shame' on the name far away as possible, since even he realized that killing him was not easy in any stretch of the imagination. Even when Eolas completely humiliated him, it didn't mean he was able to kill him.

He left before the danger of that happening, not underestimating Eolas' ability to evolve his understanding and tactics during battle. But was he going to underestimate Accelerator right now? There was an awful feeling that Eolas had a hand with Accelerator reappearance from the hospital. And only the Rensa Gabriel had a clear idea of what had caused it.

The Rensa Gabriel smiled with a cruel expression and was the one who would trigger the fighting once more, by breaking the deadlock between the Rensa, Kihara and Accelerator. With movement of the Rensa eyes, the Five over suddenly begun firing after changing direction, one pointed at Kihara Bunshi, the other at hound dog and the other at Nicole. Gabriel knew that Accelerator would easily destroy them specially if they aimed for him. So instead it was smart enough to take out the others.

Startled by the sudden out break of violence once more, the blast headed towards Kihara Bunshi smashed him through the wall and many more Railgun fire followed . One the was unleashing it's fury on the hound dog members was committing bloody slaughter while Nicole barely managed to escape the attacks. Every step she made was met with a railgun strike, barely dodging the rapid strikes of the Five over machine. Even Mugino was struggling to keep up with the rapid fire of these incredibly machines. There was only so much that either can do to divert the Railgun strikes, which each one was as deadly as the other.

Gabriel went straight for Accelerator and the number one esper did that same. Ignoring the Five overs as small flies, he decided to focus on the biggest threat. And this wasn't him being ignorant of the others plight. There was a good reason to it and with a tremendous blow as both of them struck each other with vector manipulated strikes. The chaos grows as somebody jumps off a wrecked car at the side from an alleyway. Landing in the middle of the chaos a sudden shock wave of electromagnetic waves erupted. Wiping out all sorts of electronics in the area, which included cell phones, car batteries but it didn't effect the Rensa on bit. However that was not a certain electromaster's intention, she has taken control over the Five overs just as she predicted.

"Mikoto!" Nicole said as she the Railgun in her usual uniform had appeared. But the others weren't around except for Misaka 10032. She had one of the standard rifles that was issued to the sisters. She pointed her gun towards the agents who was not only facing down the barrel of her gun, but also the Five overs which were now under the control of Mikoto Misaka.

And they couldn't even rely on their enemy to be a distraction as Accelerator pushes the Rensa back away from the hospital. Seeing Kihara Bunshi no longer in sight, they had no choice but to retreat or get slaughtered. One by one much to each other's surprise. The agents quickly retreated back into the many alleyways and streets. They all vanished just as fast they appeared leaving, even not taking their vans frighted by the prospect they fut get shot down as they escape.

"Thank god..." Mikoto said as she really didn't have the will to slaughter anyone and made the Fiver overs explode. Sure they could be used as weapons, but not by Mikoto with any stretch of the imagination. They was good enough for a bluff tactic and it worked.

Realizing they were gone she stood there silently watching as Accelerator battled with the Rensa Gabriel. The shockwaves of their battle was frightening to say the least.

"Took you guys long enough." Mugino said who walk with Nicole to Mikoto before continuing. "Where the hell are everyone else? This fight going on here wasn't exactly quiet." She said with an annoyed expression but she would actually be left speechless by Mikoto after she suddenly turns around and slap Nicole across the face.

There was a serious look in Mikoto's eyes as the dumbfounded Nicole wasn't sure how to react.

"I heard what my sisters had to tell me, I may of not been here in person but my sisters will not lie to me. And just before Accelerator emerged from that hospital I saw a bit of it myself. I don't know how the Mikoto from your world will take it. But I will not sit aside while you just slaughter people out of anger. The only thing you doing is to drag yourself down to their level." Mikoto said with a serious tone.

While she only saw a bit of it, there was no way the Misakas sisters would lie from their observations. And it was proven when she saw it happened her self, the look in her eyes as she angrily slaughtered the Hound dog members.

Suddenly realizing what she had done, she begun to look like she was on the verge of crying. But before any tears actually fell, she responded to Mikoto.

"I've done what I swore I would never do again after I met you... I swore I would never again live for the vengeance my mother wanted... but now here I am.. being the monster my mother Phasmaticana was... I don't deserve to live... I'm just like Diablo.. just like every other jerking monster I've come across.. I'm so sorry.."

Nicole was clearly upset and she was more hurt by what she has done let alone Mikoto's words. Mugino just watched with a silent expression knowing very well she was out of the loop. But when she heard Nicole's words she spoke out briefly.

"Don't get so riled up about it kid. We all have our fair share of regrets which are caused by our moments of weakness. This brat right here, myself and probably all the other level fives know this very well. Every single one of us isn't that right... you spoiled brat." Mugino said with a check tone to which Mikoto looked back with an annoyed expression. "You would know best you know..." Mikoto said with lighten tone but continued when she turned back to Nicole.

She didn't now Nicole's complete story of her past, but knew a good amount from getting to know her more these past two weeks. Phasmaticana was a dragon from her world and as she said her mother. Basically she was brought up by Phasmaticana and learned her dragon slaying powers from her mother. Diablo was a fierce enemy she had help to fight again. She has been told on occasion just exactly what Hound dog members and Kiharas have done in her world.

You would say her angry was reasonable, however...

"You know... Only those who don't regret what they did in my opinion don't deserve to live." Mikoto said as she placed her hand on Nicole's shoulder. "The reason why I was so serious about it, because I don't want you to have any more regrets on your shoulders than you currently do Nicole. I've seen it for myself just how painful it can be to be burdened with regrets." She said briefly as Eolas passed through her mind. "But we all have our own share, so it's up to those who experienced that pain to not allow it to get any worse for each other." she said whole heartily before turning back in the direction of the battle between Accelerator and the Rensa.

"Besides this may not be the same subject, but I have to ask... but you're close to the Accelerator from your world aren't you." Mikoto said with a cheeky tone trying to lighten Nicole's mood.

This caught Nicole by surprise and she panicked changing her mood completely... "Huh... what are you saying?" she said in denial but this only brought a smile to Mikoto, since she was acting just like she used to do. But Mugino had enough of this chat and decided to get things back to business.

"What are we going to do now? I really don't want to bother arguing about killing people. But two bastards need to die and that is the Rensa which has Eolas' appearance. And of course Kihara Bunshi. That guy is just asking for trouble if we allow him to live." Mugino said towards Mikoto to which Nicole spoke up about it.

"Only the Rensa has managed to even hurt him, but despite that he was still moving pretty strong. What should we do?" Nicole who asked the question towards Mikoto who turned towards them before answering.

"By taking control." she said as she looked over towards the whole created by the Rensa smashing Kihara Bunshi through. You see inside through that and out the back way Kihara had been trying to make is way away from the battle. There was no need to keep fighting when you're on the back foot and his forces was basically slaughtered by various powers.

This was the Five Over machine and the dragon girl.

To also avoid people from learning his powers, it was best to retreat right about now...

But this time he wouldn't be able to walk away like last night. Just as was about to leave the back courtyard of the hospital grounds. Touma suddenly emerged from behind one of the many cars and went for a hard right punch. Since being the Imagine breaker, his punch was probably was of the most effective strikes on Kihara the entire day minus the Rensa' earlier attack. It caught him by surprise that not even Kihara's normal speed helped him, he was nearly knocked of his feet from Touma's strike. But that would be the only effective attack he would get in.

Kihara retaliated hard and laid a punching strike into Touma's stomach.

He than back off and was clearly angry. But he wasn't able to just walk away as suddenly hound dog members surrounded the entire back courtyard with their guns raised towards Kihara Bunshi. Than not far before Touma was two people, one was a nun and the other was a blonde headed middle schooler from Tokiwadai.

"It seems the large gathering of Hound dog allowed me to get some helpful support. Index are you capable enough to watch what happens next." Misaki said who was also slightly worried by Index's abnormal cold.

"Ehh... I will be fine... just followed my words if I need your help. There shouldn't be a lot Touma can't do with his right hand... But still it's better to be in control than not at all." she said as she focused on Kihara carefully and Bunshi knew what was happening.

But the moment he tried to make a step, Touma suddenly struck back by pulling the ruff of his neck towards him and that headbutting Kihara straight in the face. Which was than followed by another hard right sending Bunshi literally off his knees properly for the first time against somebody like Touma.

"Keep an eye on me Kihara. Because I'll take you down if you don't!" Touma warned under the sound of Accelerator and Gabriel's clash in the distance.

The Number one esper and the advance unit

**United Kingdom, Stuart Manor**

Meanwhile back in the United Kingdom, Laura, Stiyl and Kanzaki made their way inside the manor of the Staurt family. It was basically a ruin now from mostly the battle between Carissa and Charles. From just looking at the damage caused you can just imagine what happened here.

And it would seem there was no longer any other resistance stopping them. Freeing the undead outside seemed to have taken out the only defense left. Leaving Laura to simply walk inside to get what she truly wanted.

That was purely information on the StoneHenge.

There was something she really didn't like about that place.

Like Nicole's arrival to this world through it, no matter how many times she looked up about Lucifer and the Arthurian Legends. The stonehenges or circles of power often get remarked throughout history. What she knew about the Stonehenge was basically it acted like an ancient magical device, which allowed her ancestors past through different dimensions. This seemed to be truer more than she previously thought after Nicole arrived.

But what caught her interest even more was the mention of the location in the Imperator information. Basically it was simply this that got her to come back to the manor at the risk of getting caught by her father.

And that was the fact it was believed if you worked the Stonehenge properly, you could open a path to God and Heaven. She needed to learn if this was actually true or not, because this would be exactly what Lucifer wants. If she can learn how this work, than she could figure out a way to avoid this situation.

And you may say, why not just destroy the Stonehenge.

Well you can't and believe Laura when she explained this once to Kanzaki it was impossible. Even during world war two when the United Kingdom suffered a massive bombardment in the bltiz. StoneHenge was targeted by magical forces in Germany to knock out the location for being a magical device.

Despite an entire night of bombing there was no scratch on it, the only damage this location suffers was from time. Decay and the effects of nature over hundreds of years was the only thing to damage the StoneHenge.

So the only choice she had was to to learn how it work and than stop it if she can.

So with Kanzaki and Stiyl just outside the door of the study, which was only because the rules of the room has changed. Previously the study room was a dimension onto it self. Which only allowed those given permission by Main Stuart members to enter, if you didn't and weren't part of the main family. Than the room would be closed off to you and there was no way breaking into the room.

Well the only person who ever did break into the study was Merlin.

But he was a magician on a whole other level.

But besides that the study was probably one of the most secured places on the planet to everybody except Laura, Eolas and Charles.

And when she entered the first thing she noticed was something on the desk afront the window. It was a communication talisman which started to glow as she got closer and beyond not to her surprise.

Charles was just on the other side.

"Too actually think you dared to come back home. Though I'm kinda happy that you did my daughter, but before I get into pleasantries... tell me what are you trying to find out... IN MY STUDY!" Charles shouted as she was actually pissed off by the fact, she turned up in there.

"Isn't it obvious father? I'm taking control of this situation..." Laura said in defiance to her father.

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur Notes:<strong> Been a while since my last update, took a break while also moving house. But hopefully I can get back into the swing of things, with this chapter and soon back to back fight chapters. Since Accelerator and the Rensa will be going at it, but lets not forget about Touma and Kihara.

Next time **Chapter 16** - Accelerator vs Gabriel


	16. Accelerator vs Gabriel

**Chapter 16** - Accelerator vs Gabriel

"You're rather persistent for a human you know that?" Gabriel said in his cold robotic voice who started to stumble back. The reason for it's words was rather simple and that was because Accelerator was proven to be a stubborn enemy. And his powers were growing at a rather stead rate since he emerged from that hospital. But this wasn't because he obtained the status of 'awakening' term coined during the second sixth Incident for Micheal's accession of power including Eolas' own. But because his powers was adapting to his current and new calculation prowess. Before taking a bullet to the head he was the strongest human in calculation prowess behind Eolas, but unknowingly to many the mental gifts of a Stuart wasn't exactly a human so you couldn't really compare them.

But that's the thing, while in terms of raw power capability. Accelerator was always on top, but when it came to calculating prowess Eolas had always won that game. His calculating power has been sought after and expressed to be used in various computing system more famously used for the Rensa Micheal and Gabriel. But this time it was used in Accelerator's choker device, which not only indirectly connect Accelerator under Eolas' ID in the Misaka network. But it also allows him to relay on the same calculating power the Rensa Gabirel used to use his powers and functions.

Eolas' Stuarts calculating power, which had been replicated thanks to the electromagnetic brainwave alteration he went under to control the Misaka network in the first place. Of course that was only at a set level, his mental capability may of been replicated but it can no longer evolve as the original. The version of Eolas' mental calculating power was copied before the sixth incident. So it doesn't count the current growth Eolas has gone under since than. But it still doesn't mean it's not a powerful tool.

Specially for Accelerator who know relies on that same level. The esper with the strongest esper power with one of the or the strongest calculating records in the history of the city. Means there was much more Accelerator was capable of doing right now and he was going to use it all to punish the Rensa in front of him mainly for one thing.

Last Order

His mind was now connected to the Misaka network as if it was from Eolas' perspective. These means certain information has poured into his mind and that was the moment Last Order was taken by Gabriel itself.

"I'm going to enjoy this you bastard, going to enjoy ripping apart people like you who just kidnap little girls. Pervert..." Accelerator said who stepped forward, his feet were light to the touch on the ground and that was because his powers were actually reflecting the vector of the force onto the ground to cause him just to walk right about it.

Gabriel laughed at Accelerator's words in a cold robotic laughter.

"Me a little girl kidnapper? That thing is not a girl but man made, so to treat it as a human is rather pathetic behavior. She isn't even like me but a soft skinned blood filled tool for the purposes of her creator. The only reason it's been allowed in your care, because her creator deemed it a safe place to store their tools. Now we taking it back and that includes you." Gabriel said who started to walk closer towards Accelerator with a rather sinister expression.

They both met each other and stood right in front of each other in the middle of the road. Accelerator was slightly taller than Gabriel who shared the height and appearance of Eolas. Gabriel than continued... "To people looking from the outside, you're the one who looks like a pervert. Dragging a little girl around everywhere you go it's very obviously you're not siblings." Gabriel said who didn't expect his words to cause Accelerator to attack. He just simply tapped the ground at first causing an immense vector pressure beneath Gabriel. Which if it was anyone else, the person would of been launched into the sky. But Accelerator expected Gabriel to be using his powers and as the vector force cracked the very ground itself. The number one ranked esper took the moment to punch his hardest. which sent Gabriel flying with surprising effectiveness.

It looked like his head could of just been punched off in that strike. Gabriel was throw to the ground as the result and the Rensa couldn't lie knowing that it actually hurt. It was obvious now not to underestimate Accelerator and more so when he begun speaking.

"I called them dolls once, the sisters and killed them like they were just play things. Sure so I been there... But I will not tolerate anybody treating the way I regret doing. Last Order came to me on her own will and she can leave on her own will. But as long she decides to stay around I'll protect her even if it means getting through a hundred of you bastards." Accelerator said as begun to close the gap between them, but while reaching down to the ground with his left hand he basically flicked one of the broken pieces of the road and caused a much large piece suddenly launch in Gabriel's direction.

"Come on than!" Gabriel said as it unleashed three beams of green light which broke all the pieces away and missed Accelerator on purpose knowing it was pointless. But destroying the pieces of the road that was thrown in the air caused a dust cloud which the Rensa took advantage off as it also closed the distance and laid a quick jab which blew Accelerator of his feet.

The reason for this was rather simple, it was telekentic force and Accelerator walked right into it. He tried to close the gap again to lay another attack on the number one esper and unleash the smack wave rather up close.

The force was unyielding strong, echoing Eolas' own ability in it's power but it worked against Accelerator's power. While it did slam Accelerator down with incredibly force, the resulting attack also threw the Rensa into the air uncontrollably.

Most of the damage that was felt by Accelerator was like falling on his back from a ladder. It wasn't threatening, but a rather pain nonetheless and Gabriel took a moment but managed to secure it's position with telekinetic power.

"The Smack Wave what a fun ability don't you think Accelerator? While that wasn't at full power, it's an example of just how deadly an indirect attacking force can be used as a serious weapon. Compare it's strongest form of to the aftershock of Nuclear blast. The force is even stronger then that and Eolas himself pretty much destroyed an entire city in France with just one use of this ability. There's a reason why the French really hate him you know and while I don't know if my version can compare. But let's have a go? The smack wave is truly something hard to change the vectors!" Gabriel said as he unleashed a much more devastating Smack wave which had a much more devastating impact when it's field is wider. While there was the benefit of lack of time to calculating a reflection in a point black range version, the smack wave was truly at it's strongest from a distance.

But Accelerator got to his feet and put his left hand in the air. You than can head a sudden smack of pressure against what seemed like an invisible barrier. It was actually Accelerator already reflecting the attack, what seemed like an invisible barrier was actually a layer of telekinetic power being sent back.

You can than here Accelerator throw his voice to which Gabriel heard clear as day.

"YOU FOOL! YOU THINK THIS COMPARES ANYTHING TO THE ORIGINAL USER OF THIS ABILITY! IF IT WAS THAT BOY THIS MAY BE A STRUGGLE BUT THIS IS NOTHING!" Accelerator shouted as he jumped briefly into the air and smacking the telekinetic power away. The blast went straight at Gabriel who was knocked away once more, but this time the Rensa was quicker to stabilizing his position with telekinetic power. But grunting at the fact it didn't work the Rensa quickly dropped down to the flow, cracking the ground beneath him.

When Gabriel was down on the ground Accelerator continued. "It's going to take you eleven years to compare to that boy. You may have all the powers of the level fives, but you cannot replicate everything. Number sevens powers, experience and actually being the Original Level Five. Now... TELL ME WHERE LAST ORDER IS!" Accelerator shouted as he launched himself like a bull in a china shop, smashing his way towards Gabriel. Who went in for a devastating punch but the Rensa was ready for it and went in with another quick jab but he wasn't using Accelerator's powers anymore.

It was using Vector manipulation and they represent an entirely different danger. Sure physical attacks with telekinetic energy could bypass his reflection by understanding the parameters of the reflection. But Vector manipulation induced strikes could be seriously dangerous if he doesn't make the right calculations and stop Gabriel's own from overwhelming him.

And he barely had time to make them because he thought it was still telekinetic strikes. The impact was dulled but the force was real lifting him of his feet, but to avoid any more attacks Accelerator decided it was best to avoid the attacks all together. This was shown Gabriel continued his physical confrontation and while it looked casual Accelerator lightly stepped in various directions to avoid being hit. Remembering the smallest of movements come make Accelerator immensely fast due to Vector manipulation.

Just like as Gabriel managed to corner him against a street lamp, Accelerator easily leaped over the Rensa and that quickly dived in for the attack. Striking the Rensa stomach with everything he had, Gabriel was forced into the lamp post bending the entire pole in half.

Not expecting this so suddenly, the Rensa's eyes finally went red showing it was in attack mode. He grabbed hold of Accelerator's neck but it wasn't exactly touching the next. At that point a fierce battle of Vector calculations leaving it at a stand still. But the Rensa still had a grasp on him and threw the number one esper in a nearby building. And the Rensa wasn't going to stop there by preparing to charge straight after Accelerator. But the number one esper was already on the move, suddenly smashing through the wall of the building next to the one he landed in. Smashing his left hand into the ground, forcing large pieces of rock beneath the round to smash to the surface and continued like a stream into Gabriel's direction.

But it was easily seen and Gabriel jumped out the way holding his left arm back before swinging it forward. Causing only a few seconds like an invisible power shot straight through Accelerator's left shoulder. There was no chance of reflection as this power was unique, which he hadn't even figured a proper away to reflect.

It was Number 2's power of Dark Matter, which creates a substance outside the understanding of this world. It even can become invisible to the eye, which is what just caught Accelerator. Who could only see the pole clearly when Accelerator's blood covered the bit on impact. The poll extends into the ground keep Accelerator temporary into the ground.

"WHY DON'T YOU STAY THERE TOOL!" Gabriel shouted as it cruelly smiled, with tapping the invisible dark matter poll. A sudden surge in Accelerator's mind made him see what was coming, there was a telekinetic pressure traveling the length of the invisible pole. He could see it clearly maybe because he got used to it or maybe it was Eolas' calculating power he was relying on pulling through.

Whatever it was Accelerator's eyes widened as the telekinetic force threatened to rip his arm apart. But grabbing hold of the dark matter pole with his hand, he forced the telekentic energy straight back ripping apart the hand Gabriel was using to hold the dark metal pole in place.

Shocked by these turn of events, Gabriel stumbled backwards as Accelerator broke the dark matter pole stuck in his arm to become free of it.

Gabriel's expression turned rather gloomy as the Rensa looked at it's missing hand. "There really isn't much we can do to each other? You barely can do damage which the same is with me. This battle is slow and rather pointless why don't you just come here... Come here and fulfil your role." Gabriel said with a cruel expression.

"Oh..." Accelerator said as he briefly touched his wound with a casual expression.

"What role is that than? I'm sure it's something degrading or just something you guys personally want. It's always the same in my situation, since of course you can't prove you're stronger." Accelerator said to which Gabriel smiled... "In Project Imperator of course." Gabriel said as he stepped forward...

"You're an important piece of the puzzle which my Creator needs for the crises. You could serve to bring an end to everything, if you just sit still and listen to us. You could save all those sisters from a cruel fate. But if you don't that Aleister Crowley will have no choice but use Last Order and the sisters as a back up plan. Theres a reason they were spread across the world you know and not because Academy city lacked the facilities to give them treatment." Gabriel continued to which Accelerator scoffed at the idea.

He widened his eyes as his eyes slightly turned white echoing a certain esper, but it stop as Accelerator than proceeded to smile. "Like I need to listen to you anyway... Yes you nothing but a bug since I know exactly where you've hidden last Order. And the sisters... that little girl is hard to control you now and shes been sending a constant signal on the Misaka network. And it's thanks to a boy whose appearance you stolen, giving me this ability to finally understand what they are all thinking. I will use there power to rip you and Aleister apart." Accelerator shouted as he charged forward with blinding speed attempting to crush the Rensa in one strike, with a mighty right punch. But even with one hand destroyed the Rensa laughed as it's eyes turned blue and catched Accelerator's fist while using Vector manipulation. While they both stood there ground, the aftershock cracked the very floor and even shattered the windows around them.

"You not the only one though. There is a back up place for your role in the coming plan, so you're not necessarily needed. So this will be your last chance my number one esper. You can bring a brighter future for the sisters and all those you deemed fit to live a good life. All those sisters you killed could be returned by simply taking part in project Imperator. Help Imperator or you will leave the powers to be no choice to force the issue and I warn you... Lucifer have means of forcing his will on even you. And if that doesn't work the spare plan... the Number two esper will have to fit the role and he be much easier to control just a less smooth process in the later stages. But whoever choose there is one fact in this entire situation. I will get what I want and there will be nothing you can do about it... SO CHOOSE ACCELERATOR." Aleister Crowley's voice could be heard from the Rensa.

He sounded clearly annoyed and more so when Accelerator once scoffed at Aleister's words.

"Fine... Accelerator... you can die here. Thank the Rensa Micheal and Eolas clash seven months ago for what is about to happen next..." Aleister's voice can be heard for the final time as the Rensa's eye colour changed too white. Gabriel kept it's grip on Accelerator's fist as a familiar power exploded around them. Blowing away the bystanders and throwing away all cars in the area.

Accelerator was stunned as he watched white wings form behind Gabriel. And had no chance to respond before he was thrown in the air without much trouble. Launching itself like a rocket, Gabriel chased after the number one esper who struggled to gather his bearing in the sky.

"DON'T GET COCKY!" Accelerator shouted as he pressed his strikes back the moment Gabriel got close once more. Causing another shock wave as both of there fists collided with each other, but this time it was no standstill and Accelerator was sent crashing to the ground skidding across the road.

Gabriel followed right after using Vector manipulation to the highest degree as on touching back to the ground, the vector current shattered the surrounding area and was sent in Accelerator's direction even if there were still people in the area. It was like a massive earthshock and it was heading straight for Accelerator.

Who struggled back on his feet and saw what was coming for him. Knowing this is going to hurt no matter how he shacked it. Accelerator sent a similar attack to cancel it out. He had no choice since there was still people behind him at least and when both attack collided Accelerator felt must of the strain as he felt his calculation power overwhelmed.

And dangerously slow as he knew from the indication on the chocker he only had a few minutes left. Sure it was modified and had the supported caculation power of Eolas. But even that had limits specially against a machine like Gabriel who seemed to have gone a step further than Micheal ever did seven months ago.

And it looked like there was no hope as Gabriel charged forward to finished the downed Accelerator.

...

...

...

"GABRIEL!" a voice shouted from above as it caught the Rensa's attention straight away. But as he was about to look up both of them, the voice continued... "ROAR OF THE GOLDEN GHOST DRAGON!" Nicole shouted with all her might as a tornado of purple ghostly energy with golden tint smashed into the ground right ontop of Gabriel.

The Rensa was engulfed by the devastating strike, but Accelerator could feel the Rensa was still alive and it was inevitable before it will continue when the attack stopped. Briefly looking to the corner of his eyes, he notice Kihara was getting chased by the others and decided to close his eyes to focus on his calculations.

He wasn't entirely sure, but he felt like a certain someone was with him at that moment as his mind went into overdrive supported by the modified chocker. His mind flashed back to moments when Eolas also awoken to the same power displayed by Gabriel at this moment and something which was said months ago. This wasn't his own memory, but a memory found on the network...

**_..._**

_Michael looked worried and Eolas was about to explain why._

_"For somebody who was created to match me, you seemed to have fallen further behind two years ago. The only thing you have going for you is power and even that will not win you the day. Don't you understand Michael? That no matter how much power you gain, the powers you stolen will never truly work on me. They're nothing compared to the original power of their proper owners, the other level fives frighten me more then you will ever. You want to know why? As you don't understand... you will never understand the true nature of those powers as the same with your stolen powers, your mind had also been stolen by the darkness of the city. "_

**_..._**

Accelerator understood what it meant as he opened his eyes, they were pure white like Gabriel's currently and Eolas before them. Just like Micheal months ago, not even Gabriel understand this type of power.

And as long that remained the case, it will not be enough against those who understood the true nature of their abilities. Unlike Gabriel's whos powers were replicated and stolen. Accelerator's was a gift and that was about to make the difference.

Nicole attack suddenly stopped as Gabriel stepped out just as white tornado like wings formed behind Accelerator's back. None of them realized that the moment this happened the timer on the chocker ran out faster than normal. And while the light turned to green showing, it has been turned off Accelerator was still going with this abnormal strength.

And bypassed Gabriel's movements who got up close fast and with his good hand the number one esper grabbed the Rensa's throat.

"Be gone you bastard!" Accelerator roared as the Rensa was caught by surprise and when Accel's wings touched Gabriel... in an instant the Rensa was shot up into the sky at incredible speed. So fast and far the Rensa soared to the sky until it broke the atmosphere burning up in the process.

Nicole made her way down from her position to meet Accelerator and this would be a moment to celebrate until suddenly a sudden shock to his system kicked him out of his awakened state. His eyes and body was back to normal as he fell to his knees struggling to move.

No longer having anything support him because the power ran out, Nicole rushed to his side offering him a hand to get up.

"You done enough... so don't worry.. Mikoto is going to get Last Order... So stop worrying..." Nicole said with a warm smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes:<strong> Accelerator vanquishs Gabriel but what does this mean for Aleister? That was his strongest card? Before that comes to light what happened with Kihara and Touma? Find out in the next chapter.

Both chapter 16 and later chapter 17 fight goes on at the same time.

Next time **Chapter 17** - Touma vs Kihara Bunshi


	17. Isolating the Kiharas

**Chapter 1****7** - Isolating the Kiharas

Earlier when Mikoto, Nicole and Mugino watched Accelerator take his fight with the Rensa away. A certain telekinetic esper known for her rather curious books had arrived alone. She looked around to see the chaos caused and walk other to the group.

"It seems everything had gone according to plan... unless..?" Rebecca said who was curious about what happened.

"What do you mean by plan?" Nicole said to which Mikoto turned around in response. She remembered exactly what a certain unlucky boy intended for this situation go down. But like all best plans, not all of them go down to the exact letter.

_..._

_"But if what the other level fives said yesterday is anything to go by, than we have more than two level fives this time around. And besides we should force the Kiharas against the Rensa units. Somehow... turning it in our advantage." Touma said _

_..._

"Touma messaged me about the idea of turning the Rensa against the Kiharas. I got wind of Kihara Bunshi's movements, so I released the information about Accelerator's location by the various networks in Academy city. But than you also messaged me Misaka about your missing sisters... Really giving me a lot of work aren't you all?" Rebecca said who stopped for a moment allowing Nicole to react in response.

"You do know that I had to fight both of them off to go through with this plan!" Nicole said annoyed that it had lead her into rather dangerous situations. But Mikoto had to pull her up on something. "Well if you didn't run off so suddenly earlier you would of known about it. We trusted in your strength to hold on, but it was in vain though... Kihara and the Rensa was forced to split up, since we didn't count on Accelerator's sudden revival." Mikoto said in response and Mugino responded to those last words. "Obviously Eolas had a hand into it. Because it was like Eolas had suddenly returned before we knew it was Accelerator." Mugino said to which everybody suddenly noticed a guilty expression on Rebecca's face.

"What did you do?" Nicole said to which caught Rebecca off guard. "Erm. Well errr I kinda forgot about that Choker. I had a hand in the theory crafting of Accelerator's power device, to incorporate Eolas' calculating power from the chip device used to create the Rensa Micheal. That's probably why Accelerator was able to recover so quickly and why you could mistaken him for Eolas at the moment. In terms of calculating power he would now be on Eolas' level. But that device should only be used for emergencies and it would seem the Heaven Canceller decided it was such a situation to use it." Rebecca explained to which Nicole stepped forward to ask the question.

"Why only in emergencies?" she asked to which Rebecca answered quickly for the dragon slayer. "It's unlikely to work anymore after one use. Without a stable physical connection to a human brain, actively using Eolas' calculating power from that device will most likely burn out the circuits." Rebecca explained which once again caused Nicole to suddenly ran into the direction Accelerator and Gabriel.

Leaving Mikoto rather speechless that she ran off so quickly again and as an odd surprise Mugino would say something to get Mikoto motivated.

"Rebecca have you found anything about her annoying sisters?" Mugino said with a rather annoyed tone, to which the level four telekinetic nodded in response. "Than go you spoil brat. My generosity is waning thin with all these problems coming up, because your little boyfriend decided to play hero by saving you. ... I don't know what he was thinking... " Mugino said with a rather pissed off tone with those last few words, before sighing afterwards as Mikoto wasn't sure how to respond.

"I will wander around and deal with any Hound dog members daring to stay around. You should deal with your missing sisters." Mugino said with a brief smile to which Mikoto was rather unsure how to respond, but she was happy that the Meltdowner off all people was giving her support and she didn't really had anything to get out of it.

"Right!" Mikoto said before taking Rebecca by the hand and run in the direction she came. You could hear Rebecca in the background shouting in response to being pulled away. "Wait! Wait MISAKA I HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD YOU YET!" Mikoto knew that she hadn't but she wasn't going to stick around giving Mugino time to change her mind.

**At the car-park behind the Hospital**

The area was surrounded by Hound dog members who took cover by the many cars left at the back of the hospital. But they weren't hostile to Touma, Misaki and Index at all because they was being controlled by the Mental Out. Sure there original plan of getting Kihara and the Rensa to destroy each other didn't work out. But it sure did weaken Bunshi who was showing some signs of fatigue. Specially after fighting with Nicole and Gabriel respectively.

The wound on his chest was a mark by Gabriel.

But that wasn't that much of a hindrance. Sure he was just taken by Kamijou Touma, but only because of behavior he didn't expect. That is what the enforcer had in mind when he got back up on his feet, he thought that this boy and those two girls got him cornered.

But they truly underestimated the type of person he was and despite his clothes being ruined due to battle. He did his best to straighten them before suddenly pulling out his gun firing towards Misaki.

This caught everybody by surprise and the Mental out was nearly taken by it if it wasn't for the rather ill Index. She'd tackle Misaki down behind the car just as Touma kicked the strange gun out of the Enforcer's hand.

"You coward!" He shouted as he went in for a right handed punch, but the Enforcer looked straight back at him after losing his gun than. Before grabbing Touma's fist pulling him forward, and laying not just one but two heavy punches in his stomach before chucking him across the car park.

"You call me a coward boy? You know nothing about what it means to fight in a life and death situation. There is no rules in a true fight to the death, because it will be either you or me and I have one more thing to tell you boy." Bunshi said as blue interworked connections appeared on his arms.

"I'm not the one dying today..." Bunshi said not realizing Index had her eye focused on him. But the Kihara charged forward with a flurry of punches towards Touma who barely got up on his feet. Struggling in that matter he rolled himself across the hood of one of the cars. Barely escaping one of Bunshi's punches as it smashed right through the car.

Touma once again rolled on the floor and stumbled back on his feet before turning around. As his eyes laid on Bunshi he was already up close and was about to swing for a punch with his right hand. But before his mind even recognized what was happening, his body moved on it's own thanks to intuition.

And taking this chance, Touma decided to go for a hard left punch in the Kihara's stomach. "The hell." Touma said as he drawn his hand back, it was shacking and his skin was torn on his knuckles like he just hit a brick wall. But before he can do anything more he was kneeled in the face lifting his head up allowing Bunshi to grab him by the neck.

"Ughh.. the hell..." Touma struggled to say as Misaki looked tense about the situation. She knew about Bunshi and he will cruelly kill anybody that gets in his way. But there was a chance against Touma it will not happen, if they were going after Accelerator than it also put Touma at risk. He was part of project Imperator as much as Accelerator and even Eolas.

So she stayed her hand and didn't get the hound dog members to attack just yet. But she was hoping that Index will figure out something soon, or the worse case may just happen.

"I came here with the intention of capturing Accelerator, but you will do just fine. For some reason Aleister Crowley desires you and Accelerator. While we would normally just kill you. It would be far more interesting to use you as blackmail against Crowley since hes one fish who is nearly impossible to catch." Bunshi said as he smiled while continuing to strangle Touma.

"TOUMA! Touch his head with your right hand." Index suddenly shouted who thought she was onto something and hearing that in mind. Bunshi was confused upon hearing those words, but without hesitation he did it. Touma touched the top of Bunshi's head and suddenly a sphere of wind surrounded them before suddenly bursting like a bubble forcing Bunshi to let Touma go when he realized what happened.

Turning towards the direction of Index Bunshi looked as he saw her eyes widen as a result. In her mind, the thousands of grimoires stored in her very memory was scanned almost instantly for an answer.

"He uses dimensional magic." Index said out loud which got a rather scary look from Bunshi. There was actually an expression of rage coming from him and charged forwards towards both Misaki and Index on the way picking up his gun. Seeing this happen Misaki ordered the hound dog members to open fire, but of course being careful of Touma, Index and herself.

There was no fancy movements this time, when bullets came flying from all sides towards Bunshi there wasn't a doubt that he was going to get hit. Wrong with just a click of his fingers, the vibrations caused by it grew abnormally large and caused the diversion of the bullets. Spreading across the area almost hitting Touma and the others instead. At worst it hit the controlled agents themselves much to Misaki's dismay, but she couldn't sit there to worry about her weapons she was using. She had to move and when she got back up she saw right in front of her eyes.

Kihara Bunshi was about to take Index down before she could even say another word. Well he would if she hadn't saw it, Misaki with all her strength did the unthinkable in her case and pushed Index out the way taking a hard punch in her stomach. It was so effective, blood was coughed up as a reflex and she fell hard on her back.

"You bitch always getting IN THE WAY! " Bunshi shouted as he drawn his gun and fired instantly without wasting any time. But it was a misfire as he came under attack from the hound dog members, who opened fire in response to his attack. But this misfire was still dangerous as instead of getting her head the bullet was launched in her stomach. The expression on Misaki's face said it all as she instantly tried to stop the bleeding. This wasn't the first time she was shot in the stomach, the few times she worked with Eolas this has occurred. He would normally hold the bleeding with his telekinetic powers and in some ways its like she was never shot when hes around. But he was no longer here and she was in danger of losing too much blood if nothing happens to resolve it self.

When Kihara turned his gun towards Index that resolution shouted at the top of his voice.

"MISAKI! INDEX!" Touma roared as he grabbed the back of the head of Bunshi with his left hand. Pulled him back than punch him with his right hand which connected, disrupting any type of magic the Enforcer had activated. Once again that same wind sphere surrounded the Enforcer and burst like a bubble.

This caused the enforcer to drop his gun once more, to which Touma than kicked under the cars to make it much harder to find. "YOU ALL BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELVES!" Bunshi said as Touma went over to Misaki.

"You pathetic test subjects, rats should do what they're told and fall in line. No way I'll be standing here any longer for you guys to figure anything more out." Kihara said as what was left of the hound dog members pointed their weapons to him. Despite being mortally wounded, Misaki still had a grasp on her power use. Which was rather incredible and her words next showed her determination.

"Shoot the bastard..." she said and they all open fire once more and Kihara reacted to jumping high in the air above the cars. He landed outside the car park and started to run north. But as he past the alleyway a sudden green light emerged out of now where and smashed into him like a truck. This was the second time he took the most damage from the meltdowner attack, the first time against the Rensa Gabriel. And the second time from none other than Mugino.

His defense was weakening from fighting too much in one day.

And this was shown when the second strike hit Bunshi onto the floor.

"You're not getting away you bastard!" Mugino said who unleashed another powerful meltdowner strike, but since Bunshi knew where it was coming from he easily dodge it this time and kept running. He had no choice but to run, since that girl, the nun looking girl saw through his abilities and so he had to leave to make sure it doesn't get any worse.

If it wasn't too late already.

It doesn't take him much time to get far with his incredible, running as fast as he could he bypass speed and as he rushes past he noticed Accelerator fighting Gabriel. Which angered him knowing that Aleister could get his hands on what he desired. With this in mind as he run, Kihara took out his phone to ring up support. If only more pressure can be applied of these fools he thought, than they all would fall into his lap.

But on calling support directly to the other Kiharas in Academy city he got a shocking message which he honestly didn't expect.

"What do you mean they're all dead?"

**Earlier in an unknown location. **

The various Directors of Academy city who rebelled against Aleister Crowley's authority were awfully busy on various personal phones with there contacts. They were relay direct orders to take control of the situation with the fight against the Rensa in support of Aleister.

They relied on the Kiharas for an effective counter to the Rensa, specially after finding out that two certain level fives Kakine and Mugino were not cooperating with their effective group. Causing the Directors to lose there grip on power within Academy city, so Kiharas were there only option who had a beef with Aleister for getting them arrested or exiled.

They seemed so high on the there recent actions that nothing cannot stop them. Reports of many Rensas being destroyed delighted them and while there was concern in district seven. In reality the Directors had actually control of 70% of Academy city thanks to the Kihara and their inventions.

However they should of never betrayed him.

Like a bad curse it will always strike when they least expected. Specially when the report of Gabriel being defeated by Accelerator. They all celebrated the fact their biggest obstacle was out of the way.

But suddenly with the power going off in the building, they all stumbled as the sound of heavy foot steps came from outside the room and there was more than one pair of them.

"What the hell is going on?" one Director said as the sound of banging occurred.

"Where are the security" Another said as suddenly as the sound stopped. Three similar looking units smashed into the room from different sides of the room. One through the left wall the other through the right and the last through the window. They all shared the appearance of Eolas, but they all know it wasn't him.

All there eyes turned red and they all begun to speak in union.

"You really think my creator will make the same mistake as Kihara Gensei? What is an advance artificial intelligence without more than one body? My mind is shared like a network in numerous bodies and unlike my predecessor Micheal, it be much harder to get rid of me bastards. Now pay the price for betraying my CREATOR!" Gabriel roared from all three units before each of them teared into the Directors like but, slaughtering them in a matter of seconds.

As everything died down, the entire Director board of Academy city had been slaughtered. The blood was everything and one the one with blood splattered across it's face, the eyes turned blue which indicated Aleister was taking in control.

"I told you, that I will have you sheep replaced." Aleister's voice said from one of the Rensa.

**Heaven Canceller's Hospital**

Luckily for Misaki the certain frog faced doctor was still around. There was no doubt about it since he was the one who gave Accelerator the collar and stayed behind to look after the patients that couldn't be evacuated. While there were decreased personal, the Heaven Canceller ensured himself to have time for Misaki as Index and Touma helped carry her into the hospital. While Mugino who showed up at the last minute, she went off after receiving a phone call.

"You'll be fine Misaki... I promise you will be fine..." Touma said worryingly as she held on to Misaki's hand. She barely couldn't talk as she tried to hold in the pain she was feeling. But after Heaven Canceller got her an injection to number the pain she spoke briefly before being taken to surgery.

"Touma... Don't worry... I love you." she said as she was taken away. Leaving a very concerned Touma alone with Index. The nun looking girl looked up towards Touma and pulled on his shirt.

"She'll be fine. The doctor saved you from must worse conditions, simple gunshot wound will not matter." Index said with a smile and Touma appreciated her words but he needed to get back to business.

"Dimension magic. How does it work for him? How can we beat him, since even using my right hand he is still too naturally strong." Touma said admitting his weakness, but he wasn't going to give up.

"Well from what I understand of Personal reality and your grades in that remark. You may have to leave this to short hair and the others. Because to beat that man you need to understand that he makes the area around him his own reality, allowing him to command the laws of physics. Alter them to allow him to withstand magical and esper abilities. To make him stronger and faster than he really is in reality. That sphere of wind you see when you hit him with your Imagine Breaker is the limits of his reality he can change by his will. That is some very unique and rare magic which only exists in one of the many grimoires. Other than understanding the reality he has created, the other way to get past his abilities was to fire from range outside the sphere. With enough force you could overpower the rules he has set in his little world... It was mentioned earlier, that Eolas was beaten by this man and later defeated him not long afterwards. I can understand why he did it so easy." Index said with a smile lifting the lid on Kihara Bunshi's almost invincibility.

"Because he's the original level five and there is no one else who knows best about personal reality." Touma said in response with a smile.

"So knowledge of his reality is key to make his powers null and void?" he asked to which Index nodded in response before continuing. "That's right, which is probably why this magic is so rare since those who practice it wouldn't want there enemies to know it. Since it would make them powerless again." Index said in return

Touma thought for a moment about the next move. They all knew about the lack of time they had to deal with their problems. And while he was thinking, he got distract by the sound of Misaki's phone going off.

**Near the Windowless building**

**3:03pm **

Both Mikoto and Rebecca was in a office in a building close to the windowless building. The Railgun was looking out towards it thinking about whats going to happen next. From what Rebecca had told Mikoto, the sisters were located within the building she was looking at and that also included Last Order.

While Rebecca was trying to gather information from one of the servers she has hacked, about how to get into the building. She looked up briefly towards the Railgun and asked the most important question.

"What do you intend to do next when we find a way inside?" Rebecca asked as she noticed Mikoto was checking her phone, which had a background picture of herself, Eolas and Sarah together before shutting it.

"Misaki seems to be out of commission and according to Nicole, Accelerator is going to get his hand on a new battery. But the course of action is obvious and that is to rescue the sisters." Mikoto said as both of them heard the door to the office open before she continued. "With there help of course." Mikoto said as Rebecca looked back to see the other level fives.

kakine Teitoku the second ranked level five, who looked rather bemused about the situation.

Sogiita Gunha the Seventh ranked Level five who has recovered from the trip to Rome and was ready to take action one again.

And last but not least Mugino Shizuri who looked rather annoyed. "What did I tell you about by increasing lack of generosity. It felt like my words earlier was wasted but never mind, what would you guys do without me." Mugino said as she stepped into the room with the others.

"Thank you." Mikoto said turning towards them all with a smile.

"No need to thank us number three." Kakine said before continuing with a sense of bravado. "After the incident Seven months ago, lot of us have had enough with how this city works. Besides... we not exactly the seven level fives anymore without all seven of us." Kakine said to which Gunha replied.

"Let's take down Aleister than next stop bring Eolas back with GUTS!"

Mikoto nodded her head and she thought about those words personally. Since Gunha was right specially about the last step. If they achieve in taking down Aleister and securing Academy city. Than if Albert's information was correct, the next stop would be finding the location of arondight.

This brought a determined expression to Mikoto as she put her hand on the window which looked out towards the Windowless building.

"Wait for us a bit longer.."


	18. Accepting Reality

**Chapter 18 - **Accepting Reality

"Listen up, since it's unlikely I will explain this more than once. The information I just received thanks to the snooping done by Amato's spy drones. That's right the Italian has spy drones, and can be rather frustrating to deal with when he plays with his gadgets he created." Rebecca said suddenly getting off topic.

"Rebecca, please stay on topic." Mikoto said reluctantly thinking it was like a death wish to keep the other level fives waiting. "Oh right yeah, well you see it seems that most visitors need to be teleported into the building to even get in side. But that's a problem recently and we can't bring Kuroko in since Misaka wants to protect her from this chaos. Respecting your wishes Misaka this would require the understanding of a very different personal reality." she said turning towards Mikoto and the others.

"Magic..."

"Huh, this again?" Gunha said who felt confused about this subject every time it comes up. Mugino and Kakine didn't look that well adapted to this subject also. In fact none of them were experts, they all learn it from there interactions with others and Mikoto probably had the most information about it being in the middle of a civil war fulled with magic strifle. And of course being with the son of the most infamous magical fueled family in history.

Eolas Stuart who's ambition with magic was revealed by Mikoto a day back.

Eolas had been studying and making various calculations for a long time now, to adapt an esper mind to the use of magic. Even before the trip to the UK he has been trying it, his most notable test runs was obviously using magics on a few occasions during the recent civil war in England.

While none of them witnessed what happened moments before Eolas' body fell undercontrol of Lucifer. But in the eyes of Aleister and Charles, they both he used magic to a high degree in his last moments. Whatever magic that was was unknown, but the theorized to be a sealing magic. Regardless right about now, Eolas wasn't around to share his secrets and Rebecca would go further into what she mean by just magic.

"The report I got from you guys, regarding this Kihara Bunshi person only further enhances my theory. Somebody like me who has formally worked in the underworld of Academy city for many years, this wouldn't by my first experience with the Kiharas. In fact Bunshi is a well known person to many and hes been seen inside the building." Rebecca explains as she turned her laptop round to show the others.

A video from UNDER_line was played to which showed Bunshi inside the windowless building. They knew it was the same building, since there wasn't any windows and there were also directors there. Well that was the guess, but what confirmed it was the next video which showed a recording inside Aleister's chamber with bunshi in over ten years ago.

"But you speaking of magic. My father confirmed that Kihara uses it, but we're espers we can't use magic without a cost." Mikoto said who was a little bit worried.

"I never said we need to use magic, but to understand it. Think about it there aren't that many teleporters realistically in Academy city. One to three at least worked with the underworld in the records I found. Of course this is only going by what I learned, but two of the three are dead and the final one is with group. She has left the city a few months back on a job and hasn't returned yet. With this in mind, how has the Directors and other people been leaving the tower? Magic? maybe some of them but unlikely the case. As you may already know I hacked the Under_line system which Aleister often uses to gain information across the city. This includes the area around the building and from what I know. The Directors have been walking into the building as if there was a front door." Rebecca explained as she tried to get to the point, but before she got an answer someone else turned up to do the honors.

"So it's like Kihara Bunshi. To beat him you must understand the reality he created himself with dimension magic. That is what Index has found out earlier..." Touma said suddenly who had Misaki's phone in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Kakine said who can see blood over Touma's shirt. "Touma? How is Misaki?" Mikoto asked who got the news over the phone earlier. "She is still in operation and Index will be waiting for her while she also gets a check up. Her illness is rather curious, so they going to check it out. But right here my job is to take down Kihara Bunshi. No matter what it takes... " Touma said who intends to take him down on himself, but he still felt the need to explain how to defeat him in case they run into him first.

And so he did, it was a simple explanation to that you must believe in the reality around Bunshi and then begin to ignore the Uncertainty principle of that reality, which is the exact same process to which Personal realities do with the principle of their own reality. It what help gives birth to the esper abilities through the form of personal reality.

"If I'm correct about the use of magic with the windowless building. Than it probably is the same method which Bunshi uses as Touma explained. Which makes sense since he was one of the many who help create the building as it is today. Which is also a downer for the guy, since the way he act he doesn't want anyone to find out about his ability. But from what I heard earlier, that Kihara Bunshi got injured by Gabriel, only because it's controlled by Aleister Crowley and he knows Bunshi's secret. Of course from what I know from listening to Eolas, artificial intelligence can never comprehend fully personal reality in general. That is why for two times now, Advance Rensa units have failed to over power Eolas and Accelerator where in truth they should of won." Rebecca explained as Mugino wanted her to get to the point.

"Enough of explanation, how do we get inside." She asked rather impatient.

"The same way the directors get inside. We must accept the fact it's a different reality and understand it. If you all managed to get to level five than it shouldn't really be a problem and well...Good luck Touma." Rebecca said cheerfully, to which he looked rather bemused.

"Don't worry I never had any in the first place." Touma responded as he clenched his right fist. This marked the beginning of the assault on the windowless building, everybody intend to take advantage of the division between the higher-ups to take Aleister out of the picture.

The one who started Academy city many years ago, Aleister Crowley who had manipulated events to help get the world to this point and while not everything goes according to plan. He was on the winning side, there was no doubt about it but his intentions at first for everything seemed pretty vague. For the most part, Lucifer exposed a layer of truth to Aleister's intentions after attacking him.

Who previously showed intention to betray Charles and Lucifer at one point. But there was no way to hide it from the Fallen angel. And while he was ordered to get the next part of Project Imperator underway, Aleister has also prepared measures to contain Charles and Lucifer.

This seems to involve the sisters on a large scale and the back up plan of personally ensuring Eolas' revival. Which begs the question why not let him to revive Eolas instead? He who already knows the location of Arondight? That is because it was simply a back up plan and the first plan of using the sisters could have dire effects on the sisters. And there was no promise that Aleister would obtain the Arondight whatsoever let alone reveling it's location.

So it has to be done by force, to protect the sisters, to find Arondight and stop Aleister from achieving his goals.

And at the base of the windowless building where Directors was seen entering. The Level fives Mikoto, Kakine, Mugino and Gunha stood side by side looking at the building. The trick to this was merely accepting the fact there was a different reality around the building, so things are not what they precede to be and if the Directors can do it so can they.

It was similar to how Index told Touma to get pass Bunshi's abilities. But from their attempt to get into the windowless building. It would seem much harder than either of the previously thought. They was doing what they have been taught for many years, the understanding of personal reality and the concept of Schrödinger's cat.

They basically had to ignore the Uncertainty Principle of this reality to even stand a chance.

And nothing.

They came at a loss... was they taking this the wrong way? Was magic even a factor of this situation. Rebecca made sense before they left, but explaining that the Directors knew about Project Imperator for some time now. They knew about magic, the threat they faced and helped Aleister achieve his goals since than. But of course they currently been fed up with it, which lead to their rebellion against Aleister's authority.

They obviously don't use this location to meet up know, but they were a secondary concern. But how do they do it and Mikoto thought the most intently about it, mostly because it would mean being one step closer to finding Arondight and the sisters.

So much so that when her eyes was closed to concentrate, her subconsciousness rose in the form of something she felt comfortable with and there was never any doubt but to be one person.

Eolas Stuart, thought it wasn't him as it was figment of Mikoto's mind. Even though her eyes were closed she saw everything around her frozen in time, like a picture saved to her memory. With the only ones able to move is Mikoto herself and Eolas who started to walk around the level fives with a smile.

"To believe a reality onto one self. One of the basic understandings of personal reality learning in the program." Eolas said rather casually to which Mikoto slightly moved watching the imagine of that boy walk around. She responded... "But knowing this will not help us. Applying the same methods to how we gained our powers is having no effect. Even when we apply various alterations to her personal reality." Mikoto said in response as the image of Eolas stopped turned to the windowless building, suddenly have a chalk piece in his hand.

He than begun writing various calculations on the wall, seeing this Mikoto's memory started to flicker like a fire trying to get started. What she saw increasingly as Eolas continued to write rather complicated math. Was the time when Eolas and Mikoto was trying to figure out how to obtain Arondight from the 11th dimension.

And as the image of Eolas continued to write calculations on the wall of the windowless building. She begun to hear the words Eolas had said back in those few hours they study.

_..._

_"The eleventh dimension is a realm where not only teleporters travel through to there desired location, but also the realm which telekinetic power is born. Think of it a realm of chaotic energy coming together in one place, which surrounds everything we know. Around every object, person in this entire world. Everything the barrier between this world and that dimension is everywhere. This in turn allows those who can control Telekinetic power to move objects with physical contact. But of course the 11th dimension doesn't exactly exist in reality. Not in your reality at least and that is made sense down to the fact you became an Electromaster and not a teleporter or telekentic. But if it doesn't actually exist in your reality how can you see me using powers which is born from that world? Because you accepted the fact there are powers other than your own. Like you accept the fact you breath the same air and able to drink water safely. Schrödinger's cat... You only know if it's dead or not until you look upon it's body. But until you do, you can be fooled to believe that it's alive or dead. Just like the door to this room... " Eolas explained as he made sure Mikoto kept her eyes on him._

_ Than a wave of very light telekinetic energy can be felt which was Eolas' AIM diffusion field expanding. He than pointed in the direction where the door was which both of them used to get into the room._

_"We both know the door was a natural oak door right?" Eolas said who got a nod from Mikoto before continuing. "Trust me when I say this, truly trust me when I tell you this next. What if I tell you the door was pure iron all this time." Eolas said to which got a surprised expression from Mikoto. She naturally trusted Eolas, and made herself to believe his words even though in reality it was a lie._

_"Turn around..." Eolas said to which Mikoto did and what she was was indeed an iron door as Eolas said. "How did you?" Mikoto asked who turned back to Eolas. "Because I accept reality for what people have made it and I than made it my own. If you never knew the colour of sky, you never saw it, than when somebody comes around that you trust and tell you its orange... What is the colour of the sky when you see it?" Eolas asked to which Mikoto took a moment before answering._

_"Orange..." she said briefly to which Eolas nodded before continuing. "Correct because you accepted that reality and now you can reinforce your own within it." _

_..._

Mikoto looked distant when she watched the image of Eolas finish writing on the wall. She looked rather shocked by the rather complicated calculations and from what she can tell allot of it was about Quantum theory and the dimensions between 6th and 11. Even she thought that was a bit much, but it was like him, Eolas being the Original level five hes always been on the edge of progress when it comes to understanding what makes this world. All so he can improve his understanding of reality and push it beyond what was thought possible.

Everybody believe that is what he often does and why not? He has done it two times in his life when he became the first level five and later a level six. Was there even more beyond a level six? She doesn't know, but she knew there was more out there than just Levels and Espers.

She had thought once maybe it's that way of thinking, which had allowed Eolas to progress so much. And the words he had once said to him before which made her think in that way can be heard throughout her mind.

_..._

_"Someone told me once, that the world was like a two sided coin falling through the air. The Light and the Dark. The brave and the cowards. The Insane and the sane. Magic and science. Like our world the coin was continuing to turn as it fell towards the future. Some people had wished to see the coin fall on their desired side and history has been marked by their attempts. Decisions that had destroy lives and wars that had broken countries. But no matter how good the morels of a single individual may seem, there will always be somebody who disagrees with them. It was for this reason why the coin continues to turn even now. But one day the coin will stop turning and I only hope that it doesn't fall on either side. I hope that one day the coin is held up on both sides, so we can move forward together and live a happy life." _

_..._

"Than what is the answer?" The image of Eolas said to Mikoto, prompting the Railgun to answer to her subconsciousness. "What is the answer Mikoto?" the image of Eolas continues as Mikoto slowly walks towards the wall the writing is on.

"What has been in front of you all your life, that you couldn't see. That you have ignorant enough to be born in a world away from it. You have seen the answer..." he continued as Mikoto begun to reach out her hand towards the area, where the long complicated calculations ended with a equals sign. Waiting for someone to place an answer.

"You seen it not long ago, you seen it today in fact and you will see it again as its apart of you more than you realized." The Image of Eolas says as through Mikoto's mind various memories came to mind of situations where magic was involved. _  
><em>

"Rebecca was right..." Mikoto said suddenly as when her hand was placed on the wall, she discharged a lot of electrical energy. It was a blinding amount and when her sight returned she was no longer in a fixed frozen place as her eyes were now fully open. The image of Eolas which acted as her subconsciousness was long gone, so was the writing he did on the wall of the building. In place of that however was a automatic door, which wasn't so kind to opening to those normally not allowed in.

The reason why Mikoto discharged her powers, because she intended to hack that very door. And when the other level fives suddenly notice the door as well, Mikoto smiled as she said the first words.

"Let's go..." Mikoto said as she walked into the windowless building. Kakine was the first one to follow afterwards, who had to comment on it. "Where the hell did these doors come from?" he said to which he was pushed forward by Mugino. "Where you not listening they supposedly was always here, but not from our perception. But I don't think those useless Directors could of pulled of what Misaka did just now." she said to which Kakine stopped for a moment to respond. "You're right. Knowing this city, they probably had their brainwaves altered to see these doors." Kakine said to which both he and Mugino finally followed Mikoto inside.

"Wait... did the Meltdowner just call the Railgun by her name and not brat?" Gunha said who was more surprised by that than the sudden appearance of a door.

**Meanwhile...**

**3:41pm **

Back at the office were Rebecca had met the other level fives, only she and Touma was still there on look out. For two reasons, to warn Mikoto and the others if Kiharas or the Rensa show up. Or to send the others too if they show up. Touma mostly was waiting for Kihara Bunshi as he knew that bastard would show up sooner or later.

"Why do you two look so gloomy specially after I took my time to deal with certain problems." Misaka Tabigake suddenly said showing up at the office unannounced.

"Mr Misaka? Why are you here?" Touma said suddenly caught off guard.

"Rebecca invited me here to give a report." Tabigake said who walked into the room before continuing. "The entire board of directors have been killed." Tabigake said which the news startled them all. "They're all dead?" Touma said who was startled by the news and Rebecca continued for him. "By who..." she asked

"Most likely the Rensa. It was only a matter of time, but I don't know for sure. But I do know the Rensa slaughtered the other Rensa except for Bunshi. Therestina Kihara Lifeline, Kihara Bunri and Kihara Yuiitsu are all dead. Even with their fancy weapons to combat the Rensa, they got them in the end. The Kiharas were never a threat to Aleister Crowley in the slightest, he was just toying with the fact. Of course though Bunshi remains and he is still the biggest outside threat. Knowing that guy, when he finds out about the others he going to assault the Windowless building personally. Like right now." Tabigake said looking outside the window towards the Windowless building to see Kihara Bunshi standing right near it. It would seemed he found some where to get a new set of clothes and that only meant that his base of operations wasn't that far. But it doesn't matter right now, the Directors was slaughtered along with the other Kiharas.

He was the only one left and common sense would tell you to leave the city. But Bunshi was pissed and he wasn't the only one. Clenching his fist Touma instantly ran out of the office with the intention of facing Bunshi down. Mostly for what he had done to Misaki and to take responsibility for allowing it to happen.

"Wait Kamijou Touma! Rebecca come on!" Tabigake said who charged right after Touma, to which Rebecca sighed before shutting her laptop off and following not long afterwards. She took the time to explain to Tabigake about Touma's current behaviour and while he found out while the boy rushed off like that. It wasn't really long until Touma reached Kihara, who almost was about to enter the Windowless building.

"You Bastard!" Touma said as he was about to punch Bunshi from behind, but his angry shout gave him away and Kihara showing his ability again easily intercepted his attack. Than proceeded to kick Touma in the stomach who stumbled backwards in response.

"The fact those level five brats got into this building, means you figured out my abilities. That little nun bitch, when I'm done here I'm going to take pleasure of skinning her alive. But it's time I finish what I started with you boy." Kihara Bunshi said who pulled out another strange gun from beneath his blazer and fired instantly.

But before it even reach Touma, the bullet was forcefully stopped in mid air.

"Now... now... you can't kill the star of many of my doujishi Bunshi..." Rebecca said who was standing right next to Tabigake. The father of Mikoto Misaka, who seemed like a gangster to many actually pulled out his own firearm in response to Bunshi.

"Kamijou stand down boy. You maybe good in physical combat, but you can't win against a gun. Leave this fight to me and go back to your girl at the hospital. It's time I take responsibility for killing Kihara Gensei. Bunshi... I'm taking you out." Tabigake Misaka said as he declares his intention to take Bunshi on.

**Windowless building, Aleister's Chamber**

Inside the chamber of Aleister Crowley, three of the Rensa's lay waiting for their commands. But Aleister Crowley was awfully quiet, to the point that even Aiwass suddenly appeared to esquire what was going on.

"The level fives have come to face you and yet you don't act. You know if they get to you, they will do what they can to end your ambitions. You're there enemy Aleister so you better act right now. Move your metalic puppets to act, before they discover Last Order in this chamber" Aiwass said noting Last Order who was sleeping on a table behind them, while also pointing out the three Eolas look alike Rensa. The Gabriel type were still activated and covered with blood.

They stood ready to act, but Aleister was just floating there in his usual position rather silent barely reacting. Only until Aiwass once again spoke... "To think you suddenly become boring in unbelievable." Aiwass said to which caused Aleister to finally spoke.

"I didn't... do all this to keep you happy Aiwass. Gabriel go and get them... " he said with a rather low voice, but the Rensa heard the command. Gabriel was ready to do what his creator had ordered and rushed out the Camber with quick speed.

"Are these mundane matters so boring to you, that you will not watch until the end?" Aleister enquired to which Aiwass oddly smiled before responding. "As I said before Aleister Crowley... I will watch your struggles to the very end."


	19. A Magical Revelation

**Chapter 19 - **A Magical Revelation...

"Kamijou stand down boy. You maybe good in physical combat, but you can't win against a gun. Leave this fight to me and go back to your girl at the hospital. It's time I take responsibility for killing Kihara Gensei. Bunshi... I'm taking you out." Tabigake Misaka said with a fierce expression and his threat seemed more real with a long barrel Reolver in his hand. But Touma wasn't sure if this should actually happen, Tabigake isn't an esper or even a magician how can he take on somebody here uses magic in battle.

From what he understood he was just a normal person, though he does have knowledge of what Bunshi is capable of doing.

A thought suddenly crossed Touma's mind from when they first encountered the Enforcer.

_..._

_"Why are you leaving so soon. Kihara Bunshi. You came back for my daughters friends and now you intend to walk away with the first sight of me." Tabigake said_

_..._

He taken this all wrong, the one person who knows this guy most was Tabigake. From those words alone back than, it's clear they had a history. But still he didn't know about how to beat this guy, Touma had thought stepping slightly towards Tabigake to tell him. But it wasn't the Enforcer who tried to stop him, since Kihara knew that Touma had figured it out by now. But it was actually Tabigake who refused any help from Touma.

"I said stay out of the way boy. I don't need your help in this fight.." Tabigake said as he focused his gaze on Bunshi who looked really pissed. "But you need to know that he uses dimension magic and that.." Touma said who was interrupted by Bunshi. "Just give it up Kamijou Touma, there is no need to explain it to this guy. He doesn't need any method to get pass my magic, since this guy use to study the same thing back in the day." Bunshi shockingly revealed to which made Touma angry, since if he knew that why didn't get say anything? Why didn't he tell them a way to beat Kihara without there lives to find out.

"Than why didn't you tell us?! Misaki could of been killed! No... Your daughter could of gotten hurt if we didn't find out sooner." Touma demanded an answer to which Tabigake only looked briefly in his direction for a moment. His stare was rather scary and it put Touma on his toes which was followed by Tabigake's response.

"You and the others spoke of treason like it was some game. You guys had to learn sooner or later the risks involved. Even if it was Mikoto that got hurt, it was about time that she learned the harsh reality of this world. Though maybe she had already learned that lesson from someone else." Tabigake spoke to which got an angry response, which even surprised Bunshi who thought it was a bit overboard.

"I know the risks involved, been in this situation more than once!" Touma responded to which Tabigake roared with a much angrier tone. "And you been protected all this time! I know more about the magical world than I dare to admit. Sure you been through some dark stuff, but never was your life in danger. Truly in danger and Kihara Bunshi right here will back me up on it." Tabigake said who surprisingly got a nod from Bunshi. "Kamijou Touma, the wielder of Imagine Breaker. You infamously known as the one who complains about his bad luck, but you been more luckier than anyone would dare to admit. If it's not Aleister Crowley making sure you survive situations that occur in this city, or the Stuart family pulling strings so you will not die... Sure you may been put in hospital and you face life threatening situations, but there was always somebody to ensure you don't die. You been living in a world where you actions didn't have consequences for a long time. All because of project Imperator and that right hand" Tabigake continued sparking memories for Touma which hit home.

Not matter what he has faced since meeting Index and even before than from what he has been told. There has always been a circumstance that allowed him to win the day and when there wasn't it was out of sheer coincidence. "Tsh" Tabigake said who turned to Rebecca. "Make sure he doesn't get involved..." he continued as Rebecca nodded, she wasn't going to say no to Tabigake. Making her way over to Touma who has stopped to think about what Tabigake had said.

"Come on you unlucky guy, you're not the only one who is surprised about Tabigake's words. The question you should be asking is do Mikoto Misaka know of her heritage?" Rebecca asked as both of them got further away, since if this is what Rebecca imagines. Even she probably will not able to stop the bullets with her telekinetic power.

She wasn't a power house like some former level fours and Eolas.

And her fears may come true as Bunshi fire his unusual gun, which caught Tabigake almost by surprised as it skimmed his cheek. "So I've got your attention Tabigake, because you know it seems you have the habit of ignoring me to deal with those around us." Bunshi said her was almost already pulling the trigger for another shot.

"What are you saying Bunshi. You seemed to always avoid me when I come knocking throughout life to visit." Tabigake said as blue interwork connections appeared on his own arm and into the gun. He fired instantly after his own words and the bullet soared for Bunshi. And as if this was a mirror match, Bunshi also received a wound on his cheek as the bullet skimmed past. The difference was when the bullet collide into the wall of the Windowless building, the bullet exploded like a grenade and it was no surprise for Bunshi who stood still.

"Because you betrayed me and the others... you decided you was too good for us and went on your own with our secrets." Bunshi said as he stepped forward with gun in hand, trying to close the distance between him and Tabigake. Mr Misaka stepped forward with a rather frightening desire to fight and both of them point their guns towards each other, the distance between them made it seem impossible to stop a speeding bullet. But when both of them fired, both of them remarkably moved out the way with blinding speed there reaction speeds rivaled Eolas' own.

Tabigake reached into his coat, but you still can see his hand as a blue light started to emerge in the palm of that hand which turned into a large military grade knife, which in turn was used against Bunshi instantly. Clear and fast strikes Tabigake lashed out against the man known as the Enforcer. The same go who had beaten Eolas once to the ground and Accelerator only recently. This man who withstood not only Nicole's onslaught of attacks, but also dealt with the Rensa and Touma earlier. Despite everything he was still going rather strong, but right now he was struggling to keep up with Tabigake's attack and for good reason.

Touma knew from what has been said that Tabigake had the same magic as Bunshi. So really it came down to personal skill and not power. Tabigake seem to have the advantage at the moment and probably because he was fresh, not being in a fight. But as known previously Bunshi hasn't stopped fighting for the last few hours.

It sounded so easy, that it was planned from the beginning. Tabigake had stayed out of everything since the whole talk of rebelling after his visiting his daughter. And only showed up at a critical moment to relay information regarding the Directors, it must of been a coincidence that he showed up just before Bunshi turned up. Or maybe it was predicted, they had history and Tabigake probably expected this to happen.

Bullets started to fly all over the place as Touma and Rebecca stood at the side lines, protected only by the car they was next to and Rebecca's telekentic power. Even as he watched with an angry heart about what Tabigake had said, he couldn't but help feel wonder of what he was witnessing. He never seen a gun battle like this one as they were so up close to be embroiled in hand to hand, but to also use their guns to fire up rather close. But to dodge or avoid those bullets with speed and skill.

It was obvious that these two was rather experienced hitman in the definition of the term.

"Wait they surely used all there ammo right about now... I count more than thirty shots from each of them..." Touma said to which Rebecca had a theory.. "You said earlier that Bunshi was using dimension magic right? And Tabigake revealed to know that power, even using it. Knowing that it will not really give each other advantage they both probably no longer using magic for that anymore, but using it to create magic bullets. Still trying to get my head around what all this means... Could Misaka be like Eolas and not know about it?" Rebecca said to which Touma tried to guess what you mean. "You mean magically born but now a level five esper? I guess that must be a rather strong coincidence." Touma said thinking about it himself. He knew from what he had been told, that both Misaka and Eolas met when they was five. When they both entered Academy city around that time, the day they met it was the first day they even stepped in the city.

Misaka was a girl from a wealthy family in Japan, who arguably had links to the Mafia when you think about her father Tabigake.

Eolas was a boy from a wealthy and infamous magical family who ended up being exiled to Academy city in time to meet with Misaka.

But with the revelation that Tabigake had magic, than both of them came from a magical family even if it is just on her father's side.

It was like destiny had written this story and hasn't missed a beat along the way.

Destiny, the same word you could blame for how things are so messed up right about now.

He hated the word, Touma truly did since it has caused so much suffering this past week. How he watched both Misaka and Eolas since the later's return to the city, the struggle to reconnect and grew into a genuine happiness over those six months. Mikoto Misaka was brash, arrogant at times, clearly a Tsuedere but ultimately kind in a loving way. How she went out of her way for others and most notably for her sisters who where in all the sense clones. And how she almost died for the person she loved at a critical moment months ago, she was one of the people Touma had always found happiness and while it seemed rather unlikely to many she found that in Eolas.

Eolas was mysterious at first, his past stepped in darkness and for good reason. Despite his cruel and blood thirsty past he ultimately was a strong willed, cheerful and rather kind person. Who also went out of his way to help others. He is tormented by his past and this had led to him being helpful even when it causes him great disadvantageous. He always seemed to have answers to the problems at hand, but ultimately flawed making mistakes like any other along the way.

Both of them were bounded by fate and if you think about there entire lives up until this point. It was like a map that was mostly going accordingly to plan right up to the point known as Project Imperator. Thinking about this it was sad... that there lives for the most part has been in a cage.

Decided for them.

Touma's memories went back to the moment on the eve of their exodus from the United Kingdom. When Aleister Crowley had attacked and forced Mikoto into the level six shift. Kick starting everything that happened right now.

"Their life was like a cage..." Touma said who was heard not only by Rebecca, but Tabigake who slightly looked in his direction before turning his full attention back to Bunshi. He stepped forward with his knife in one hand and his gun firing a shot right up close. But like predicting it from a mile away, Bunshi swiftly dodge but got stabbed in his stomach by Tabigake. This suddenly cut the tension of the battle to a standstill and Tabigake turned the knife deep in Bunshi's gut.

The Kihara suddenly coughed up blood before speaking. "To be killed by a traitor like you Tabigake... At least tell me why you didn't join me with the Kiharas. Why you broke our friendship so suddenly and STAB ME IN THE BACK! Hahaha... I guess in the front right now."

It took a moment for Tabigake to respond as he wrenched the knife into Bunshi a bit more. Showing there was no love lost between them. "Because people like you and the Kiharas destroyed my entire village for the sake of an experiment. So I decided to correct that flaw in humanity, to throw away human life so easily and while I'll probably never achieve it. At least I get rid of one of you bastards today." Tabigake said angrily as turned the knife in Kihara's stomach even more. And it didn't shock Tabigake as there was a slight red glow beneath them, he knew what it was without even looking.

"Mutually assured destruction? You haven't change since we were kids Bunshi." Tabigake said...

"No regrets in your final moments, you also haven't changed..." Bunshi said as both was suddenly engulf with red lightning and than both suddenly shot back from each other collapsing to the ground. Reacting instantly to what happened, both Rebecca and Touma rushed to Tabigake.

Touma made it just in time to catch Tabigake from hitting the ground hard, but the damage to him was already done. They knew what happened from just looking as blooding was appearing from Tabigake's gut and seeing this Rebecca halted the bleeding with her powers. And she probably was one of the best people to stabilize a wounded person, she had immense experience with the medical aspects telekinetic power can achieve.

"Mr Misaka..." Touma said who was trying to make sure he was still conscious and he was with his fierce look towards the boy. "I'm sorry I didn't get there fast enough to stop what he was doing." Touma said realizing he was too slow to react to Bunshi's last move. But Tabigake shock his head before responding... "Look Kamijou... I told you to stay out of it and you just did that... he was mine to kill and nothing more. But do you understand how easy it was? How easy a life can be taken and to be gone so suddenly..." Tabigake said who tried to sit up, but Rebecca pushed him back now..

"Idiot not right now unless you want to die." Rebecca said to which allowed Touma time to respond. "I... " but again was interrupted by Tabigake. "Don't ever get me wrong boy, you have done good and you can ask many who would say the same thing. With his right hand Kamijou Touma had fought to protect those around him, but you have to understand what I'm saying and that is you were also protected. You are also in a cage and a more secured one. You and Accelerator's survival are more vital to project imperator than even Eolas. You hold a power in your right hand that is once in a generation and even more. If you were killed they may have to way more than a generation, but even thousand of years. The same with Accelerator, even if the Rensa can replicate his powers but never to the true extent he can control them. Somebody like him with that type of power is likely to never come again. Unlike you two... Eolas can be replaced in a matter of sixteen years or even less by the Stuart family just having another child. So I'm telling you this because you should stop rushing in because of that right hand, it's powerful but if you keep going as you do. You'll only end up getting people killed, because people like me, Bunshi and even Eolas have seen many like you get killed everyday." Tabigake said as he suddenly coughs up blood despite Rebecca's best effort.

"We going to have to move you shortly, stay still Tabigake..." Rebecca said as she started to sweat, what she was going was rather complicated work. She was quicking the rate of cells inside Tabigake's body with her power, hoping to stop the blood naturally at least with a blood clot.

But his condition only made him think about his daughter.

"One of the reasons why I didn't say anything was because I didn't want her to find out. I spent a good amount of my time to keep my magical past from my wife and daughter. Because the entire magic thing can be so cruel... it's the reason why I been so hard on Eolas with his relationship with my daughter... Because of Imperator and because of his family... They may be dedicating in wiping out magic, but they still use it in vindictive ways... But there was still a chance... when he rebelled he threatened the existence of the cage which brought them together... But right now it's just hopeless..." Tabigake said and he was kinda right. Everything that has happened since the United Kingdom trip, it has gone completely down hill and people have been dying at a worryingly rate.

Also not forgetting Eolas' worse feared happen and Lucifer took control of his body. Project Imperator had started and they were struggling to halt the process.

Even if they halt it, everything seemed inevitable as while the fallen angel doesn't have it's true powers. Lucifer seemed pretty unstoppable being unmatched in Europe and specially Charles around.

"There is still hope since people are still fighting, it may not seem like it but Eolas is also still fighting. There is a reason to why he made sure Arondight was out of his fathers and Aleister's reach. And we'll find out when we take down Aleister who has admitted knowing were the blade is located. That is what your daughter is fighting for and not just to bring him back, but to bring back hope to one of his dreams. That we all live a peaceful and happy life even without him around. That's the least we can do Mr Misaka... but I must ask... " Touma said who thought about the sisters who had gone missing and the fact Last Order was taken.

He also heard from the others that Aleister once mentioned the sisters as a back up plan in Rome.

...

_"Because I have no intention of allowing Lucifer to get his way. He is nothing but a tool in my own plans and the existence of Arondight is one of my many back up plans. Your sisters being the other one..."_

...

"Mr Misaka... why your daughter... why was she chosen to be cloned. The fact her powers can easily create a network isn't an excuse proven by Eolas. He has a connection to the sisters and so it wasn't needed. So why..." Touma asked who was worried about her role in all of it. "Why her?"

"... I made sure she came to this city, so she can be ignorant of the magical world. But that turned sour when the Kiharas pubically got involved with the city and when I found out about Aleister it was too late. The reason for those decision is because... Mikoto was born... as a Saint..." Tabigake said whos words once again shocked Rebecca and Touma who both knew what this meant.

Tabigake continued. "Why she can't use magic because of her esper abilities, Saint have these passive powers which activates in certain situations. That is the reason why she was chosen, along with the whole network deal which was made easier and more effective being electromasters... Her passive power if you think about it is the reason why Eolas treated her so differently." Tabigake said to which Touma didn't understand. "What do you mean?" He asked to which as Tabigake's eyes begun to fade, you can see Rebecca was struggling but despite attempt to call for him to be silent to save his strength he continued.

"Think about it... That boy had become the very definition of a demon in his younger years. He slaughtered targets as if they were cattle, destroyed homes and treated everybody with horrid attitude you thought you would get killed for merely existing near him. So despite the popular reason, why he fell in love at such a young age, the truth why Eolas originally acted so differently around Mikoto as they grew up was because of her heritage. She has the power to find the light in the darkness and she brought it out of Eolas so many times it was a given they would be stuck with each other. And while it only seemed to work under certain circumstances, the sisters and more accurately Last Order changed the heart of that Accelerator boy. With the Clones spread across the world and those gathered here... Along with my daughter... Aleister if needed could purify Lucifer and at worse bring Eolas back to consciousness inside his body. That is the extent of Mikoto's passive Saint powers..."

* * *

><p>Next time <strong>Chapter 20<strong> - A Scientific Fall... the Battle for the control of Academy city begins.


	20. A Scientific Fall (1)

**Chapter 20 - **A Scientific Fal**l **(1)

The first floor was rather absent, there was no signs of anybody as if it was completely abandoned. With none of them ever being in this building, they don't know if it was normal or something to be worried about. But at least Mikoto had a reason to worry, since this feeling was something that she felt when facing the Rensa Micheal in the 7th Medical building.

She had a bad feeling, very bad feeling.

And it only got worse with each floor they traveled up and on the fourth floor she had enough with this feeling stopping suddenly to the curiosity of others. Closing her eyes, her electromagnetic waves echoed throughout the building. She noticed the use of many electronics within the building, no, the entire building was alive with electrical equipment. Using that method will not be able to track any running machines, the signals was conflicting with each other.

There is no way for her to know that there was Rensa stalking them.

This building was a perfect hunting ground for them and they just walked right in.

A horrible feeling overcame Mikoto as she turned her head to the right from an instinct feeling, to see the wall start to crack and a rather familiar thing in the appearance of Eolas, but it's eyes are blood red and this was a familiar trait of the Rensa.

They were in battle mode.

Her first reaction was rather common as she turned her entire body round she charged a lightning arch and threw it straight at the emerging Rensa. The Rensa stared right back at her and instantly reflected the strike electrocuting Mikoto instead pushing her away. Seeing this happened, Kakine using his speed turned around awfully fast laying into the rensa with three quick punches and literally threw the Rensa into the wall right through it.

Accelerator's powers has always been a problem to deal with when replicated, but Kakine had the strongest advantage against it since his powers was an out of wordily concept from this realm. It wasn't exactly dark matter but a substance that not even God had created. This is why he has the biggest advantage against reflection power, even more than Eolas who has to understand the parameters of the reflection power to even counter.

That is why Kakine is a vital weapon against the Rensa, but each of the level fives have something they can't handle effectively as the others. When the wall broke down from Kakine's actions another Rensa with Eolas appearance was already waiting and unleashed a powerful Meltdowner blast.

It happened so fast and Kakine was smashed into the same direction the first Rensa appeared. This angered Mugino who watched what happened occur up close and turned to the direction of the second Rensa unleashing her own Meltdowner. Her one was naturally stronger and upon release the beam caused a shockwave. But the second Rensa was still powerful enough to hold back Mugino's attack. Which left her open for attack and the third Rensa with Eolas appearance was about to use the power effective against her and that was telekentic power. Anyone can tell this from the sudden pressure caused by the Rensa closing his hand and to stop this from happening Gunha quickly past Mugino, pulling his hand back he declared his attack.

"Super amazing PUNCH!" Gunha shouted who caused an explosion of invisible power to counterattack the third Rensa who was blown back. But as Gunha dealt with that one, the first Rensa which was thrown threw the wall had emerged once more to get Mugino. Causing the seventh ranked level five to dive under Mugino's arm and punched the first Rensa in the face and than a hard right quick into the wall crashing through it like they were made of boxes.

"MOVE!" Gunha shouted as he pushes Mugino out of the way cutting off her power, and caught the Rensa's meltdowner attack instead. "GO ON YOU THREE... IT DOESN'T TAKE A GUTSY PERSON TO FIGURE OUT! CUT THE HEAD OF THE SNAKE AND IT WILL ALL DIE!" Gunha said as he struggled against the Meltdowner it was clearly causing him a lot of pain. Mikoto watched as she recovered from getting her head hit hard, from her attack being thrown back at her and falling into the wall after being electrocuted. Kakine emerged from the wall he was blasted through, he was also clearly hurt from it by seeing Gunha he understood what was happening.

"SUPER AMAZING PUSH!" Gunha roared who literally smashed the Meltdowner back in the direction it came from blowing the Rensa away. "Come on you two..." Kakine said as he jumped over towards Mikoto grabbed her by the scuff of her uniform and push Mugino towards the gap in the hall. "Hey we can't leave him here..." Mikoto said as she try to stop Kakine from taking her away, but annoyed he threw her through the gap and followed after with Mugino just ahead.

Just as Gunha clashed with the third Rensa just outside, their battle was rocking the very flow which made it felt like the entire building could collapse. Mikoto slowly got up on her feat after being chucked through the hole in the wall. "Why did you do that!" she asked to which Muigno stayed quiet. She seemed rather content to what was happening.

"Because Gunha is giving us the chance to go up further and deal with Aleister. He lied though, since we all know those Rensa with Eolas' appearance has an AI. However we all agreed we can't waste any more time and you know this best more than the rest of us don't you?" Kakine said with a serious expression he was hurt from the attack he took earlier, but he was still up for continuing. She thought for a moment before and what was happening in Europe. It had already been discussed with the others, that they can no longer sit idle while everything was going on.

Time wasn't in their favor.

"Misaka... Think of it this way you can see him quicker when we get this whole thing done... We all can since I got a few questions for him." Mugino said whos words actually was noticed by Kakine and Mikoto. She noticed their expressions and just started to walk towards the next floor. "Whatever..." Mugino said as Kakine along with Mikoto followed right after and you can hear in the back ground Mikoto asking a very obvious question.

"Wait when did you stop calling me spoiled brat?"

That was the last thing Gunha heard as they all left for the next level, but the concern for them quickly vanished as he found himself surrounded by three of the Rensa.

In a cold robotic voice, they all spoke at the same time muttering the same words.

"Sogiita Gunha, the number seven ranked level five in Academy city. The only one we can't replicate the powers from and that make you a rather unique threat. But that doesn't really matter, since we can just use brute force to take you done Sogiita Gunha. But because we can't understand your abilities we don't have a desire to kill you, if you survive we can learn from you and evolve our understanding." The Gabriel Rensa said with a rather evil expression.

"Oh than why should I help gutless creations like you Rensa. Creations like you lot have caused nothing but trouble, the first and second sixth incidents are for starters. For what reason? Because your creators feared you couldn't control us? The level fives wouldn't be going against the city, if it wasn't for the city going against us. From what I understand Aleister started this city and while I don't understand the reasons he should of looked after the lives he changed forever. Not abuse us little cattle and that is why you guys are gutless, because you're nothing but enforcers of those people who treat us like cattle and you will pay." Gunha declared as he slowly turns his head to keep an eye on all three of the Rensa.

"Fine!" Gabriel said as the first Rensa who was standing behind Gunha, charged down the hallway towards the 7th level five. And as Gunha turned to face that one, the 3rd Rensa unleashed a Meltdowner straight away soaring for his back as the second one at the side using telekentic power to stop Gunha's was like a ton of bricks fallen upon Gunha as suddenly his feet went down a small level in the floor. Causing cracks to spread throughout the hallway, without any time to respond the meltdowner colliding into his back and sending him forward despite the telekentic pressure the first reason than punched Gunha across the face with all his might, smashing Gunha backwards towards the direction of the third Rensa and passed it.

But the Rensa was quick enough to react and managed to catch the seventh ranked level by his left ankle. Who than proceeded to smash Gunha like a rag doll through a wall into an open lab. The third than using Kakine's powers created a dark matter pole that went straight towards Gunha piercing his stomach. Blood started pouring out of his mouth as he looked angrily towards the Rensa, the three of them appeared and as if time slowed he somehow tell they were going to finish him off with Kakine's powers.

So upon instinct he grabbed a hold of the dark matter pole and broke it to allow him to move. Even though bit of the pole was still stuck in him, he pushed forward with a determination unforeseen in him. Despite his remarkable recovering abilities, Gunha had received a mortal wound and despite that he continued to walk forward much to the confusion of the Rensa.

They didn't understand why this esper, was pushing himself to the brink of death. But this was pure adrenaline and they didn't realize when Gunha gets going in a fight. He truly gets going and Eolas has been on the worse end of that once. Sogiita Gunha the most gut driven level five, who probably had the most stamina out of them all was going to hold his ground as long he could against them.

With a quick step in the left direction, Gunha quickly dodged three more dark matter type attacks and smashed into all three Gabriel units like a bull in a china shop. They crashed through the walls behind them, they seperated into three different directions and Gunha went for the closest one. Picking the middle one up by the throat, Gunha smashed it against another wall before unleash a barrage of powerful punch which started to cause cracks to occur in the surroundings. Showing you just how powerful they were and he was only interrupted as a strong burst of telekentic power pushed him of his feet down the ruined hall like a rag doll. But number seven landed shortly on his feet raising his eyes to an incoming meltdowner blast which he blocked with both hands, gritting his teeth he powered forward literally pushing the blast back with strength alone.

Without even mentioning guts.

He was so close to sending the attack back, but the second Gabriel unit appeared and joined the first in the same attack. Sending Gunha flying back to where he started at first, causing immense strain on his wounds which caused bleeding to occur from there and his mouth again as he coughed from being winded. But still the seventh ranked level five pushed forward, with strength in his eyes he stepped forward and like his life was flashing before his eyes he remembered...

The feeling he felt when he saw his class friends being killed during the sixth incident, he was horrified he felt an injustice was done and had to correct it. But when he found the culprit nearly two and half years ago.

...

_"All I can do is offer you my deepest apologies... they just happened to be in the wrong place and time. But I cannot allow you stop me here and you will not have any chance. You lack experience Gunha, less so than number two and four. While your power is rather unknown to even me... it would not matter... You have lost something dear to you and you here for revenge. While I regret what happened, really I don't have the intention to lose as everything that has been done these past few days would be in vain if I did... so sorry to tell you Sogiita Gunha... You will lose if you step any further..." Eolas proclaimed as his power erupted once more starting to crack the ground beneath him.._

...

Gunha smiled as he stepped forward with fierce determination. He didn't knew than be he knew now that the boy meant. Everything he had done in the Sixth Incident was to end eight years of literal hell and even when that was all said and done. His fight continued regardless, even beyond losing his memories and fighting to regain himself. Sogiita Gunha came to known Eolas fought for his existence for a very long time now and he had to admit with amazing guts. He doesn't know everything that happened in the united kingdom, but he was told enough that Eolas went down protecting Mikoto from the same fate he was put under for almost all his life.

"CAN YOU BE AS GUSTY AS HIM! RENSAS!" Gunha roared with a frightening voice as he stepped forward once more, pushing their combined attack back. Even as his vision got blurry, he continued with a frightening pace. "CAN YOU BE AS GUSTY AS HER? ALL ALONG TAKING ON SUCH BURDENS THEY CONTINUED TO SMILE." Gunha continued to roar as despite his worsening condition, the boy smiled with such a big heart.

"CAN YOU SMILE KNOWING YOU TAKEN THE FIRST STEPS TOWARDS A FUTURE OF YOUR OWN DESIGN!? NO!... You guys can't... you are cowards... too frightened to go beyond the creators will and that is why you will LOSE! This world is not designed by straight lines, it's crazy like the GUTSY PERSON IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! PEOPLE MAKING DIFFERENT CHOICES EACH DAY, SO THEY CAN LIVE FREELY BY THEY OWN DESIGN THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN CONTROL IT ALL! NO WAY IT CAN BE A LINER PATH YOU AND YOUR CREATORS SEEMED TO TAKE! THAT IS WHY YOU'LL LOSE AND THAT IS WHY LUCIFER WILL LOSE BECAUSE THAT BOY, THAT GIRL ARE THE MOST CRAZIEST AND GUTSIEST PEOPLE I EVER MET!" Gunha roared as if his words were the only thing giving him strength to continue and his smile became so warm as the third Rensa finally emerged to join in the attack.

That was enough.

The balance was tipped with the third Rensa and Gunha was blown away in an overpowering green light. As the dust settled and the reality that the attack didn't burst outside the building, just showed how sturdy the outer walls was in fact. But putting that aside the Gabriel units looked around for a sign of Gunha, he probably was hidden under the rubble of the walls and mess.

They found no even a trace, deciding it was time to chase after the others. Like the battle with Gunha never happened, they raced towards the next floor to chase down the other three espers.

Gunha's determination only saved the others nearly eight minutes. Which was a miracle since they were facing Rensa on par with Micheal. And with a few signs pointing to the location of Aleister in the other threes sight, the diabolical Gabriel units have already caught up in a matter of minutes. They knew the building like the back of their hand compared to the three espers and it was hard for Mikoto to pin point if they was coming or not.

They found out as massive telekinetic energy hunted them like a shark in the water. It was like an invisible wall crashed into them instead and turned into an unstoppable gush of wind. There was only one way to stop it and Mikoto burst with electrical energy, in front of both Kakine and Mugino she begun to protect them as her powers begun to interrupt the flow of energy.

Just as Eolas designed long ago.

Than a sudden eruption of electromagnetic wave put silence to the telekinetic wave. When they thought it was over for a moment, the sudden sound of metal foot steps can be heard throughout the hallway in the distance. At that moment Kakine pulled both Mugino and Mikoto behind him...

"Now it's my turn to play the god damm hero. We can't think about Sogiita right now, if hes dead or still alive we find out after we take over this damn place... SO GO OR YOU WILL MAKE HIS SACRIFICE IN VA-" Kakine was interrupted at the last moment with a punch to his face. It wasn't the strongest punch but hard enough to make a point and it was from Mugino.

"Don't you dare think you can get away with what Gunha did infront of me..." Mugino said in a rather strange voice, all the level fives weren't exactly the best of friends but they had started helping each other since that day almost seventh months ago. When Eolas Stuart brought them all together to deal with the crises with Micheal.

That was the power of the Original level Five, to bring the level fives together and that effect hasn't stopped since.

Specially for Mugino and Kakine who has worked alot together recently.

Maybe too much.

"Shizuri.." said Kakine in an unbelievable voice. As suddenly three meltdowner strikes from down the hall came soaring for all three of them and in quick fashion. Mugino stepped forward swayed her hand, with three green energy spheres appeared twirling in a circle which ends up creating a wall of partical energy. Absorbing the attacks like they never happened, when it was done she could see the Rensa in the distance.

"Don't use my name in that way. Teitoku get that spoiled brat to Aleister or you will not be forgiven..."

"First name bases..." Mikoto mumbled to herself but she didn't stayed on that thought for long, she nodded her head and pushed Kakine along this time knowing he was rather hesitate to actually leave. But it had to be done, the second level five grunted out of frustration before suddenly taking the lead. Grabbing Mikoto by the wrist pulling her along since he was actually faster than the railgun.

She didn't mind and tried her best to keep up. With a slight look back as they turned around a corner to nearest stair case, they saw Mugino standing infront of the three Gabriel units which made Mikoto worry about Gunha and now of course Mugino.

Something she would never normally admit.

And as Dark matter with Railgun vanish from the Rensa's site. All three looked towards the clearly pissed of Meltdowner before speaking in their cold robotic voice.

They said it in a way, that they spoke together.

"Sogiita Gunha has been killed for his defiance. Now you stand away, we don't want to see valuable subjects like the level fives to die. But if you don't move out of out way, than you leave me no choice but to kill you. Mugino Shizuri the fourth ranked level five."

Everything fell silent after their announcement and that is because they was waiting for an answer from Mugino. But in a few seconds afterwards Mugino started to laugh, it was a real one, not forced or faked. It was a real laugh and out of pitty.

"You really think that bone head is dead? None of us and I mean, not even Accelerator or Eolas could shut that guy up for too long. He probably is seriously hurt, but that guy keeps moving despite what you throw at him. Sogiita Gunha is not dead you fools, just like Eolas and neither of us have given up fighting... You pathetic excuses of weapons, you copy his appearances and his mind. But you never be as dangerous as Eolas Stuart was in the past. Standing in front of you three is like childs play compared to the first time I faced that boy. And also... I have a bone to pick with you Rensa... Always using my ability as the standard... I'm actually flattered to think you guys rely on my powers more than the others. But there is something you need to know..." Mugino said who briefly closed her eyes before staring intently towards the Rensa.

"THAT YOU DOING IT ALL WRONG!" Mugino roared as three green particial spheres appeared above her shoulder. They than erupted with power as three Meltdowner strikes shattered the sound barrier heading for their targets. All three of the Rensa quickly used Accelerator's power in a tenth of a second, no matter how powerful they were the attacks was reflected back in Mugino's direction. But she artfully dodge those attacks by stepping forward three times, as the attacks passed here barely missing. She than moved her left arm back and swung it forward as a more powerful meltdowner attack was unleashed.

This one was truly on another level as the Rensa decided it was best to move out the way, but it wasn't going to be that easy for them as with all her might. Mugino started to turn the direction of the blast to the left, easily mowing down the walls, equipment in the labs and offices on this floor like nothing. The only thing able to stand up was the outer walls, which contained this hectic battle between Rensa and level fives.

Mugino finally stopped her attack to reveal most of this floor was blast away, it was like an open ground now, there was no places to hide just at Mugino liked it. But she knew she had a probably, she wasn't that much of an up front fighter like Eolas, Gunha, Accelerator and Kakine. While she was clearly better than Mikoto in close combat and specially Misaki. She had a rather notable weakness and that was the power of telekentic energy.

Eolas proved it countless times and she had swallowed that fact.

So sure an open ground was her advantage, since her targets can't hide but so was it rather useful for telekinetic users.

One of the Gabriel units suddenly stepped forward out of the ruins of the floor, unleash a burst of telekinetic wave which she could of swore to actually see. Was the effect of fighting with and before against Eolas finally working in her advantage? Seeing the wave coming, she ran forward a bit than slid on her knees gracefully dodging the wave. Her experience was truly shining as she stumble back onto her feet, only to meet a punch from the same Rensa who thrown the telekentic strike. But her instinct kicked in allowing her to move her head slight enough to miss the punch, but also moving her left hand upwards which was glowing with green electrical energy which ripped through the Rensa's arm.

Cutting it clean off.

You think this would make it easier for Mugino, but she knew it wasn't the case. It infact riled them all, even the one with one arm came out and charged straight for Mugino all using Eolas' powers. She could tell as the air felt so tense, it was tormenting and it was like her death was coming for Mugino. Well that it what she felt until she remembered the first time fighting Eolas, that had a true sense of death coming for you. One person who ripped into the superior numbered force of the ITEM main group.

Keeping in mind she faced worse before, she tightened her ground, turned three green partical spheres towards each Rensa. Before unleashing powerful attacks in each direction. They were coming from all sides, but she managed to meet each one with a powerful Meltdowner which caused them concerned. As they struggle to stop the attacks with Eolas' powers alone, it was impossible to change now in this situation.

Eolas' used his power to exploit Mugino's weakness but it didn't mean it was easy. The three Gabriel units found that out as they struggle to push back her attacks. All you can see if you watch about was three green beams slowly being pushed back to Mugino who was standing in the middle.

But she was only one and they was three...

In a split second, the tide suddenly turned as all three found the strength they need to get right up close to Mugino smashing her into the ground with tremendous telekinetic force. Engulfing the floor with a tremendous amount of dust, it was quickly brushed away by the Rensa with their telekentic power.

Revealing only but a large hole in the middle of the three. Which actually went down a few levels, there was no sign of Mugino and this pleased the Rensa tremendously as they looked towards the ruin stairway. With tremendous speed they all ran to catch up with the last two level fives. They all looked beat up from Gunha's actions and one lost an arm to Mugino. But they still was a dangerous threat and time was running out for Mikoto and Kakine to find Aleister as it wouldn't be long until they catch up.

**Meanwhile in Aleister Crowley's Chamber. **

"Not long now until they reach this room. I wonder how would you react Aleister? How will you deal with that girl? The Saint and Level Five... rare combination even though we have Saints as scientific agents once before. Right Aleister...?" Aiwass said with a rather odd sense of curiosity...

There was no response however but a slight movement in the tube which Aleister was residing.

"Aleister Crowley?"


	21. A Scientific Fall (2)

"Aleister Crowley?" Aiwass said who tried to get his attention and with a slight movement seen in the large tube structure.

He responded with a weak and frail voice.

"Aiwass for old times. Could you do me a favor?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 - <strong>A Scientific Fal**l **(2)

* * *

><p>The fate of two level fives remained unknown, Sogiita Gunha had first stood his ground against the three Gabriel units. Buying the longest amount of time with his shear determination, but is no where to be seen after the final attack on him. The same fate would also befallen Mugino Shizuri who did the most damage on the Rensa, even making one losing an arm. But the fact remained the same, her weakness against telekentic power won out and she was smashed through more than one floor. Her fate was also rather unknown and know they was heading straight for Kakine and Mikoto who both unknowingly was awfully close to Aleister's chamber. There was no sign that pointed the way, it was hidden within this labyrinth of electrical signals and walls which hindered both of their progress.<p>

How would they find him?

They would ask this question and more when Kakine along with Mikoto arrive in a rather large lab, it was big enough to be a cafeteria. It's rows of desks with laboratory equipment with actually high tech computers along the side. It came across their minds about what type of experiments were performed in this very room.

"Are you telling me there is no indication where that bastard could be hiding?" Kakine said who turned to Mikoto, he can tell she was trying focus on figuring out a possible location through the electrical network of the building. Than it came to her which could be a possibility, since she remembered Eolas description of Aleister's room before. Basically the stuff that goes on in there would probably require the most power and that was evident clear as day, she had a good idea where Alesiter Crowley's room was and it was only up two more stairs.

But before the third rank level five could even mention it, desks went flying as if they were nothing from the back of the lab, the direction they came from. Both of them got out the way of each one, only to see the front of a Meltdowner strike coming to smash right into them. Mikoto had no choice but to charge her electrical might and caught the attack as if was some succor ball. Of course not without being pushed across the laminated floor, this time Kakine was ready and instantly crated a dark matter shield which withstood the blast. He that tapped the wall of dark matter a few times, before it started getting smaller turning into bullets and than firing like projectiles back in the same direction.

It was like a whole crew of soldiers with automatic guns had just let ripped.

Silence followed as both espers waited for a reaction to only get another meltdowner blast coming through a wall towards Kakine. But once again it was blocked by a well constructed dark matter shield. He than walked over towards Mikoto...

"You keep going, I'll keep those bastard here..." Kakine said to which Mikoto looked rather concerned. This is the third time somebody has brought time and each time she hadn't heard back about Sogiita or Mugino. She was concerned for them, but she knew why they did it and grit her teeth.

"I figured out where he is so don't worry, this will all be over in five minutes... trust me.." Mikoto said with a rather frightening expression taking out an arcade coin from her pocket. She was clearly not messing around and that expression of hers reminded Kakine of Eolas' one. When he was serious during battle and that was always a scary moment to witness. Specially if you're the one who was facing him and Kakine had done that more than twice.

So in some way, Kakine was actually feeling sorry for Aleister Crowley right now. Because he honestly preferred to face the Rensa alone anyday, that face the Railgun with that expression. But enough joking around, he had to do what the other two did... What Sogiita and Mugino did to stem their advance.

He has to make sure Mikoto gets to Aleister and deal with him.

Or this would all be in vain specially if the worse had happen to them.

As the three Gabriel units one with a missing arm walk slowly into the room, Kakine stood them with thoughts drifting in his mind of Mugino. And while he didn't know this the Gabriel units once again made their warning, hoping not have to resort to killing another level five. Because in their mind they just killed two in a row and there wouldn't be much to argue against that point of view. Even now there was no traces of either them down the lower levels. In Kakine's mind there was a real fear both of them was killed, but it didn't get him angry.

He learn a hard lesson from Eolas about the effect of anger during battle and he remembered that moment...

_**...**_

_It was in an underground facility last February, Kakine asked for a favor from Eolas and he accepted. Basically it was bailing out a few former SCHOOL group members and considering what Eolas did to that group in the past. He was more than ready to try and fix those bridges. But Eolas had noticed on a few occasions of Kakine's growing anger of the people keeping his former comrades in prisons, the often mention of the situation riled him up and just before they was going to raid the base. Eolas punched Kakine to the ground and for good reason._

_"What the hell... I asked you to help not to beat me up." Kakine said who stood back up, with his hand on his cheek. Eolas really didn't hold back on that punch and Eolas was about to explain why. "You ask me here to ensure, you're friends don't get hurt in the crossfire. Which is really smart of you to do since, it makes sense with my powers that is very easy to do with my ability. However the way you acting, your powers going to go out of control and theres a good chance I may not even able to protect them from the crossfire of your powers." Eolas said who stepped forward with a frightening stance._

_"You may as well stand here and wait for me to sort it out myself. Since I'm not going to allow you to make a fool of yourself, because you can't control your anger. When that happens with any esper, our powers go out of control and those around you suffer the most. More so when it involves a level five, so trust me since you seen it for yourself when I lost it and many people who didn't deserve to die paid the price." Eolas said who was right, Kakine knew it since he remembered the fight between them during the Sixth incident. Eolas lost it back that and ended up killing many innocent people during an overwhelming counter attack. Gunha's school friends died as a result and made him suffer for Eolas' anger. _

_Before Kakine could even attempt answer Eolas continued for the last time. "Look we're all human, no matter how much we want to pretend otherwise. That is why I'm telling you to calm down before you go in there, after all that is what friends are for right?" Eolas said with a warm smile to which Kakine was kinda speechless. It was true, like them two all the level fives have learned to depend on each other more. Which has been a pain for the higher ups who has been trying to split them apart, and since the incident a few months back when Eolas return. You could say they both were now friends, since they help each other since than it's not hard to think that way._

_Eolas wasn't the best to understand what was considered friends or not, but he had a good idea. And Kakine understood it even if he doesn't admit it. There was reason why he asked Eolas for help and not the others first._

_"Thank you..." Kakine said as he took a deep breath calming himself down._

_"No problem, just do the same for me when I'm on the edge of losing myself to anger." Eolas said before turning his expression to a rather cheek tone. "Now than, tell me... You and Mugino are getting close..." Eolas said cheekily. _

_Catching Kakine by surprise "What the hell you saying that right now, we're about to perform a hostage rescue here.." _

_..._

Kakine composed himself as he remembered that memory, and while he did the Gabriel units spoke at the same time with their cold robotic voice.

"Number Seven and Four has fallen. Kakine Teitoku, the second ranked level five and known as the Dark Matter. We have no desire to kill you, since you could be vital to the future of this city. However..." The Gabriel units said but before they can finish with just a single step, Kakine channeled all what was suppose to be his rage into his immense speed and he stopped right infront of the one armed Rensa, his left hand was forward as if he just stabbed something into the Rensa's gut.

At first it was invisible but slowly it revealed it self to be a dark matter sword which Kakine created in an instant. Looking into his eyes, it was like they were on fire with a purple glow. Which was a representation of the colour, the true colour of his powers.

"Shut up you bastards." Kakine said as with amazing strength he picked up the Rensa in front of him, but just lifting his sword up that chucked the Gabriel unit crashing into the wall who was flunged off his sword. Than with a swift turn before even the Rensas could react, Kakine kicked the second Rensa into the other side of the lab. But he wouldn't be fast enough for the third, who with one powerful strike with Eolas' power smashed in the Dark matter sword. Followed through by tripping Kakine a bit making him stumble, but the second ranked level five regained his ground turning to the Rensa. Instantly entering a rather deadly brawl, with his immense strength vs the Rensa's robotic strength enhanced with telekentic power. You know when the Rensa strikes as a wave of telekentic energy erupts like an aftershock.

As the brawl continues Kakine knew in his mind this Rensa was given information regarding the fight during the sixth incident. Since the way how he shattered the dark matter sword, was rather similar to how Eolas did it and now this up front brawl was also what followed that afterwards.

"Trying to be like him huh?" Kakine said with a slight frightening grin, who suddenly turned the tide and tripped the Rensa up instead who was forced to the ground. Kakine stopped looking down on the Rensa to continue... "You think you Rensa can emulate him because you share his appearance? You three are like harmless cats in comparison. You fight with the intention to overpower us with out own abilities. While he fights knowing at times hes outmatched but with a clever mind, he doesn't fight at the battle dictates... He fights to set the motion of the battle according to his strategy. Fighting him is like fighting someone who can see the future. Time me... Rensa... Can you see the future? ... Because I can and that is this... YOU THREE ARE GOING TO LOSE!" Kakine roared smacking his foot on the ground where the Rensa was who moved out the way just in time, but that wasn't his true intention as dark matter spike suddenly emerge like a wave around him spreading across the lab.

They ripped through everything like butter and one of the Rensa was unlucky to get caught up in it. But being machine based humanoid they could survive a stab through the stomach area. That goes the same with the one armed Gabriel unit, who was the most wounded of the three units. But despite that it emerged like a raging bull using Accelerator's powers smashing through the dark matter strikes, leaving in the air and tried to kick kakine down. But number ones powers worked the weakest against Kakine, who always was able to stand toe to toe with him.

So he managed to block it but still was sent flying crashing into his own spikes, but as he touched them, instantly they turned to liquored to avoid getting stabbed by them. And the one armed esper followed through with it's attack with a powerful Meltdowner strike which stirred Kakine's anger.

But not allowing it control him, he actually channeled it into his next attack. "HOW DARE YOU USE HER POWERS AGAINST MY SO FREELY!" Kakine roared as he charged forward with immense speed with his hand held out like he was holding something. That same hand acted like a spear smashing through the meltdowner blast like it was nothing, Kakine's power was soaring to immense heights and like a truck smashing into another both crashed into the wall but they didn't go through. No...

Kakine stood in front of the one armed esper with another dark matter sword in hand, this time it had gone straight through it's head. You can watch in real time as the skull was split down the middle and the lights in the Rensa's eyes started to diminish.

The other two Gabriel units weren't exactly happy and this there anger was displayed almost instantly.

"How dare you esper filth... First with Accelerator and now with you. " both of them roared as they stood behind Kakine with strange stances.

"Fine than... you did us a favor since using this type of power while controlling three units was almost impossible... But NOW WITH TWO IT'S POSSIBLE!" The Gabriel units said as both their hair and eyes turned white which Kakine instantly notice the similar nature to how Eolas often powered up in the past. They were reaching abilities beyond a level five now and he knew it.

"Still trying to copy him than? HA?!" Kakine shouted as he turned with blade in hand, but wasn't prepared for the sudden increase in power. Before he even realize he was struck with a telekinetic pulse which struck his organs pretty hard. Stumbling forward while coughing up a bit of blood, he suddenly realized that despite them being stupid copy cats. They was a serious threats and there was no imagination just to how the other two got overwhelmed by three. He now was only facing two, but in that instant he got struck after their sudden change of power he new it was going to be bad.

He didn't know but unlike Accelerator who borrowed the use of Eolas' calculating power which allowed him to go even to Gabriel using this level of power. He didn't and was struggling to keep his footing stable let alone get a counter attack in.

Using Accelerator's power one of the Gabriel units than punched Kakine in the stomach winding him, before the second than punched him across the face sending him crashing into the distant wall. Both of than stood infront of the wounded Kakine with one of their hands each pointing towards him. With a glow of power one started to charge a railgun while the other a Meltdowner.

"The only reason we gave you lot warnings, because it takes time to retrain an esper to a level five. But it no longer matter, this city is filled with rats to be used in the plans of the future instead. You three should of taken the chance and heeded our warning." Gabriel said as they both was ready to fire... Kakine didn't argue back and close his eyes as if he accepted his fate...

Well... that wasn't exactly true and you can see why when he smiled...

As suddenly both an injured Accelerator and Sogiita Gunha appeared behind the two Rensa with immense speed, with Gunha smashing one into the wall with an amazing punch and Accelerator instantly crushing the other's head with his immense vector power. And as the only surviving Gabriel unit stumbled forward after hitting the wall, Gunha got out the wall as a Meltdowner soared and striked through the last Gabriel who clearly had an expression of shock in it's eyes. But you can no longer see it as the blast destroyed the head instantly, not giving the units time to change power to Accelerator's to stand a chance.

The reason for that was simple, weakness which they all knew about. While actively using a power, they cannot change as fast they normally could and this lead to their downfall which the other's suddenly made use off. The others Kakine can seen in front of his eyes, Accelerator who looks rather injured but obviously had a new battery for his device. Gunha, who looked the worse out of them all however seemed to recovered quit a bit to stand on his feet. And then at the door his heart spiked a beast as he saw Mugino Shizuri with one of her arm pointed straight forward from firing her signature ability. Next to her was Nicole who was helping Mugino stand up who's leg seemed to be immensely injured.

Misaki, Mikoto and Eolas was missing, but this moment showed that when the level fives stand together. There was nothing they couldn't do and also showed they was willing to support each other. This has been a fact ever since that day almost seven months ago, when Eolas' memories returned before the final battle with the Rensa Micheal.

When the seven level fives first stood together which make a historical moment in this city's history.

And as they all took a moment to rest and relish in the fact Gabriel was finally defeated. The Third ranked level five, Mikoto Misaka walked into the room which was known as Aleister Crowley's chamber.

**Aleister Crowley's Chamber**

This room is what Eolas had described, she found it from tracking the one point in the building most electricity was used. She figured this out because she knew from what Eolas said, that this guy monitored the entire city from this room and it wasn't from the use of magic. Since apparently his identity as a mage would of been found out ages ago if that was the case. It was by the system she was informed about known as UNDER_Line, such a monitoring system would take a lot of power and thats also forgetting other methods that consume power.

The room which basically look like one giant circuit board across the floor and walls, with a tube like structure in the middle of the room with someone inside. Seeing that she forget about observing the rest of the room and exploded with power as she walked forward with the arcade coin pointing to that person.

Aleister Crowley.

"I should strike right now you know." Mikoto said as she walked closer with her power raging interfering with the electrical systems in the room. "I remember you, like a painful hidden memory I remember you catching us by surprise in London and you forced me to... ascend to a level six and... ARGH IT'S YOUR FAULT THE WORLD IS AT WAR! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT HE IS GONE AND IT'S YOUR FAULT SO MANY HAS DIED!" Mikoto shouted calling the infamous mage who controlled Academy city from the shadows.

The very same many who dealt with Eolas after the first and Second Sixth Incidents. She felt annoyed that her presence was being ignored and shouted once more..

"ARE YOU EVEN GOING TO ACKNOWLEDGE ANYTHING!? ALEISTER CROWLEY!"

After her words a sudden light emerged in the form of a distant angelic form, it than spoke as Mikoto gazed out of surprise.

"That's enough, the one you known as Aleister Crowley is dead." Aiwass said who looked rather amused by the situation. Mikoto was shocked as she didn't know how to take this development. "What... the..." she said as she looked stunned but took a closer look at the body in the tube, which clearly spelled what happened. One quarter of his body was destroyed, which she didn't know was the work of Lucifer himself and there was blood slightly floating from Aleister's mouth.

It would seem from that understanding that he died from his wounds, which was more worse than even Aleister had probably expected.

"You know everything that man had done, was down to what had happened to his family. Like dogs, they were killed because he was just a mage. His wife and child weren't even magical, they never learned a single spell let along use magic. But they were slaughtered because they were related to one with magical power. So he set on a journey and created Academy city for one single purpose..." Aiwass said to which Mikoto turned after seeing Aleister's state and responded... "What purpose was that...?" she asked to which got a quick response from this angelic creature she stood before... "By understanding the mind of God, he set out to become God and to stop the pain he suffered to be ever experienced by anyone else."

Those words was a bit shocking, but Mikoto felt angry and responded. "You lie... how can that be true? His actions has caused nothing but that same pain. So many people have died because he helped to manipulate a boy, who was only five at the time. He helped turn that innocent boy into a weapon and caused pain for so many for over eight years. He helped to trap him in an unavoidable situation, to which he gave up his freedom to save my own from the fate Alesiter and Charles Stuart put him own." Mikoto said as she struggle to hold in her tears and frustrations as the painful memories arose in her mind. She than turned her hand with the arcade coin into Aiwass direction out of that frustration.

"And now look what happened, the nightmare he has feared of returning ever since he broke free from their grasps had returned. Millions of people are suffering from what has been turned into... or more accurately controlled by Lucifer. More lifes have probably be lost in these past few weeks than in those entire eight years, SO TELL ME HOW CAN I BELIEVE YOU WHEN YOU TELL ME ALEISTER DID EVERYTHING TO STOP PEOPLE FROM EXPERIENCING THE SAME PAIN!" Mikoto said who really felt like attack Aiwass in response to such a horrible lie in her mind.

Aiwass calmly responded... "Because when he manipulated Eolas Stuart and even his mother. When his actions caused the lost of lives. Aleister Crowley may of never showed it, but his heart broke into two and thats probably why he didn't kill you all personally in Rome. Why he confirmed your theory of Arondight and how it can be used to bring Eolas' back. That is also why he took the Misaka sisters from Europe stopping them from getting caught up in the war, well he also needed them to stop Lucifer if he was forced to do it. And that is also why... he got Gabriel to take Last Order." Aiwass said who faded for a moment revealing Last order on the table in the back of the room, she was breathing normally.

And honestly she just look like she was asleep.

"And that is why...before he died... Aleister Crowley also did this..." Aiwass said who finished talking Mikoto's power was stopped instantly as by force. But this was only so she stopped interfering with the electrical systems in the room. Which out of her confusion to why her powers weren't temporary working, turned to the man screens forming like a massive monitor and watch as the map of the entire world appeared.

Her eyes was drawn to the glowing orange dot which was in Norway and her words expressed what was on her mind... "Is this what..." she said as Aiwass interrupted while the map closed in on Norway.

"You will be correct what you see know is the location of what you been seeking. What you all had been hoping to find the answer to since fighting for control of this city. When Aleister Crowley died he wasn't going to allow Lucifer to get his own way, specially since he was the reason he ended up this way. But with this information you must act fast as the boy's father is already in the country searching for the same thing. You must go to Norway with this information and get to Arondight first before Charles do in your place." Aiwass said as the map of Norway, changed to a satellite image which in real time zoomed into the country. And not surprised by the capability of Academy city's technology she can see clearly the number of trees in the area it was now showing, the number of houses clearly and so on... She also can see a certain blade clearly in awe circled by the monitor.

Not seeing the expression on Aiwass who had a rather sinister smile.

"Arondight..." Mikoto said as a single tear started to fall down across her face. She than looked up to where Aiwass was but was surprised to see the angelic figure had vanished. Without a trace, like the purpose it had was longer around. There was no reason for it to stay around any longer and while there was no one there.

She had to say it, since she felt so relieved she was one step closer.

"Thank you..."

...

...

...

Like an echo from the past, from the first time Aleister and Aiwass spoke in the halls of the windowless building a few words spoke.

"Aleister Crowley you interest me... So I shall watch you until the end of your life and that is a promise I will never break."


	22. A Lion's Echo

**Chapter 22 -** A Lion's Echo

**Stuart Manor, 10:21am GMT**

"Do you honestly think it was wise to anger your father in that way." Kanzaki said who stood at the door of the study, and on constant guard. Herself, Stiyl who was standing inside the room reading one of the many books and Laura who was at the desk reading a few documents were the only ones in the entire manor from what they knew about. But Kanzaki couldn't but help feel worried, since this was no longer a safe haven for Laura Stuart in any sense of the word.

But that didn't frighten the daughter belonging to the family of Lions.

She needed information on various subjects, one being the subject of the Stonehenge since she knew there was something more in this collection of books. Her family has been overseeing the site after the collapse of Camelot, and there has been notable documented events where they have studied the site. One famous moment was when the site was restored to his former glory in the 1950s. It wasn't because the actual structure was damage, but the site getting to it was left to nothing. But a proposal to respect historical landmarks brought it to the public light and renewed interest for many magical cables.

"Like anything can get worse and besides he knows the most out of everyone else. There is more than one way to bring back someone, alive or dead. Though I hope even if it's not the original body..." Laura said remembering a moment a few weeks ago. When she entered the Church in London, she found her father's hand dripping with the blood of Sarah. That is when she found out, how she found out about his revival and not just as an undead.

_..._

_"A nightmare? You shouldn't really concern yourself, since she was planted in Academy city by me and Aleister since the beginning. The moment word got out that he slaughtered everybody under the 7th medical in Academy city. All because we cloned his precious girl, we both knew the boy was fighting back against the darkness inside. The same darkness we both cultivated for so long. Sure Imperator was going to be delayed by some years, but the boy was right that night. Imperator is nothing without Eolas Stuart. So we came up with the idea to slowly break his mental state over time and of course this would start with giving people to care about. And that is where the young Sarah walker came in, who had no idea of her role in everything. Taking her life right now will cause trauma to your brother to something similar that occurred in 7th medical. And he will wash this land with the same brutality which was seen for eight long years. Which all started because we pulled the same trick with your mother..." Charles said who turned his daughter around and grabbed her throat._

_"Your mother died in a plan to send your younger brother down a path of revenge and the emotional trauma needed to achieve what Academy city calls Level Six. He needed to be betrayed by your mother and that was done by bringing her back alive as an undead. Which only served to further Imperator and keep an eye on Aleister. Oh to answer your concerns about how I'm still alive.** Earl did indeed revive me as an undead, but here's a simple trick which has been researched by our family for years. If an undead takes in a piece of Avalon, they would be brought back to live. Reverting the status of undeath but keeping the soul intact to the body. Sure Avalon on itself can't bring back the dead and that applies when the soul is gone. But it works if the soul remains anchored in the body, rebirth is possible.** That is why I kept that spare piece of Avalon within Sarah as I knew very well that I get my hands back on her sooner or later." Charles said who threw his daughter aside towards the lifeless body of Sarah._

_..._

The question on her mind was rather simple, she wanted to know whether or not this will work even if the original body didn't exist. Since the idea of suppressing the will of Lucifer at this point of stage was impossible, Eolas may of done it before over the few years. But he never succeeded it doing it properly and sooner or later he lost control of his body regardless. But of course giving her younger brother credit when it was due, that was only after the chaos she had caused and the planning of their father with Aleister. Even after breaking the barriers he placed in his mind himself, Eolas withstood the pressure of losing control even longer just so the others got time to escape.

But what he did after everybody escaped those weeks ago, which only been witnessed to have thrown Arondight out of the grasp of their father and Aleister. If she knew her younger brother and in some ways she do more than most, than that would be Eolas doesn't do unnecessary actions in battle.

What she had figured that Eolas had found out how their father had revived. He than probably bet on the idea of coming back, just in case it was possible for the others to achieve. The only thing he had to do on his part, was to coax Mikoto into looking for the Arondight in the letter, bind his spirit in some form to the Arondight blade and try keep it out of his father's hand as long as possible.

But there was no evidence it will even work, since their father returned with his original body as an undead. The key factor being the necromancy magic brought his spirit back to his body and that is probably why Eolas took this gamble. After all for those who knew of the legend of Lancelot, who was first bound to the blade Arondight. Than you know it's possible to bound the spirit to the blade in the first place and the spell which was used by the priest in the legend exists in this very library. Laura knew this as she had that book open on the desk and it only help believe in that theory.

But again there was no evidence it will work, since maybe you need both the original body and spirit. Nobody will truly find out the truth until a Avalon piece is taken to the blade.

Only than will they find out the truth.

But even if he does return and it works.

There is no proof that his existence will bring an conclusion to the problem at hand. If they successfully separate the spirits of Lucifer and Eolas both having physical bodies. Than the only difference would be the battle they been fighting within Eolas mind for so long, will now exist in the physical world. And if everybody remembered Eolas had never won that battle, only delaying it.

But the point of this was clear, there was no serious threat of Charles returning to the manor and that is because he knows it's possible to return with a Piece of Avalon. That is why according to her information hes been searching for the blade in the Scandinavia countries after failing to find it in the British isles.

"Hes too busy trying to find out where the blade is than dealing with us. Besides there isn't really anything to hide here, spent most of my life here and I know about Imperator just as much as he does. Honestly the only way to deal with Lucifer right now, and thats by reuniting the pieces of Avalon and summoning the true sword of Miracles. The True blade of Excalibur and only than like the Arthurian king before us could we stop Lucifer for this time. If I remembered correctly, the only reason Lucifer wasn't stopped by King Arthur from returning, because the Excalibur blade had lost it's true power with original Avalon going missing.

"Hahah... my family sucks... Stiyl do you have the enhancements regarding the long distance teleportation magic." Laura asked to which got a silent not from the red haired magician and he closed the book he was reading. "This is the same book which dictates the creation of the teleporting circles below the manor. But why not just create a connection from Academy city to here? You probably can get anywhere from this manor across this world." Stiyl asked to which got a response from Kanzaki instead.

"Because they could be altered by Charles, hes been here for weeks since the civil war. We all know how sadistic that man can be, just remember what he did to the little girl Sarah. And we can't afford mistakes, we may have four of the five pieces of Avalon on our side. But this doesn't mean we have any sort of advantage, since at the end of the day we not just dealing with your father. We're dealing with Imperator and if we do one mistake that it's.. We lose and nothing you, Eolas or Vatican city can do about..." Kanzaki said with a rather negative tone.

"But you still going to be stubborn about it aren't you Kanzaki." Laura said to which Kanzaki nodded confirming despite her negative thoughts she was going to fight until the end. Laura continued straight after to give examples. "Like you was with Index when... Index..." Laura thought for a moment... "Laura is there a problem?" Kanzaki asked to which Laura nodded in disagreement. "No... it's nothing. Let's go..." Laura said who started picking up various books. Which included information on the Stonehenge, Arthurian legend and of course teleportation magic.

But as they all were about to leave the room, Kanzaki startled which was a sign somebody had entered the grounds. Being a Saint she had the best of the senses of all three of them and she placed her hand on the blade only to hear a distant shout.

That same voice than can be heard coming into the manor and it was someone they recognized.

"So I was right you three are here." Birdway said who seemed rather exhausted from running around to the point she wasn't able to climb the stares. So she waited while the three at the study emerged at the top to see Birdway herself.

"It's you, I need to talk to you about.." Laura said who was actually happy that she showed up but got interrupted before she can even mention why. "It doesn't matter about it... have you heard the news? ... The Pope is dead and that means..." Birdway said to which caused a shock expression for everyone.

"That Vatican City is much more vulnerable. Villian..." Laura said remembering the third princess who was now Queen and her elder sister Carissa. She grunted as she knew she owned them a debt which she intends to pay back.

"Alright let's go and I hope you also going to come along Birdway." Laura said who started to walk down the stairs with Stiyl and Kanzaki.

"I told you this because it was important, but don't think you can order me around. My loyalty is to your brother and no one else until it's prove he no longer can exist." Birdway said confirming her stance, she really didn't like Laura ordering her around specially after the trouble few weeks ago. And besides the Birdways have been a supporter of Eolas' bid for head of house since his birth.

Her response caused Laura to stop at the bottom of the stair way while looking towards Birdway.

"What I'm about to do is to progress into to getting my younger brother back. So if you want to see him again and secure the future of your family. Than you will help be Birdway, not for my sake but for his sake and for your Country." Laura explained to which Kanzaki spoke out to understand what was going on.

"What are you intending to do..." Kanzaki asked to which Laura look back towards her and Stiyl with a smile.

"We need to get Villian out of Vatican city, before Lucifer takes advantage. While there is no Pope the faith that almost 2 billion people had could weaken without a proper leader, which means the defenses which protect the city would also weaken and none of us have a clue just this would effect his chances of getting in. Besides I have a bad feeling about this entire situation. Since the previous Pope may of been a fool at times, but he was the best Leader they had at the time. If it wasn't for him Vatican city would of fallen already and Rome even sooner. " Laura said who thought for a moment about what this meant... but shock her head...

"We haven't got that much time, less than half an hour in fact. Change of plans, Stiyl you're going to Academy city with the books" Laura said to which the red haired magician respond with annoyance. "God damn you pushing me aside again to watch aren't you. Fine... I can check up on Index, the rumor of her being ill has got me concerned. "

"Right than Kanzaki you coming with me to get Villian." Laura said to which Kanzaki respond rather quickly. "You do realize you're the head of the Anglican Church, putting that aside your a Stuart. Many people will have your head in Vatican city for smaller reasons, why not leave it to me and Stiyl?" Kanzaki said to who didn't get an answer, this only meant she was sticking to her words and Laura turned to Birdway.

"Look, you don't need to come with us. But at least tell the members of New Light this we need to discover a way to disable the Stonehenge. If we figure this out... Imperator is stopped in their tracks... Now come on you two, only I can work those teleporting circles back at the Inn." Laura said who rushed with Kanzaki and Stiyl. The reason for that was clear in her mind, they barely had half an hour to get Villian out.

And as those three left, Birdway thought for a moment before speaking out loud.

"Disable it? But weren't New Light trying to figure out a way to get that girl home with it?"

**Just outside of Vatican City 11:30am European Time.**

Outside of Vatican city, was mostly nothing but a barren wasteland and this is only because Rome had been uncreated by a certain individual. And that person was there right now wandering through the horde of demons which all wait and watch the last bastion of Christian power in Europe. Those words weren't exactly a joke, since the rest of Europe was basically in ruins.

And Lucifer enjoyed that fact more than anyone else and while he could of gone further south to ruin the rest of Italy. The fallen angel sits and waits since he also heard about the fall of the recent Pope. Much to his delight as a certain Cardinal was getting his own way.

And based on the knowledge and memories of body he was controlling. He had a pretty good idea which was going to happen next and to make a point of his curiosity. Lucifer used his telekinetic power stolen from using Eolas' body, to mold the barren ground into a make shift throne.

Slowly he sits on the throne with a big smile.

"I know you can hear me... Eolas... " Lucifer said as in his view he wasn't seeing Vatican city at the moment, but he was staring at another Eolas sitting on another throne. The difference between them was rather simple, the evil, sinister expression in Lucifer's eyes and expression. And the other one was clearly just how Eolas looked, but he hadn't look a day different since his defeat in London. He still look wounded, his eyes was blood shot and basically he was a shell of his former self.

But despite that express the boy looked up with a fierce expression. A look you would think he would rip your heart out if you made one wrong move. The same expression which Eolas had became infamous for throughout his entire life when he fought seriously.

"You see what I see my boy. So why don't you watch as humanity destroys themselves for me..." Lucifer laughed knowing what he had set in motion. Eolas hadn't responded to the fallen angel which was controlling his body and this left the fallen angel to continue.

"Don't get silent on me now Eolas. You knew this was going to happen from the very moment you learned about Imperator. With your desire of revenge driving you, you continued to train and develop your abilities for the realization of Imperator. Even if you're seen as the victim here, it's because of you that everything is happening right now. You even had a chance to stop it from happen for some time, if you only abandoned Mikoto Misaka. But you had to save her from another Fallen Angel like myself. How funny..." Lucifer said as he pointed towards Eolas with a rather bigger smile. "You thought your sacrifice would give this world a chance, but the only chance you have given is pushing it one step closer to the door and out of this cage that God has created for us all. You humans... are so easy to manipulate that you make it seem like... what is that phrase you once used when you killed the younger sister of those Russian magicians? Ah that's right... Like taking candy from a little baby." Lucifer said who got so worked up he was up on his seat and slowly calmed back down again. When he got comfortable in his Stone built throne, Eolas finally spoke up and the only one who can hear him was Lucifer.

No matter how he shout, no matter how much he tried.

The only one in the world which can hear him or even see him right now was Lucifer.

Who had him trapped in a cage.

"For someone... who stood at God's side when he created humanity... in his image. You know nothing about us humans at all and that is what... shall be your downfall. " Eolas said who words was heavy like someone under a heavy burden. It looked like the strength in his eyes had fallen when he said those words, but like a second wind Eolas stared straight at Lucifer... "You're nothing but a Parasite compared to us!" Eolas shouted as he tried to rise from his stone throne in an attempt to strangle Lucifer with his bare hands but with a wave of Lucifer's hand. Eolas had disappeared from his site.

He had an annoyed smile before it turned into a sinister one.

"We can't have that right now... You unruly bastard, and at a rather bad time since your sister has just arrived in Vatican city. " Lucifer said who can say past the walls like he had a bird's eye view. "For a while now the siege has been called off on the city, to allow them to let their guard down. To allow them to discuss their next course of actions and of course to them truly jump out of their skins when the alarm is sounded. Just on time... SO WHY DON'T WE WAKE THE CITY UP TO THE INTRUDERS AND GIVE THEM SOME FUN!" Lucifer shouted with a wave of his hand as the demonic horde that surrounded him started to stir...

Sure it was in the middle of the day there, but where ever the demonic horde has gone the sun has retreated behind dark clouds. It might as well be night time and it made the scene spectacular if they didn't know it was a demonic army preparing to attack.

Like a sea of flames igniting row after row far as the eye can see. Each demon and demonic creature all at the same time unleashes a endless barrage of fire blasts towards the Vatican city.

Aimed for the area according to Lucifer's will were Laura and Kanzaki had emerged.

**Inside Vatican City**

Using the similar method to what the others used to get to the city before. Both Laura and Kanzaki who both seemed ready for battle emerged in the confines of the city.

"Right where do we start?" Kanzaki asked to which Laura took a few steps forward looking towards St. Peter's Basilica. "We find where they been housing the British forces who escaped a few weeks ago, the Knight Leader and Villian probably also reside there. But we need to do this fast and as quietly as possible." Laura said as she didn't realize when she finished those words an endless barrage of fire blast, started to smash into the invisible wall that protected Vatican city from destruction.

Stunned for a few moments both Kanzaki and Laura watched as they witness a scene which echoed the black out raids on London during World War two.

A barrage that has no sign of stopping...

But that isn't what got them so stunned, it's the fact where this attack was located. Like someone purposefully blown their cover and that is because whenever an attack occurs on the barrier. The City's defenses forces is dispatched to that area... Which means... they were coming right for them.

* * *

><p>Next <strong>Chapter 23<strong> - Vipers of Vatican City


	23. Vipers of Vatican City

**Chapter 23** - Vipers of Vatican City

The situation was clear for Laura and Kanzaki. Matthal Reese the former pope of the Catholic Church and leader of two billion followers was dead. The circumstances behind his death was unclear, but his lose was a massive blow to the the survival of Vatican city. The longer the church remains without a leader, it was clear the weaker the defenses of the city would become and that was a serious danger.

But more so for the young Queen of the United Kingdom and what was left of the British forces capable of mounting a fight which escaped the country a few weeks ago.

This was more than just simple politics or to gain favors from one of the factions of the country.

There was a simple clear objective and that was to save the royal family from going extinct for the future of the UK.

For the debt she owed to the Royal Family, Laura was willing to go through anyone who got in her way.

But not even she expected this worse timing in history, when the demonic hordes outside unleashed a barrage right where she and Kanzaki appeared in the city.

Talk about the worse timing in history.

She and Kanzaki can see it now, under the now darken skies which occurred not long after the uncreation of Rome. Even in what was considered the most holiness place on the planet, the sun's gaze has turned away from the city. Leaving it in darkness along with it's future, with the only sparks of light being that of magical power in the distance symbolizing the many mages of the reactionary force for the defense of the city. Let's not forget the glimmer of the armors from the Catholic knights.

"Come on Laura before the defense forces gets here. Can you keep up with me?" Kanzaki asked who was ready to escape their current position.

"Of course... I am my father's daughter after all..." Laura said as a magical circle briefly was formed by her magical will alone. She and Kanzaki that glowed a white colour to which Kanzaki instantly noticed what had just happened. "Yes you're truly Charles is daughter, to think you use a spell which overlaps your physical abilities with my own. Sure it doesn't effect me but it temporary gives you my stamina and physical prowess." Kanzaki said reluctantly as both of them with just a mere step besides the wall which protected the city to get some credible distance before rushing into the many buildings pack together.

But despite the speed they both was going at they truly was already spotted and knights were already heading there way without much delay. And this time not relying on Kanzaki, Laura pulled her aside and to the wall of a building before saying a single phrase.

_"Non solidum"_

Suddenly they both turned invisible and they watched carefully as the Catholic knights surround the area. To this point they had to wait out the right moment, but not too long as they honestly didn't now how problematic it was in the city. And as if luck was working against them, more knights showed up and this is when they decided it was best to break out regardless. Isolating the right spot which was the road off to the left from where they're standing, both Kanzaki and Laura braced themselves. The reason for it is that when Laura takes her hand of Kanzaki the invisible spell will break for the Saint and if Laura moves from where she stood, the spell will break. It wasn't something she could use while physically travelling.

But while under the spell, even Kanzaki was able to use her abilities undetected..._ "Breaker of God"_ she said silently suddenly she was glowing with a strong magical power. This was a risk even while invisible since some people are trained to sense such magical energy and these knights were some of them. However they were now facing a Saint and not forgetting the daughter of the Stuart family. With one step forward as the knights react to the magical energy, Kanzaki closed her eyes just as Laura let go of her cancelling the invisible spell. Laura also revealed her self with a rather crafty smile and before the knights could react to their presence she said a single word.

"cæcus!"

A sudden flash of light appeared before her blinding everyone that was looking there way. Considering Kanzaki had her eyes closed to be sure, the knights which was drawn by Kanzaki's power had turned to their direction leading them to the trap. "Grab my hand!" Kanzaki said who reach back with her left hand, to which Laura reach out in a split second. Together using Kanzaki's physical capability like before Laura and the Saint smashed through their intended escape point much to the Knights confusion.

It was clear from their actions they have no intention to draw blood unless that's the case.

But as they rushed across the old gardens north of the city, they was heading towards the more packed together buildings in the entire city. It had left them open to a surprise encounter to which the defender held nothing back, like a giant man had fallen from the sky, the ground cracked like a sudden small earth quake causing the ground to collapse as Kanzkai and Laura stumbled but were only saved from Kanzaki's agility who grabbed the Stuart daughter than got to safety. But within the dust cloud caused by such a sudden action, the giant man stormed through the dust with a large blade in hand to strike down both the Saint and the female lion.

Kanzaki's eyes widened as she pulled her own sword out and parried the blade in a display of physical might. But not as far as she like as the blade stopped short of turning into the other direction, than fallen with it's entire weight back to Kanzaki's direction. Upon impact both blades caused a sudden magical shock wave coming from the Saint and the attacker.

Reveling exactly who it is and all three had a rather confused expression.

"William Orwell?" Kanzaki and Laura said together who was standing tall above Kanzaki with his blade in the dominating position. But noticing who it was the Saint pulled his blade back from Kanzaki before putting it away.

"You know you could send word that you was coming, than I wouldn't have to actually jump on you than." William said who looked rather annoyed by this development. To which Laura stood forward as she normally do in these situations.

"Well there is a clear reason we didn't, one being who I am and the other being the death of the last Pope... What actually happened?" Laura asked the important question. And as Kanzaki calmed her pose but kept their eye on the surroundings. William took a deep breath before asking...

"Cerberus got to him." William said to which was a surprise to Kanzaki and Laura. This wasn't just any name but the name of one of the infamous demonic entities in the underworld. Cerberus was the favored creature of Aleister and is a very dangerous foe even for Saints. It was the same thing which Aleister unleashed to cause the fall of the defenses on Rome. But something didn't make sense... "Even so why was the Pope doing outside Vatican city, there was no way something that powerful as Cerberus could get inside. Let alone a medium level demon, the only ones who could are the weaker but dangerous Kazantzakis." Laura said to which she was right and William wasn't sure himself.

Before they continued talking, they all looked around carefully noting they were getting surrounded. A familiar situation to when Mikoto's came the day before. But of course what happens next depends entirely on William's actions and they seemed more on edge than the previous day.

For good reason.

"But that's the thing, the Pope never left his office... Someone summoned the beast from within the city and to be more exact inside his office. The pope never stood the chance, even with the power of 2 billion followers he is still only human. And you know what that means..." William said who didn't need to explain it any further. Since it was a known fact that in the Pope's personal office only Cardinals can get there with permission. Anyone else were limited to the room of Saint Peter's throne.

The office was located near the throne however and anything beyond it was protected by magic even more stronger than one which protects the city. Any demon in disguise who would try to bypass it would get spotted enough to plan a counterattack with minutes to spare.

So that means... only a Cardinal was able to do it... A Cardinal was the one who summoned Cerberus and killed the Pope.

"As long the city lacks a elected leader, the defenses will weaker without a physical symbol of Catholic authority. Which means more and more demons other than Kazantzakis will able to break through. That is what we been dealing with since the Pope's death. And damned Lucifer has been playing mind games knowing exactly what has happened. Rome yesterday and there is a serious danger that Vatican city could fall. That is why right now the enclave is deciding on a new Pope..." William explained to which this had angered both of the girls. "Even though the traitor could be elected as Pope?" Kanzaki angered by such barbaric behavior.

"Than let this city burn.. Vatican city hasn't always been the center of magic, there are still much more powerful sites that exist in Europe that far outstrips this place. The only reason Lucifer is so interested because the divine power here has locked down his true powers in the mortal world... So you might as well let this city burn, because the Vipers in this damn place are already doing a good job." Laura said with a fierce expression before stepping forwards towards William Orwell.

Offering her hand...

"William Orwell please consider the offer of coming with me to get Villian out of this city. Come to Academy city and help get your Lord back." Laura said who didn't exactly know that the others have found the location of the Arondight blade. But she bet on the chance they did and continued. " We know the location of the Arondight... While there isn't a lot of evidence I have seen it for myself, that as long the spirit remains in tact by some form to the sword. Avalon can bring the person back... So please... help us rescue Villian for our countries future and bring back my younger brother." Laura asked with a heart filled voice, but slowly and surely the large Saint responded to her words.

"I can't someone has to stay here and delay Lucifer's power grab as long as possible. ... I have to stay in this city until the very end. But I will offer you assistance in finding Villian, shes been overlooking the English knights and the Leader with a kind heart. You'll find that they all will be at Belevdere Palace... " William said with a rather distant expression, some how you can tell he was struggling with what he should do and what is the right cause of action. He wouldn't be the only one as in these darks times, nobody was completely sure was the right action.

"Now than... go... I'll do my best to convince the defense forces to leave you alone. But once they find out is the Laura Stuart, they will come at you regardless. Since they all see you as one of the people who brought forward these harrowing events." William continued noticing the disappointment on Laura, who backed off slightly and Kanzaki placed her hand on the Stuart's shoulder.. "Come on." Kanzaki said to which both of them started to walk in the direction of Belevdere Palace. They can take it easy for a moment as William was right behind them and the defenders slowly opened a gap in their circle to allow them walk past.

"You need to understand Laura. Like the rest who pledge their loyalties to their respective Stuart sibling, I cannot just abandoned the last order Eolas had given to us all." William said as all three of them was walking. "Even if it means rescuing him from his current predicament?" Laura asked to which William nodded his head. "Even if it means bringing him back. You know him more than I do right? That you would know that boy from his actions alone, would prefer all of us to put ourselves above his own life. The fact those others who came the day before was so focused on finding the Arondight blade and that he provoked them to do it. Means there is no reason for me to personally get involved. You that Misaka girl and the others can handle that problem. I... Will do what I must following the last Order he had given."

"What was it?" Kanzaki asked to which William stopped nearly out of site from the old Gardens, so he can still be seen by the defenders. "I can't ask more from you than doing what you think is right. So that is what I want you to do until the very end. That is what he said and that is why I can't stand letting this city burn, despite it's corruption and problems many look forward to this place as a symbol of guidance and hope. For all those people and more I'll do what I can to stop it being turned to a sea of flames. Even if it means I have to stand before Lucifer on my own and face the Vipers myself... I will not allow this city burn if I can help it..." William said putting his hand up to stop Laura from responding.

"I don't want to discuss it any longer, if this is what causes my death than so be it. Just get Villian out of this city, she is the future and symbol of hope for the United Kingdom. So do what you think is right Laura, even if it is hard to figure out what is these days. Now go, watch out for demons who have slipped in and the God's right seat. They're the only ones I can't exactly stop." William warned as he finally walked away to make sure the defenders don't follow.

"Right... Belevedere Palace isn't far..." Laura said refusing to comment on what was said, but there was no need to do it. Despite the risk of getting killed in this city, she came to rescue Villian and like William she was doing what is right.

**Outside Vatican City**

A certain fallen angel sitting on his make shift throne was rather disappointed, he could see everything that was going on other than the inner churches of the city. From the memories of the body he was controlling, the memories of Laura Stuart. The one who has killed many people to help secure her position with the support of her father as head of the Anglican Church. One who has been part of many political assassinations and put Index in such an awful way of life.

Just like a Stuart, the blood line he helped forged since the beginning of the families conception. A whole history of murders, backstabbers, cruel and vindictive family who had become infamous and dominate in the shadow of real world politics.

Charles was a perfect example of what Stuarts have been like throughout the ages, manipulative and cruel. And at the beginning as if they were following family tradition, both Laura and Eolas had dark marks on their histories which would proudly made them live up to the Stuart infamy.

However, she wasn't acting as the Fallen angel predicted, it wasn't like she didn't have the capability. But Lucifer expected her to slaughter her way towards her goal. He expected her to take the easier way, which was doing exactly that and not sneak across the city on borrowed time due to one or two allies.

Lucifer figured it wouldn't be explosive, since most of the activity is around the Sistine Chapel. The Cardinals were of course were in deep discussion about who will be the next Pope and normally there would be massive crowed in St Peters Courtyard, but of course all the people in Rome were gone for what could be for good. No one really knows the reality of what happens when you get uncreated by Lucifer.

So they might as well think them as dead.

But none of that was on his mind except for one thing, which didn't happen that long ago.

_..._

_"For someone... who stood at God's side when he created humanity... in his image. You know nothing about us humans at all and that is what... shall be your downfall. " Eolas said who words was heavy like someone under a heavy burden. It looked like the strength in his eyes had fallen when he said those words, but like a second wind Eolas stared straight at Lucifer... "You're nothing but a Parasite compared to us!"_

_..._

Lucifer looked startled knowing he didn't recall this memory and suddenly that same Eolas appeared with his hand around Lucifer's throat. Pushing the Fallen angel back through the actual throne like it was nothing.

"As I told you... YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT US!" Eolas said with anger in his eyes and just as Lucifer was about to reach out to stop him. The boy had vanished as if he was simply but an illusion of his mind. Just like before only he can hear and see Lucifer. No matter who you was or even if you was a spirit seer, the boy's spirit was under the dark gaze of Lucifer's own will.

But just than right now, he felt he was pushed through the stone throne with amazing strength. This wasn't a complete shock since this is what he used to do with Eolas when he rebelled from control doing the Sixth Incident. It was the natural order of things when it came to this body, when Eolas was in control Lucifer often haunted him just like that in the past. Many times and almost everyday, Eolas would ignore it to not worry the others.

And it seems the same thing was happening with Lucifer. He may of sent him away earlier, but this example just shows that Eolas spirit still was fighting.

"Know nothing about you all huh? I'll admit unlike God I'm not all knowing. However I know everything about God and if you all are made in his image. What difference is there?" Lucifer said who stepped forward in front of his broken throne, pointed his left hand at the walls of Vatican city. But he wasn't aiming for that... while he couldn't get into the city and his effective powers are limited he could still awaken certain agents which made it inside.

"I shall try to force her hand... " Lucifer smile as he closed his left hand into a fist, sending an invisible power into the city and close to the Belevedere Palace. In fact it was just behind the place where the papal barracks precedes, mostly known for the Catholic knights take residence. A knight was waiting inside rather silent with a heavy breath and like an alarm clock sounded... Lucifer's actions awoken the knight to his feet...

His breath grew heavy and as other knights slowly come into the barracks due to William's influence of throwing them off Laura's sense. The awoken knight suddenly stood up as red eyes can be seen under the helmet and smashed his hand into one of the knight's chest. Suddenly without warning, the eyes of the knight he attacks started to glow red as fire can be seen under it's helmet.

And like crack in the Armour, red colored magic can be seen glowing which only meant the knight was taken over and this was seen as the one attacked started to attack the others in a similar manner. It continued on like a disease spreading from each knight to the other and what happening was very clear. These knights who was unlucky enough to walk into the barracks was converted into demonic soldiers.

Knowing full well of their intentions, these knights suddenly stared towards the Palace...

**Vatican City, Belevedere Palace**

"Queen Villian, Kanzaki and Laura Stuart are here to see you." The Knight Leader said who seemed to have recovered somewhat and while he wasn't happy for a Stuart to be shown to the last of the royal blood line. Though techniqually if they all died, with tradition the Stuarts would actually be next in line for the throne. But there was no desire for that in Lauras mind.

Who walked into the small but elegant room given to Villian. You knew she was vital for the British since, there were English knights are every doorway in the entire Palace. Along with patrols through the many hallways, the reason for this was simple. They may be allies for now but Vatican city aren't techniqually friends with the United Kingdom. But those was small details, but also a point to make they wouldn't actually going out there way to protect them if Vatican city was invaded.

"Why are you two here?" Villian asked knowing it can't be good, even she knew it was risky to be here for Laura Stuart. "I hope you know about what happened with the Pope?" Laura said waiting for some sort of response. "Of course, it's the only thing we heard about this past day." she responded to which only made Laura smile rather regretfully. "Well this only means I have to get you out of here. Since the defenses of this city gets weaker without a clear Pope and the fact it was a Cardinals doing which caused the Pope's death. There's a chance that same one will rig the Pope election. So I'm sure the Knight Leader will agree with me after hearing this that we can't risk you staying here. For the future of preserving your blood line, for the fact you have a piece of Avalon and the Curtana Original blade. " Laura explained to which the news about it being a Cardinal doing was new to Villian and the Knight leader. So much so Knight Leader reacted as Laura thought who agreed with her words.

"For once Laura is right, we need to get you out of the City my Queen. Go right now with Laura and Kanzaki while your knights pretend nothing has happened." Knight Leader suggested which got an angry glare from Villian.

"I refuse." Villian said simply to which Laura couldn't believe what she just heard. "Why am I getting flash backs of your mother." she said in response knowing that the Queen before Carissa was famously stubborn to even resist Charles demands many times.

"But this is for your own good, think about your country Villian... We need you to survive..." The Knight Leader urged to which Villian turned towards Laura. At this point the Knight Leader was her advisor at this time, he can argue his point but can never order her around at the will of her elder sisters or mother any longer.

"Fine but only if you take all of us with you... The only reason why I stayed here was to look after my own countrymen. If this city is going to fall than there is no way I'm going to leave them here..." Villian said asking the impossibe. There was hundreds of British forces that managed to escape the country a few weeks ago, there were the knights, various spies and magical assistants.

The Knight Leader and Kanzaki thought it was impossible. The biggest teleport use was ten people at most much less than the many hundreds.

"Fine... I actually preferred that anyway, going back out into the city would be a problem. I have no intention of running into the other members of God's right seat." Laura said as she pulled out a communication talisman which activated straight away. "Stiyl I need you to find an abandoned place in Academy city. I'm bringing a lot of people with me..." Laura said much to the surprise of the others in the room.

"How large? Wouldn't the Warehouse be alright?" Stiyl said over the talisman... " No since we bringing the Belevdere Palace with us." Laura said as you here Stiyl say WHAT in shock but Laura cut out the transmission before he can continue.

"Give out the Order, to make sure all of your forces at in this building. " Laura said towards Villian who seemed slighty confused but since Laura wasn't arguing about the Queen's demand she nodded out of trust. "I give Laura my authority to organize our retreat." Villian said to which the Knight Leader without complaining went to the one guarding the door to sent out the word.

She than took out various other talismans to which had similar symbols to the one around the teleporting circles.

"Kanzaki takes theses are mark the corners of the Palace and make sure they stick." Laura said to which Kanzaki took them without delay. "I'll be back..." she said after rushing out of the room only to be stopped by another English knight. "My Queen... we got trouble... The Catholic knights... are attacking us.." He said suddenly hearing an explosion outside the palace. Hearing this Kanzaki exploded with magical power to increase her speed and to get the job done faster.

The others were surprised by the sudden news and the Knight Leader was first to respond.

"I'll organize the defense, but we can't match their numbers so we suffer the most if this retreat isn't done fast. We're no longer in the realm of the United Kingdom, the blessing of the Original Curtana will not work here. So Laura make sure you protect the Queen, I'll leave two knights with you both." The Knight Leader mentioned who left without delay leaving the door guards in view.

"Try to avoid killing any of them. If we do than we may get more than we bargained for..." Laura said which was a strange order but the knight leader left regardless.

"Actually that's not true about what he said." Laura said who looked towards Villian.

"... Of course... being the former Royal family, you Stuarts know alot about the Curtana Original... like how to disperse it's power. That is why you went after the union jack on the final day of the civil war." Villian said who knew more than she let on.

"That would be correct and the whole only working in the realm of the UK is correct... But you can create a temporary field replicating the realm of the UK. A bounded field... but we should deal with the retreat even if they break into the palace. We deal with them when we reach Academy city... " Laura said seeing the Curtana Original besides where Villian was standing. "keep a hold of it" Laura suggest as Villian took it by the handle leading to Laura summoning familiar chains of Camelot around the desk and threw it out of the window to create space. Villian had an idea what was going on she seen teleport magic before...

"You told the Knight Leader not to kill any of them. Why is that? They are attacking.." Villian asked to which Laura nodded her head. "William made sure they wouldn't get involved and there was now way they saw us enter the palace. Which means someone knew we was coming here and only a few people come to mind. But putting that aside I have a theory something else is in play here and with a Nephilim sitting outside the city you may wonder what I mean. Besides in Vatican city, they have a system to tell who killed who so if we avoid killing them the city will not be alerted by their system. Because if we started killing, they see us in a bad light, but if sadly one of our own is killed first... than they have to look at their own forces for corruption. I will not do any more to help these vipers, but I will not kill their people since they need all the man power they can get." Laura explained to which she begun to move the fingers of her left hand like she was typing on a key board and suddenly magical test started to appear around them.

She was creating the preparations needed for the teleportation. And while she did Villian can only watch from the Window as her knights clash with the Catholic knights unknowingly to be corrupted by demonic magic. And Kanzaki had trouble fighting them off while placing the marks across the Palace. The Leader of Knights was doing his best to suppress the attacks, but knights on their own side was getting hurt and as she watched one of her own knights get killed she turned with a worry expression to Laura who seemed to be channeling magic.

"Are we finished?" Villian asked who walked back in the room noting a blood red magical circle glowing in the room. But Laura didn't answer she was focusing on the task in hand, but despite her doing one thing she was remembering her child hood. The many lessons she was forced to do, the many spells she was forced to learn and accepting what happened to her brother and mother.

This only made her feel more focused as she had the desire to change the world that caused that life. And with a sudden voice coming from her pocket through the communication talisman. Kanzaki gave the signal she was done

Pulling her left hand to her chest she started to chant out loud. None of the magic she used today other than the chains weren't exactly Stuart origin. They were spells often used in Latin roman empire, so people here should knew it very well. But if you remember that Romans had come to the British isles, the reality was the spells of them were forgotten on the European mainland and left a mark on the british isles the Stuart family kept note up until this day.

Laura learned it because she found them useful and begun to use the spell which belong to back in those days... Where they would teleport large Roman armies across great distances.

"Et per sanguinem meum dabo in cor causa . Et per sanguinem meum , et pugnate pro causa . Volo ego consilium meum rogare destinatio ad finem usque vitae futurae _((By my blood and will I give my heart to the cause. By my blood and will I shall fight for the cause. To my will I shall ask the destination of my desire to my future until the end of my life entire.))" _She chants as the magic erupts to critical levels as if watching Mikoto misaka charging billion wats of electricity.

It than suddenly exploded... like an aftershock of that explosion the entire building turned red with a faint glow and like a sudden earthshock in Vatican City.

Belevdere Palace vanished into thin air leaving but a massive hole behind.

With the attack Catholic knights left in confusion after being pushed out, there was a few English knights dead and their bodies regretfully left behind. But the system Laura mentioned earlier worked as members of God's Right seat started to arrive with their own knights.

William in the distance stood far away with a smile, while Vento was the one who commented on the situation.

"So our own knights started attacking them, so they ran off with one of our buildings... What the hell... I can understand why... You must be foolish not to see there is demonic magic around those knights... Let's do God's justice here..." Vento said as the other God's Right seat overlooked the situation as Vento begins attacking the corrupted Knights.

**Outside of Vatican City**

There wasn't much to say in Lucifers mind, to think the infamous daughter of the Stuart family refused to be her sinister self. He smiled angrily as if he was about to bite someones head off and indeed exploded turning around instantly using Eolas stolen powers he unleashed the smack wave... Literally smashing away a massive number of demons into the distance, it was like he just wiped out a large portion of his own arm... leaving nothing but a scar on the barren land from his attack, the demon forces which didn't get hit didn't react.

But Lucifer was incredibly angry...

"It seems Charles didn't raise his ignorant brats how I desired... Never mind... There is nothing stopping me now Vatican City is mine..."

**Academy city, District three, 6pm local time**

Stiyl didn't have a lot of time to react and with the other agents of the Anglican church he went to the first place he knew had enough space for the Palace. That place was none other the place he and Kanzaki fought Eolas at when he returned to Academy city. The large open field with a single tree near the path way, which connected to the outside wall of Academy city.

This place had meaning for some people, but it was the only place to which Stiyl could put the various markings similar to what Kanzaki did. You see they acted like connected lines, the teleportation on this scale only worked if the marking of the same kind are placed at the desired location. Laura couldn't will the entire building and people inside by her power alone... Something that large they had to have a marking and that is why she called Stiyl.

And like the building was there all the time, the Belevdere Palace emerged in the middle of the field. But there was no time cheer for that as corrupted knights was still fighting the English knights like nothing happened. Knowing this was still happened Laura in the same room pulled Villian towards her who had the Curtana Original.

"Remember what I said about the bounded field. Cut your right hand with the Curtana and my left..." Laura asked to which Laura hesitated... "Quickly!" Laura said to which Villian nodding cutting both of hands which suggested and without warning Laura grabbed Villian's hand which was cut with her hand which was cut... Mixing their two bloods as she intended. "Now summon up your magic and have our country in your mind, than repeat what I'm about to say next..." Laura said who got a nod from Villian who that thought about the United Kingdom along with Laura...

"Rule, Britannia!" Laura said... "Rule, Britannia!" Villian said straight after and suddenly another aftershock occurred which created an misty atmosphere which spread throughout the room and around the entire building. As that occurred the Curtana Original started to glow as if it was bestowing it's blessing on all...

As if they stood in the lands of the United Kingdom, the Knights along with the Knight Leader were empowered and it wasn't long until the corrupted knights was dealt with. Taking their time both Villian and Laura's whos cut were both healed by their pieces of Avalon walked out of the Palace to meet Stiyl and the agents of Necessarius.

"You do realize that your demand was rather obnoxious!" Stiyl said towards Laura before bowing towards Villian. To which Laura couldn't help but smile before responding. "Well you did a good job, when Index here about this you may gain her favour."

The red haired magician shut up after that comment to which allowed Villian to continue in his place. "Thank you Laura, we all couldn't get out of there if it wasn't for you."

Laura didn't respond straight away and she in fact looked exhausted "Don't mention about it again, just doing my part and I owe your family a debt. Now that is settled I think I shall go take a nap..." Laura said who yawned, she had used a lot of magic in the past hour.

"I don't think you want to do that..." Stiyl said dragging the Archibishop of her sleepy mind... "Why?" Laura asked who's expression would glow as if she had renewed energy when she hears what Stiyl had to say.

**Heaven Canceller's Hospital 6:21pm **

So much so that the tired Laura stormed off with Villian, Stiyl, Kanzaki and the Knight Leader straight to the hospital. Which looked like it had went through it own battle, but of course that was down to the fact there was with the Rensa and Kiharas. Inside the level fives who were wounded in battle were getting treated, Touma was standing in Misaki's room with Index.

While Accelerator went back into bed just to be safe, sharing a room now with Kakine. But that didn't stop Nicole to visit the number one esper and even Mugino was there talking with kakine despite being hurt herself.

Mikoto was all over the place after hearing about her father, whos condition was currently unknown but she was keeping her nerves under wraps because she also had her sisters to think about. You see not long after waking up Last Order in the Windowless building, she pointed away to the others sisters that went missing in Europe. They were in a secret room inside the building, which was mentioned before were going to be used against Lucifer if he came to the city.

So that means he needed a large number of the sisters to pull it off.

Thankfully they weren't hurt but put in a temporary sleep, after a quick check up they were all let go. Last Order was getting a further examination to ensure everything was fine. Rebecca was actually helping with those process wanting to study up on the Misaka network, since she did indeed help design the chocker Accelerator used before.

So Mikoto had a lot of worry about in regards to her father and Last Order. Let's not forget she was on edge to act on the news about the location of Arondight.

So she was happy to see Laura, but she knew that Eolas' sister would be happy to hear the news.

"We found the location of Arondight Laura." Mikoto said to which Laura smiled briefly, even though she knew what this mean for Aleister. There was no regrets about that man, he dug his own grave. "Than where is it?" She asked the most important question and Mikoto would take a deep breath before responding.

"The Arondight is in Western Norway, on the outskirts of Bergen." Mikoto said revealing the location to which Laura responded with enthusiasm straight away. "Right than. We should head there straight away..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes<strong>: A Quick operation to get Villian out of Vatican city, shows what Laura is capable of doing. Despite being in the second book, you didn't see much of what she could do and when she showed something she got beaten by Carissa. This chapter was to show that Laura was just as a capable player as the other Stuart members. And of course for a quick update on the events in Vatican City...

Other than that hope you stay tuned for the next few chapters as the battle for the Arondight begins. The goal they set out in the first few chapters is finally getting close... How will it all turn out?

Next **Chapter 24** - Onwards to Bergen


	24. Onward too Bergen!

**Chapter 2****4** - Onward too Bergen

**Almost two hours later...**

The call had been given to all rooms they stood in the hospital. The call was given for anyone who was capable of fighting another round and only if you not seriously hurt. They all know the reason to why they was being called and that was for the purpose they started this entire thing.

Arondight.

And getting him back.

To get Eolas back, no matter what that was the entire intention of going against Aleister. Not only to punish him for helping to cause the current chaos in the world. But to also find the blade which famously belonged to Eolas since the incident in the UK. He who peered into the 11th dimension and taken the blade from Lancelot to use in battle. It had given him the edge needed in a civil war full of people with special swords. Since a normal sword against those used back than would only break and using his powers to enhance a normal sword was a great waste of power.

Mikoto knew this of course, since she was the one who helped debate the possibility of peering into the 11th dimension to get the sword. They spent a few hours in that study in the Stuart manor coming up with the right calculations and he succeeded when he fought the Knight Leader.

She told her father everything and throughout it all, despite being barely able to move and lost lot of blood from earlier. Tabigake her father just smile as she told him everything, since she has owned him an explanation of going there without permission.

But she haven't realized it yet, but her father knew everything, he was the type of person who went around the world to fix situations which shouldn't of occur. You could say Imperator has been on his hit list for a long time, but even he realized a long time ago that it was out of his scope. How could one man stop a plan which was thousand of years in the making? So many people throughout the ages had tried this and some on the level of Merlin has tried to halt what his Lord stopped once before but not for good. Even now as various forces gather together to stop this one plan, to stop this one goal.

It looks completely impossible.

However if there was one thing he had believed in to work and that was the boy his daughter had given her heart too. Even though for a good portion of his life, this boy had inspired fear and caused misery for untold number of lives. Born from the infamous Stuart family, those who knew of that world would think instantly that getting involved with anyone that had that last name would only be trouble. But that boy had defied the will of fate more than one and even though it was delaying it, he always seemed to have answers to the problems he faced despite how much he suffered.

The Sixth Incident wasn't the battle for his daughter, despite it being a major underlying factor. It wasn't the battle for the city, but a fundamental battle for his humanity. To not understand this fact would be something you had to look beyond what he actually did and the bonds he formed in that time. The Sixth Incident was the result of eight year struggle of those who suffered from Eolas' hand in those dark times, to influence him to regain his humanity and break the bonds of the darkness within him.

But of course you couldn't ignore the other reasons in the Sixth Incident, take the event how you see it, since it was important to many people even beyond Academy city for different reasons. And Tabigake who had learned about the events, studied the boy's actions and choices from witness accounts from people like Rebecca.

Had seen it as a battle for humanity, which starred a boy who wanted to go to school, the boy who just wanted to live, fall in love and protect those he cared about it.

He no longer wanted to be alone in the fate he had to carry as a burden. One so great which grew with each life lost at his hands or by the fate he was walking down.

Darkening the walls until there was nothing but... darkness.

And through the Sixth Incident he figured out a way, to break the corruption that darkness had on him to regain his humanity by learning it again through simply forgetting. Forgetting something gives you a chance to experience the thing you forgot with an unbiased mind, which could shift your mind to think differently the second time than you did the first. And this had occurred many, many times to which a few days after his return roughly six months ago it happened.

The boy returned officially when he memories of past selves who lost and regain memories merged together to form the mind that who he is today.

Eolas Stuart.

The same boy who spread fear throughout those eight years, the one who rebelled to lose his memories and the same one who regained his memories six months ago. All together they formed the boy many had grown to believe in and even now when the appearance of that boy was labeled as Lucifer.

The boy who had gone beyond the limits of what was possible and despite suffering all this time continued to help others as if it was his second nature. The many times he had helped others, protecting them from their own actions for example Tabigake with the Kiharas. Just told you exactly the type of person he was and while it was annoying sometimes that he get hurt for others.

It was endearing.

Tabigake believed in that boy to have impact needed to push the tide against Imperator and against Lucifer. He believed in the trust of that his daughter had and for good reasons. Can he successfully defeat Lucifer and stop the chaos unfolding in Europe? Unlikely, but he hoped there was a way and Eolas' mind to find answers would be an immense help.

But there was something his daughter had to understand, before she runs off once more. Even if he didn't want to do it, there was no way to stop his daughter at this point.

And it's time she learned the truth about him her father.

"Mikoto I've always been a magic and I still use magic on a daily bases." Tabigake said suddenly to which the railgun was surprised by him speaking up. By also saying something so unexpected. "What did you actually mean... Papa? You're a magician.." Mikoto said rather stunned but her father but she heard it all from Touma and Rebecca. Specially after learning how Bunshi was defeated she had to find out how, but hacking into the local cameras and saw the fight herself.

Could she believe him? She didn't really know but she did see the magic being used by her father and her eyes weren't telling lies right?

Tabigake didn't know how to react, but he had to give the young ones any chance possible to figure out a solution. The method Aleister had to purify the corruption of Lucifer was a sound one, which was only possible with thousands of Mikoto Misakas... The Misaka sisters, but the risks to them after it was too much to bear for a certain girl.

And no one would allow her to do it anyway, since it was unproven and only a good theory.

So she had to know and maybe when the time is right... this information would help out... if she knew about her heritage...

So her father continued before she could properly react.

"Having a father being magician doesn't mean you have an undeniable connection to the magical world you can't ignore. But it does make you automatically capable of pulling magic off and that was only before you became an esper. However as you probably know from your experience in the UK about one aspect of the magic world. It's a rare chance and barely happen in many generations. However you my daughter... was born as a Saint. " Tabigake said who went on to explain what it means and basically what he told Touma before...

_**...**_

_"Mr Misaka... why your daughter... why was she chosen to be cloned. The fact her powers can easily create a network isn't an excuse proven by Eolas. He has a connection to the sisters and so it wasn't needed. So why..." Touma asked who was worried about her role in all of it. "Why her?"_

_"... I made sure she came to this city, so she can be ignorant of the magical world. But that turned sour when the Kiharas pubically got involved with the city and when I found out about Aleister it was too late. The reason for those decision is because... Mikoto was born... as a Saint... __While she can't use magic because of her esper abilities, Saint have these passive powers which activates in certain situations. That is the reason why she was chosen, along with the whole network deal which was made easier and more effective being electromasters... Her passive power if you think about it is the reason why Eolas treated her so differently. __Think about it... That boy had become the very definition of a demon in his younger years. He slaughtered targets as if they were cattle, destroyed homes and treated everybody with horrid attitude you thought you would get killed for merely existing near him. So despite the popular reason, why he fell in love at such a young age, the truth why Eolas originally acted so differently around Mikoto as they grew up was because of her heritage. She has the power to find the light in the darkness and she brought it out of Eolas so many times it was a given they would be stuck with each other. And while it only seemed to work under certain circumstances, the sisters and more accurately Last Order changed the heart of that Accelerator boy. With the Clones spread across the world and those gathered here... Along with my daughter... Aleister if needed could purify Lucifer and at worse bring Eolas back to consciousness inside his body. That is the extent of Mikoto's passive Saint powers..."_

_**...**_

Her father continued as Mikoto remained stunned by what she was hearing, and that was no kidding why. She was basically being asked to accept a whole different side to her and that was... no... it wasn't impossible she has accepted the existence of magic... why couldn't she accept this one?

"Listen to me Mikoto, I don't know how things are going to turn out but you must look beyond the world how you see it. Accept who you are and what you have been born as Mikoto. So when you stand before Arondight it may help you to bring Eolas back from the darkness. Since magical items are just mere creations of another person's will..." Tabigake said referring to Avalon and continued "Find the light within the dark and maybe than you can save him from that dark tunnel hes been walking all his life."

It wouldn't be long after Tabigake finished talking with his daughter about her heritage, that she finally said good bye since she intends to go to Norway shortly. But in her mind she was thinking about what was said and that final phrase stuck in her mind more than the rest. "_Find the light within the dark" _she'd thought closing the door to her father's room in the hospital.

She looked around to see Laura, Villian, Kanzaki and Stiyl ready. Amato was there with Albert and even Nicole who had finally left Accelerator's side. Rebecca was still busy regarding Last Order and Index was at the vending machine. But a certain unlucky boy was missing, who was still with Misaki.

Shokuhou Misaki wanted to go and help obtain Arondight.

But she couldn't because she was mortally wounded by a gunshot from Bunshi. But that didn't really pop up as rather important in her mind and actually she had just much as a reason to go as Laura and Mikoto. Those two might be sister and girlfriend respectfully. Misaki was considered Eolas best friend and technically his proper first friend if you put Mikoto aside. The first person other than the Railgun to befriend the original level five and specially during a rather hostile time in his life between an incident on Christmas eve and the Sixth Incident.

In a puzzle that became to known as the Sixth Incident, Shokuhou Misaki was not only an important piece during that rebellion. But she was also an important piece in pushing the boy forward to that decision to rebel. If the incident at Christmas eve was the incident that hammered the nail in the coffin for Eolas' loyalty to the Imperator plan, than Misaki was one of the final nails just before Full tunning.

Sure their relationship wasn't exactly great before the slaughter under 7th medical. But to Misaki he was the boy who saved her from the version of hell and loneliness she suffered through for some time. Ever since than even if he stabbed the girl in the back and almost did on many occasions, she decided to help him from hell also and that resulted in the partner, later friendship during the Sixth Incident.

Just like Mikoto and Sarah was important pillar stones for Eolas. So was Misaki to the same extent to what made Eolas grasp onto humanity and hold on to it. A reason to fight for that humanity and continue onwards to help others not experience the hell he was going through.

No matter what friendships came afterwards, and they don't admit it even if they're asked if you put it on a scale all Eolas' friends, excluding Mikoto and Sarah. Than you'll find that Misaki was at the top of that list, but who measures things like friendship these days? The point was that for Misaki, finding Arondight was much as an important goal as any other. She wanted to help bring Eolas back...

"But you can't... Misaki, you barely have the strength to stand up let alone use your powers." Touma said rather bluntly and he was right. Unlike before which was a testament of pure will after she got shot, Misaki had no change to effectively use her abilities since it required concentration and that had been broken since that time. It was possible to keep existing concentration from breaking, but from such a state she was in to regain that same level of concentration was harder.

It was like building a house which had most of the work already done, compared to starting from scratch.

She hated the thought that she couldn't go, so much so she bit her bottom lip out of frustration.

"You could carry me..." Misaki said who's cheeks were blushed.

"Impossible.." Touma said rather bluntly to which cause Misaki to react in anger, but she couldn't move much.

"What I'm too heavy for you!" she said wanting to sleep the soon to be rather unlucky boy.

"No, I can pick you up easily." Touma said slightly bragging about his own physical strength, though if Misaki picked up on that then it could still be seen as thinking she was heavy. Though his eyes slightly moving in rather awkward parts of the bed she was sleeping on put two reasons in his mind.

"Than why can't I go?" Misaki pouted trying to sway his mind.

"I don't want you to suffer any longer. " Touma said who reached over to pull Misaki's covers move over her so she wouldn't get cold. "And it's a risk I can't take because this may be the hardest fight we ever will face. Misaka mentioned that Charles is probably in the same area as the Arondight." Touma said which brought furry to Misaki's eyes who pushed the covers off her bed and onto the floor.

"That is more the reason I should... ow... ow..." Misaki said who moved to sudden straining her injury, to which Touma sighed before getting up from his seat and picking up the cover from the other side the bed before putting it over Misaki once again.

He than slowly passed the bed towards the door knowing he hasn't got a lot of time left. "You're not going Misaki..." Touma said confirming his opinion on that matter...

"Touma..." Misaki said who was about to continue but Touma got there first. "You're not going because I have enough seeing your pained face trying to help him out. Ever since two weeks ago you been on your own crusade trying to find an answer. Because he helped you from your own troubles, doesn't mean he want to see you doing the same for him... Don't you understand Misaki... You may seem used to the suffering you been through trying to help Eolas, but you know... It hurts others to see you go through it. Like me... Also I don't want to put it bluntly buy you will be useless... You're hurt and I don't know if I can protect you in a battle with Charles Stuart. It's a risk I cannot take for the sake of succeeding, but also because... I love you and I don't want to put you in harms way. " Touma said who was still looking towards the door going out of the room.

"..." There was silence from Mental Out... Touma can imagine why and he felt down for his words but he was going to stand by them. "Than come back to me...Since if you die out there I'll never forgive you." Misaki said in response who seemed to have given up on the idea of coming. Touma knew the reason for her reason to go and why she just said that. Think about it two people she cared about had either died or suffered when she wasn't there. She feared from the fact even Touma may suffer the same fate, but despite all the bad luck in the world.

Touma wasn't going to go away for good.

"Of course I will not die... As it will be the same as forgetting you if I did and I promised I wouldn't no matter what happens." Touma said with a smile before leaving the room, not knowing that Misaki while worried was smiling.

**Canteen Hospital, 8:30pm**

Heaven Canceller was able to pull a few strings to reserve the Canteen for the others and it wasn't really to get food even thought Index was enjoying the idea. Which wasn't really a strong thing since in her strange situation, she had symptoms of a cold but wasn't exactly taxed by it. Which only meant she was eating enough food to keep her strength and the very least Touma wanted that to continue for now.

Even if it bankrupts him.

That was a minor issue despite suppressed worry in his mind regarding his finances.

Putting that aside the reason they were here was rather simple.

To go over the role which pieces of Avalon will play in the upcoming mission and just how the hell Touma was going to get there. Since it was already decided he was coming no matter what happened.

The one who was going to lead the discussion regarding Avalon would be Albert. Who despite not having a piece himself, was rather knowledgeable on the subject. Specially since he was holding the Grimoire belonging to the famous Merlin. The one to which Mikoto found out with Eolas a few weeks back, to have placed the piece of Avalon inside Eolas before he was born.

Which was now inside her own body.

Mikoto had two pieces of Avalon.

Villian had one piece of Avalon

Laura had the last piece of Avalon

And of course the one piece they don't have was in Charles' hands.

"Now than... " Albert said who stood in front of a white board which was dragged in from an office in the building. "Let us begin." Albert said who used the white board to write down important information. For starters the Location of Arondight was already on the board and the possibility using teleportation magic was on the occasion. They don't exactly have access to Jets at the moment, specially after the chaos of today. The city was in a temporary state of confusion which various people allied with Heaven Canceller was properly trying to sort out.

Albert spoke about how only the reunited pieces of Avalon can summon the true Excalibur. How that by the Sword of Miracles that Avalon came into existed in the first place by King Arthur's will. How it also created a realm similar to heaven but completely separate... Albert remembered had Fiamma described it back in Vatican city and decided to say what he said word by word.

**...**

_"That is rather simple... the blade was created by no one other than God itself... Excalibur the sword of Miracles. There is a reason why it bears that name you know. B__asically see it in this way Albert. God once feared that not even the ArchAngel Micheal had the power to overcome Lucifer and that is why the almighty intended to give his newly right hand angel a weapon of his creation to overcome the difference. Since Lucifer's power multiplied with his malfunction. Excalibur was created by the almighty to bring a miracle to end the chaos in heaven. But of course before Micheal was given the blade, he had already defeated Lucifer ending the war. But once created you cannot destroy something that brings Miracles, even for the almighty this was deemed impossible and the alluring power of Excalibur threatened to distort the other weaker angels. But predicting that Lucifer may rise to the surface once more, the almighty cast the sword down from heaven and into a magical stone which Merlin himself was appointed to guard after until someone worthy was born to wield it. And of course with the intention to fight back Lucifer, Merlin established the counter plan to Project Imperator. All of this information is in the documents before you." Fiamma explained who seemed to have read through them all countless of times._

_"So what about Avalon?" Villian asked who put her hand on her chest, knowing that one of those pieces was inside herself._

_"Avalon is indeed a Miracle onto itself. But it wasn't created by God to contain the blade's power as it's suggested to how Excalibur is summoned by the pieces. Avalon was created by the wish of a mortal man, who pulled out Excalibur at a young age. King Arthur was the creator of Avalon, by wishing for a Miracle to make his kingdom a Utopia. But such an idea cannot happen on an imperfect world or it would create too much distortion that not even the angels can repair. So into it self, Avalon become a tool to not only suppress the powers of Excalibur from effecting the Divine and helping Arthurian to achieve his goals. But it become another afterlife which was separate from Heaven itself. We would consider it an heretic dimension, but it's existence is what keeping the other angels from malfunctioning." Fiamma said who seemed annoyed by the situation._

**...**

Albert also went over how the pieces of Avalon broke apart, which was known as the tale of the Knight and the thief. Laura had describe the tale many times, so much so Albert knew it from memory and this allowed him to explain it once again for those who didn't know it. As Albert begun to explain, Laura remembered the time she spoke about it to Aleister Crowley when Lancelot first invaded Academy city.

**_..._**

_"Many years after the collapse of Camelot, Lancelot attempted to redeem himself for his part to play in his Lord's death. He even attempted to become a priest and live his life in repentance. But that knight couldn't stay away due to his love for the wife of the King. Allowing his temptations to motivate his actions, Lancelot broke the vows of the priesthood and the head priest at the time cursed the knight as a result. Not caring for what he had inflicted on himself, because of the chance to see the women he loved. Guinevere. But upon arriving where the former Queen lived, he was told that she had died under mysterious causes. It was then he had realised it was the doing of the head priest who cursed him. The knight who allowed his temptation to rule his judgement had not only lead to the downfall of a kingdom, but also the death of the women he had loved. Upon taking the body of the former Queen to be buried with his former lord. Lancelot fell in deep regret and sorrow. It's believed he had wandered the land of his former country until he had died. But the truth is that his regret and sorrow had further corrupted the knight's soul because of the curse. Now determined to do one last thing for his former Lord, Lancelot was determined to return the stolen artefact. That's when my family first interacted with the knight. Thanks to the interference of a certain old and crazy magician. Lancelot managed to find my ancestor who had stolen the artefact and even overpowered many younger knights in the process. But the knight would fail at the last hurdle as the artefact had only pushed the odds in my ancestor's favour. Seeing this the same certain crazy magician smashed the item into four pieces, only because in that magician words only a chosen individual is worthy to use it again. Despite having the same power as the Imagine breaker, my ancestor had to retreat from the power of the knight and that crazy magician. At least he managed to secure one of the four pieces at that time, which remains with the family even to this day."_

**_..._**

Realizing the mistake in the story, which was probably intentional when Albert finished speaking for a moment Laura looked towards Mikoto.

"It's no longer four pieces though... Right Misaka?" Laura said knowing that she found out about the fifth piece of Avalon, both she and Eolas read the story which occurred just before the boy's birth and Mikoto remembered the moment in the story which confirmed the existence of the fifth piece. It was direcelty told from the words of the story, but for those who know about Avalon can easily make that guess.

**...**

_"I may be old boy, but don't think I can't handle such a pathetic wound as this one and still send you flying." Merlin said angrily who turned around then literally launched Charles with a strange magical power right through the door and into the hall way._

_With the time given to him, Merlin quickly turned towards Laura and her mother who was clearly pregnant. And just with a glance Merlin knew everything and with that same glance both of them couldn't move a muscle. This was a good thing, so he didn't have to be rough with Christina the wife of Charles. And slowly Merlin place the magical orb of light into Christina's belly._

_And more accurately the baby itself and when the process was done with Charles running into the study. All three of them watched as Merlin's skin started to crumble before their eyes. Which made Charles ask a very important question as to why?_

_"Why did you give up your own life?" Charles asked who was confused._

_And before he turned to dust, Merlin had the strength to answer Charles one more time._

_"Because I believe in a world that accepts everyone. Those with magic and those without just like my King. Who by your family's actions has been left in a state of Limbo for so long. And... By my actions today, I know from within my heart that my King will rise again and be free from the shackles your family has placed on him... And the future will be saved..." Merlin said with all his strength and finally the most infamous magician in the history of the world. Had died by turning into dust as if he body was gone a long time ago._

**_..._**

There was a reason to why Merlin gave Eolas a piece of Avalon before he was born and the reason had been hidden for a long time. Until it was suggested to Albert and Villian to read Merlin's book by someone with Avalon. Since apparently it acted strangely round those with it. And Laura spent the last two hours nearly reading the book for good measure and she remarked how the words rearrange themselves in front of her eyes. Index mentioned when she read the book that the contents was completely different when looking at it besides the daughter of the Stuart family.

So the book changes it's contents in the hands of a person with Avalon and the dangers of reading this grimoire is null because of Avalon. So the important question to ask was there an answer to the question.

Why?

Why did Merlin give Eolas a piece of Avalon at that age?

Laura was about to explain her findings.

"Guardians of Avalon... That is what Merlin was in his life time as adviser to the legendary King. But let us remark Merlin was never born but willed into existence by Excalibur itself. That is how old mage remarks himself in his book and when Arthur came along creating Avalon by his own will with Excalibur. Merlin changed along with it. Like Avalon which suppressed the powers of the blade, the old mage was altered in a way it became part of Avalon. As it was always part of Avalon. Basically Guardians of Avalon are a term which Merlins describes to be people who control the door way to that other realm. To the Utopia which was in the heart of the Legendary King and it means when they die or are removed from this world. Will go to Avalon instead of the normal afterlife for everybody else. Guardians of Avalon can also choose others to enter the realm when they die, so basically they're gatekeepers. Which only means Merlin wanted Eolas to become a Gatekeeper for some reason, but let's not forget the young girl Sarah... Who was born with a piece of Avalon due to my Father's actions..." Laura said revealing that despite his horrible actions, if everything being told was correct...

Mikoto said it first as others wasn't sure what to say...

"She is in a better place... Eolas and Misaki will be happy... really happy..." Mikoto said and she was right. If what was said is true, that it only means Sarah went to the afterlife also known as Avalon.

The Utopia born from King Arthur's Miracle.

As they all think about what happened to Sarah who few weeks ago was horribly murdered by Charles Stuart. The ending result gave some comfort she was indeed a better place and Laura who was also extremely happy knowing this continued to explain on final thing.

How to bring Eolas back, the theory his spirit was connected to the blade and the story of how her father returned.

"So basically, as long the spirit is there than it's possible to bring him back." Laura said vaguely after a little explanation, she didn't mention however the importance of the body and only because it was an unproven factor. The reason for it because Charles had access to his body, which Earl brought back as an undead to bring his spirit back. While Eolas doesn't because of Lucifer's actions, the strong possibility remains the spirit is the only important factor.

Laura hopped but it was impossible to get the body, so they have to take this chance even if she didn't mention the possibility it could completely fail. With the explaination of Avalon in mind the second important factor was actually getting there.

As mentioned on the white board already, the method of magical teleportation was on the table. And it was already being prepared back in the same Canteen. At the back there was various agents overseen by Kanzaki preparing the magical circle, event Amato was there with a mechanical device. Touma was worried since how can he go? His right hand would stop it from even taking off when he goes through.

"You don't need to worry." Albert said pointing straight at the unlucky boy. "We all know that the Imagine Breaker negates the supernatural but there are limits and rules. As long energy continues to constantly flow into the magical circle at the back, than even you will be teleported. So there is no need to worry and to get things moving, why don't you stand over there so I know whos going." Albert explained to which Touma made a remarked. "I understand now, but how you said it makes it like you're not going.

"You'll be correct, since I'll be the one to organize the teleportation from this side. If what Misaka said is true than I'll need to stay on this side to ensure you got a way back. Since Charles is the type of person to cut off your retreat and that would be impossible half way across the world. Even for him." Albert said who only got a nervous nod from Touma. "I understand... this mission sounds completely safe." Touma said while walking towards the back near the circle..

And without another word those who was going to Norway to find Arondight started to walk one after the other to where Touma now stood.

First it was Nicole who had her own reasons to go with them. The image in her mind of a boy down on his luck, just before he went to rescue Mikoto in the UK. She wanted to help to change his fate...

The second was Stiyl who made sure Index stayed, he also had his reasons and once worked briefly with Eolas. But what him him the most was the state the boy was in just as he returned to Academy city. Sure he was being attacked and chased by Stiyl, but the point was the desperation in his eyes to reclaim his former self. A boy lost in the chaos that is a walking against a definite future, no one deserves that fate and it reminds him of the situation Index was in.

The third who was basically already there who was Kanzaki Kaori. She who fought Eolas before in his darkest days had been scarred by the confrontation. But out of the boy's return to Academy city and including the events in the UK. Both of them had grown as allies and could be a pretty deadly team. She wanted help only to bring back a friend...

There was no words needed to be said for Laura who was the forth, since her reasons was to save her brother from a fate she never liked. United in their stand against their father, she had tried to negate some of the damage Charles did to both of them over the years. But an impulsive action ended up leading this terrible mess and she regretted it since. Even though Eolas mentioned before that he didn't blame her one bit.

She was going for one single reason. Family. Eolas was her younger brother and there needed to be no other reason. And as she was going to walk over towards the others, Villian stopped to give her something, since knowing she couldn't go herself.

And finally Mikoto was the last one to stand up walking towards the circle, who was followed shortly by Albert who went to prepare the spell.

Was there any reasons to state and think about her own reasons? The very thought of the hope she could see him again as he was before the UK mess.

Made her heart skip a beat.

_"Eolas... We're coming right now..." _she said to herself as she looked up to see Albert was sending everybody one by one and when it was her turn she walked into the magical light.

Knowing that it wouldn't be long until she could see him again.

* * *

><p>Next time as the group arrives in Bergen in Norway, they adapt to the weather while starting the search for the blade instantly. But beneath the city untouched by the war, they find out soon it wasn't going to be easy.<p>

Next **Chapter 25** - Finding Arondight


	25. Finding the Arondight

**Chapter 25** - Finding the Arondight

Norway was probably one of the few untouched countries in Europe. Well on the surface and this is only because it was one of the few countries not part of the meeting which decided the intended invasion of the UK. However this didn't mean they got out of it without a bloody nose, well perhaps that was the wrong way to describe the state in Norway. You can say the entire country is now governed by no one other than a few undead. That is right, those who rule Norway are nothing but the former politicians brought to life by Charles' will after a game of political backstabbing which occurred for the sake of it.

Only Charles have the knowledge this is truly the case and this is because he can hide undead pretty well in clear sight. Since he had done this to his wife for many years until Aleister actually caught notice. There was no current plans to deal with the populace of Norway, but since the current rulers were keeping the country out of the fighting they most have been ignored.

Until now and that is when in one of the many alleyways of the city Bergen known to be within the Seven mountains, the portal connecting to Academy city and there would suddenly open. And like a flash of light the group consisting of Nicole, Mikoto, Touma, Laura, Stiyl and Kanzaki appeared.

Here's the thing, the United Kingdom had mixed weather it can be cold and warm. Italy had a high chance to be warmer and cold. Japan can be rather cold and really warm at the same time, because of all the packed up cities and space on the landmass.

But Norway, well let's say even at this time of year it was freezing.

And it took a moment for Touma to realise this fact after watching snow fall in the palm of his hands.

"WHY THE HELL IS IT MUCH COLDER IN NORWAY IN COMPARISON TO ACADEMY CITY!" Touma shouted from the mere shock of the temperature difference. Only to get hit on the head by both Mikoto and Nicole at the same time both saying the same thing. "Idiot!"

Laura giggled after taking the first steps further into the city from alleyway, to be seen with Kanzaki on the pavement in front of them just out of the alleyway. Stiyl also stepped forward to follow but turned back to the other three to comment on Touma reactions.

"But he raises a point, even in Norway at this time it shouldn't be this cold or even snowing so much. Thankfully it doesn't really bother me and Laura doesn't like to complain about it. But you can easily tell Kanzaki is currently shaking in her boots." Stiyl said to which you can hear Kanzaki shout back. " I heard that!" Despite her response Stiyl continued... "The weather is the result of what has been happening on Europe, call it a massive discharge of Telesma effecting the weather patterns. But the more places Lucifer uncreates, the wider this winter cold will spread which symbolizes what is truly happening to the world."

Though it wasn't that much different of the areas already left devastated by Lucifer and Charles. The entire world was getting colder ever since Lucifer want on his rampage and that continues to get worse. But Mikoto had thought as she walked on the snow covered pavement outside the alleyway, she looked around to see a wonderful site...

"This place is beautiful..." she said as her mind flashes back to a date she and Eolas went on a few months ago. When it was snowing in Academy city and he took her to the certain Ironway bridge to show a wonderful familiar site. But she had to admit and despite the scenery in Bergen being rather beautiful, Eolas managed to top that by using his powers.

_"The Rising Snow..."_ Mikoto said with a smile but she stilled enjoyed what she was seeing. Even the famously seven mountains which can be seen from the middle of the city in all directions was covered in snow. As far as the eye can see, it really was a winter wonder land but they were ill prepared for it. Technically they were using their summon attire due to the season and custom in Academy city_. _So it really was cold for them, so Touma's complains was well placed.

The sound of Nicole sneezing suddenly only confirmed it and she was shaking just like Kanzaki was moments ago.

"Well let's find a clothing store and adapt..." Mikoto said with a smile while noticing the store in question not far from them. "Kamijou didn't actually bring any funds with him.. Sigh... It's not like I can afford new clothes anyway." Touma said whos negative voice was getting on Nicole's nerves.

"Just get going Mikoto has this covered." Nicole said to which Touma continued straight afterwards. "There comes a point when relying on middle school girl for funds stings the old pride." Touma said to which Mikoto responded by holding up a card. "That would be incorrect, you should know since you were there. One of Eolas' favors other than removing some bits of his memory, was to use his card in case we get in a tough spot." Mikoto said and she was right, Eolas gave them his credit card so they can have access to his funds when they were in trouble. In the grand scheme of things, it doesn't really help with magical problems. But you know if they got lost in the middle of nowhere they could use it to buy their way home.

Something like that and something like the current situation.

Somehow Laura was fine in her usual clothes and Stiyl seems rather immune to the cold. But the others weren't and that is why the rest of them instantly went towards the local clothes store to pick some more suitable clothes. Which basically ended up being winter coats, trousers and scarfs.

And after Mikoto already paid for them for everyone, which included Kanzaki, Touma, Nicole and herself. She had a thought in a mind and without thinking any further, she brought a set of clothes which included a black winter coat and a red scarf.

After everybody was comfortable and finally adapted to the weather, Mikoto puts a few things in a coin locker including the bank card and the extra set of clothes. She even left the key for it in there and the reason for it is because she can simply use her powers to get in.

"So... Where do we start?" Mikoto asked looking towards the others who were outside the locker room near the train station of the city.

"Well you said the location of the blade was somewhere on the outskirts. Which are basically one of the seven mountains which surround this city and that may take more then one day to look for it. Could you recognize the general area if you can see the area from a birds eye view again?" Nicole asked to which Mikoto nodded in response.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I can, if this city was London than I may have trouble but I remember the certain features of the Seven mountains. Specially the one where Arondight was located on..." Mikoto said who got cut short by Laura. "That is good than, Stiyl can bring up a birds eye view of the area. He is useful that way when hes now fawning over Index or something." Laura said with a rather cheek tone only get hit across the head by the Red haired magician.

"I told you to stop stay that!" Stiyl responded with a rather angry expression before taking a few steps away, leaving everybody else stunned from their little act. "We already know you like..." Touma said getting stopped by Nicole and only because Stiyl was busy setting up a rune which diverts people area from the area. It was seamless and rather natural so there was no cause to panic. So when the people in the area had started to leave and putting four charms in a circular position.

After chanting a few words the circle created by this power started to change into what was familiar in Mikoto's eyes. It was like looking through a satellite image but this time it was created by magic and Touma also knew this from an situation during the Daihasei Festival.

Mikoto watched carefully as she saw the image of the city and surrounding area. She thought back to the moment she was shown the location in the Windowless Building. She had a pretty good memory, so she can remembered what she was shown in that building. But as she hovered her hand over the map Stiyl created, she remembered clearly it was shown on the Ulriken mountain area. The problem was she felt strange as if it wasn't entirely correct and she didn't realize what caused it, but like something else dictated the location. But even out of Stiyl's control a yellow magical aura in the shape of a signal appeared, and it was just on the other side of Ulriken. The red haired magician looked up towards Mikoto to wonder if this was correct and she just nodded.

She didn't cause the yellow dot, but she felt it was something to trust. Since after all when she closes her eyes in the presence of Eolas, that was the colour of his aura. A yellow colour which was like her own from Eolas' perspective, though hers was green in his eyes and this was because of the same brainwaves connection. If you remember Eolas' was altered to be similar to the Misaka sisters to able him to control them in the original Radio noise plan.

Getting this confirmation Stiyl was going to try and zoom in on the area. But just before he did Laura put her hand on his shoulder. "Before we even go there you must remember one thing Misaka. To put the theory in practice you must place a piece of Avalon onto the Arondight blade. And you know how to do that right?" Laura asked as she put her left hand forward and in a matter of moments a white spark of light appeared than turned into a broken piece of a scabbard.

"You summon it by will alone and there it shall come. But of course it's very hard for someone new to it like you and like I use to be so in these sort of situations its best you should know the former owner. My piece of Avalon was formally owned by the last Archbishop and to summon it all I had is to remember him. Since you probably known this from having two pieces of Avalon right about now. You gain some of the memories of the former owner, so the one associated with Eolas most would come forth to your will. Like the one he was born with and from what I heard was used to save your life. " Laura explained to which sparked a memory for Mikoto.

It was near the end of the chaos following Eolas return to Academy city nearly seven months ago.

_**...**_

_"It's learning from your mistakes, that is just one of the things that make you human. But I didn't mistaken everything... I knew back then... that if I didn't succeed dealing with you Michael that you would come back with a vengeance. So I planned my return, from Stiyl, Kanzaki right up to Shokuhou Misaki. And I saw the lengths you would go, to get back at me... so I took away my greatest gift and it wasn't my memories... it was my heritage... that had been passed down through the Stuart family line. Something that my father thought was kept a secret from me, who thought once I had learned esper powers. I wouldn't have the capability to bring out, but you see... I hold it right here... the reason in the past I always had an insane healing capability..."_

_Eolas said as she slowly kneels down towards Mikoto, with the light still in his hand he looks towards her with a comforting smile. Her eyes slowly opened as if the light was bringing her back and she remembered a certain memory a doctor once said on the night of the 7th medical incident._

_Eolas slowly places the light on top of Mikotos wound before continuing._

_"One of my greatest secrets... **Avalon!**"_

_**...**_

Without saying any words in response to Laura, Mikoto held out her hand after thinking about that moment months ago. And without fail as if she had done it many times, the same white spark emerged in her hand before turning in a broken piece of Avalon. Following what Laura does next who just closes her hand and the Avalon piece vanishes; Mikoto shows she was capable of summoning the item and hiding it when needed. And Laura was honestly surprised, but maybe it was foolish to think that way. After all the two pieces she had were both related to Eolas Stuart, one though was only briefly owned by her younger brother. Since according to reports which Carissa made a few weeks back, the one he obtained from Earl after killing him in a battle. He may only had it briefly, but it was enough for him to become the last owner of that piece.

But the one which truly belongs to Eolas formally was the one he was born with and that was the piece of Avalon he used to save Mikoto's life.

And considering the bond those two shared for sometime, it shouldn't be any surprise that it would be easy for Mikoto.

"Alright than as we clearly know you're ready, than show us it Stiyl. Zoom into the area right now..." Laura ordered and as everybody moved in closer to see it for themselves. The map created by Stiyl started to zoom in on the location which was pointed out by a yellow magical aura. The aura vanished as it got closer and there it was to the surprise of everyone's eyes. It was only a birds eye view, but they can see for themselves that it was the Arondight blade. Which looked awfully similar to the one Lancelot used and to also what everybody noticed the the small area around the black sticking in the ground on its own. The snow has been pushed back as if by some invisible force, which can only be telekinetic power.

They were about to celebrate, since it was right there but before they all could even get a chance to express what they think into a single word.

A frightening clap could be heard coming from behind them. It was a slow clap and that itself wasn't what made them scared, but the foreboding feeling which came with it.

They can hear a clap again until somebody could be heard walking through the snow towards them. It was unlikely to be any of the public, since the runes divert their attention away naturally. And Laura didn't have to turn around to know who it was since she grew up with this same feeling, each and every day living under that fear.

"Father..." Laura said who turned around with the others to see Charles in rather warm winter clothing himself. You could mistaken him for a traveling business man with a black winter coat, but no matter what he wore his frightening reputation remained. Mikoto and Nicole was extremely nervous since they heard the story of Carissa's fall. How this guy basically took on four powerful enemies and also an army of English knights without having much trouble.

"You know if ever saw the most foolish clowns in my life, than it would be you lot right now. To think you gained something without a price. Aiwass is somebody who enjoys watching Chaos unfold, which means when he helped to tell you all the location of the blade. He gone and told me as well to see what fun it may cause. I don't mind knowing that we're being used by that foolish divinity. Since it puts an end to this annoying search for the blade personally. " Charles said with an awful sinister expression..

"Now than thank you for confirming the location of the blade for me... ... MORGANA'S FLAME!" Charles roared so suddenly unleashing his rather devastating fire spell. Which burned away the falling snow as it went for the entire group, but not to allow her father get the upper hand. Laura stood in front of them all and used a spell to counter it.

"Chains of Camelot!" Laura shouted which was the right move, the chains were known to drain magic upon contact and that also means active spells. Normally this would be Touma role to defend them from such hostile spells, but even with the use of his Imagine Breaker.

Morgana's flame was suffocating to try and stop. Like before in the UK when he did that it went on without stop despite using his right hands. But than again it was a rather powered up version compared to all the versions he seen since.

Regardless Laura's counter was just as effective, but when the fires dispersed Charles was already gone and be seen running down an alleyway in the direction of Ulriken. Without even a second gone past, Kanzaki and Nicole chased with incredible speed.

"Come on you guys, we got to stop him before he gets to it first..." Stiyl said who ran straight after who didn't have near the same speed and Laura also followed who had one tracked mind since it was her father. "Misaka come on lets go... " Touma said who ran next and Mikoto wasn't far behind.

As they attempted to catch up the two who chased after Charles first, Kanzaki was using the breaker of god ability while Nicole was already in her golden ghost dragon form. She was keeping up with sheer will alone and that was to take down the bastard who had caused so much trouble. And the first chance they got is when they made a clear turn to the back road into another alleyway, which was strangely diverting from the direction of Ulriken.

Nicole using her ability to pass through physical objects, started running through the building as Kanzaki followed straight behind. With a her blade in hand she unleashed a massive burst of energy to rocket her straight at Charles to cut him down. But as if he was only playing a game, Charles basically stopped suddenly before and hopped from his position turned around in mid air with the force of his kick connecting with Kanzaki taking advantage of her lessen reaction in such an accelerated pace.

She crashed across the road like a rag doll as Charles begun to talk to himself quietly.

"You can pass through physical objects due to the nature of your ability. The Ghost dragon slayer, once your magic is seen more than one time people begin preparing counters. " Charles said as he stepped closer to the nearest wall to him enchanting his first with fire magic. His eyes were like daggers ready to strike right at the moment she showed.

And as predicted there she was about to appear out of the wall with Scythe in hand, only to get a magical strike coming right for her instead. Seeing in just in time, she back stepped out of the way but Charles was having none of it. With a sinister smile the power inside him started to react as if the gears were beginning to turn and his fist continued going straight through the brick wall unleashing a torrent of flames when the gap was created.

When he able to finally see inside, the only thing he witnessed was the room mostly in flames and Nicole on the other side of the room after being blown back from Charles attack.

"To think that these days, we have something like a dragon slayer in our midst. Even though I can imagine who brought you too our world. Another version of my son that exists in some sort of dimension outside our own. The Stonehenge can be complicated that way, while it allows travel between dimensions like yours and mine. Heaven and hell... It allows the spread of plans to go beyond mere whispers... Imperator is a plan which exists beyond this dimension and to many others which the Stonehenge can connect us too... It's not a surprise that somebody predicted the use of dragons... What a shame and here I wanted to ride one but you had to go and kill it. " Charles said rather casually who eyes briefly closed while stepped backwards a bit than turned around to see Kanzaki coming for him. He than saw the others which included Stiyl, Laura, Touma and Mikoto finally catching up.

With a sinister smile he casually walked around the corner through the disturbed crowd unsure what the commotion was about. Nicole struggled to her feet to get out of the burning room quickly as the others arrived at the same location. Stepped forward Touma went around the corner first to see Charles walking through the crowd.

"Hes over here!" he shouted as they started to rush through the same crowd towards Charles, they know it was dangerous to fight here and harm the people around them. But they had no choice, he had to be stopped from getting to the Arondight blade.

But Mikoto something that they all back tracked to the same area they first arrived through the teleporting portal. It seemed this area had gotten busy rather quickly and she was also worried confronting Charles in such an area. Just as Touma was the first one to stop him in the crowed he was almost in reach of Charles and as about he was going to stop him. Charles suddenly pulled a random women from the crowd thrown her into Touma's direction and manifested a familiar blade.

Excalibur and stabbed it through the stomach of the women right towards Touma. Catching this happening at the last moment, Touma regretfully pushed back on the women's shoulder's to avoid getting stabbed himself. The look of horror in the women's eyes terribly frightened Touma, who stumbled back as Charles ruthlessly pulled Excalibur back.

He than turned around instantly attacking members of the public who were all starting to panic, that suddenly one full 360 swing of the Excalibur sent a powerful magical slice which cut down everyone in the crowd as far you can see. Even the surrounding buildings was suddenly scarred from his rend and the only way the group survived for being being Touma who stopped it from his right hand.

Stiyl, Kanzaki, Nicole, Mikoto, Laura and Touma just stood there stunned in horror as such a man so easily taken a life. For Laura, Kanzaki and Stiyl this all made sense how Eolas became like that during those eight years. This man the father of Laura and Eolas made sure his son was trained in that same manner.

To see lives as nothing but dirt to be stepped on.

And he wasn't finished yet as his the expression on Charles face grew into a smile.

"There is more than one way to skin a cat and isn't that right my daughter!" Charles roared as with his free hand he slammed his hand to the ground which instantly caused a magical circle to be created from all the blood spilled moments ago.

Laura wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen but as the ground itself started to catch with a green magical aura. It came to her mind instantly... "TOUMA! TOUCH THE GROUND!" Laura shouted but it was too late, the surge of power coming from Charles was immense. This was because he was holding the blade Excalibur and had the power of an Avalon piece inside him.

This resulted in his spell accelerating faster than Touma could even react.

The ground rocked as the all few through the ground glowing with green magic and they suddenly found themselves falling through a world that was on fire. The sounds of power screaming for their lives were actually coming souls falling like they was and Mikoto had seen this place before.

She seen it during the Hot spring resort trip during, the game of courage...

This place was hell...

But their visit didn't last long as the group fell through another portal and suddenly into a land full of snow. All of them crashed into the ground as if they were pushed over. Struggling to their feet from shock of what just occurred in mere minutes.

They all saw it as if hope just walked into their paths.

In the distant probably about an acre away from them was the blade they been searching...

Arondight was in their sights, but it became clear it was never going to be that easy for them. Nothing was going to be easy for them and that is because Charles once again emerged in their path. He was walking casually in their sight as if nothing happened at all.

"Teleporting spells for a group often take a bit of time, so I thought why not use the portals to hell to summon demons, they all connect in hell so it was merely just opening the right doors." Charles said as he point the blade Excalibur towards the group who had all now managed to their feet. They all had anger in their eyes as they stared down Charles Stuart, but that anger was arguably hard to keep when a large familiar roar was heard right behind them.

It was so loud it created a strong wind pressing against them from behind.

Mikoto kept her eyes on Charles fearing him more than what was behind him, but Touma decided to look back since he was the only one who didn't know what could of caused that sound. What he saw was a large demonic three headed dog that was standing rather tall behind them and it stared down towards the group as if it was about to have the best meal of it's long lifetime.

It was Cerberus, which Mikoto and Nicole hadn't seen since Rome.

With that feared creature standing behind them and Charles standing in front was an extremely dire situation.

In a land blanketed by snow and in the shadow of a mountain. With their only just yards away from their position, the most dangerous battle of their lives would begin.

The only question they can ask themselves as they all looked into the eyes of Charles Stuart; could they survive the jaws of a Lion?

* * *

><p>Next <strong>Chapter 26<strong> - Within the Lion's Jaws

A critical moment in book three is about to begin.


	26. Within the Lion's Jaws (1)

**Chapter 26** - Within the Lion's Jaws

It was snowing.

That fact dominated Mikoto's mind more than once.

Beneath the shadow of one of the Seven Mountains that surrounded Bergen, the land was indeed covered in snow as far as the eye can see. And despite how the snow continues to fall from the sky as if it was constantly weeping about the terrible events occurring recently. A small area around the Arondight blade which was stuck into the ground standing up as if it was trying to replicate the sword in the sword legend.

Without the stone and Legend.

Was the only place in the entire country not covered by snow. This is because from this blade a faint telekinetic energy was pushing back the cold elements, like a single boy walking against the the unstoppable tide known as fate.

"Before we begin, the question must be asked which is probably on all your minds right about now. Why? Why did I? Charles Stuart bring you closer to the Arondight blade where it would be an advantage for me to get to it before you do and destroy it? Well that's very simple and something you all should understand right now. Because I'm a Stuart!" Charles said staring intently in Lauras eyes for a moment. "It seems my silent daughter has no intention to answer back but that is fine, so let me explain to you fools. Since saying I'm a Stuart is rather redundant because you know this fact already. But what I mean by my answer is because I am indeed what a real Stuart should be in the true sense of the word. Unlike my children Stuarts should enjoy watching the hope fade from our victims eyes, since they do not deserve it. The Stuart family has always stand on top as the step up from the rest of humanity as we aren't completely human. If you want to give what we are a name than you would call us Demi-Angels. Our mental processes aren't completely human, which allows us to see more and understand more about the world created by the almighty god. So why should we be on the level of humanity? But we are treated as such which is a crime in ever sense of the word and that is why true Stuarts enjoy what I'm doing now as punishment for this horrible relation to you inferior species. When you see the object of your hope while standing within regrettable despair. Seeing that hope fade away from your eyes as I take away every chance is what I call beautiful. And everything that you humans deserve.. So that is why I made sure you guys came into eye sight of Arondight, even though it seems not only my actions will serve to tarnish that hope." Charles explained as he gripped the Excalibur tightly in his hand.

His explanation only got a reaction from Laura first who refused to be related to this monster.

"How horrible can you really get father? Have you became so blind by your ambitions that you forgotten that you're just as human as us all? No... I stand corrected... You're nothing but a monster... I may be bad but I feel the weight of every death I have caused in my entire life and so has Eolas. Once the loss of lives have no effect on you than you're no longer human. You're what you tried to turn my younger brother into for his entire life... A monster plain and simple... And monsters like you, who use abuse the use of magic to their own gain are the targets of elimination for Nessarious." Laura said in response as she stepped forward taking hold of the handle of the object she was given by Villian.

Drawing out a rather familiar sword in the form of the Curtana Original.

Her father was rather surprised to see she now had that weapon. It didn't really bother him though, even knowing the blood that ruins through his and his daughter's veins are royal. The blade's powers are still dangerous outside the UK, the only difference was she couldn't use it to buff the knights of England unless she was in it's domain or the actual country.

But putting Arondight aside, it was the only weapon capable of truly standing against the one in Charles hands.

Excalibur which is only 1/5th of it's power. But it's strength is so remarkable it has become almost like a nuke in the palm of his hands.

But that was just Charles all over and he was like his son in that way. Like Eolas who uses his powers and knowledge to perfect efficiency. Charles can do the same with magic which was far more dangerous and varied in comparison. The way Charles uses magic and pulls off impossible moves can be imagined how Eolas would of been if he didn't become an Esper.

That was a mark of a Stuart, and Laura shares that trait as she uses her magic and knowledge in almost perfect ways.

It's that mark which made people fear the prospect of two Stuarts fighting each other. Since the result of that battle could be rather disastrous for everyone around them.

"Kanzaki!" Laura said in anger who the Saint replied by drawing her own blade and a magic aura surrounded her instantly. This was followed by a similar magical light Laura used before to replicate and gain the physical abilities of her target. Which was none other than Kanzaki which only meant that there was two Kanzakis at least in physical terms. "Oh? Borrowing her strength because you're weak in physical combat? Well that's to be expected I had in mind for you to be more of a back stabber than what your younger brother became. But also how horrible can I get? Well... there is something you all need to remember, that some people are evil for reasons. They commit evil acts in the eyes of the majority because of an event which happened. Let's take Aleister Crowley for example, the way he lost his family...He didn't want anyone else to feel that type of pain and went down the road he walked. He became someone who was considered evil to try and set right to a flaw of this world. But was he evil? Not in my opinion, but rather useful to all truest sense of the world. Than you have someone like me who doesn't have a reason or an excuse to do what he does. I do what I have to do to see through my desires and at the end of the day..." Charles said who slowly look up towards his daughter with a rather casual expression.

"I enjoy watching this world burn." Charles said as he begun to laugh hysterically. He laughter was like poison in the air that it felt really unbearable to breath. Everything he had done, her father, Eolas father, everything he had done since he was born that Laura remembered. Flashed through her mind like an increasingly painful head in fast motion.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Laura roared as she stepped forward with Curtana original in hand to engage her father and Kanzaki did the same a moment afterwards. "Cerberus!" Charles said as he stepped back to parry Laura's attack with a rather technical swing and than stepped forward to the same with Kanzaki. "Keep the spiky haired boy alive, he is needed for Imperator... KILL THE REST!" Charles said as he stumbled to the left after a successive swing from Laura. She truly was not good with physical combat, even if she had borrowed the physical capabilities of Kanzaki and the strength of Curtana Original.

Laura was cut out for physical combat, but despite that she was trying her best and mostly motivated by anger. She wanted to gut her own father, she wanted to gut him until he admits he was wrong. Charles was merely playing with Laura almost straight away, there was no pretense to take her as a serious foe because to him she wasn't. Laura was his flesh and blood who overseen all that she was taught since she was born.

"DIE YOU BASTARD! JUST DIE!" Laura said as strikes the blade forward time and time again like a rapier. Each time Charles' just stepped back slightly to miss each attack, before biding his time to step forward grabbing the wrist she help Curtana in and forced her to drop it before lifting the daughter of the Lion by her neck. "Do you honestly think swinging a powerful sword around will win you the day? You was never taught sword practice but you should know that..." Charles said who stopped for a moment to look deeper into his daughter's eyes "Ah... That's more like it Laura, not only did you trick me to get closer but your spell that you use on Kanzaki wasn't just simply a 'sharing physical abilities thing' but more so your minds. You sharing tactics without the words leaving your mouth.. And that... " Charles said as he briefly looked down to see a familiar knife which Laura used to kill him before the UK Civil war Incident was stuck in his chest, the moment he picked her up.

"And that is why Kanzaki had stopped attacking." Charles continued as furry was seen in Laura's eyes as she mumbled a few words. She pushed the knife in Charles got forward and he was launched in a blazing ball of fire letting go of his daughter. She stumbled back and on time Kanzaki shot passed saying her magic name.

"Salvare000!" Kanzaki roared as she exploded with power and thrust her sword down onto Charles sending him flying further in a bigger explosion of raw magic. And while they had made their opening exchanges, the others weren't having the best time with the three headed demonic dog. As Kanzaki and Laura originally went on the attack Stiyl turned around quickly seeing the target of their attention.

"Get back..." Stiyl said towards the others before slamming both his hands to the ground temporary creating a wall of flames. This was done to stop the sudden charging Cerberus who wanted nothing more to eat those before it.

Touma stumbled backwards and Mikoto including Nicole backed off instantly. "Touma go help them too. You will be much more helpful there since you don't have the reach needed to avoid this giant pup's teeth." Stiyl instantly mentioned to which Touma agreed. He only had a certain fist as a weapon and he can more easily dodge the blow of a sword than a beast like Cerberus with three heads.

Much easier even if it was Charles.

But Charles had mentioned to the beast not to kill him, so couldn't he be used as a shield either way? Kanzaki and Laura seems determined to handle Charles as long they could. The idea here probably was to deal with one than focus on the other. Considering that Charles has a piece of Avalon it must of been much easier to handle Cerberus than Charles.

Despite Stiyl's flames the beast Cerberus rushed through them after a moment of being stalled. To which Nicole and Mikoto quickly intercepted with the dragon slayer unleashing a Ghost dragon roar while Mikoto fired a quick railgun both hitting two of the three heads. It was enough from the force of the impact to force the beast stumbling and while it was nearly falling over from the attack, the middle head seemed determined to go through with it's attack. It stumbled forward as Mikoto and Nicole got out of the way continuing to strike the beast with their range abilities.

As that happened Stiyl and Touma quickly discussed the plan.

"No... I'll help you here. Cerberus can't kill me so I can be used to halt the beast's charge, like a decoy." Touma said to which Stiyl looked at him if he was a fool. "Fine but don't moan at me when you're missing an arm." Stiyl said which Touma just snuffed the thought. "It wouldn't be the first time, so let's just get those done quickly." he said as they both heard explosions in the back ground coming from the fight involving Charles. "Basically dealing with the heads isn't the right way to go. They will just keep regenerating make the demonic wolf more enraged each time. What we need to do is to expose the core and destroy it. That is where those two come in. We just need to keep blasting at it until we get an idea of the core's location that strike it through. This wouldn't kill the beast since no one can, it's a figment of dreams and humanity's imagination. It would simply return to where it belongs and remain dormant for a few hundred years." Stiyl explained who started to throw runes around the area.

With the plan in mind, both of them saw with a silent sense of hesitation as they witnessed the state of both Mikoto and Nicole.

They both was losing Stamina rather quickly, but it wasn't that long since they started fighting. Was it from the previous fights? No it was the effect that Cerberus was having. To one of what makes it so dangerous and that was to drain the energy of who it fights. It was like a passive ability which applies on all those it has set in it's eyes.

They had to do this quickly or they all lose the strength to fight back let alone deal with Charles. Touma had an idea which stemmed from what Stiyl just explained about how defeating him. Cerberus is a figment of dreams and humanity's imagination. While he can figure his imagine breaker can't punch it out of existence due to the beast being created from such things. He could at least cause more damage than just a decoy.

To put his theory to a test and much to Stiyl's surprise Touma begun running as fast as he could after the Demonic beast. Nicole was struggling to keep dodging due to the fact Cerberus suddenly turned it's attention solely to Nicole.

And in a display of power Mikoto using Electromagnetic waves caused a sudden razor strike with iron sand which literally cut through the beast's body like butter. But it healed it a matter of seconds as if it didn't happen continuing it's assault on Nicole. She was struggling to use her more advance powers due to Cerberus' gaze.

She was easily surprised to see Touma rush in, it was like she was going to beat up Skill out members and as the beast was distracted. Touma punch the beast's back left leg and like a shock to the world it self. Cerberus was pushed back from the force as if it size didn't really matter and fell to the ground.

This left Stiyl, Nicole and Mikoto stunned so much so they weren't ready for what was going to happen next. Cerberus got back up on it's feel in less than a second instantly diving towards Touma.

"Cerberus!" Charles roared who stood rather unhurt between both Laura and Kanzaki in the distance. Laura's wounds was beginning to heal thanks to the Avalon piece, but Kanzaki was clearly hurt from just a brief scuffle. "I told you not to kill him" Charles said who had his free hand pointing towards the beast like a gun and fired a small magical bullet which smashed into the middle head of the demonic beast sending it backwards.

It was like an owner punishing it's dog and mere seconds after receiving such an attack the Beast recovered turning it's attention back to others. What was the point? Doing so has giving Cerberus a disadvantage of killing the others? Was the beast just a distraction until Charles can make the rounds? They was going to find out soon as Stiyl, Nicole, Touma and Mikoto did their best to handle the beast.

"Now than..." Charles said who clicked his fingers which instantly broken the spell Laura had with Kanzaki. Making the daughter of Lions to instantly drop to the floor as her own weaker stamina was effected as a result. Turning his attention to Kanzaki he left his daughter behind who was struggling to stand on her feet. This was actually a calculated plan to make Laura to go at the pace of him and Kanzaki to temporary force her to sit out.

The thing is Laura felt stupid for not realizing he couldn't cancel the bond after knowing the fundamentals of it.

He was a Stuart at the end of the day, they have the tendency to adapt quick because of their mental gifts.

"Now Kanzaki can you keep up" Charles said with an evil grin as he step forward towards her as if he was about to charge, but with a sudden blink of the eye he vanished and only to turn up right behind the Saint. Instantly getting kicked in the back, sending the Saint flying like a rag doll. Thoughts went through the Saint's mind about what just happened and she remembered clearly after a few seconds.

This is exactly what is happened when she fought Earl that time. Charles know how to use Avalon to increase his abilities to a new level. Something that Laura can't properly grasp and she had no clue if Villian or Mikoto could do it. But this was a clear problem, since it was like fighting Earl from that time and he didn't even use his magic name.

She already had used her magical name and Charles rarely says his own. But when he does you know it was over, rarely no one survives him when he uses his magic name. Which gave his feared reputation in the first place.

"Don't think too much about it lucky girl. The one who was blessed with so much luck that only good things happened to you while those around you suffer. Well you have the lucky chance to get beaten to a bloody mess and watch as I tear your comrades apart." Charles said with Excalibur in hand and charged forward towards Kanzaki who was struggling to get up. Just like last time she took more damaged than she expected as if somebody removed the natural strong body she had of a saint to a normal human.

Was this even possible? Thinking about how to defeat Charles. How does he do it? Kanzaki thought suddenly about Eolas' reputation of turning the tide of any battle into his favor with one attack. He did it with her, Knight Leader and so many others he clearly was a Stuart. Since that is why his father also does and done already right now. She noticed what he did with Laura, forcing her to use stamina beyond her normal limits than canceled that spell.

He was smart and cruel which was very dangerous.

But was he also arrogant? Kanzaki thought who waited for the last moment to push herself off the ground as Charles got really close and unleashed her attack. "Single Slash!" the attack soared like the speed of light and cut deep into his chest and out his left shoulder. The look of disbelief was only briefly seen in Charles eyes, but it was a trick to make Kanzaki believe she got the upper hand.

She did believe in that moment but she forget about Avalon and with the swing of his right hand with Excalibur, Charles slashed upwards cutting deep into Kanzaki stunning her briefly allowing Charles' whos wounds healed from Avalon.

To smash her face down to the ground with brutality.

She started to bleed out but it wasn't a mortal wound, she wasn't going to die but she was barely able to stand from those powerful strikes. Like his laughter was poison so was Charles natural aura, it was like he had been poisoning them all from the very beginning. But this was just the effect of Kanzaki's mind, she believed he was poison and that had lead to her quick down fall.

And even if she wanted to get up, it wouldn't matter as Charles casually walked past Kanzaki he stabbed one of her ankles without a second thought.

"Now watch oh lucky Saint... watch as the others suffer..." Charles said who was walking towards her daughter with a brief look towards the others fighting Cerberus. The beast was having some trouble due to Touma's presence, but just as planned Mikoto, Nicole and Stiyl was losing energy fast.

The clang of metal made him stop as she looked back towards his daughter to notice, the chain of Camelot was wrapped around Excalibur. This was a smart move and it came from none other than his daughter, this was smart because even 1/5th of it's original power was an extremely powerful magical object. Within it hold power which went beyond any Saint in the world.

The Chain of Camelot was known to drain magic which was effective against magical creatures. Since this was used to capture them during the Arthurian days. And the caster of the chains received the magic which was drained meaning. Laura had exploded with magic energy which was far more incredible ever seen by this daughter of the lion.

"exilium!" Laura said swinging the Curtana Original in Charles direction unleashing all the magic gathered in a single rend which caused the very sky to rupture and you can hear the sound of thunder as a result. It struck Charles instantly wiping him out of existence.

Dimensional Rend, possible with Curtana and Carissa once used it before. But to use the spell Laura just did was basically banishing Charles out of the dimension. It was only used by a former English king in the 1400s and never since than. It was only possible with Curtana and was basically pointless without it. So the moment she got this blade from Villian, she had planned to use it when she had the chance. But of course she needed an extreme amount of power and Excalibur was that source.

She had won...

There was no way not even her father could break through the dimension without the StoneHenge. But they were no way near the location.

She had won since there was no tear left in this reality, since the spell healed that wound in the world.

That is what she had thought, but when a fist suddenly broke through reality and grabbed the back of Laura's hair pulling down on it. The daughter dropped the Curtana original as Charles walked into existence look down towards her daughter.

"Smart, very smart. I'll admit if this was any other situation, you would of gotten me. Even with Avalon and Excalibur you would of gotten me you would have won. But the distortion in this world is so great with Lucifer's presence, that reality is breaking apart day by day. If you did this that night in London, you would of achieved your goal. But it's too late girl..." Charles said as stepped forward a bit after letting go of Laura's hair and smashed her to the ground by her neck. His hand than turned purple after Charles muttered a single word.

"Decay..." Charles laughed as Laura started to endure an unbearable pain, she knew what was happening as she seen this ability in action before... When her father ever laid down a death sentence he would use this ability which decays the internal organs of the target and than the body last.

It was horrible as it felt like acid was burning them away slowly. And this was made worse with those who had a piece of Avalon, the reason for this because of it's extreme healing ability. Just as every moment Charles' spell destroyed her organs, the same amount of time they were healed. Putting them into an endless cycle of mind breaking pain.

Which in all sense of the word would break anyone weaker than a Stuart's mind in mere minutes. Thankfully Laura was a Stuart she was capable of lasting longer, but even the Stuart's mental power had limits.

And Laura knew the only way to break it from what she understand and that was to kill Charles or if he chooses it.

"How dare you.. Father...Fath..." Laura struggled to talk as her father stood up like she just punished her unruly child. "I want you lay there like the brat you are and think about what will happen next. Laura when this is all over you will come back with me. You're off my own blood in the end of the day and you will live in the new world serving the family by giving birth to an heir..." Charles said as he turned his attention to the others.

"You can choose who you have a child with off course. But I expect you to do your duty, like your mother did when she was sold to our family." Charles said walking away from her daughter, who was trying to contain the pain she was experiencing.

"Now than" Charles said observing what was going on with the others. They were actually winning the battle against Cerberus due to Touma who was unaffected by it's gaze. But the other's were growing tired but still strong enough to end Cerberus soon.

"They can handle a three headed wolf... but can they handle a Lion?" Charles asked as he made his way towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes<strong>: It's not looking good, before they could even deal with Cerberus. Charles has already put down both Kanzaki and Laura. With Cerberus still in play and now the Lion turning his gaze to the others. It can all end for them next. Will they survive?

Next time **Chapter 27** - Within the Lion's Jaws (2)

This was suppose to be one chapter, but I went overboard now it would be too long in my opinion if I didn't split it up. (I try to keep a chapter on average around 4 thousand to a max of six. So I thought I'll end it here since it was the best moment.)


	27. Within the Lion's Jaws (2)

**Chapter 2****7** - Within the Lion's Jaws (2)

At the area where the group were fighting Cerberus, Touma once again dived into the fray in the opening giving to him. It seems each time he lands a hit with his Imagine breaker, the Beast it momentarily knocked from existence but because of where it get's its power, the beast returns to existence almost instantly. It may not stop Cerberus completely, but it buys precious seconds which were rather vital to survive against this relentless beast.

Who would of thought fighting a giant three headed demonic wolf would be actually hard.

But they were on the verge of winning this battle against Cerberus and all the long they hadn't realized what happened to the other two fighting Charles.

"Quickly get out the way!" Mikoto shouted as Touma stumbled backwards away from Cerberus. Allowing the third ranked level five to really lay it into the beast, like an relentless wind her electromagnetic exploded forcing immeasurable amounts of Iron sand in a drill into the beast. There was something they have all learned and that this beast defenses get stronger each time it takes a mortal wound. But no longer will that happen since this was the end game, this attack was only the first step to expose the core...

Drilling a hole into the beast was extreme but Mikoto had no choice, with each passing second her electromagnetic waves gathered even more iron sand to tear into the beast. "Ahhh!" Mikoto screamed as the roar of Cerberus was almost deafening. To shut it up Stiyl went on the attack once more "Ash to ash... Dust to dust...Squeamish Bloody Rood!" Stiyl roared with combining two of the flaming swords into on than stepped forward lunging it forward, creating a stream of deadly flames clashing into the heads of the best.

"Damn we can't keep this going forever." Mikoto said who was struggling to look through her own personal attack, so she had no choice but to close her eyes. The electromagnetism waves were already going into overdrive so it should of mapped the surrounding area to an extent. She remembered that Stiyl mentioned it was a large red sphere crystal acting as it's heart.

It took a moment to concernate but she can see it her attack had brought that same thing to light.

"There it is Touma! NICOLE!" Mikoto shouted as the iron sand begun to die down as Touma begun to run towards the beast. And as Stiyl stopped his attack the moment he got right under the heads of Cerberus, the beast fell forward far enough for Touma to uppercut the middle head's jaw. The result shock of being hit by the Imagine breaker sent the massive beast on it's back legs and just in time as Touma got out the way as Nicole emerged from the ground.

She already had her ghostly purple talons activated and not only that they had a golden tint. Seeing the red sphere object inside the slowly healing chest of Cerberus. Everything was going to plan, sure it's taken longer to get to this point than originally expected. But that no longer matter, since she was going to destroy that thing with everything she had.

To do this she stepped back as she gathered all the magical energy acquired to unleash the Roar of the Golden Ghost dragon. Her cheeks slowly puffed up and she stepped forward to unleash her ability...

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves shall we?" Charles said with a sinister expression, who with incredible speed intercepted the attack by punching Nicole in the face with surprising strength. She flew through the air like a rag doll and Stiyl desperately tried his best to catch her in time. And when he did even Stiyl struggled to keep his feet on the ground and fell backwards on his back. As they try to recover from the assault, Mikoto looked angry as she saw Charles Stuart standing in her direction.

The one who looked like Eolas but clearly and older version. He was his father at the end of the day, so they did resemble each other and it gave her an idea how Eolas could look like when he was older. The only difference would be that he doesn't have the look of someone who sees human life as dirt. Well Eolas no longer does according to what she been told, still the site of him makes her shake in anger or maybe it wasn't fear but she had to do something.

Since if hes here than Kanzaki and Laura? Also Nicole right now...

Mikoto had thought while she watch Charles, get closer who at the same time dropped the blade Excalibur which vanished before touching the ground. She was fixated on him so much, that she failed to notice Touma to charge in from the side. Thinking he would able to do something knowing he needs to be kept alive.

But Charles was no fool and specially when he is outnumbered.

He stepped back only once to dodge Touma's punch and peered right close to mention one thing.

"I said I need to keep you alive, but it doesn't mean I need to keep your legs attached. " Charles said as he went to strike Touma down, but the unlucky boy slide past it before returning with an uppercut with his right hand. It connected surprisingly and Charles' chin sling upwards as a result. But this only served as a distraction as Charles, took that moment to kick kamijou in the waist, sending him onto the floor instantly.

The dominating Stuart than stepped forward to crush Touma's legs, first he stepped hard on his left one, but the boy didn't react since he was gripping his teeth. But a second time he stamps on Touma's kneel made him hell out briefly in pain.

"Get away from him!" Mikoto shouted as a large electrical strike collides into Charles making him stumble backwards. The attack was so strong it literally burned Charles chest, but the burning wounds didn't last as they easily was healed.

But Charles looked pissed since that actually hurt him.

"Oh my isn't it the whore who corrupted my SON!" Charles shouted unleashing a magical bullet from his finger tip which scrapped across Mikoto's cheek. She was only luck to have that missed her but the fact it happened so quickly was frightening, but she grit her teeth while she unleashed a electromagnetic burst. This was an attempt to use iron sand to strike from behind, but any attempt was suddenly stopped by Cerberus which had finally recovered.

Without even looking behind Charles smirked and responded. "Good boy, not watch very careful and ensure the spiky haired one doesn't escape... even if you have to bite his legs off." Charles said with a wave of his hand which caused a strong magical pressure to be felt in the area.

Before suddenly unleashing another magical bullet attack, which once again barely missed by nearly made Mikoto to fall over. But she quickly got back up on both feet and begun to run at an angle towards Charles. This was to dodge further magic bullets before she got in mid range, to unleash a lightning arc from her bangs. Throwing it forward Charles tried to dodge, but it strikes his right arm which flings it back while burning the arm. But Mikoto didn't stop right there with her other hand, she launched another straight afterwards and she expected Charles to try and dodge it.

But this time it hits his left shoulder, but this time a magical bullet goes straight through Mikoto's right arm.

Due to the fact Mikoto had two pieces of Avalon her wound quicker than Charles who stared at her and smiled. "Let's play a game of chicken shall we!" He said who started to unleash a barrages of magical bullet strikes and Mikoto couldn't dodge it all. Not only getting hit one, twice but almost eight times and each one felt like getting shot but with a stronger force behind it.

If she didn't have the pieces of Avalon, she mostly likely will be dead right now and she felt numb though from the pain. She stepped forward slightly and seemed like she was going to fall over.

"To think someone like you had cause her trouble from the very beginning. I knew it was wrong to choose you for that damn cloning project and because of that you got involved much more that you should have... including corrupting my sons heart." Charles said to which got an instant response from Mikoto. "Shut up! You don't know nothing about us.." Mikoto said as she slowly puts her hand into one of pockets holding onto a Arcade coin.

"Oh I don't? Well I new you guys coincidentally ran into each other when you was five years old. I knew that he always seemed to treat you differently throughout those eight years and I knew that creating a better future for you was one of the reasons he caused the Sixth Incident. I knew you started dating him after that unruly child returned to Academy city... So don't worry about it whore... I know very well of your time together with my son. But you should of never gotten so involved. Unlike the rest I'm going to enjoy make you suffer until your mind breaks from the relentless pain I shall inflict on you." Charles said with such a frightening voice.

So much so Mikoto was scared, the was no doubt about it.

But even so she responded. "So I understand now... this is what he had felt all this time. I never thought one could be scared of their own parents. They supposed to be there for their own children, making sure they get through life safe and sound. But Eolas never thought that way, he felt his family were his biggest enemies and the mere mention of you often would make him fell scared. And that is because he witnessed you killing his mother, you vile man how can you treat people who supposed to be closest to you? Not only that but you banished him from the only home he had to a country he didn't know about... But I must thank you for that, since if you didn't I wouldn't of never of met him. But other than that reason, people like you should go to hell." Mikoto said as she almost took out the coin but she was trying to buy time to regain strength in her arm.

She just felt numb all over from Cerberus' stamina drain and getting shot in the arm more than once. Suddenly she found herself falling to the floor, because Charles suddenly shot her left kneecap in. She stopped herself from hitting the ground by using both of her hands, but dropped the arcade coin onto the snow covered ground. It wouldn't be long until the pieces of Avalon did that work, but it didn't stop the pain her injuries caused.

"You brat to think you know about what happened? I never killed Christina, she died because of giving birth to a child with a piece of Avalon. Sure she lasted almost five years, but you act if I haven't even tried to stop that from happening. Or do you expect the parents to tell the children that one of them was dying because they were born? " Charles said angrily getting a blank reply from Mikoto. "No I don't think so, you can call be an evil bastard all you want. But I'm not the cause of all that had happened to that boy, sure I got her turned into an undead to serve keeping an eye on Aleister because it was a chance not to be missed. The Stuarts are like Lions. We always stand up on top and we use all who we deem necessary. Even our own family. That is who we are and how we've always been. Christina knew that, Laura and so did EOLAS! They knew what was going to happen so they all have no right to complain!" Charles said who clicked his fingers this time causing an explosion to hit Mikoto backwards. She couldn't react the attack was in an instant.

"The only one who has the right to complain is me!" Charles shouted in anger who was really pissed about how Mikoto ruined everything, by changing his son's heart. Hearing this Mikoto felt angry from the hypocrisy and dived forward to the Arcade coin before Charles reacted unleashing a rather close Railgun "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSED MISERY FOR HIM AND LAURA!" Mikoto shouted as Charles he stopped the Railgun in it's tracks with his left hand. This was only possible because he was now focusing all of Avalon's power to that one point. Mikoto took this chance to struggle to her feet while increasing the surge of the Railgun.

"Me going easy on you all is over... Adwyth-Hun999" Charles said angrily saying his magical name and the sheere pressure of his magic broke the very ground beneath him as he dispersed the railgun into nothing. "Morgana's flame!" Charles roared who unleashing his powerful fire spell which engulfed Mikoto into a matter of seconds. The Railgun tried to escape but she ended up getting caught up in the force of the attack, which literally stopped the area of it's spread from snowing in those parts remarkably.

Mikoto struggled to struggle crawl out of the area of effect being burned all over, the pieces of Avalon begun to do their work as she cope with the pain.

"You bastard how dare you do that to Mikoto!" Nicole should who collided into Charles with powerful iron dragon fist. But it was no use now after Charles had said his magical name, the one who was already dominating without saying it. Now it was completely different, this was no longer a fight he was just dominating.

It was about to become a one sided slug fest shown as Charles crushed Nicole's hand and pulling her close with his three hand pointing to her face in the shape of a gun. With an evil smile he unleashed a magic bullet which smash Nicole's head back and before she even went any distance. Charles summond the chains of camelot to bind nicole down, which begun to drain her magic instantly and with that cruel laughter he repeated an act he did to Eolas weeks ago.

He kept firing one magic bullet after the other which smashed into Nicole like a lorry, repeatedly, over and over without mercy or giving her time to breath. "I wonder what it's like to die in a world that isn't your own. I guess only you will know the answer right ..." Charles said who stopped as a fire sword engulfed him, but the power of his magical pressure dispersed the flames and he acted as if nothing happened.

"Ash to ash, dust to dust... !" Stiyl shouted as he continued his attack forcing Charles to let Nicole go who collapsed to the ground. But once again Charles dispersed the magic as it was barely in his league now he had said his magic name even after... "Fortis931! I SHALL PROVE YOU WHY MY NAME IS THE STRONGEST HERE!" Stiyl said who put two flames together in his hands to summon none other than...

"Innocentius!" he shouted... as a large creature of pure flame started to rise before Stiyl in all it's glory. This was the same type of spell which subdued the memory lost Eolas months ago. It truly was an extraordinary site and probably one of the few fire spells which matched Morgana's flame. Charles smiled as he left the broken Nicole on her own within the snow and walk forward to the firey creation.

Normally you think he use Cerberus to counter, but there was no need. That demonic beast was doing the job of keeping Touma pinned down, who had paw on his legs this entire time. And he couldn't move his arm enough to get the beast off him with his imagine breaker.

And as Charles went to deal with Stiyl and his Innocentius, Laura despite being in tremendous pain from the decay spell gathered the strength to look around. Kanzaki was completely out, she wasn't even able to stand due to her destroyed ankle. And there was no telling the damage Charles assault left on the Saint. She herself was stunned by the pain of decay, which should of killed her hundred times over right about now. Touma was trapped under the paw of Cerberus and it was suicide for him to even try to move, Nicole's condition was unknown but she had just received a ruthless assault from Charles.

And Stiyl was exhausted facing Charles alone, it wouldn't be long before he meets a similar fate. Than there was Mikoto's who pieces of Avalon had allowed her to recover, but she was stunned by the pain she was feeling. The wounds and injuries may be healed but you mind still feel the pain caused, so your nerve system could literally paralyzed from too much pain suffered. But she was still moving more than any other and she called out to Mikoto because of it...

"Misaka... " Laura shouted who struggled to even talk. She was experiencing what could be the worst torture she ever imagined. "Misaka get to Arondight... you must..." Laura said but her voice was far too low that time. Misaka new she was trying to talk to her and slowly got up to her feet despite her condition. Laura who was still laying on the ground from the pain than gathered the strength to shout. "GET TO THE ARONDIGHT QUICKLY!"

She coughed as a result of the decay spell and it was like rotten blood came out. "Go..." she said who lowered her head to cope with the pain. Mikoto heard her loud and clear, she knew the terrible situation they was all in. Charles was just too much, the guy had extreme magical knowledge and tremendous battle experience. He was the one who took on Carissa, Knight Leader, Birdway and another saint who were all back up by an army of knights. And he was the one who won that battle, sure he was helped at the end but there was no telling if he would of lost or not at the end.

And as the sound of Charles battle with Stiyl erupted in the back ground with a big explosion, Mikoto gathered all her strength and ran in the direction of the Arondight. Her body was acking, the pain she had suffered was alot but nothing compared to the others. Even so she had two pieces of Avalon inside of her right about now, she was their best chance to survive and get to the blade.

Arondight, which was just yards ahead.

The feeling of telekinetic power could be felt even her from that sword.

Clearly it was em bowed with Eolas' powers.

Even though Eolas was known to be scared of his father and right many good reasons. To which they all had found out mostly today, she had to get there and hope this would bring him back. She also had no proof it would but she believe this will work. It had too or the sacrifices of everyone who got them this far will be all for nothing.

She wasn't far now, she was only seconds away... she was going to make it... she was going too... "Ohh so close was we?" Charles said who smacked the side of Mikoto head as hard he could, sending her flying into the air to the left of Arondight's location. Crashing into the snow like a rag doll falling from it's shelf, she laid there motionless as she falls in and out of consciousness.

...

...

...

She saw nothing but darkness, she felt cold and like a shock to her system she was kicked in the stomach. This brought her back out along with the voices of the others calling her name. In her weary state, she tried to comprehend what actually happened.

"Misaka!" Laura shouted

"Misaka get out of there!" Shouted Touma

"MOVE!" Kanzaki said who seems to finally made movement.

"Misaaakkaaa!" Nicole shouted her best.

Some time must of passed for them to actual have the strength to shout, but they all were still in terrible condition. But why was they shouting, Mikoto had thought trying to regain her vision slowly only to see something she didn't want to see. Charles was bending down and looking straight at her waiting for the Third ranked level five to wake up.

"Do you know why we Stuarts are compared to Lions? Because we enjoy toying with our pray before we devour them. So get up whore! GET UP!" Charles shouted as he kicked Mikoto's stomach once more. " GET UP AND FIND OUT HOW HOPELESS EVERYTHING HAD BECOME!" Charles continues to shout as Mikoto grits her teeth. She can feel it the warmth of Avalon trying to recover her strength inside her body. But not matter how many times it recovers her bruises and injuries the impact on the mind was tremendous. Eolas found out long time ago during the sixth incidents, the limits of the pieces of Avalon. They weren't the original legendary item, being broken apart they aren't limitless but still extraordinary.

Avalon cannot heal mental scares, her body may of recovered each time but she felt exhausted. With everything that happened there shouldn't be any surprise but still she slowly got up to her feet.

"That's right... You're good girl aren't you... get up and walk... go to the blade you been fighting for so long... Find out the truth that there is no way to bring him back." Charles said cruelly as Mikoto was about to take a step forward, but stunned to hear what he said.

She didn't respond which allowed Charles to continue. "I know exactly what you all trying to do. It's very obvious and a rather foolish plan. My daughter thinks that after hearing my explanation of how I returned to life will work with my son. But there are issues with that idea and I shall tell you. To bring back someone to life, you must have the soul back and a body. Of course it's not entirely important to have your original body, but the soul is a vital part of the process. And I seen many times over these past weeks, that Eolas' spirit is still in Lucifer's grasp. But ignoring that important point, you guys don't have a body unless you going to take some of the ones I killed back in Bergen. Your hope is nothing but a dream... Avalon is a miracle in it self, but not even these pieces we have cannot bring back something which isn't exactly dead." Charles said who waited for a response...

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM MISAKA!" Laura shouted with all her strength. "PROVE HIM WRONG! JUST DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" She shouted once more only to get a magic bullet in her direction from Charles himself. "What an annoying daughter I have but you can no listen to me girl. Why don't you find out... for your... SELF!" Charles said who kicked Mikoto forward towards the Arondight than shot a bullet through the back of her left knee.

Mikoto feel to the ground for a short time, before Avalon healed her injury and while it did you can only hear Charles laugh. But despite what he was doing Mikoto started to crawl back to her feet and continue make her way that which caused Charles to stop silently.

And he followed right after Mikoto, he caught up easily as she was struggling to walk. Casually he did it, so much so it was sickening when Laura watched from a distance. Charles placed his hand on Mikoto's back saying a familiar word which was every sense of the word... Sickening. "Decay..." Charles said placing the same spell which was considered a death sentence.

Instantly Mikoto's internal organs was attack and started to decay at a horrible rate. The pain grew without stop and it was like there was aciding burning her apart, but the pieces of Avalon inside her refused to allowed her to die and healed the damage only for them to get damage again soon afterwards. It was a never ending cycle of recovery and pain which will not stop.

And she or Laura couldn't just take their pieces of Avalon out, because the effect of Decay would kill them in matter of seconds if they did. Mikoto could still take one out and survive but the problem here is the effect on her mind. She was not a Stuart and the only way Laura has held on so long, because of her heritage.

The shock of what just happened was known to herself as she stumbled onto the ground closer to the Arondight. She started to crawl once more as the decay spell continues to make her suffer for each move she made. And to make matters worse as she moved on the ground closer to the blade, Charles begun to stamp hard on her back...

"You really think it will work?" Charles said as he stamped on her back once more. "You really think he can save you if it did?!" Charles said as he did it once more. "That boy lost to me just as easily as you all did. SO EVEN IF HE COMES BACK TO HELP YOU! THERE IS NO CHANCE! I HAVE WON AND YOU ALL HAVE LOST!" Charles shouted as Mikoto was getting awfully close to the Arondight he literally kicked her hard and past the blade once more.

She was further away from it now in a sickening game played by Charles.

Despite everything she was being put through, Mikoto didn't cry she bared the pain and remarkably she got up on her feet once again. Which was actually a surprise for Charles, who thought she was broken by now. There was no way her mind could handle the amount of pain she was experiencing. That is what he thought and started to walk away from the Arondight to get some distance. Even though Mikoto was completely on the other side, she was slowly making her way towards the blade.

But he suddenly turned around firing a powerful magical bullet which shot straight through Mikoto's stomach. From a great distance even, showing that despite everything Charles was a good shot. But despite this she continued to step forward towards the blade, getting shot again, again and again. Each time Avalon healing the damage...

"How is she doing this?" Charles said not knowing how she can keep standing even with Avalon, she should of been unconscious from the pain at least.

He didn't realize that in Mikoto's mind right now, she wasn't thinking about what was happening, she was reliving some of her past memories in her mind of a certain someone. Since she remembered what Laura said, she remembered to summon the Avalon piece easily, think about the person who previously owned it. Even if that wasn't the reason, she often found comfort in him and remembered the smile he had when he was happy, the way he was when he was looking out for others. How competitive he gets when they play games and how much he truly cares for everyone, which was a massive contrast to how he was brought up to be as a weapon by his father and Aleister Crowley.

She felt it was so cruel for what happened to him, how his humanity was downplayed for other peoples goals. It's funny she had thought, most people in the world think he is the most dangerous and scariest person in history due to those eight dark years. Yet to her he turns out to be the most caring person she had ever known...

Thinking about Eolas had done what was proven before this had began. A white spark of light appeared in Mikoto's right hand, she had summoned one of the two pieces of Avalon to her hand. Which mine her healing rate was cut in half, and while the last piece inside her was not only healing the wounds from Charles' continued attacks but also the effects of the Decay spell.

And some distant away Charles stood who was taking this for sport he had no worry that anything will happen. It was fundamentally impossible and decided though to end it. Suddenly the magical pressure grew as he gathered tremendous amount of power, he had planned to end it by using the Morgana's flame but not how he normally did it. But on the level he used to wipe out Buckingham Palace with the first princess and former Queen inside.

"Do you hear me whore!" Charles shouted frighteningly as the ground begun to shake under the pressure of his magical power. "You're going to burn to cinders that there will be nothing left for Avalon to bring back. Your... body.. your soul..." Charles said as he stared at the blade of Arondight "And your hope... " Charles said as Mikoto was almost to the Arondight blade...

"IT WILL ALL BURN! JUST AS YOU DESERVE! MORGANA'S FLAME!" Charles roared as the most powerful version of this spell exploded into her direction with tremendous power. Stiyl, Nicole, Kanzaki, Touma and Laura could do nothing but to watch the same horrific spell they all witness in London those weeks ago.

And just as the horrific torrent of flames was about to engulf Mikoto and Arondight. With the final strength she had left in her body, Mikoto reach out for the blade with the white spark in her right hand.

"MISAKA!" The others shouted as she was engulfed in the flames, they were left stunned as the flames continue to soar further past where Mikoto one stood next to the Arondight blade.

Some of them closed their eyes in disbelief and nothing but silence followed even though Charles was laughing at the time.

Until

...

...

...

From within the flames a sudden invisible force can be felt spreading across the area. Which suddenly shut Charles up from laughing.

And than a voice can be heard and it wasn't at all female.

"AAAAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHH!"

The direction of the flames turned and turned until it became a flaming tornado and out of Charles control much to his surprise. And in a sudden moment the flames dispersed, put out as if it never happened in another burst of a invisible power. Leaving everybody in shock to see who was standing there in place of the Arondight blade with Mikoto on her knees behind him.

Before anybody can even word a response, the snow that continued to fall despite the battle that unfolded in this area started to rise instead. Snow flakes begun to rise to the sky and this was the result of that same invisible power.

_..._

_"This place is beautiful..." she said as her mind flashes back to a date she and Eolas went on a few months ago. When it was snowing in Academy city and he took her to the certain Ironway bridge to show a wonderful familiar site. But she had to admit and despite the scenery in Bergen being rather beautiful, Eolas managed to top that by using his powers._

_"The Rising Snow..." Mikoto said with a smile.._

_..._

Between the many snow flakes which was now rising into the sky, there was small sparks of light which were actually the formally invisible power.

This light and this power it was so familiar, and it was so warm.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Charles shouted suddenly as she stepped forward in disbelief as he couldn't describe what he was seeing. "It can't be..." he continued as the looked towards he who was now standing in Arondight's place. The blade was no where to be seen and the person who now stood there turned around towards Mikoto behind him.

She was still in pain, but she was so shocked that the first reaction she had when he spoke was a warm smile and tears.

"Mikoto... "

She begun to cry but it was not out of pain or sorrow but joy and relief. "Eolas... You're late..." she said with a warm smile, to which Eolas knelt down towards her and rub her tears away. "It's OK... It's OK... You have done more than I could ever hope..." Eolas said who reach out to give her a hug, which she embraced him back naturally and at the same time. Eolas' hand was on the same spot where Charles placed the decay spell.

He knew all about it and his hand glow the same white light, when his power evolves past level six.

"There... you should no longer be suffering any longer... " Eolas said with a smile as they stopped hugging, to which Mikoto had notice it as well. The pain of the decay spell had stopped and the last piece of Avalon inside of her he healed what was left of the damage. "I told you once before that every spell no matter what it is had a way to break it. I know this as they didn't call me the strongest Anti-magical human weapon for nothing." he said to which Mikoto responded briefly. "But you not a weapon any more..." she said while noticing the slowly changing tone in Eolas' voice. This is because he was slowly turning his attention to the other...

"Yeah..." Eolas said who than suddenly picked Mikoto up on himself. "Wahh what are you doing?" Mikoto said who suddenly feel embarrassed. "You may be healed but you can barely can move right?" Eolas said who was looking around the area. To see what has happened to the others, their locations and condition including where his father was and Cerberus.

"Yeah..." Mikoto admited to which Eolas suddenly jumped with the use of his telekinetic powers to get quicker to Kanzaki's location who was the farest from both Charles and Cerberus. Speaking of Charles he was trying to figure out in this mind how this was possible and started to think that this wasn't the real deal.

It couldn't be in his mind, Eolas spirit was stuck with Lucifer in his own body so how can this be possible? He had thought...

All the while Eolas slowly put Mikoto down next to Kanzaki who looked up to him with a sense of amazement. "Don't worry Kanzaki, save your strength... Mikoto came your hand on her and some of your Avalon's healing ability should transfer to her like it did with me back in the manor." Eolas said to which Mikoto nodded without complaint.

Next up was Nicole and Stiyl who both were really hurt, but by using his powers he safely got them over to Mikoto and Kanzaki placing them down. Since Stiyl was the least hurt and from his own suggestion, Mikoto would try help him last but she wouldn't need to do it alone as Eolas finally approaches his elder sister.

And Charles still hadn't made a move, he seriously was stunned.

"Hey elder sister... " Eolas said who kneeled down and touch the back of Laura's neck. The same effect occured when he helped Mikoto earlier with the same problem. After a few moments Laura struggle to look up and asked the obvious question. "How did you know?" Laura asked... to which he answered simply.. "Despite where I was these past few weeks, I can see everything that Lucifer can see and hear. This also includes within the range of Arondight, before I threw the sword away back in the UK. I bound my soul into the sword, using magic, since I thought why not let's damage my body since I was going to lose it anyway. The result was my soul being split between two places and I found myself in a place of distorted between my original body and the sword. I heard and witnessed everything from the Arondight like Lancelot could when bound to the blade." Eolas said who helped his elder sister to her feet.

She looked at her younger brother with a smile, who honestly didn't look a day past since the night in London. His clothes specially didn't and were already ruined from that battle weeks ago. And the only words she can say next... "I'm sorry... Eolas..." Laura said to which Eolas only put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be silly you have nothing to say sorry about... " Eolas said who briefly looked over to their father before continuing. "Now you may want to get to the others... Our father seems like hes going to burst a nut..." Eolas said who pointed towards where Mikoto and the others was so she nodded and ran in that direction.

Not focusing his attention towards Touma he noticed the beast Cerberus had him pinned down. Eolas knew about this creature all to well, but despite knowing about the creature it would be rather hard to it off Touma without killing them both.

"CERBERUS KILL THAT FAKE RIGHT NOW" Charles yelled who seemed to have concluded that fact, which was a god send in Eolas Mind. As the creature let go of Touma and headed straight for the young boy Stuart. With a step backwards and a rather confident grin.

Eolas jump to the side as Cerberus missed it's dive past him, but quickly turned around only to find Eolas taking a few step forward towards Cerberus before launching himself in the demonic wolf's direction.

"Telekinetic pulse!" Eolas roared with his immense speed, he was already at the chest of the great demonic beast and smacked his hand right into the middle of it's chest. The exact moment it Eolas made constant a large shattering noise could be heart as immense telekinetic power shot straight through the beast.

Listening carefully Eolas could hear something crack and new what he had to do. The telekinetic power started to grow with great strength in the hand which struck Cerberus. So much so all the snow started to be blow away as his telekinetic energy started to turn to a white light color. He than begun to push Cerberus back with ease by making many steps forward while driving telekinetic power into the beasts chest.

His power grew so powerful it was like witness a great storm in front of the, Charles felt it as was moving slightly back despite his best effort. But strangely enough the others didn't move at all and this was because this storm, this telekinetic storm was controlled by Eolas.

And only him.

"All that telekinetic energy.." Charles said as he watch all the tremendous amount of power being used against Cerberus who was on the brink of being destroyed "There is no doubt about it... my son how the hell did you come back!" he shouted as before his eyes and everyone else.

Cerberus was ripped apart by power telekentic power and the core inside was completely shattered from the telekinetic pulse. Turning into dust as the great demonic beast fell, Eolas made his way as if nothing happened towards Touma.

Before Eolas could even make out a word, Touma spoke saying the first thing on his mind. "Welcome back... Eolas... " he said as Eolas helped him up. He wasn't tremendously hurt since he was needed alive, but being under the paw of a giant demonic wolf wasn't exactly comfortable and he felt like his legs was going to drop off. "What are you going to do know?" Touma ask to which Eolas turned towards the direction of his father.

"Isn't it obvious... Putting an end to this family feud once and for all..."

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur notes:<strong> Twenty seven chapters later and Eolas finally made his official debate in the third book. Took you long enough you late level five... Find out next time as round two begins between father and son within the rising snow.

Next** Chapter 28** - Within the Rising Snow


	28. Within the Rising Snow

**Chapter 28** - Within the Rising Snow

They have seen it many times since the start of the chaos weeks ago. Mostly when they use teleportation magic to get around like from Vatican city to Academy city and so on.

This was the distortion of the world which has greatly effected the workings of the world, this often occurs when a great amount of Telesma is used on a large scale or other supernatural events which are associated with the divine. Many had figured that this had occurred when Lucifer was revived a few weeks ago, but this has been going on for many and many years.

To put it more accurately when a certain boy was seven years old, the year when he first ascended to a level six merging with the spirit of Lucifer. Since than it has grown in the background at a contained rate, becoming unnoticeable until his real revival back in the UK weeks ago.

Than it erupted effecting not only the weather patterns of the earth, but also the barriers between hell and earth. This only occured because the number one cause of it, Lucifer had came from that realm. Weakening just enough for him to bring the demonic hordes to the realm of man at his command. But between Earth and the other realms, there exists one place which Mikoto visited with the others when they went through teleportation magic.

It was indeed an effect of the distortion and causing teleport magic to longer being instant, causing them to wait at times.

But this realm had always existed and known as purgatory.

_..._

_"Despite where I was these past few weeks, I can see everything that Lucifer can see and hear. This also includes within the range of Arondight, before I threw the sword away back in the UK. I bound my soul into the sword, using magic, since I thought why not let's damage my body since I was going to lose it anyway. The result was my soul being split between two places and I found myself in a place of distortion between my original body and the sword. I heard and witnessed everything from the Arondight like Lancelot could when bound to the blade."_

_..._

Because of the his spirit being split between both the blade and his original body inhabited by Lucifer. His consciousness was stuck in Purgatory all this time and the truth of what some had figured to be magic on Mikoto's part wasn't actually the truth. Sure she was born a Saint according to her father, but as an esper she can't use magic without physical consequences. The truth of the matter was when the group passed through purgatory, it was actually Eolas spirit who ensured they past through safely and quicker.

The realm with the sky dark as night, but you can see the stars above shinning beautifully in the clearest skies. the place where it felt like you was standing ontop of actual water and it was so clear it reflected the night sky perfectly.

That was purgatory and this was the place Mikoto found Eolas in that single moment when she got a hold of Arondight before being consumed by the flames. It wasn't on a conciseness level, but it was he was being summoned as a familiar does into the realm of existence. And Eolas could recall every single moment, who still sat of the stone built throne within that realm. Like an echo of Mikoto calling his name, the boy rose his head with renewed life and stood up from the throne which he was bound to since Lucifer's revival.

When he did stand up in Purgatory, the scenery change to a realm of complete darkness. This was because he was no longer waiting and now he was in that same dark tunnel he was in for his entire life. That dark tunnel he could never escape no matter what happened, but much to the boy's surprise for the first time in his entire life.

He can see light at the end of the tunnel.

So he started running...

No longer did he walk as he always done in his entire life.

He ran with all his might, and despite how far he traveled the light remained in the distance. But he accepted this as a good sign, that there was a chance at the end of this dark tunnel, this nightmare that has controlled his entire life.

There was hope and he believed in that fact.

And when he did, Eolas Stuart had returned in the place of Arondight just in time to disperse the flames.

**Back in the Present**

"Isn't it obvious... Putting an end to this family feud once and for all..." Eolas said who was keeping an eye on his father after helping Touma to his feet. But the spiky haired boy was clearly worried, even for the boy since they all knew what happened in the Uk. They knew that Eolas was wrecked in a fight with his father just as easy they was and so the important question right now is can he do it? Since it was obvious Charles had the ability to ensure none of them escaped alive.

"Can you do it this time?" Touma asked a rather unpleasant question, no matter how much Charles deserved it. He basically was asking can he stop his own father, his own flesh blood and specially after Eolas failed already once. Eolas turned his head slightly around in response and he responded after a brief pause. "Can you get to the others on your own?" Eolas asked who avoided the question.

The reason for that was rather simple, since Eolas had no idea if he can actually do it. He was facing somebody who basically set out the plan for everything he learned in his entire life. The military training, magical knowledge and weapon skills. Everybody knew that Kihara Gensei was Eolas' power developer, but as Eolas was treated like a weapon for a long time. Than you can say Charles Stuart was the weapon creator and Kihara was just somebody who just sharpened the blade.

And Touma figured out Eolas was nervous about it, since his left arm was shacking either out of frustration or worse yet fear. He couldn't exactly tell out which one, but Touma felt he knew what he had to say. "She was buried next to Full Tunning." Touma said suddenly which got a stunned expression from Eolas who turned towards him. "Mikoto thought it was best to take her there when we buried Sarah. But you need to know Eolas, that she is no longer suffering because of your father. We found out the meaning of being born with a piece of Avalon. You become the Guardian of Avalon and while it's sad that she is now gone. You should know that she now lives in Avalon, said to be a Utopian afterlife... I hope you find comfort in that fact." Touma said who than slowly walked towards the direction of the others.

Eolas remained stunned for a moment until he accepted what he had just heard.

He smiled briefly as he turned his attention back to his father, who wasn't exactly happy that he had proven him wrong. Eolas and Charles than suddenly walk rather casually towards each other as if they were going to face off before anything begun. It is what to be expected, Mikoto specially had noticed who was with the others now that both of them can talk a lot when they get into their preferred subject. Eolas being esper subjects and yellow ducks.

While Charles is mostly about cruelty and his ambitions.

They stopped when they were both now only 4 meters away from each other, and only than did Charles spoke to which was to be expected. "You know I should actually be proud that my son defied the impossible once again and came back through impossible means. No matter how you did it, the fact is you really getting on my last nervous boy. I think it's time I go through with my promise back when you was barely fives years old." Charles warned to which actually awkwardly grinned from the fact since he remembered it clearly.

_**...**_

_"If I lacked any morel feeling, then you would already be dead, boy. Not for my sake, but for the sake of your sister and the entire Stuart family. However your mother wouldn't want that and I shall respect her last wishes. So I will not kill you, but from the moment this conversation ends. You will not only be exiled from your family, but from this country to a land where your presence cannot interfere with the matters of home and family. So you will live as your mother wanted, but I warn you boy. I will only kill you if you ever return to the United Kingdom. But I will slowly tear apart everybody you care about before putting you out of your misery."_

**_..._**

Charles continued noticing Eolas' awkward grin.

"So you do remember, since you did in fact return to the United Kingdom without my privilege. Though no one can't blame you, since you thought I actually died. And well I did thanks to your sister, but that only ended up for both of you paying the price... Though I was curious to see how you two would handle sorting out the next head of the family, which was the only reason I didn't make my move earlier. Though all that came obvious to you when you took Earl's piece of Avalon. The trap I set just for you knowing that my son was still the weapon I forged over so..."

"Oh Shut up." Eolas said interrupting Charles which was actually a surprise for the older Stuart. Eolas continued before he event got a word in response. "Your attitude is really getting on my nerves. Trap or not that's not really an important point father. You acting as if you can still manipulate my way of thinking, to make me scared and to make my courage falter in the face of you. That has only been your true defense against me and you know what... it might still work." Eolas said rather awkwardly to which stunned his father more.

"You not really doing well." Charles who looked rather stunned by his son's foolishness. But Eolas smiled regardless after realizing what he said and for good reason. "It's the fact I fear you father is what allows me to say that I'm weak and I accept that about me. But even though I fear you, I will not allow you to control my destiny any longer. In fact you can't anymore even though you have no intention to do that anyway. You got what you wanted, you got Lucifer revived and even with me standing right here. Lucifer is outside Vatican city right now going through the right cause of action. Specially when the defenses of the city are weakening to the point he could break through any time right now. So though its regrettable to say, but this makes our meeting here great timing. Since I know he may bail you out like last time with Carissa if he wasn't busy. " Eolas said bodily before turning his head briefly in the direction of the others.

Eolas wasn't completely confident and that was because he was scared naturally. But he had to face him for what he has done to them and to those in the past including himself.

"Let's do this the proper way between two Stuart family members." Eolas said who turned back to his father since his suggestion was actually a sign of respect and his father was to explain. "I see you want to make this an official battle for the head of the family by our customs? Very well since you're off my blood I shall grant you that request. But do you understand what this means? It means we two lions of our family must fight to prove who is the strongest and is fitting for the role of head of house. We say our magician's and fight to the death... There is no turning back when we start... do you understand my son. " Charles explained who looked at Eolas with a sinister expression.

"I understand and I accept the conditions. Whoever wins this battle determines the future of our family." Eolas said to which Charles closed his eyes for a moment before responding.

"Very well, since I'm your father than I shall say my magic name. Adwyth-Hun999, the one whos ambitions shall dominate the world." Charles proclaimed and at the same time his magical energy was felt with frightening pressure.

Now it was Eolas' turn, obviously he was an esper and not a magician. But everybody born in the Stuart family are born with a magician's name, so Eolas had his own from his very conception. He had known this himself but never mentioned it even to Mikoto. The only other time he had said it was briefly to unshackle his powers back in the UK to save Mikoto from the same fate he had suffered. His magician name was a word he used in relation to his espers powers.

But still it was the name he would be known as if he grown up as a magician and not an esper.

"Terartio111, the one who understands the word of God." Eolas said clearly as there was no notable differences as a result of speaking his name. But with proclaiming both of their names in the sight of witnesses it had begun.

But who was going to make a first move? In a battle between Stuarts which many always feared, something they feared to happened between Laura and Eolas weeks ago in the UK. But this never happened because they were completely different from their ancestors. But in the past and the most recently with Charles siblings, the fights between the family members of the Stuarts has always been destructive and the prove of this is to look at what Charles is capable of doing.

He was no different from his siblings and those who came before him. The ancestors of the Stuarts family has always been cruel and effective with their abilities in battle. Always been dominating throughout history which secured their position in the world up to present day. Specially for the UK which constantly suffered every time a battle for the Head of the Stuart household begun.

That battle hadn't been fought officially for over forty years and now on the fields under the seven mountains of Bergen.

It would begin between father and son.

To prove who is the true Lion of the Stuart family, they will fight to the death.

And as both of their eyes widen the battle begun as Charles made the first move.

Who briefly took a stepped back before firing a powerful magical bullet enough to hit anyone of their feet. But as the bullet soared it smacked into an invisible barrier and completely missed Eolas. But in response Eolas begun to make his move, taking a couple of step forward he jumped into the air slightly before pushing his left hand forward and downwards towards Charles unleashing a strong burst of telekentic power, which Charles swiftly side stepped out of the way. But this action allowed Eolas to close the gap between them and enter close range combat.

Aiming for his kidney's Eolas pulled off what could be considered perfect timing, however Charles expected this since this was part of military style his son was put through. A method to use accurate and powerful strikes to put the enemy down fast. Smacking his left elbow down Charles stopped Eolas strike and connected a strong punch with his right across Eolas face which made the boy stumble back. Charles seriously had deadly physical power. Which was seen already as he easily sends the others flying and this time the only difference was because Eolas used his powers to support his movement.

Stepping in to close the gap himself, Charles using both fists connect a further punches across Eolas face which was sadly showing the difference between them. And as Eolas stumbled further back, Charles continued his assault and got a surprise instead. Showing a much faster reaction time, Eolas blindly turned back smashing his father with a roundhouse punch enhanced with his telekinetic power.

You knew this by the telekentic shock wave upon contact. But it wasn't enough to stop Charles who suddenly thrown a familiar chain into Eolas' direction wrapping around his left arm, pulling himself back towards his son he went for another punch only to be stopped by Eolas caught caught it with his right hand. Charles instantly went for the head but sending Eolas' head flinging back wards, allowing the elder Stuart to punch connect three more punches to the boys face before sending his son flying with a powerful kick.

But as he went flying, he recovered in the air landed on the around and pulled hard on the chain still around his left arm. Bringing his father towards him, with one powerful grasp with his power Eolas crushed the chain before going on the attack. His fist punch towards his father's temple was dodged with impressive movement displaying by Charles, but this was on purpose as Eolas' hand was behind Charles' head, Eolas suddenly stepped sideways to turn what was a punch into a clotheslines sending his father crashing to the floor. To follow through Eolas put allowing of telekentic power in his foot and tempted to crush his father's face, but Charles was fast enough to role out the way leaving Eolas to make the ground beneath their feet break apart as a result.

Charles who managed to get out of the way used his left hand to push himself off the ground and using both hands he fired multiple magical bullets with extreme speed going straight through many of Eolas' vital organs. This would be an instant death if he done this back in the Uk, but the difference now Charles wasn't the only one with a piece of Avalon. The Avalon Mikoto used to bring him back was no inside Eolas and in matter of moments the wounds healed before Charles eyes, but he smiled nonetheless seeing as blood still remained from his son coughing it up.

He stepped forward once more entering the fray with his son once more and what Mikoto with the others witnessed was not just simple street brawl. This was an intellectual battle like it was a game of chess trying to outsmart each other and plan a few steps ahead. But it was clear Charles had the advantage and got him more hits than Eolas. But the original level five made up his lack of connects with more powerful strikes...

But watching this Mikoto couldn't help but to feel sad, they were father and son. They should be supporting each other, but that wasn't the case here. Clearly it wasn't the case with the stuart family who killed their own to get on top. But this wasn't about getting on top with Eolas, this was about righting the wrong of his past and giving Charles what he deserved.

But with his hand to hand combat, Charles continues dominate the flow of the battle pushing Eolas forward he went for a quick right punch, but was stopped by Charles by clinging to his son's right arm bending it backwards and went for his own right punch. This was also stopped by Eolas who caught it with his left hand and they suddenly with both hands they were struggling against each other in a tug of war.

But this struggle turned nasty as Charles with his longer legs, kicked upwards connecting with Eolas' jaw making hit spitting out blood which landed on Charles fast. Who smiled as a result...

"I'll borrow your blood thank you..." Charles said to which Eolas realized what was about happening, he broke free of his fathers grip who took Eolas blood mumbling few words before calling out his spell.

"Morgana's light." Charles said who flung his right hand forward unleashing a dark magical light toward Eolas who made some distance by jumping back with the assistance of his telekinetic power and channeled it to his hand before touching the ground as he landed. This forced the ground itself to shoot up in front of him to act as a shield as the dark magical light smashed into it.

The resulting collision kicked up a cloud of dust and snow which hindered his visual sight and his father tried to take advantage of it making a chain to shoot past him on one side, where actually he was about to attack from the other. But his father had forgetting Eolas can track movements through his telekinetic field and counter his father with a powerful kick of his own sending Charles flying across the field creating a bit of distance between them.

Finally after that brutal brawl between them things calmed down as Charles slowly got on his feet. Clearly tired from such a battle Eolas' bruises and injuries he received during that exchanged healed by the power of Avalon. The same happened with his father and it was a rather unusual sight to see that after the battle they just had.

No matter how many times they recently seen it.

Taking a deep breath Charles looked at his son with bloody thirsty eyes before bringing into sight the blade Excalibur to his hand. The same weapon which brought Eolas defeat back in London weeks ago and the sight of it clearly made Eolas worried, but not backing down Eolas called upon his own weapon.

Arondight which in a blaze of white light the same colour of his power, Eolas takes it back out of the eleventh dimension. Seeing that they both have drawn their blade, both of them closed their distance with incredible speed. Only the sound of metal clashing allowed the others to gauge in their minds that they already closed the distance between them.

Both of their swordsmanship was remarkable, refined as any knight of England both Excalibur and Arondight clashed each other as they echoed a time long forgotten. If anyone knew of their history than it's been over a thousand years since these two blades met in combat and with each collision they made strong energy ringed out through the area.

Kicking snow into Eolas' vision, Charles took this advantage to slash deep through Eolas' sword arm; the boy who wimped from the pain passed Arondight to his other hand and only caught it by turning his body which lead into a perfectly time kicked into Charles stomach sending him stumbling backwards. Allowing Avalon to heal his injury, Eolas distant stop closing the distance infusing telekentic power into his blade he went to strike his father down.

As Charles unleashing a powerful magical strike through Excalibur, they both clashed causing a nasty shock wave of conflicting energies.

Once again creating distance between the two...

His father was clearly the better fighter with a wealth more experience than himself.

So much so that Eolas who was known for his reaction times was struggling to keep up. And the fearful fact is he was using the piece of Avalon inside his to enhance his physical abilities like his father does all the time. No, Eolas thought lowering eyes as he continued thinking that he was doing more than his father with Avalon than anyone else realized.

And yet there was clearly still a difference in their abilities by a wide margin.

This man who threatened to take everything from him, who already took Sarah away from him.

He clearly... was stronger and honestly Eolas didn't knew what must be done to even beat him. Eolas doubted himself but what he thought, but because of it his mind sparked a reminder to why he was making this stand. fighting doing everything.

...

_"I'll do what I must to win a future that I can call my own, to live a life I will not regret living and if that isn't possible than I want to make sure that you and everyone else live a life free from the dangers that hide in my past. If anything that would be the dream I keep in my heart. And to achieve that dream I must stand up against my past, sooner or later." _

_..._

Remembering why he was even standing here in defiance to his father, Eolas took a deep breath and calmed his breathing afterwards. Within his mind, every battle he had fought and every life he had taken wrongly entered his mind. He than looked towards his father who already was reading his stance for his next move.

_"I wonder what you're thinking about father." _Eolas thought as both of them stepped forward to enter combat once more, the sound of metal clashing marked the beginning of yet another brutal battle. And throughout the struggle to keep up with his father, the trend of thought in Eolas mind continued.

_"No, never mind. Despite everything you have done, you always had made your intentions clear to me and Laura. Imperator what makes that plan so important to you that you betray you own blood? What makes it so important to this family that many generations would betray each other in hope to be the one who oversees it's completion. So will you answer me father?" _Eolas thought as he continues to fight against his father.

Even since he calmed his breathing Eolas' reaction times has been much sharper and his actions more fluid. The struggle between him and his father were more even than previously, but there was still this edge which put him on the back foot. But despite that they both stepped in closing the gap between them and as if they was thinking the same thing, them both ran their blades clean through each other's stomach all the way through their back.

Blood poured through both of their mouths as they stare each other in their eyes as both of their pieces of Avalon remains to be what keeps them alive, despite experiencing such terrible wounds. But before they moved any further Eolas suddenly shouted out in anger. "WILL YOU TELL ME FATHER?! What makes Imperator so important to you that do all of this?! You would betray your own blood and this world!"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING BOY OF THE WORLD WITHIN OUR REACH BEYOND IMPERATOR! A FREE WORLD! NO LONGER CONTROLLED BY THE DIVINE! WHERE WE ALL CAN BE FREE! AT LAST! OUTSIDE OF GODS REACH JUST AS HE ORIGINALLY INTENDED!" Charles shouted as he pulled out his Excalibur and kick his son back to get free of the Arondight. The moment those blade was move out of their wounds, Avalon begun to heal and close the wounds.

"Magic is the product of God and the physical appearance of his control. And I know that it's strange coming from a man who uses magic to the highest degree but you must understand. You must fight fire with fire to survive in the reality of this world. Just how it has locked us down in this existence, we must do it to them the divine and specially God!" Charles said and swung Excalibur forward as powerful magical energy followed the direction it was swung, creating a powerful magical slash smashing into Eolas who barely managed to block it with the Arondight. Normally it would disperse instantly upon being block but it continued as if it was a physical blade clashing with the Arondight.

During this struggle Eolas argued back.

"YOU SOUND JUST LIKE LUCIFER! AND THAT IS WHY I GET IT NOW! YOU NEED TO REALISE THAT GOD DOES NOT LOCK US IN A CAGE! IT'S OTHER PEOPLE WHO HAS POWER THAT PUTS EVERYONE ELSE IN A CAGE! JUST LOOK AT MY ENTIRE LIFE FOR YOUR PROOF! From the age of five I had served my days as nothing but a weapon to serve your ambitions so you can oversee the completion of Imperator! And only because you manipulated me with fear and mind games. BUT NO LONGER!" Eolas shouted as he finally pushed away and looked slowly towards his father before continuing.

"Despite everything you have done, the suffering you have cause and lives you have taken." Eolas said as he looked straight into his father's eyes. " I honestly feel sorry for you more than anyone else who have suffered at your hands." Eolas said which instantly angered his father. " Don't you dare take pity on me boy! Despite everything I'm STILL YOUR FATHER!" he roared to which Eolas respond.

" Exactly and a father who I now see trapped to a fate I been struggling against. The fact you sound like Lucifer as if you read word for word everything that parasite has said. Tells me that the moment you was born, your fate was already assigned by the legacy that the Stuart name inspires. Just like me your locked into a world where you had no choice but to walk down, even if you didn't want to do it in the first place. That is why I feel sorry for you father, since you never had a chance to said no before it was too late. The true monster of this story is Lucifer who manipulated our entire family since the beginning and not you father. You're nothing but another victim of the story that is Imperator." Eolas said who's words caused silence to grow between father and son.

But it was not because Eolas' words moved Charles and that was told by his next actions who look at his son with evil eyes.

"There is no turning back now, until the death. That is what you wanted my son and that is what you shall get!" Charles said as Eolas grew even more angry after hearing his refusal to walk away from fate he has committed too.

"Fine than." Eolas said as he stuck Arondight into the ground next to himself. "I will not be like you and allow Imperator to consume me any longer. I will stop it and not just for this time but forever and that is what I promise you father." Eolas continues as he only get a sinister laugh from Charles

"You think you have the will to go through that claim? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Charles continued to laugh but stop as the expression in Eolas eyes changed. It was focused and it was like a window into Eolas' determination.

"I'll show you right now, that I will do anything I must to realize my dream!" Eolas shouted as he stepped forward before reaching into the sky with his left hand stretch out like he was reaching for something distant. Everybody saw it, Charles, Nicole, Kanzaki, Stiyl, Touma, Laura and Mikoto.

"That light..." Mikoto said to herself who was with the others watching from a distance. The light that appeared in Eolas' hand, which was different from the colour of his power when it goes beyond a level five. That warm light was just the piece of Avalon inside the boy shining the brightest it could in response to the boy's feelings.

But unlike when she used it and when Laura used it. This light was much stronger and piercing towards everyone who saw it. Like the north star, it shinned giving guidance to those who are lost in the darkness of the world. Mikoto last saw this when she was lay dying in Academy city, when he first reveled it after regaining his memories.

That was the last time she saw that light and right now those feelings which inspired than where felt now. "You can do it..." Mikoto said to herself as she watches what happens.

Eolas mind raced faster than any time in his life and in the moment he reached for the sky he thought to himself a very important question. But before that he said a word under his breath.

_"Connect..." _Eolas mind instantly connected to the vast network that is known as the Misaka network and almost instantly he did the sisters reacted to his appearance on the network. Who has been missing for weeks from it, Last Order, Misaka sister 10033 and 10032. All of there was there but the question he was about ask was only for one... Who was no longer alive... but was there all the time... Closing his eyes he called for that sister.

_"Hey... Full tunning..." _Eolas thought as he grabbed hold of the light in the palm of his hand and suddenly brings his arm down, than forward in front of him as the light started to morph in the shape of a familiar sword.

_"Am I still alone?"_ Eolas asked and silence gripped in mind as the sisters remained silent on the network.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"No..." _the answer resounded across the network and it wasn't from any one of the sisters, but as like they spoke together as one person. The answer was what he wanted to hear knowing it was from that one from that time ago.

With his mind clear on that question, the light finally faded revealing what he held in his hands.

Stunned from what he is seeing Charles spoke out in anger.

"DON'T GET COCKY BECAUSE YOU SUMMONED YOUR OWN EXCALIBUR!" Charles roared as the one he held in his hand exploded with power, like magical energy was gathering at an extreme rate into the blade. He was going to unleash the greatest attack one can use with this blade.

In strong contrast Eolas begun to pour all his telekentic power into his version of the blade, more power that he does in his signature ability the smack wave and you can tell as his eyes for the first time this entire battle started to glow white and while his hair stayed the same colour you can see a faint outline of angelic swings stretching from his back as he channeled all he had.

This was it and everyone knew it.

The final struggle between father and son.

Everything they believed in and strive for went into this one final attack.

Both stepping forward as they raise their swords into the air and swinging it down they roared out the blade's name.

"EXCALIBUR!" Roared Charles as magical energy erupted from his blade soaring for Eolas.

"EXCALIBUR!" Roared Eolas as telekinetic energy on the point of his level six powers surged from the blade colliding into Charles attack.

Like a thunderous shockwave, the beams of light struggle against each other as the dreams of the boy and the ambitions of the father were compared to each other for everyone to see. The result of this conflict would not be clear straight away as everything before everybody's eyes was engulfed in a bright light.

...

...

...

It would be moments later until the light dyed away and the sound of overwhelming power ceased. As Mikoto and the others were now able to see they looked to see one of them on their kneels while the other was still standing with Excalibur in hand.

"No?" Mikoto said as it was Eolas who was on his knees completely exhausted, this was a shock to everyone as this only proves just how strong Charles was who had a manic expression to him now. Charles who had won this exchange walked forward as he begun to talk.

"Like in London and right now. You will not stop my ambitions my son, but good effort... But Excalibur has judged my actions to be true. Imperator will continued without any more defiance from you any longer..." Charles said as he stopped before his son, which echoed the moment in London weeks ago after their first fight.

He raised his hand which held Excalibur and aimed for his neck. Knowing that removing the head will take the longest time for Avalon to restore. Which will give him time to remove the piece of Avalon without resitance.

"I will always remain the true Lion of our family." Charles said as his hand begun to move...

But in his confidence he hadn't notice that Eolas was smiling under his downed expression.

And moving faster than his father, Eolas smashed through Charles chest with he left hand but it didn't go through the other side of body. Blood was dripping from the boy's eyes as he was suddenly using magic, which was required to forcefully remove a piece of Avalon from someone else. The shock of such an action stunned Charles enough for Eolas to say his final words...

"Not anymore... father." Eolas said as he suddenly pulls out Charles piece of Avalon, using the momentum of his left arm to turn around before Charles can go through his last attack and as he turned using his powers to pull Arondight from the ground he placed earlier. Catching it with his right hand, he threw Charles' piece of avalon to the side before turning fully around Charles to the side and swung the Arondight downwards with both hands.

Clean through Charles' neck.

No longer having a piece of Avalon inside him, Charles body fell to the ground lifeless as his head rolled through the snow. With the snow now soaked in blood before the elder stuart's body, Eolas struggled to remain standing as he realized the reality of the situation. Wiping his blood from his face as Avalon heals the effects of him using magic.

He thought to himself...

His and Laura's father...

Charles Stuart...

Had finally fallen.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> I hope you enjoyed the final confrontation between father and son. I hope it was a fulfilling ending to the confrontation between them. And at the end Eolas outsmarted his father by pretending to lose that confrontation with Excalibur stand off... To draw him in for the kill... like chess making steps ahead that is how Eolas always fought just like his father.

Next **Chapter 29** - Within the Falling Snow


	29. Within the Falling Snow

**Chapter 29** - Within the Falling Snow

The battle between father and son was over, but standing there with Arondight in his hands he still couldn't believe it. Sometimes in battles his actions speak for themselves and most of it was just natural reflexes. He knew that he had to remove his father's Avalon piece to even begin having a chance to win. He knew that once you attempted to remove a piece of Avalon by force, they are stunned from the shock briefly and he knew this from removing a piece from Earl almost twice. The rest of it was just a reflex in response to his father's attempt to behead Eolas.

So the fact he managed to turn it around in an instant, still boggled his mind. This was his father at then end of the day, the one who was clearly stronger on every level. However Eolas had thought recounting what happened at the end, Charles Stuart his father had grew too confident at the end thinking he had won. His arrogance clearly was his downfall despite being overall more powerful.

Either way, it was over now and Eolas accepted this by sending Arondight away as if he was putting it back into the 11th dimension. He than with a swift flick of his left hand started to cover Charles' remains with the snow, considering there was no physical urban development around this part. Than it will be a long time before this body was found and maybe never. Was it right for him to leave the body of his father here?

Yes in his mind, since this person was the one who tried to kill his friends and took Sarah away. He would of just left them in this area to rot away. That was the type of man his father was and even up until the end.

Was he? ...

No...

Eolas thought to himself as he saw the others in the distance, he wanted to sort this before they even think of coming over. And so he did, by using his telekentic powers he brushed the snow away away rather neatly and removed the dirt until it was large enough for a full grown body. It didn't take him long to move the body and the head into the grave than cover it up back with the dirt. Rather easily with his powers and more so to make it look like there was never a grave here by closing his left hand which put the right amount of pressure on the ground making it completely flat, than covered it with the piled up snow.

Speaking of the snow, Eolas had thought he was still repelling it since he hasn't really lowered his guard. It was like one part in his mind, that he didn't believe his father was dead. But now in an unmarked grave he had to accept the fact, even if he never does in his entire life. Either way the snow begun to fall and he realized now when he took another step from where he stood and suddenly fell forward.

That was right, the actual fact of his return was basically this and that hes been under a lot of mental trauma and stress for weeks now. It was like for him that night in the UK when he had loss the first battle to his father and ultimately to Lucifer.

Has hasn't stopped fighting since than, not even a moments rest... So the fact he managed to go into a second battle and even win.

That was a Miracle...

"Eolas!" Mikoto suddenly said who had ran over after seeing him stumble and slid through the snow so she could catch him. "You're the one who can't move right about now..." Mikoto said who despite being worn out herself was worrying over Eolas at this point. But not wanting to be a burden on her Eolas managed the strength to sit up right. He looked towards her with an uneasy expression before speaking up.

"I'm sorry Mikoto, there is something I need to tell you before we move on." Eolas said which caught Mikoto's worry gaze and as they talked it wasn't long before the others got to them. When they did after speaking briefly, they all made their way back to the city of Bergen. With the combined power of Kanzaki and Laura they managed to do it rather easily, teleporting to the city. Since it would take them more than an hour to reach it passing the mountain.

They couldn't though teleport back to Academy city, since they didn't have the strength for it let alone accurate coordinates for the amount of people they had. When they got back to Bergen, the chaos left in Charles wake had left a mark on the city. They can only watch from a distance as emergancy services dealt with the aftermatch, but in a strange twist of fate there was least of the populace concerns. On the news channels, you can hear the news of the current government dropping dead from unexplained reasons.

This was because they were undead controlled by Charles and now that he was dead. Those puppet which he had controlled not only in Norway but in other country were now set free. Of course the result had caused chaos in those countries to a degree but it had happen, none of them could continue to live a lie against the reality of this world.d.

None of them, Kanzaki, Stiyl, Laura, Nicole and Touma had properly talked with Eolas beyond what had been said and the private conversation with Mikoto. This is because he was like in another world on his world. The truth is he was thinking clearly about what was happening, the boy had to stand back and just think about it.

Since this was like his worse nightmare becoming true.

Imperator was activated and three remaining pieces of that puzzle remained before it reaches the critical point. No, Eolas thought as he watched the emergency services dealing with the after math of his father's rampage.

There was only two pieces remaining and one of them was beside him.

"Ah-choo." Eolas suddenly sneezed from the cold. He was still wearing ragged clothes which were beyond ruined since the UK. Since it seems his body had returned to exactly the point the spell was initiated. Which included what he had on his person. "So you're not just a zombie in deep thought than." Touma said who was about to touch Eolas' shoulder with his right hand, instantly moving out of the way from a sudden reflex. Touma looked surprised by Eolas suddenly moving, who the later was rather bashful since he noticed the others were smirking.

It was kinda awkward since after defeating Charles.

But it seems sneezing had broken the ice but sadly not the cold.

"You do realize how late you was to the party, we could of needed your help weeks ago." Stiyl said annoyingly to which Kanzaki followed. "What you talking about, he started this by being all reckless back in London. Now it's time he takes responsibility don't you think." Kanzaki said as both she and Stiyl stood side by side to Eolas. They than both hit him across the head "Idiot."

"We get beat some sense into after we get back to Academy city. He doesn't understand how patiently I been waiting to him fulfill that promise to me." Nicole said who was cracking her fist in frustration. "Yeah when we have time, we need to talk about what you just did. According to the rules of our family you became the legit head. " Laura said with a frightening stare.

"Guys, I know it's been hard for you these past three weeks. But you know... give me a little break here." Eolas said who felt overwhelmed and that would fade when Mikoto takes his hand. She was still worried about early but she looked up towards him with a smile. "I thought you would get cold, so I got some clothes for you." she said remarking earlier when they all brought some winter clothes. She than started walking pulling Eolas along and towards the train station where the lockers were located.

The others looked a bit clueless to what happened between them. You think they be all over each other, but they been rather quiet with each other.

And that would continued even in the small changing room as Eolas sat on the bench inside against the mirror after changing in his new clothes. He was now wearing, white trainers, new blue jeans and while you couldn't see his undershirt he had a grey winter coat on. He was sitting there rather unsure about everything.

Even if he his back, that didn't make a huge difference in the grand scheme of things. Eolas knew that he was just now an annoying fly in the eyes of Lucifer. His role was over the moment Lucifer contained control over his body, which he knew acted as a catalyst for the Fallen Angel's existence on earth.

Which means even if that fallen angels gains his true powers, to stop him would mean...

The curtain so the small changing room was slightly opened as Mikoto stood there with a red scarf in her arms.

"Mikoto..." Eolas said who was surprised, to which the Railgun got closer before casually putting the scarf around Eolas. To which only made him feel even more unsure and while she was doing that he spoke out about what he was thinking.

"No one will blame you... if you just walked away. You deserve much..." Eolas said as Mikoto suddenly looked angry from his words and all you can hear from outside the changing room was Eolas being shocked instantly. While recovering from being shocked, Mikoto continued to properly put the scarf around him. "Idiot. Even if I did walk away for that reason, we still have the problem with Imperator wouldn't we? I'll regret it if went away and didn't help for that reason." Mikoto said who finished sorting Eolas who know looked rather like a proper gentlemen in these clothes.

"Besides it's already happened more than once, if something like that was the reason to leave you. Than don't you think I already would have right about now? " Mikoto said who stepped back as Eolas stood up from the bench. "You've always been a clueless boyfriend, who struggles to keep your promises. And that's only because you keep making too many, you do realize that nobody expects you to do everything. You're the one who puts that burden onto yourself." Mikoto explained to which Eolas looked awkward since she was right and despite knowing that flaw he keeps doing it.

And it wasn't the first time she had pulled him up on it.

"Besides..." Mikoto said who continued putting her hand on his chest. "You go on about not wanting to hurt my feelings, but you do realize if it didn't hurt, than our relationship was never real in the first place. So you need to stop worry about it and besides you do remember what we promised to do when we eighteen? Remember back on that bridge near your family manor?" Mikoto said which caused Eolas to blush from remembering what she meant and she took this chance to lean against him.

She was just happy that he was back, even if the future was rather unknown.

"Erm... " Eolas said to which Mikoto opened her eyes slowly and looked up to Eolas who seemed rather stunned. "You know that you don't act like this when in public, because you find it embarrassing." Eolas said who seemed frightened and he knew why. "Yeah..." Mikoto responded and Eolas point forward towards three certain people watching them.

Mikoto turned around to see Laura, Nicole and even Kanzaki whispering to each other. "huh." Mikoto said who was stunned straight away and her cheeks were red as cherries. Laura mentions how she was always wanted to see what those two were alike alone and this was remarked by Kanzaki who was also curious. And Nicole just felt worried since she was dragged along by Laura.

Touma and Stiyl on the other hand were waiting patiently outside. The spiky haired boy realized what happened mumbled to himself... "Bribri in three... two... one..." Touma said as a huge electrical shock can be heard coming from inside. It wouldn't be long until all of them came outside showing that other than Mikoto they were all singed from being electrocuted.

Eolas more so than the others since he got electrocuted twice in such a short time. Despite the comical sights in Touma's mind, Laura actually got to business straight away.

"So little brother what she we actually do right now?" Laura asked to which Eolas looked clueless to what she even means by doing now. "I don't know what you mean, shouldn't we just go home." Eolas said to which annoyed Laura. "You're now the head of the Stuart family and even before that there is a lot of people still acting on your final orders. William, Birdway and many others. Don't you have the responsibility to get to them and help? Specially those in Vatican city... Lucifer is there right now and what are you never mind..." Laura asked a lot to which made Eolas seemed exhausted.

It wasn't like he was sleeping these last few week.

He was being mentally tortured since London.

"No no... let's do this tomorrow or something. I'm pretty sure it's in the middle of night in Academy city right about now." Eolas said to which Laura didn't accept that response. "Why?" Laura demanded an answer, she wasn't going to ignore her question. "Because even if we all go there right now we will be wiped out, even if we support Vatican city. I and everyone else will just be killed accept for Touma who is needed. We barely survived our father Laura and my victory was honestly a fluke if you ask me." Eolas said bluntly but something was on Touma's mind.

"I thought you was kinda going easy on him? Since you normally at your strongest when your hair and eyes go white from the extreme use of your powers. When you use powers beyond a level six." Touma said which was surprise to the boy, since he felt he was going all out. "No... no I was going all out and I only won because I managed to out smart him in the end. But that is besides the point, we all could need the rest and even if we had the capability of facing Lucifer right about now. It would be too late for Vatican city."

"What do you mean?" Laura said who stepped closer to her younger brother.

"Explain" Kanzaki said who was worried, knowing that there was still friends holding out there.

"Basically, the only reason I'm standing here is because I managed to use a spell to bind my spirit to the blade. But due to fact I didn't technically die it became split between my original body and the blade." Eolas said who begun covering his left eye and continued. "Even now when I just look through my right eye. I can see what he can see as if I was still in my original body. That is why I said it's too late. And the only reason I got this body right now is due to the Arondight's effects. You seen what happened when we faced Lancelot in the past. When his body is mortally injured, he turns to black smoke and reforms good as knew. Arondight or also known as the Anchor of time, the blade remembers the status of my body and recreated it. The only reason it didn't happen sooner is because of my soul being split, it's Avalon which now resides in this body which pulled most of my conscious to this side." he explained partially dodging the question on the whole status of Vatican city.

But he realized they were all still waiting for an answer.

So he decided to be seriously blunt...

"Lucifer has broken into Vatican city right about now. It's the only reason to why he didn't end up interfering in the fight with Charles. Since if he had than what happened with Carissa would of only repeated." Eolas said who clearly felt extremely lucky on that fact. "And that is why we should go back to Academy city... " Eolas explained which caused further silence.

They was honestly shocked.

Merely it was the same feeling they had each and everytime news of another city being wiped out occurred over the few weeks.

Dread.

It wouldn't belong after revealing the fact about Vatican city, that preparations were made to return to Academy city.

Thirty minutes after that conversation they all left Bergen.

**Academy City, Heaven Canceller's Hospital, **

**11:21pm**

The group of Laura, Kanzaki, Stiyl, Nicole, Touma, Mikoto and finally Eolas emerged in the Canteen of the hospital just as they teleport from to get to Bergen in the first place. The moment the light of the teleporting died the expression of shock to see Eolas standing with the group, had really caught Villian, Knight Leader, Amato and Albert really unaware.

Even though they were warned about it previously.

So much so Eolas waved rather casually as if he hadn't be gone a single day. Until he understand exactly who was in the canteen at the time.

"OH!" Eolas said rushed towards Albert as if he seen a ghost. "I haven't seen you for some time. It's glad to see you inherited both of your brother's power Albert" Eolas said with a cunning eye noting the magical difference between how he was right now and the last time they met as enemies.

Albert smiled rather awkwardly as the first thing Eolas said was mentioning his brothers, who as they both clearly remembered.

He killed them without remorse during Christmas eve over three years ago, but he also remembered that was different Eolas deep within the darkness of those eight years. He is completely different now though, since other than Mikoto he would beaten everybody else to a bloody pulp for even using a trace of magic.

Eolas suddenly rushed to where Amato was standing before Albert could even respond making him think, that he has completely changed since he was more serious and patient.

"Amato! I see you have completely given up fighting since the incident two years ago, again I'm sorry I couldn't come back to help you and the other telekinetics." Eolas said with a regretful expression. "Don't worry about it. We all knew what we was getting ourselves into when we agreed to help. If we didn't than I wouldn't be here right now either." Amato said who than suddenly hugged Eolas which he once did during the Sixth Incident.

"Being warned... Rebecca has..." Amato said who was interrupted by Rebecca with a bunch of certain books entering the Canteen. Somehow the expression on everybody else' expression had collectivelly said they all knew what to expect next.

And without saying a word Rebecca slammed the books on the table and stared intently at Eolas as Amato had let go of him.

"..." Eolas stared blankly as if he was chased to a corner. Rebecca on the other hand had a rather sinister expression and that was because of certain situations which Eolas on many occasions did over the phone. Basically when Rebecca talked about her doujinshi over the phone these past months, Eolas got her stop by promising to read them whenever ever they see each other again. And the news of Eolas being recovered and coming back.

She instantly ran to get her new doujinshi from recent weeks.

"FINE!" Eolas said who blindly grabbed one of the doujinshi books. It was actually one staring Amato and Albert which he didn't realize until he opened his eyes... Without even mentioning a word he went through the pages while clearly crying out of horror.

And in response to that Rebecca was smiling like it was her birthday. "You will like this one, consider it a Welcome back gift." Rebecca said as she handed him a doujinshi with a drawing of three certain female level fives. He opened it without realizing and suddenly collapsed to the ground from what he just seen.

He looked up towards Rebecca and said quietly towards his fellow telekinetic.

"Can I keep this one..." Eolas said casually but was followed be a laugh from a certain Misaka Mikoto.

"Ahahah... " Mikoto laughed as suddenly she shocked the doujinshi book in Eolas' hand to cinders. "It's good to see you still got your humor." Mikoto said with a sinister expression to which Eolas looked more frightened for his life than ever.

...

...

...

"Quickly I got more elsewhere!" Rebecca said suddenly pulling Eolas onto his feet by his arm and out of the Canteen. Along the way he waved to Villian and the Knight leader before vanishing much to Mikoto's annoyance. "THERE BETTER NOT BE ANY MORE OF ME!" she shouted!

The others couldn't really believe it, despite the situation they were all in. Despite the news of Vatican City for the group that had returned with him. Eolas was actually the one as if none of that was happening, sure they were happy he was back. But still it took them a moment to realize he was already trying to keep spirits up and that became more of a fact when you hear Eolas actually outside interacting with Kakine who seems to already be up and about.

_"WAIT WHAT! WHEN DID YOU GET BACK!_

_"KAKINE! HAVE YOU ASK MUGINO OUT YET!" _

In response to him actually leaving the canteen, Kanzaki and Laura went over to Villian who was with the Knight Leader. Only so they can discuss what had happened and return the Curtana blade. At the same time Stiyl went off to check up on Index who seems to be elsewhere in the hospital.

Nicole also had mumbled the idea that she probably had to sleep elsewhere tonight, since she was resting at Eolas' apartment up until now with Mikoto. But since he was back it was be rather unfair to occupy his home any longer and the though crossed her mind. It involved paying Accelerator a visit without delay and she seemed rather happy about it.

Touma intend to visit Misaki instantly, but he had to comment on what Eolas was doing to Mikoto first.

"It makes me wonder what he had experienced these past few weeks you know, to make him so happy go lucky. I mean don't get me wrong, he seemed to always been a bit of a joker since returning to Academy city over six months ago. But more so that you can tell just slightly he's putting on an act... Isn't he? " Touma ask towards Mikoto who seem reluctant to admit he was right. So..

"No... I think he's being honest here. Specially since he hadn't seen Albert, Amato and Rebecca for a long time. " Mikoto said and Touma smirked slightly before heading towards the exit of the Canteen. "Alright well see you later." Touma said who went straight towards Misaki's room.

He was right, Mikoto had thought as she followed him out of the Canteen so after to go find Eolas who she can hear was still outside with Kakine.

And while she did she remembered why she thought that way from her private conversation earlier.

Before they went back to Bergen after Charles' defeat.

_**...**_

_"I'm sorry Mikoto, there is something I need to tell you before we move on." Eolas said who continued without Mikoto saying a word. "To be right here before you now, it means I'm only on borrowed time. Meaning if we don't find anyway to stop Lucifer without killing my original body, than I will be dying with him. That is the downside to the spell which allowed me to bind myself to Arondight. Since technically I'm still connected to my original body even now, so if Lucifer dies... I die with him. There is no future for me..." _

_**...**_

Stepping outside the doors of the hospital into the courtyard, where Rebecca, Kakine and Eolas was messing around. She suddenly felt a slight chill even still wearing the winter clothes from Bergen. She looked up see that it was snowing and she hadn't expect that since it wasn't when they left.

She was feeling a slight chill since her scarf was kinda ruined in the battle with Cerberus and Charles. But that wasn't much of a bother since, she had thought what Eolas said before. She had taken the time to think over what he said when they made their way back to Bergen.

Eolas thinks he had no future, even if they beat Lucifer it seems his fate would be to die with him if that happened. Neither wouldn't know for sure until that actually happened, but seeing Eolas right now trying to keep spirits up despite accepting the fact he had no future.

She felt like crying and it was sad since she just only got him back.

And as she thought about it, she didn't realized Eolas was suddenly next to Mikoto, who only noticed when he begun to wrap the red scarf which he was wearing around her and himself. Realizing what he was doing, she put her arm around him and leaned against him as they both looked up towards the moon.

"Are you scared?" Mikoto asked briefly and without looking to him for an answer he responded. "Of course I am but I'm not going to allow my fear to destroy what time I have left. " Eolas said as the images of what Lucifer has done these past few weeks went through his mind. He saw it all from the destruction of cities to total massacres, he saw everything what Lucifer has seen these past few weeks.

"Besides I think it's best we live in the moment for now and deal with the problems of tomorrow... tomorrow. We can't do anything if we continue to push ourselves without rest." Eolas said who felt rather angry with himself for saying that.

Since he knew right now, that Vatican city was on the edge of collapse.

* * *

><p>Next <strong>Chapter 30<strong> - Lucifer's Unholy Crusade

Next time we go back in time the moment Eolas and Charles begun to fight, since it was also the time the decision of the new Pope had been decided. And the beginning of the end for Vatican city... Find out what happens when Lucifer begins his Unholy Crusade into Vatican city.

As God's Right Seat prepares for their ultimate showdown.


	30. Lucifer's Unholy Crusade (1)

**Heaven Canceller's Hospital**

**May 23rd, 12:03am **

Mikoto had fallen asleep in the waiting room as Eolas had gone round seeing the others. Without much words between them, Heaven Canceller pointed towards Misaki's room who was not doing too well with her gun shot wound. It seems it was more than just a gun shot wound and the moment Eolas found out about who caused it.

He understood almost immediately.

With Touma standing against the wall in front of the bed and Eolas sitting on a chair next to Shoukou Misaki who was lying in bed. The original level five was thinking over the situation as he observed the dark rings around Misaki's eyes. This was indicating poison in the blood stream, which was rather common with Kihara Bunshi.

"So Kihara Bunshi did this to you?... Whens the last time he was seen? Give me an hour... I'll drag him in here to beg for your forgiveness." Eolas said with a rather frightening tone, he was completely serious and his past experiences only prove that track record. All Stuart Lions have their own domain, Charles was the UK and Laura was the Anglican church. With Eolas it was Academy city and in his domain he had the advantage.

Despite her condition Misaki laughed... "You haven't change one bit, thank you but that would be impossible even for you... Tabigake Misaka killed him." Misaki reveled which annoyed Eolas, but it didn't change his mood as he continued. "My sister knows necromancy, death doesn't mean he can escape." Eolas said with a rather serious expression.

"No really..." Misaki said now a bit worried who than suddenly coughed. The poison in her blood stream was really effecting her and the Heaven Canceller been trying to find what kind it is before he can treat Misaki.

"I don't understand though, Nicole was shot through the shoulder but still." Touma revealed who was trying to understand her condition. "She has dragon heritage. From what I understand of her abilities and actual make up. Poison like that will not effect her so she got off easy. " Eolas said who got up on his feet and stood back from the bed. "Dragon slayer chemical make up is interesting... however... " Eolas said who put his left hand forward. "We don't have time to understand that and there is no reason to wait for a cure." Eolas continued as a white spark of light appeared in his left hand, he than stepped forward as Touma realized this must be an Avalon piece.

Not his own one but the one Eolas took away from his father.

Eolas words confirmed it.

"With this Avalon piece, we now have all five. I took this back my father Misaki, even if he originally had it before Sarah. This piece of Avalon was with Sarah when she was born into the world. So from how I see it, this is our greatest reminder of who Sarah was to both of us." Eolas said as the white spark in his left hand continued to grow. "She was so small and bright who was dragged into a big world full of darkness. The world of darkness which I was born into since the beginning and yet going through the pain she suffered with the loss of her actual brother." Eolas said who than tipped the white spark down towards Misaki, it floated down like a feather and fell towards Misaki's hand who tried to catch it.

"She never lost who she was even though she had trouble along the way. She was a remarkable girl to learn that lesson before anybody older than herself, and even now I struggle to comprehend that lesson." Eolas said with a smile as the white spark, the piece of Avalon he won from his father.

The piece of Avalon Sarah was born with merged with Misaki. As Eolas watched this happening, sudden sharp pain struck his mind, but showed no signed of it. He continued talking for Misaki's sake.

"I can imagine Touma already told you about where Sarah is right now?" Eolas asked silently as the blackrings around Misaki's eyes vanished as Avalon starts to heal the Mental out. Tears slowly fall down her face as she thinks about Sarah and nods in response.

"Thank you.." Misaki said as Eolas nods in return before responding. "Of course..." He said as Eolas heads out the room. "That is what best friends are for Misaki." Eolas said as he stumbled outside.

His mind felt like glass and somebody was bashing against it.

_"Get out my mind LUCIFER!"_ Eolas screamed inside his mind knowing that they still connected due to what he explained before to Mikoto and the others. Part of his soul was still connected to his original body and nothing will change that fact.

Like a screeching sound, like somebody was scratching the surface of fine glass the dark evil grin was imagined in Eolas mind as Lucifer voice echoed.

_"Oh, since you're an unruly bastard who can't do what he is told. I thought you would like to know what has happened since your departure. So let's start from the beginning shall we... " _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong> - Lucifer's Unholy Crusade (1)

* * *

><p><strong>Few hours ago outside Vatican city...<strong>

"Bastard... That hurt..." Lucifer said as he slowly raised to his feet, the fallen angel controlling Eolas body had a sudden shock and that is because Eolas' spirit forcefully escaped his clutches. As if his head had just been rattled by a sledge hammer. His expression was of somebody who was about to kill the next person he sees and just turning around to see a demon in the shape of a deformed human. He closed his left hand as if he was crushing something in it and that demon was utterly crushed with an invisible power.

Even though Eolas had escaped him, the fallen angel still had Eolas' telekentic power and it hasn't lost it's potency. But one shoting a demon didn't calm his anger as he suddenly turned to Vatican city with a frightening angry expression. It than came apparent to him as Lucifer started to calm down, seeing the smoke in the distance which told the result of the must recent Cardinal vote.

Black smoke meant that the Cardinals had failed to to elect a new Pope.

However it was the white smoke he had seen in the distance which meant only one thing, the expression on his face right now was one of rather creepy delight.

"A new Pope has been chosen" Lucifer said as merely seconds later, the boundary which protected the city has slightly turned as magical circles started to appear and move within the air. Than the sound of a lock turning can only be heard in Lucifer's ears only.

Closing his eyes he listen even more closely for the sound to come...

Click...

Opening once more with a sinister expression he utter one single word.

"Fool..." Lucifer said as he raised his left hand and shouted the name of the ability he was about to use.

"SMACK WAVE!" He roared as a sudden unstoppable invisible force erupted towards the east entry way of Vatican city, and as if the wall was made of empty cardboard boxes. The wall crumble in the wake of Lucifer's attack ripping up the land as if a Nuclear explosion had just be brought upon the area. But the sheer power of Lucifer's abilities has never been questioned, currently in his present state Lucifer had the power to wipe out cities with just a wave of his hand.

This has been proven on more than two occasions when Paris and Berlin comes to mind.

But it was the single fact that it had finally happened, only in the matter of seconds of a new Pope being chosen Vatican city had been breached. But How?

_..._

_"Go on." Lucifer said which Pietro actually did. "Only the Pope can disable the defenses of Vatican city, when I do become one than I'll allow you to walk in and remove the restraints on your powers with the condition to let as survive your coming. Vatican city can become a beacon of hope after you done with this world." Pietro said who's only interest seems to be becoming Pope despite the cost._

_..._

It all came together, the Cardinal who betrayed everyone was Peitro even though his intentions was to ensure the religion's survival after Lucifer's actions. But the Cardinal... no now Pope had not realize just how manipulative Lucifer was in reality. It no longer matters to get into the fine details about it, since one thing was entirely clear.

Lucifer can more than just walk in the city now.

"Go... " Lucifer said as his demonic armies started to move to the massive gap in the wall of Vatican city. "The path is now open, so reign down your fury with your unconquerable spirits. Slaughter every man, woman and child leaving nothing but ashes in your wake." He continued as demons of all shapes and sizes pass the boundary which formally separated them from Vatican city. But not all of them made it as some demons who were to weak to be this close to such a place of holy power, had already turned to ash upon passing the boundary. But that didn't matter as many more powerful demons made it through without stopping and with them carried the down clouds above covering the once clear sky above Vatican city.

"There fate is what they deserved. Knowing fall well of the prison we all was in and done nothing about it. Specially you..." Lucifer said who turned away from the city and in the direction of Norway. "To think you haven't even recovered from the incident back in London and you planning to fight your own father? You must be suicidal boy. There is no way you can kill Charles in that state... what a waste of escape." Lucifer said as begun to walk through towards Vatican city with a frightening smile.

The demons which was still passing him and in his way were pushed away from him like ragdolls from the invisible power he was abusing. Showing he cared not for the existence of other demons, shows you just how far above them he places himself. They were nothing but ants at his command, extension of his rage for what has happened to creation. For what had God has cursed this entire existence...

"What a waste..." Lucifer said as he was now standing on the same area which Mikoto group once appeared from teleportation. He watched as the demons started to run amok, but his mind was on the one place which held back his true powers.

Saint Peter's Basilica

But the sudden explosion of various demons further into the old gardens area, caught Lucifer's interest. The natural defenses of the city wasn't the cause of this? No getting closer to the center of holy power wasn't the problem it was the first line of defense offered up by the most powerful organisation within the Roman Catholic Church.

The God's Right Seat who seemed to have already made it's move.

Clad in yellow clothing and with a face of what some would describe a virgin, it's only ruined by the heavy piercing and sinister looking eyes.

"To think God's Right Seat sent out you first? Truly you must be the Vento of the Front..." Lucifer said with a sinister expression rather amused by the first offering to come his way. The quick reaction time even for them despite the defenses and alarm system in Vatican city being disabled by the New Pope's actions. Only meant one thing and that is they expected to happen since the death of the former Pope.

"Do you honestly think we stand blindly as you march in here like you own the place... you scum... " Vento said who stuck her tongue out towards Lucifer, the divine punishment cross being shown for him to see. It was pointless for her to even try and in some ways she already know that since Lucifer. Knew everything Eolas had been trained for his entire life. Eolas in the past had went through test battles to deal with the God's right seat. Tactics and detailed explanations had been written to the God's right seat by Eolas and handed to them when he visited Vatican city once before as a show of good faith. Just incase the worse happened, he wanted them to be prepared for this situation.

However...

They didn't accept it, which was mostly Vento of the Front's fault.

Her hated for the science side had blinded to Eolas offer of help and maybe that is why she stood here before the other members.

"Divine Punishment. Your spiteful attitude Vento will not work on me to activate it, those foolish lower demons may fall into that trap. But the this boy whos body I have stolen knew full well how to deal with your abilities, so much so you had no chance even if I didn't occupy this body." Lucifer said with a sly expression as he continued noticing the anguish expression from Vento. "Or maybe... you want me to bring your brother back from the horrible fate of what science has done to him?" Lucifer said with a laugh which instantly angered the God right's seat member.

"SHUT UP YOU HERETIC I SHALL MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER BREACHED THIS CITY!" Vento roared as she hit a small metal crossed attached to her wind hammer which made a shattering ring, causing a ball of white magic to be sent right for Lucifer's head. But this magic suddenly was destroyed upon getting closer to Lucifer without much effort.

The truth of it that it had broken upon the immense telekinetic shield which Lucifer and deployed thanks to the knowledge Eolas' mind and body had from his past experiences. Despite rebelling against the fate his father and Aleister wanted for the boy. Eolas even up to the point his body was taken over by Lucifer was a well oiled human weapon. It would be hard to him to get out of practice, even if he sat all the time. Eolas' mind was like a self evolving AI that never stopped upon observation of others.

And let's not forget he was trained to be a counter to magical users and the events in the UK didn't actually help matters to make him rusty.

The Strongest Anti-Magical human weapon and Lucifer was wielding it.

But Vento refused to admit she was outmatched.

She stepped forward and swinging her wind hammer, more and more wind magical spheres started to lay into Lucifer like an unending barrage. More and more those blasts smashed into Lucifer's position, they were so deadly it was the ground shattered around him from the impact.

More and more, as much she can swing her large wind hammer.

Until she got so close she was in striking distance of Lucifer and laid down her hammer into his direction. But it stopped just before hitting his face and as the dust settled from her barrage, Lucifer stood there as if nothing happened with his arms crossed looking into Vento eyes with an unbroken gaze.

"You know... You all thought that boy was unstoppable in those eight years. The combination of his training, powers and Avalon gave you that picture. But he didn't even hit a fraction of his true power that he can dive into back than and even the point in the UK. The reason for that is rather clear, because he has been weakened from denying his true nature. Struggling against what he called me... the darkness hindered his powers from the very beginning. Even during those eight years, the boy has been considered obtaining what espers call Level six. And on a few occasions like when he first fought Charles he had stepped into the realm of Level Six. But that boy could never control the true extent of his level six powers and that was because of me. Because he never accepted me the darkness of his existence and that is why you should thank him." Lucifer explained who with his left hand he slowly closed it and the wind hammer Vento was holding crushed with immense invisible power.

Stunned by this show of power Lucifer continued as Vento looking pissed tried to think of a way out or to deal with this bastard in front of herself.

"Why are you telling me this? I don't care what happened to that brat Eolas... He deserves to die for being part of that family and being part of that world." Vento expressed to which Lucifer shock his head. "That's not nice to say it about the boy who halted your pathetic slaughter by nearly three years. You would be dead back than if it wasn't for him resisting me until the very end. He even offered his knowledge and understanding to you about how I would use it against you magicians in an attempt to make that extra stronger resistance. But this pathetic showing was just proof you ignored his helping nature because you Vento of the Front hated the Scientific world. Because they killed your brother? I'm so sorry VENTO SCIENCE DID KILL YOUR BROTHER IT WAS GOD ALL THIS TIME!" Lucifer said with such a sadistic expression and stepped forward grabbed Vento's neck before she even could respond.

Pushing her down to the ground onto her back he tighten his grip on her neck and continued speaking.

"Don't you know Vento... ArchAngel Uriel who you're alianged right now used to be at my beckon call... Under my foot even when I was standing at the right of the almighty God. Do you know who gave that Archangel it's flame? It was me by my own power when I stood at the right side... I rose Uriel to the angel's current status and I can so easily take it away... DONT THINK THAT YOU RIGHT SEAT WANNABES CAN STOP ME EVEN IN THIS MORTAL SHELL! YOU CAN'T EVEN STOP THE DESTINY WHICH GOD DESIGNED BY TRAPPING YOU IN THIS OBVIOUS CAGE... You humans who only tighten the lock on your pathetic existence under the disguise of Religion.. AND FOR WHAT? GUIDANCE IN THIS DARK WORLD? The guidance that you all needed... was already inside... " Lucifer said who with his other hand stuck his hand into Vento chest without mercy, slowly moving his hand through Vento's body towards her actual heart.

He than moved in towards her ear and whispered.

"You humans need to understand that even in this mortal body your fates are sealed. Imperator will continue and only because you all fail to unlock yourself from this dark world. SO SCREAM VENTO! SCREAM FOR YOUR LITTLE BROTHER! SINCE HE IS ALL THE WAY IN HEAVEN WHERE YOU'LL BE GOING TO A SPECIAL PLACE OF MINE AND NO AMOUNT OF DEVOTION TO THE ALMIGHTY GOD WILL CHANGE THAT FACT! NOT EVEN ARCH ANGEL URIEL CAN YOU SAVE YOU! SO SCREAM VENTO SCREAM!

"NOOO I WILL NOT LET A FALLEN HERETIC STOP ME!" Vento said in such a panic, she was in immense pain but even still a sudden flash of white fire burned both Lucifer's hands as was pushed away from Vento. This was an act of Uirel which honestly had no effect on the Fallen angel, the surge of power suddenly is the only thing that caught the fallen angel by surprise.

Did they honestly think Angelic blessings would beat the former head of all angels before Micheal?

Vento struggles to crawl on the ground away from Lucifer while bleeding from her chest and obvious strange marks across her neck. But there was no escape for Vento who was being punished for her blind hatred of the science side...

She found faith in the magical community and the church for what happened to her little brother.

Only to find her blind faith to be nothing in the face of Lucifer.

"WHY DON'T YOU SCREAM VENTO FOR THE ANGUISH YOU FEEL!" Lucifer said with a sadistic voice as he stepped forward stamping on Vento's legs. He suddenly stopped stepped ahead and smack Vento's face to the ground before whispering once again in her ear. "I told you a few things that you should of known about... I lied... You're brother was never in heaven as when the day he died... I BROUGHT HIS SOUL DOWN TO HELL AND TORTURED IT IN THE SAME WAY I SHALL DO TO YOU VEEENNNTTOOOOOO!" Lucifer screamed with delight as suddenly Vento was pulled apart, cell by cell until she faded away like dust being blown into the wind.

She was pulled apart by Lucifer in the same manner cities like Paris and Berlin was uncreated... The same fate Carissa suffered back in the United Kingdom.

And as if nothing happened, Lucifer rosed to his feet without a care in the world.

"Now than... that was awfully fun. While I should get my true powers... I can't help but be drawn by something rather familiar... is that you? King Arthur... I KNOW THE FEELING ANYWHERE! TO THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE OUTSIDE! BUT I CAN SEE YOU NOW" Lucifer said with delight who walked in the direction of the Church of St. Anne which was the hiding place of King Arthur's sleeping body.

You think he would rushed towards the location of the man who stopped the last time Lucifer tried to end this world. But the fallen angel couldn't help but to walk through the battle between an never ending stream of demons clashing with Christain forces who could do nothing to hinder Lucifer's passing. But the fallen angel wasn't paying attention to their struggle as his mind was watching the events in Norway.

While he walked towards the resting place of King Arthur, Lucifer watched the battle between father and son from Eolas' perspective. The Fallen angel would be stunned to find out as he suddenly stopped in the middle of Christian forces, from realizing that Eolas had beheaded his father Charles Stuart.

"Impossible...the difference of strength between them was remarkably different. Even though he isn't burden by me in that body, his mind is too exhausted to use his full powers... there is no... You pathetic bastard Charles, you couldn't stop your unruly son. Now I no longer have mortal pawns at my command..." Lucifer looked up in anger as he saw the appearance of another God's right seat member.

Terra of the Left stood with Christian forces planning his move upon Lucifer, but the fallen Angel snarled at his presence.

"A brat of Raphael now? I guess... I better make another example of them just like I did with Vento..." Lucifer remarked with a sinister smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes:<strong> Displaying Lucifer's cruelty his unholy crusade into Vatican city has begun, there isn't a question of who will win this next battle. It's merely a question of how Lucifer was deal with Terra, those who understand the story of Lucifer in the real bible will understand which one of the God's right seat have a chance to stop Lucifer... the others can only hope to buy time...

That is just an undeniable fact...

Next **Chapter 31** - Lucifer's Unholy Crusade (2)


	31. Lucifer's Unholy Crusade (2)

**Heaven Canceller's Hospital, **

**Present**

_"What do you hope to gain in continuing your mental torture." _Eolas thought to himself as he sat against the wall, he clearly looked like he was under a lot of stress. And the voice of Lucifer echoed his answer in response._ "Why not? Because you think you had escaped my grasp, it doesn't mean I ended my pass time which has kept my occupied these past few weeks."_ Lucifer responded in Eolas' mind and continued as Eolas couldn't respond. _"Until the moment you perish finally, you unruly bastard, you shall be tormented until it's no longer fun."_

Everytime he heard Lucifer's voice echo in his mind, it was like nails on the chalk board to Eolas. _"Vento didn't deserve your treatment, she was hurt by the unfair nature of this world and lost her own way. She could of been put on the right track, but you didn't give her that chance... You do exactly the thing you hate most Lucifer... Hypocrite..." _Eolas thought in response and only got a chilling feeling back.

**Vatican city, few hours ago...**

"A brat of Raphael now? I guess... I better make another example of them just like I did with Vento..." Lucifer remarked with a sinister smile. Terra of the Left the one blessed by the Archangel Raphael stood before Lucifer with Christian fighters at his side. "Don't think I'll be so easy as that one who you just disposed off Lucifer. And besides you do understand we been keeping an eye on Charles Stuart. We know that he has just been killed by his son and while we don't understand how he returned with his original body being controlled by yours. It seems those esper brat's intentions have came through, even despite we have no hopes he will make a difference. We rather surprised he managed to beat his father and now you're all alone... Lucifer... Stop it... You're nothing but a fallen product of God's design, why don't you stop it and maybe you will regain some faith with the almighty." Terra expressed whos words really pissed Lucifer off.

"Oh you done it now you brat... So what if the original owner of this body has proven to be an effective wall to my plans. You should be more worried about your survival let alone of his feats. He's not coming to help you or anyone in this entire city and do you want to know why Terra of the Left? The brat of Raphael?" Lucifer asked who didn't even bother to allow Terra to respond.

"Because all of your fates have been decided. You all are to be exterminated, each and everyone one of you without mercy. And despite everything about how much I dislike the original owner of this body... He's not stupid enough to get into a fight he doesn't have hope to win. He's decided already to make a stand at Academy city, which is honestly a smart one in anyones books. Being the Original Level five and this goes the same with all the other espers in that damn scientific hell. The AIM field which has accumulated in that city gives them a home field advantage. Meaning espers are typically more powerful in that city than any other part of the world. It's the same with you all here in Vatican city, this place is your domain and Academy city is his domain. It would be foolish for him to come here, since it will only lead to his much sooner slaughter. And besides the chance to him to even have any effect on the fate of this city ended the moment he begun fighting with his father. The timing which saved him from me interfering with his fate and my breach of this city was awfully timed." Lucifer explains as slowly raised his hand to the left of him towards a bunch of the Christian Magicians and knights which had Lucifer surrounded at this time.

Terra stepped forward closer before responding.

"You're right. This city is our domain and we have the best advantage when fighting in it than the original owner of your body. But let's make it clear we had no intention of calling that boy for aid. We knew our fate the moment the previous Pope was killed you vile snake. Just like with eve in the eternal garden of Eden, you have spread your poison to this very city. Lucifer the one who brought inpure temptations of this world. I condemn you in the name of the God's right seat, you may of taken over the seat of the Pope. But the right seat is where true power lies in this city, the same position which saw your downfall in heaven shall do the same of this mortal vessel." Terra of the left announced to which only annoyed Lucifer even more...

"Just... die..." Lucifer said as he raised his left hand grabbing one of the swords which one of the knight had, using Eolas' stolen powers he was going to also borrow the boy's experience with swordsmanship in combination of telekinetic powers. Taking a step forward without mercy he swung the blade right round in a three hundred sixty degree angle. The powerful telekinetic energy which left the blade like exhaust fumes of a car replicated the sharpness of the blade cutting throw nearly everyone that had surrounded Lucifer.

But none of them would have time to even acknowledge that action as they were blow away with incredible telekinetic force.

The only one to stand there ground in Terra of the left who stopped the force with two blades in his hands. These blades were like fangs of a viper, which resembled the guys personality down to the letter. This impish looking man who wore so much green clothing he resembled the very face of the word jealously.

"Oh I'm sorry Terra... Did I just kill of your back up dancers? Wait that's not the right word for actually hard working people, who try to do their bit for the guidance this city inspired. Unlike you Terra who's cruel, rude and unwanted destruction for spiritual items... they will go to heaven and I will not drag them down. No... those people I just killed will get what they deserve... heaven the place they dreamed of chasing for their entire lifes... God's Kingdom... What a load of shit if you ask me, but if such a thing _still _exists than allow them to go there. I shall no stop the process and force them into my world below. But there is something you must understand Terra... You're not going to his kingdom and unlike Vento's soul who is now floating within the fade that the boy would call the 11th dimension. You going straight to hell... for spouting your crap despite being one of the type people I truly hate. You wanted hatred for people who don't believe in the guidance of your religion and my hatred for people your type... Has made me come out as a hypocrite... but that's fine as it just prove no one is perfect... Not even me... than I guess.. you all know that as I'm the one who had fallen from the closest seat next to GOD HIMSELF!" Lucifer shouted as he stepped forward bringing the sword in down crashing into Terra's blade.

The force of his strike made Terra how body shake from sheer pressure and caused him to stumble back. If he didn't grit his teeth, he would surely drop his arms from being hurt just from the pressure of that attack and it was made worse as Lucifer continued keeping Terra on the defense. One shattering strike after the other which started to fracture various bones within Terra's body.

That was just how much pressure Lucifer's attacks were giving out.

Stumbling back the mere shock in Terra's eyes showed the entire story. But hes the thing, Lucifer wasn't using divine power in any shape or form.

"This is his power you now... don't you remembered? You magicians experienced for eight years and you turned your tails running even than. You all may have a chance to stop me if you weren't so ignorant to ignore his plees. The one you all feared as the inhuman weapon and a monster tried to save you all from this fate... AND YOU FAILED TO HEED HIS WARNING! Vento's reasons was because she hated anything from the scientific world... Which includes espers... but you? Because he wasn't a Christian... How pathetic... So go on than..." Lucifer said baiting the Right seat member to attack.

He even threw the blade away and put his hands to the side.

"Hit me with your spell which strikes down non believers... show me just how powerful your faith truly is Terra... I mean come on the reason you was with your back up dancers was to ensure you had time to do just that... so since they're aren't here... I'll give you once chance and you better take it hoping it will kill me... as if it doesn't... I'm going to rip your heart out and make you eat it." Lucifer said with a serious sadistic expression.

Execution of Light is the spell Lucifer was referring about. The spell allows him to change the "hierarchy," of things since in reality something of a higher form of life can't exactly be harmed by a lower hierarchy, so this spell is basically about changing their "Precedence" in a manner of speaking.

If he does that than Terra may have a chance to actually kill Lucifer if it works. Since despite being a Fallen angel spirit, he was still classed a higher level of life than humanity. The funny thing about this situation was that Lucifer also uses this form of spell within the workings of Project Imperator... he does intend to bring down God after all... so he needed something that has that same effect. But that is where Kamijou Touma comes in which was a much more reliable form of this spell.

The Almighty divine protection which God has would be shattered upon the touch of his right hand. Well not in it's current state, but Lucifer intends to unleash it's full power when the time comes... The imagine breaker was his version of Terra's spell.

Either way... Terra couldn't do it... the sheer presence of Lucifer before him was clouding his reasoning...

How can he change the hierarchy of both of them so to allow him to have the power to kill? Heres the thing, it's not actually he couldn't pull the spell off. It's because he couldn't voice the words needed to pull the spell off. That's right Lucifer was continuing to be sadistic in this regard watching Terra struggle to pull the spell off... Telekinetic energy was stopping him to point out the object or target which Terra's spell must change with the use of his voice. That is because telekinetic energy was stopping vibrations from traveling through Terra's voice box.

One of the many direct use of Eolas' abilities the boy learned years ago. Now Lucifer was putting it all to good use...

"No? Do you understand now? Even in the face of unprecedented evil! YOUR FAITH SHOULD ALLOW YOU TO OVERCOME THE CHALLENGE IN FRONT OF YOU! AND THE REASON IT DIDNT WORK IS RATHER SIMPLE! BECAUSE YOUR FAITH IS WEAK! YOUR FAITH IS WEAK!" Lucifer shouted as he stepped forward lounging his hand forward straight for Terra's chest, who tried to cut Lucifer's arm but Terra's own arms were bent back with powerful telekinetic energy.

The sound of one ripping through flesh could be heard in some distance as Terra's anguish crises ringed out much to Lucifer's delight. And with one sudden pull back of his arm, Lucifer took out the beating heart of Terra the Left. The green impish man fell to the floor broken in an instant... his life faded under the gaze of this unprecedented force.

There was no fate like Vento or Carissa... this man was murdered in full sense of the word and his sole destination was hell. Lucifer had no intention of bringing people back like Terra in the new world.

Lucifer calmed himself down and that was only because he listened on what Eolas was doing. He was truly connected to that boy due to the state of Eolas' spirit being split between his new body and original. A flaw which Lucifer knew about almost instantly when it happened. And more so when Eolas had explained to Mikoto he was on borrow time... those words actually made the fallen angel chuckle.

"You're not the only one on borrowed time..." Lucifer said as he begun making his way to the church of Saint Anne.

There was no one there, it was like it had been abandoned and that would be the truth of the situation. You see the British forces which was in the city not long ago, had used this place for themselves including the palace. Which was rather fitting for the secret which was hidden beneath the church. The sad thing about it though they didn't have time to take it with them to Academy city.

Specially now since they had all five pieces of Avalon, the only thing which actually made Lucifer nervous as you see...

The last person to have the entirety of Avalon had the full power of the Excalibur blade and managed to stop Lucifer last time. That person being none other than King Arthurian the legendary King of Camelot.

Lucifer slowly went down the long stairs to the basement of the church. It wasn't some medieval dungeon, it was a newly dug out area for private gathering within Vatican city. But of course William Orwell obtained it's use to house the secret which was under Buckingham palace. And down below in what seemed like a large temple hall was a man dressed in King's robes sleeping on a stone bed.

Even Lucifer felt awkward when he saw what Arthur was laying on.

"I really hate this guy, but no one deserves this kind of treatment. If he ever wakes up isn't he going to have a serious back ache." Lucifer said with a rather strange sense of humor. This is only due to the lingering effects of Lucifer and Eolas' spirits overlapping for many years previously.

Even his previous hosts personality which was Mordred still effected Lucifer's decisions.

Sir Mordred that is the name of person he once taken.

He remembered the moment when this king before him stopped his previous attempt to end the world. Standing ontop a hill of broken swords and fallen knights. Both he and King Arthur battled in the most glorious display of swordsmanship that even to this day in Lucifer's mind hadn't been topped.

King Arthur the one who created Avalon from his own desire.

Probably the only human this fallen angel had actually respected.

Who tried to change the world himself and not be bound by the cage God had left them all in.

The only difference between him and King Arthur was one fact.

King Arthur just wanted the door open to the cage, allowing those who knew of this horrible reality to walk out if they desire. Lucifer wanted to destroy the cage completely setting even the ignorant free.

The difference of opinions turned what could of been powerful allies into enemies. King Arthur was stubborn in some aspects, but it all could of worked out for them. Imperator could of all been achieved if it wasn't for that meddling Merlin, who become Arthur's advisor and counteracted Lucfier's manipulation. Whenever as Mordred Lucifer was around Merlin, the old wizard saw through all his lies as if they were open to him.

And that old wizard was the only other one to call him a parasite.

Also to make matters worse, that bloody old wizard had chosen that boy to inherit his spirit. Which explains the boy's defience clearly to his will.

Merlin and Eolas had the same magician's name.

Terartio111, the one who understands the word of God.

That fact can only make you imagine, just how the boy would turn out as if he never became an esper. And devoted himself to magic...

"You think someone who once donned the title of Knight of the round table. Would actually kneel in the presence of his former king. As a sign of respect for old times... Lucifer... " a familiar voice said whos large presence can be felt coming down the long stairs.

Lucifer didn't turn around and instead continued to stare at the legendary king.

"Sir Mordred was just like this boy you know. He was trained for the sole purpose of acting as my vessel to complete project imperator. The roles he had taken on in life before my take over of his body means no concern of mine, neither does those that the original owner of my body now. William Orwell..." Lucifer said who finally turned round to Acqua of the back, the one who brought King Arthur here for protection. "Not even for a fair knight like you William. You will meet the same fate as your comrades, but the question must be asked you know... Where is Fiamma of the Right? You all should know by now how senseless your individual stand against me. Even if it's you William the result with be the same..." Lucifer warned to which the wry stare of the old knight in front of him didn't crack under the fallen angel's gaze.

"Why don't we take it out side Lucifer? I mean even you got to have respect for that man behind you?" William asked knowing he'll have to stand against him. And this was a request the fallen angel was happy to obliged.

"I can't even touch this old geezer anyway, since being the original creator of Avalon. His entire body retains the effects of the Original object, the reason he stuck in this eternal sleep is because the broken object has also broken his spirit. Meaning that inside each piece of Avalon is a part of this King's soul. Even with my full powers Arthurian remains untouchable even to me, but that doesn't really matter since you're right. I do respect this old king as the only human being to actually get it. He may have a different method but he understood the truth of this world." Lucifer said who turned to bow towards King Arthur before talking towards William.

"Than... shall we go to your slaughter?" Lucifer said with a sinister expression to which William simply nodded in response. Both of them walked back up the stairs and out of the Church, before heading towards a certain courtyard not far away.

The location of Lucifer and William Orwell's battle was going to take place in Saint Peter's Square in front of the obelisk.

"Now that you brat of Gabriel this might actually be interesting... Don't disappoint me now..." Warns Lucifer.


End file.
